The Hero We Need
by Kyodon
Summary: Everything changed for Izuku when a Pro-hero broke into their house and killed his mother. After years of training and money from his fathers will, Izuku is ready to seek vengeance on not just the man who killed his mother but any criminals even the ones who call themselves heroes. But he wouldn't do this as a Pro-hero and not as a vigilante. But as something else. As the Batman!
1. Fateful day

**So hey guys welcome to the rewrite of A Useless Bat! I hope you guys like this new and better version of that fic!**

Some people would say that not everyone is created equal.

In a world where people got random superpowers that ranged from extremely powerful to completely useless, and in a world where sometimes your dreams, status, and worth can be decided by these powers, it's easy to see why. 

And for someone like Izuku Midoriya, who had no quirk, it seemed like he was destined for an insignificant life.

He was picked on day after day. His former best friends would call him Deku. Until his mother heard of this and punished him for it.

But that didn't stop him. He found a new name for him. Komori. The word for bat. Because much like a bat, Izuku lacked something important.

And for years people treated him like trash, and he just let them. Every day his dream of becoming a hero seemed more and more impossible. 

Then one day. Something happened that would change his life forever. 

That terrible day.

Seven-year-old Izuku Midoriya walked home, battered and bruised, from school. 

Another day another beating. Bakugo had been picking on another student and of course, Izuku had to get involved. 

When he got home he was greeted by his mother. But...something was wrong.

She rushed him inside and closed the door.

"Izuku I need you to go to Mitsuki's right now!" She said, her tone was rapid and she looked panicked.

"M-mom is everything ok?" Izuku asked, concerned by his mother's strange behavior.

"Y-yes." Inko lied. "I just need you to-"

**KNOCK KNOCK **

Inko froze for a moment, then she quickly picked up Izuku and put him in the closet.

"I need you to stay here, and stay quiet," Inko whispered. "Promise me you'll do that." 

Izuku nodded.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

Inko swiftly closed the closet and turned to face the door. 

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK **

**CRASH **

Izuku heard the door being kicked open. 

"Did you think you could hide from me?" He heard someone say.

Summoning all his will Izuku cracked the door open, just enough that he could see what was going on. 

To his shock, the person that had broken into the house was, Frightening Bolt. Or just Bolt for short. A minor Pro-hero. 

"Please, I didn't tell anyone!" Inko said trembling in fear. "Please don't ahhh!"

Bolt slapped Inko down to the floor.

"Like that matters." He said. "You saw. And since your too fucking fat for me to make any money off of, then you need to die."

Bolt then pulled out a gun from his belt.

Fear filled Izuku's body. He wanted more than anything to go and help his mother. But his legs refused to move. 

"You see if I used my quirk people might suspect me." Bolt said. "But with this. No one will ever know." 

"P-please, you're a hero. You're supposed to help people!" Inko begged. 

Bolt smiled. "I am helping someone. Myself."

**BANG**

Izuku looked on, with shock and horror as his mother went limp.

So many emotions clashed inside of him, too many for him to process. So he went numb.

Everything was a blur. Bolt left, the police came and took him out of the closet.

They asked him a few questions and were barely able to get a despondent answer from the boy. All he could see and hear was the sight of his mother's body and the sound of the gun.

"He seems to be out of it sir." One of the police officers said.

"You would be too if you just saw your mom die." The chief said. "Anyway, we found his dad. Some big shot in America." 

"Than let's send the kid to him." A detective said. 

A week later in America.

Izuku was riding in a black limousine. The car was built so no one could see him.

After the ride, Izuku was rushed into what looked like a fancy apartment building. He was surrounded by large bodyguards making it impossible for anyone to see him. 

He was brought into the elevator and was brought up to one of the higher floors.

After about a minute of riding in the elevator, they had arrived.

The apartment of Hisashi Midoriya was not what you thought when you pictured an apartment. The whole place was huge and fancy looking. It looked like the typical place any business person would live.

At any other time if you told Izuku he would be seeing his father he would be infuriated. He had always hated his father for abandoning his mother. But now he just felt so...numb.

The man himself walked in.

"Izuku." He said with fake excitement. "Come in, come in. Guards your free to go."

The guards left but Izuku stayed where he was. Staring at the ground.

Hisashi sighed and dropped the act. "You're already fucked in the head huh?" 

Izuku said nothing and Hisashi slicked back his hair in frustration.

"Alright let's talk." He said.

Hisashi brought Izuku into his office and sat him down in front of his desk.

"So," Hisashi said sitting down. "I'm going to get the point. You don't like me do you." 

Izuku said nothing. He just looked up at his father. And the look in his eyes gave Hisashi his answer.

"Alright then, well then it's a good thing you won't have to deal with me for long," Hisashi said. "You see having a quirkless son might cause some...complications for my company. So to get rid of those complications I have an offer for you." 

Izuku showed slight interest.

"You see sending you to an orphanage or just simply abandoning you would cause even more complications if anyone found out about you. So the offer is I will give you as much money as you need to do, whatever it is you want, go anywhere you want." Hisashi continued. "The only thing we need from you is to make sure no one finds out about you being my son." 

"Deal," Izuku said instantly. As long as he got to be away from his father. 

Hisashi smiled. "Good, good. Well, a few things. First, take this." 

He handed Izuku a phone.

"This will be your way of contacting me." He said. "It has a tracking device and will notify me if it gets destroyed so I can give you a replacement. Next up take this." 

He gave Izuku a card. "This will give you all the money you need. And lastly. We need to change your name."

Izuku's gave him a confused look.

"You can't have any connection to me. Whatsoever. So we need to give you a fake name." Hisashi said.

There was a pause then Izuku said.

"Komori, Deku." He said.

Hisashi gave him a confused look but just shrugged. He honestly didn't care what he called himself, so long as he was out of his hands.

"Well, I think that's all. Any place you want to go in particular?" Hisashi asked. 

Instinctively Izuku wanted to say home. But then the image of his mother's body on the floor flashed in his mind. He couldn't go back there.

Tears started trailing down Izuku's face as he realized he couldn't go home. He couldn't see his mother again. The life he knew was over.

"Uhhhh." Hisashi had no idea what to do here. "Why don't you sleep on it. If I could make a recommendation then why not Tibet? You can go there and get in touch with your emotions, learn kung fu or whatever. You can look up places on your phone. Go to your room and you'll leave tomorrow ok."

Hisashi brought Izuku to his temporary room and Izuku laid down on the bed.

Later that night

"AHHHHH!" Izuku yelled as he jolted up.

Another nightmare. A dream filled with nothing but his mother's body, the sound of the gun, and Bolt's face.

Izuku's thoughts lingered on that face. He had felt many things since his mother's death. Denial, sadness, self-loathing. But now as he pictured the face of the man who killed his mother, he felt something else. Something new. 

Hate.

Never before had he ever hated a person. Never before has he wanted to hurt someone. Never before had he lamented his weakness so much.

"AHHHHHH!" Izuku yelled, this time not in sadness but rage. 

"WHY!" He yelled as he cried. "Why would a hero-Why would a hero do this!"

Hero. Suddenly that word felt so wrong.

Heroes were supposed to help people, save people. They were supposed to be good people!

But that man...that monster. Was not a hero! No matter what test he took or license he had. That man was not, nor would he ever be a hero.

Rage filled Izuku. And yet no one believed him. He told them who did it! But they didn't believe him! 

The feeling of being powerless was not new to Izuku. He felt it every day. But never before had it felt so suffocating, so overwhelming that it made Izuku want to break something. 

"WHY! Why did I have to be quirkless!" Izuku screamed.

He couldn't do a thing. He couldn't fight back, no one believed him and he had no one who would back him up.

He couldn't stop Bolt from getting away with this.

There was a long period of silence as that information sunk in.

"No," Izuku whispered. "I won't let him. I won't let him win! I'll stop him! Somehow!" 

With newfound determination, forged by his fury. Izuku made a promise.

"Mom! I swear! I swear I'll make him pay!"

The next day.

"Hey, sport!" Hisashi says with his fake smiled. "Did you find out where you want to go?" 

"Tibet," Izuku answered instantly. 

"Oh," Hisashi said, surprised by how sudden the answer was. "Well I'll get the plane ready and you'll be on your way." 

Izuku said nothing. He was to busy planning in his head. He was going to take down Bolt as anyone else who abused the title of hero and villains too !. He would be a hero! But not a pro-hero that title had been stained forever in his mind. He would be a hero like the ones in the comics! The hero the world needed.

And so he decided he would train his body and mind in every way possible! He would travel the world and learn from all the places he could. Starting with Tibet. 

11 years later

Eleven long years had passed for Izuku.

Years of agonizing training, miraculous wonders and long periods of study.

And now Izuku stood at another airport, ready to travel to his next destination to train.

Then his phone rang.

Instantly Izuku answered. He knew it wasn't his father because his father never called him, so for him to receive a call from this phone, means something must have happened.

"Hello are you Hisashi's son." said a man Izuku didn't know.

"Who is this?" Izuku asked curtly.

"I am the new CEO of the company." The man said. "I'm sorry to say that your father had passed."

_Damn it! _Izuku thought. He still didn't like his father but he no longer hated him. After all, he did supply him with the funds for his training. But without him, he would no longer be able to continue his training or acquire the gadgets and supplies he needed. Looks like he would have to go with plan B. 

"However good news he did leave you a large sum of money in his will." The man said.

Izuku's eyes widened. He hadn't expected his father to leave him anything, let alone a bunch of cash. Perhaps he would need to pay some respect to his father after all.

"However as for your deal, as you can expect, I won't be giving you any money to continue doing whatever you want. The money had been transferred to your card. Have a nice day."

The man hung up.

Izuku sighed with relief. While this situation wasn't favorable it was far from the worst-case scenario. 

_Still, I don't have unlimited money anymore. _Izuku thought. _I suppose my training is done then. It's time to go home.  
_

A few months later

Finally, it was built. 

Midoriya Manor.

Izuku had stopped using his fake name, as his father was dead and the deal was off.

The Manor was a large four-story manor that looked like your typical rich person mansion. 

However, the place was secretly covered in all sorts of defenses. Turrets filled with tranquilizers hidden in the plants. Scanners for motion, heat and more all over the place. All the doors and windows could be fortified and covered by layers of steel at any moment. 

Izuku walked through his new Manor. It had cost a quarter of what his father left him but he needed a well-fortified base of operations and while this wasn't necessarily it, it would do until he figured out how to develop his real base. 

Walking into his study the whole place was lined with bookshelves. In the center was a circular carpet, right in front of his desk.

_It's finally time. _Izuku thought.

He pulled on a book in one of his shelves, and then the carpet opened up.

The center circle of the carpet rose and revealed his armor. His Batsuit.

When Izuku was thinking of what to call himself he decided he would theme himself after a bat. He was already trying to show he wasn't worthless so why not do it dressed as the thing he'd been mocked about. After all, Izuku was a fan of irony. 

Izuku suited up and put on the cowl.

"Computer. Review what we know about the target." Izuku said.

"Target is the Pirana." The computer says. "A pro-hero that has secretly committing cannibalism. Eating innocent citizens at the docks on Saturdays and using the water to hide their bodies." 

Izuku had been investigating the Pirana in the last few weeks. He was discovering evidence on Bolt when he stumbled across a lead that led him to the Pirana's crimes. He would have liked to take down Bolt first but he needed more evidence.

He looked in his utility belt to make sure he still had the flash drive containing the evidence that would convict the quote on quote hero.

_Alright, time to go. _Izuku thought. _I need to make it before he eats someone else. _

Later at the Doc's.

"HELP!" A woman cried. 

She was running away, her leg bleeding, from the Pirana.

Eventually, she made a wrong turn and was backed up against a shipping container. 

"Don't run. You'll only make this take longer." Pirana said.

Pirana was a large, bulky man with gills on his neck and razor-sharp teeth and he had nothing on but a pair of wet pants. 

"Please. You're supposed to be a hero! How can you do this?!" The women screamed. 

The Pirana smiled. "Like this!"

He lunged at her and the woman closed her eyes and prepared for death.

But it never came.

"What the?!" The Pirana yelled.

The woman opened her eyes to see that there was some kind of rope wrapped around the Pirana.

They both looked back to see Izuku in his armor was holding a grapple gun.

The Pirana struggled against the rope and Izuku struggled to keep his footing.

"You think you can hold me!" The Pirana yelled!

"I don't need to," Izuku said. 

He pushed a button on his grapple gun which sent an electric shock through the metal rope. 

"GAHHHH!" The Pirana screamed as he was electrocuted.

Izuku took his hand off the button and the shock ceased.

The Pirana fell to the ground. Knocked out.

The women gasped. Tears of joy coming from her eyes as she limped to her savior. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Your leg," Izuku said. "It's injured." 

The woman looked down at her leg which had a bite mark from the Pirana. "He surprised me. I managed to get away but if you hadn't come-" 

"I should have come sooner," Izuku said as he pulled out some medical supplies from his utility belt. "If I had you wouldn't have been injured." 

Izuku disinfected and bandaged her leg before putting the supplies back in his belt. 

"The police will be here soon." He said. "When they come I need you to do three things."

The women nodded.

"First tell them he attacked me first," Izuku said. "I don't have time to explain why just please do it." 

"Ok." The women said. 

"Secondly make sure to tell them I used this," Izuku said pointing to his grapple gun. "You don't need to know what it is, just make sure they know it wasn't a quirk." 

"Ok." The woman said.

"Lastly give them this." Izuku handed her the flash drive. "This has all the evidence needed to put this disgrace away for the rest of his life if what happened tonight wasn't enough." 

"Yes, sir!" She said as she held the drive close to her. 

"Thank you. Goodnight." With that Izuku walked away and aimed his grapple gun at one of the cranes.

"W-wait!" The women said.

Izuku turned his head. "What?"

"Who...who are you?" The women asked.

"You can call me...Batman." And with that Izuku fired the grappled and rocketed off into the night, with a smile on his face.

He had done it. He had saved someone and put a villain in jail. 

Tonight was the beginning. Now all those who lurked in the shadows underneath the notice of most heroes, would face the Batman!

**Well, I hope you liked the first chapter of this rewrite! Please tell me your thoughts!  
**


	2. The First

**So hey guys some of you informed about who vigilantism works in real life. Thank you for this however this is my interpretation of a fictional world. So I will give an explanation for why things work the way they do but I'm also going to be doing things my way. Thank you for your concerns and for reading my story enjoy the chapter. **

"Hello, my name is Nyusu Tayori here with Midnight on H.N.N." Said the newswomen. "Today we are here to discuss the strange circumstances around the new vigilante The Batman. Tell me Midnight why is it that he hasn't been arrested. It's been three months and it seems that not only has he not been captured there also seems to have been no attempts to capture him." 

Midnight sighed. "Because we can't."

"Why?" Nyusu asked in slight shock. "He is clearly committing vigilantism."

"Well yes...but no." Midnight said. "You see there is a large misconception on how vigilantism works now. You see before quirks came around it used to be that if you fought crime without being a part of the police force then you were a vigilante. After quirks showed up and a long period of chaos passed there was a new law. No using your quirk in public even in self defense. No one liked that at the time and vigilantes came. The police who couldn't use their quirks were completely outmatched and so the government created the hero system and updated the law on vigilantism so it became illegal to fight villains unless you were the police or a pro-hero. Now here is the part most people don't know. While they were making the no quirk's in public law, many politicians disliked that it was both illegal to defend yourself and illegal to save someone without a hero license. So to satisfy those people they made it so you can fight a villain if you don't use your quirk at all." 

"Wait so you can basically just commit vigilantism legally if you don't use a quirk? That's insane! Why would they ever allow that?" Nyusu asked.

"Because they didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to try it." Midnight said. "It's like running around with scissors to your chin. It's not technically illegal but it's really dumb. They assumed that anyone who tried doing what Batman is doing would die and be an example for everyone else. And since changing a law is more difficult than getting sympathy from Endeavor, by the time they fix this loophole, if they ever do, Batman will have died from either a villain or old age." 

"Well, are you sure Batman isn't using a quirk?" Nyusu asked. "Couldn't he just be using his quirk in secret? It sounds very outlandish that Batman could do the things he's doing without a quirk." 

"Well if he is, he sure is good at hiding it." Midnight said. "He does most of his work in a stealthy fashion so we rarely even see him in the first place and any signs that he could have used a quirk is quickly proved to have been done by one of his gadgets. It seems that Batman is an exceptionally skilled individual, which only makes me wonder why he doesn't become a pro-hero. As a pro he would have fewer limitations and more resources so why doesn't he just get his license?!" 

"Well, that actually has to do with our next topic," Nyusu said. "Batman has brought to light the crimes of several pro-heroes, eight to be exact. Do you think this is connected to his reasoning for not becoming a pro hero? And how do you feel about these pros committing such horrible crimes?" 

Midnight sighed once more. "Well, it is possible that Batman has some sort of distrust or hatred towards the pro-hero community. And as for the actions of those villains who called themselves heroes...well I'm horrified, to say the least. To hear that so many pros had been committing crimes in secret makes me want to punish them myself!" 

Midnight thwacked her whip across the floor.

"They are disgraces! And should never have been allowed to be pros in the first place!" Midnight continued. "This is another reason people are so tolerant of Batman." 

Nyusu raised an eyebrow. "What do mean."

Midnight took a deep breath, calming herself. "Well many of the police force, citizens, and even a good number of pros are very thankful for exposing the frauds. Even some of the villains are thankful. It's one of the reasons why it's so hard to prove he's breaking the law. Because if there is any evidence that he's using a quirk than someone might just cover it up." 

"I see. Well, I can't say that I'm not glad these disgraced pros are jail. But how do you feel about him?" Nyusu asked. 

"Well, I don't fully dislike Batman." Midnight said. "I'm glad he is exposing these pros and he does seem very skilled. But I dislike how he works outside the law." 

"I feel a lot of people agree with you Midnight," Nyusu said. "Now I just have one more thing to ask. Do you think that Batman will continue exposing more pros and if so what do you the state of pro hero scene will be like?" 

"Well I would hope that there aren't many more pros to expose but I have a feeling this is only the beginning, sadly. And as for the state of pro heroes, well I feel there will be more supervision on our activities to start." Midnight said.

"Well seeing the shocking things that had come to light recently, I would say that's a good idea," Nyusu said. "Now do you have anything you would like to say before we go." 

Midnight nodded and turned to the camera. "I would like to apologize that these villains were allowed to gain hero licenses and betray your trust like this. And if Batman is watching this, first I would like to thank you for bringing these crimes to light, and second I would like to ask that you become a pro. No one knows who you really are so there would be no issues."

"Thank you. That was Midnight everyone!" Nyusu said.

Elsewhere.

Endeavor scoffed at the news.

_This Batman should just be arrested. He's a vigilante. Plane and simple. _He thought.

Suddenly the T.V. turned off.

"What the?" Endeavor said.

"Enji Todoroki." Came a voice from behind him

Endeavor immediately rose, turning around and coating his fist with fire.

Standing there with a flaming fist in his face was Batman. Who was completely unfazed by the sudden increase in heat.

"How did you get in here?!" Endeavor yelled. "You know what that doesn't matter! You're under arrest!"

Batman stood there, still completely unfazed.

The number two hero scowled. "What are you dense? Are you retarded or something? Who the hell do you think I am? I am the Goddamn number two hero! And you just broke into my house!"

"Child abuse," Izuku said. 

The flame hero froze. "What."

"Domestic violence." Izuku continued. "Negligence, bribery, hiding information, arranging a quick marriage, breeding. You've been busy over the years. I wonder what the public would think."

Izuku put his hand over a button on his utility belt.

"Would you like to find out?" He asked his voice modifier making it sound very menacing.

"What-what the hell are you talking about?!" Endeavor yelled.

"If I press this button then all the proof I have of your activities goes right to the computers of every police station in the city," Izuku said. 

"Your lying!" Endeavor said. "There's no way you could have proof of that!"

"I found out about it didn't I?" Izuku said. "That means there's a trail. And that means there's proof."

There was a pause as Endeavor kept the fire in front of Izuku's face.

"Do it." He said. "I'll survive my lawers-"

"Can only do so much," Izuku said cutting him off. "And bribing won't work. I'll make sure of that. At best you'll have your hero license and children taken away. At worst you'll go behind bars. Either way, you're screwed. So Endeavor why don't you turn your quirk off and we can talk." 

There was another pause before Endeavor complied, deactivating his quirk and putting his fist down.

"What the hell do you want?" Endeavor asked.

"I want many things Endeavor. I don't think you fully understand your situation." Izuku said. "You're going to do everything I tell you. And if you refuse, then I will ruin you. Understood." 

If looks to kill than this whole place would be a glass floor. There were so many things Endeavor wanted to shout out right now but for his own sake, he kept his mouth shut. 

"I said. Understood?" Izuku said his finger getting closer to the button.

Endeavor shut his eyes and swallowed his pride. "Understood."

"Good," Izuku said. "Now first, you're going to stop abusing your children. If you try then I'll know. That means no more of those training sessions where you beat him until he can't go on, no more over exhausting him, no more holding meals as punishment. I could go on but I would be here for a while and you already know what I'm talking about." 

"Damn you." Endeavor said before he could stop himself.

"That's all I want from you for now," Izuku said. "But when I call. You will answer. And of course, you won't be telling anyone about our little talk." 

There was another short pause before Endeavor said. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Another pause before Izuku smirked and said. "What are you dense? Are you retarded or something? Who the hell do you think I am? I am the Goddamn Batman. And you, Enji Todoroki, are on borrowed time. My time." 

With that Izuku threw a smoke pellet on the ground and the room was covered in a grey cloud.

Endeavor coughed as the smoke dispersed. And Izuku was nowhere to be seen.

"Dad are you ok?" Fuyumi said.

Endeavor turned around and looked at her with an enraged expression. A look containing more rage than she had ever seen before.

She quickly closed the door as screams of rage and the sounds of things being destroyed eliminated from the room for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile.

Izuku stood hidden outside of the Todoroki house. Smiling as he heard Endeavor rage.

He wished he could have just exposed him but he couldn't. The faith in heroes was already being shaken with the small-time heroes he was exposing. If people found out that the number two hero was even more of an asshole then they already knew he was then there would be chaos. 

Of course, that didn't mean he was going to let Endeavor off Scott free. And if he couldn't arrest him(Although he never technically arrested anyone.) then using him would have to do. He needed to find a way to get money anyway. 

Deciding that he had gotten enough satisfaction for now Izuku left for home.

After all, he had no time to waste, he had so many things to do while also gathering evidence on Bolt. 

The next day at Midoriya Manor.

Izuku sat at his computer when suddenly something he didn't expect happened.

His doorbell rang.

**Ding Dong. **

Immediately Izuku closed what he was looking at and looked at the camera that was at his front door.

Outside his front gate was a black limousine and...Melissa Shield?

Izuku pressed the button for his intercom.

"H-hello?" Izuku said taken off guard by her sudden appearance.

"Oh hello. Is this the house of Midoriya Izuku?" She asked.

"Uh yes," Izuku said. "And your Melissa Shield right?" 

"Yup." She said.

"Um, what exactly are you doing here?" Izuku asked. 

"Oh, I wanted to work with you." She said. "Or should I say I wanted to work with, Batman." 

Instantly Izuku's face shifted from confused to serious.

"Why don't you come in ," Izuku said. 

Izuku pressed the button and opened the gates.

Melissa hopped back into the limousine and drove into the further toward the manor.

Eventually, she reached the front where Izuku was waiting for her. 

Melissa walked out of the car along with her driver. An old-looking butler. 

"And who is this?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, this is my butler, Alfred," Melissa said. 

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." The clearly British man said. 

"The pleasure is mine," Izuku said. "But I would like to talk with Melissa alone." 

"Of course. Alfred, please wait outside." Melissa said. 

Alfred nodded and stood by the car.

"Thank you. Now let's talk." Izuku said opening the door so Melissa could enter.

The two walked in and Izuku led her his office.

"Huh. Nothing too fancy." Melissa said looking around. "I'm guessing one of these books is fake."

Izuku sighed. Three months in and already he's been found out. Great.

Izuku sat down behind his desk while Melissa sat in front of him.

"How did you know?" Izuku asked getting to the point.

"Well, it's actually kind of funny," Melissa said leaning back. "You see when I heard that a vigilante was going around that couldn't get arrested. Well, I wondered exactly what everyone else wondered. Why didn't he just become a hero? Why not just get your license so you can use your quirk? I made a bunch of complicated theories on why someone would do this but then it came to me. You know about Occam's razor right?" 

"The principle that the correct answer is the simplest one," Izuku said. 

"So I thought. What if he's just quirkless?" Melissa said. "You see no one would ever suspect a quirkless person of anything. Given how rare we are, to the point where some people have never even seen a quirkless person, it would be almost like suspecting a unicorn. It doesn't even come to mind."

"But when you are quirkless yourself you can consider these things," Izuku said starting to put the pieces together. "So then you looked for the only quirkless person in the city who had enough money and was young enough to be Batman. The fact that me and Batman showed up at the same time most likely helped you figure it out." 

"Yup," Melissa said. 

"I see I need to find some ways to make my identity less obvious," Izuku said. "If the only difficulty in finding me out is remembering that quirkless people exist then that's an issue." 

Melissa laughed a little at that. "Yeah, we have got to fix that." 

Izuku gave her a confused look. "We?"

"Yeah, I said I wanted to work with you." Melissa reminded him. "And I doubt you're going to just let someone who knows your identity out of your sight so easily." 

_She's right. _Izuku thought. _Letting her run around with my identity would be reckless. And she could be of some help I suppose. But did she come all the way from I-Island just to work with me? _

The thought made Izuku blush a little before shaking it off.

"Well, what exactly do you have planned?" Izuku asked. 

Melissa smiled. "Well, I was thinking that we would first need a new source of income. Tell me how were you planning on getting more money to support your...antics?" 

"Oh, I just blackmailed Endeavor and was going to drain money from him," Izuku said. 

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "That-"

"He abused his wife and kids." Izuku justified.

"Oh never mind then keep doing that," Melissa said losing all sympathy for the number two hero. "But I also think we should have a more legitimate source of income. After all, I have a lot of things I want to make for you and that's gonna cost a lot." 

"Wait before we continue, why do you want to help me anyway?" Izuku asked. "I doubt it's just because we're both quirkless."

"Well...yes and no," Melissa said, slightly bashful. "I want to help for a few reasons. When I found out about all the crimes some of these pros were committing I was...enraged. Heroes are supposed to inspire people not...that. So one of the reasons I want help is because well...I want to expose these phonies just like you." 

Izuku was touched slightly. His work was inspiring others. Some he always wanted.

Putting those feelings aside Izuku spoke. "And the other reason?"

"Well. You know how you fight quirkless?" Melissa said. "I think that you could be an inspiration to quirkless people everywhere. Nowadays there are a lot of quirkless people who think they will never amount to anything. I want to fix that and I think the two of us could help!" 

Izuku...never really thought of that. He had been so focused on getting revenge that he never really thought about the effect he would have on people.

_Was I so obsessed with vengeance that helping people became...secondary? _Izuku wondered.

"So are we...partners?" Melissa asked extending her hand.

Izuku looked at her hand for a few seconds before extending his own hand and shaking her's.

"So what is this plan on how to make money?" Izuku asked.

"So simple. We're going to make a support company." Melissa said.

"Wait for what?" Izuku asked. 

Elsewhere

In a ruined lab a man in a lab coat stood over a broken container.

"What happened?" Asked All for one walking in from behind him.

"It seems that one of the soon to be Nomus had somehow retained its ability to think independently and escaped." The Doctor said.

"Oh? And how did he manage that?" All for one asked

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "But perhaps his brain was so small that he was used to operating on the simplest of thoughts. I intend to find out when we capture him."

"And how shall we do that?" All for one asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Well, what better way to catch a crocodile, then with a shark?" 

**Hey, guys so I hope you like or can at least tolerate my explanation for how Izuku gets away with what he's doing. Of course, he will do other illegal things like breaking and entering but he's a ninja and some people respect/fear him so he'll be fine.  
**

**Anyway please tell me what you think and have a nice day. **


	3. Allies

Thanks to Melissa things sped up exponentially.

The two quickly got to work making gadgets for their support company and in just a week they already had a list of buyers. Mostly thanks to the shield name being so famous.

And thanks to her construction bots they finally were able to start working on the Batcave.

Melissa also helped him with his crime-fighting. Taking up the code name oracle she helped speed up his investigations, upgraded his gear, and built him a whole bunch of new stuff.

And once the Batcave was done and the Batcomputor was finished she was constantly in his ear, literally thanks to the com, giving him directions and looking things up on the fly saving Izuku valuable time.

They also made sure to cover up a lot of Izuku's information, making him harder to track.

Honestly, the only part of all this that Izuku was displeased about was the butler. For whatever reason Melissa insisted that he stay with them in the mansion and considering everything she has done for him, he could not refuse.

All This achieved in just two weeks. Of course, this meant that Izuku had to focus less on catching villains and exposing fake heroes.

So they had some catching up to do.

Batcave.

Melissa sat at the Batcomputer while Izuku, who had just finished suiting up, walked up behind her.

"What's planned for tonight?" He asked.

"There was a kidnapping," Melissa said bringing up the picture of the kid in question on the monitor. "Kota Izumi. Age nine, quirk hydrokinesis. He's been missing for two days with no clues. However an hour ago Jason spotted this saw this."

"Who is Jason?" Izuku asked.

"Oh remember the robin drones," Melissa said.

A few days ago Izuku had asked Melissa to create drones that would fly around and monitor crime. He, of course, wanted them to be bats but because Bats don't really fly around cities they instead made them look like robins.

"Yes," Izuku said.

"Well, I gave them names!" Melissa said. "There's Richerd, Jason, Tim, Stephanie, Damian, and Carrie!"

"Why?" Izuku asked.

"Because I wanted to," Melissa responded. "Now back to the kid."

Melissa brought up an image of the kid being kept in a warehouse, tied up in a chair with a man standing in front of him, most likely a guard.

"The people who kidnapped him are probably going to ask his parents for ransom."

"The water house duo? They don't have a lot of money." Izuku pointed out.

"Yes, but their kid was probably easier to take than anyone with more money," Melissa said. "I've programmed the coordinates into the Batwing."

"You finished testing it?" Izuku asked.

"Just yesterday," Melissa answered. "Now get going!"

Izuku nodded and ran off.

Melissa pressed a button and a platform rose to reveal the Batwing.

The Batwing was a large single-pilot plane in the shape of a bat.

Jumping into the pilot seat, Izuku fired up the plane flew through the exit tube.

Once Izuku exited the tube he ended up a few miles away from the manor and flew high into the air.

"Activate camouflage," Izuku said.

As Izuku flew into the air the Batwing slowly turned somewhat invisible. You could still see it if you were up close but seeing as it was an aircraft it's unlikely that would ever happen.

"So while we have some time, do you mind telling me why everything is bat-themed?" Melissa asked over the communicator.

"One of my childhood friends wanted to give me a name that meant useless and should not exist," Izuku said. "They tried Deku but that was too obvious so they decided on Komori. Because like a bat I was missing something important."

"That's...that's awful!" Melissa said. "You said a friend did that!?"

"Well...I never said he was a very good friend." Izuku responded.

"Izuku...whoever that was, was not your friend!" Melissa said. "People who pick on you and call you horrible things are not your friends."

"To be fair, that's probably the worst thing he did," Izuku said. "Other than the beatings."

There was a pause before Melissa spoke again.

"Izuku...did you have any...actual friends? Like...ever?" She asked.

Izuku sighed. "Shield. You were lucky in where you grew up. I was not. I didn't have friends when I was a kid. And when my mom died, I didn't have time for them during my training. To be honest Shield. Your the only friend I've ever really had."

"Oh," Melissa said.

The rest of the trip was silent as it only took a few more seconds for Izuku to arrive at the location.

Izuku set the plane down on top of the warehouse.

Jumping out Izuku immediately activated his detective mode.

Detective mode was any investigators best friend. It allowed him to find evidence, detect enemies, see details about anyone he wanted. It was almost magical how easy it made things.

_Nine men. Two of them armed. The kids in the back room with one man guarding him. There is a ventilation shaft behind the two. The kid seems to be sedated so he won't give me away. _Izuku analyzed.

Battleplan in mind, Izuku found his way into the vents.

After crawling for a minute he found his way into the back room.

Silently he took off the cover of the vent and snuck up behind him.

Before the man knew what was happening his gun was ripped from his hand and another hand covered his mouth. His head was forcefully thrown into a wall rendering him unconscious.

"Is the kid ok?" Melissa asked.

Izuku looked at the kid in detective mode. "Yes. Whatever they drugged him with, isn't strong he'll be awake soon enough."

"Alright. Now take down the others." Melissa said. "You have fifteen minutes. I've already called the police."

"Good. I'll be done in five." Izuku said. "But first."

Izuku went up to Kota and used the blades on his arms to undo the ropes.

He picked him up and carried him over to the vent before placing him inside and placing the cover over it.

With Kota, hidden Izuku walked up to the door.

_Outside are eight goons. One is armed, two have physical enhancement quirks, given the readings the others likely don't have quirks worth worrying about. In other words, nothing to worry about. _Izuku thought.

Izuku kicked open the door and threw a lot of smoke pellets covering the whole place in smoke.

"What the hell!" One of them said.

"It's the heroes!" Another one said.

Izuku fired his grappling hook at one of them and as he came flying toward him Izuku close lined him, knocking him out cold. Seven left.

One of the big guys with a physical enhancement quirk was wildly swinging around and accidentally took out two of the goons. Five left.

Izuku ran at the large man, and as the man attempted to punch him Izuku jumped, flipping onto the man's shoulders. Before the man could react Izuku threw a pellet into his face, that was filled with knockout gas. Izuku jumped off the man as he fell to the ground. Four left.

Izuku threw out three batarangs at three of the goons. They all cried out in pain as they sank into their skin, but their cries were cut short as they were electrocuted by the batarangs and soon fell into unconsciousness. One left.

The last man ran into the back room looking around frantically.

"Crap, crap where the fuck is the kid!" He yelled looking for his hostage.

"Looking for someone," Izuku said sneaking up a few feet behind him.

"AHHHH!" The man yelled as he took his gun and fired it directly at Izuku

Only for the bullets to bounce off his armor.

"My armor could take hits from All Might," Izuku said to the terrified man.

Izuku walked up to the man who was now quivering in fear.

"Drop the gun and I won't have crack your skull," Izuku said.

The man shook for a few moments before complying and dropping his gun to the floor.

But suddenly the man took a pistol outside of his pants and shot it right at Izuku's mouth.

Just before the bullet could reach Izuku's unprotected jaw, more amour suddenly popped up covering his jaw, causing the bullet to bounce off.

"What the!" The man said.

"Did you really think I would leave my jaw completely unprotected," Izuku said.

Before the man could answer Izuku punched the man in the face. Knocking him out.

"That's all of them," Melissa said. "Four minutes and thirty-eight seconds. Turn's out you didn't even need the five minutes. You should probably get the kid out of here."

"Shouldn't I leave him to the police?" Izuku asked.

"I'm sure his parents would like to see him as soon as possible and you'll get him there faster than the police. Besides we don't know if one of these guys has a quirk that will make them wake up faster." Melissa explained.

"Smart," Izuku said. "Alright. I'll bring him to his parents."

Later at the house of the Water Hose Duo.

"Any news?!" Asked Mizu Izumi, as her husband, Hosu Izumi.

"No." Hosu sighed

He took off his helmet and threw at the ground. "Damn it! Two days! Two fucking days! And we still can't find him."

Hosu fell onto the couch, tears rolling down his face.

"We shouldn't have left him alone," Hosu said.

Mizu slowly slid next to her husband. Putting her arm on his.

"We'll find him," Mizu said.

"Indeed you will."

Both of them jumped up and looked to the source of the unknown voice to see that Batman was standing in the corner of their living room, his cape covering everything but his hand.

"What the hell!" Hosu yelled. "Batman?!"

"Correct," Izuku said.

"How did you get into our house!" Mizu asked.

"Unimportant," Izuku said. "What is important, is your son."

A realization came to the two distraught parents. People often said that Batman was the world's greatest detective. Finding any and all hints of corruption in the hero society. If he was here talking about Kota…

"You know where he is!?" Hosu asked desperately.

"Better," Izuku said moving his cape aside to reveal Kota, still asleep in his arm.

"Kota!" Mizu said taking him from Batman's arm.

The two looked at Kota and noticed he wasn't waking up.

"What happened to him?" Hosu quickly asked.

"He was drugged by his kidnappers," Izuku said. "Nothing too harmful. He should wake up soo-"

"Ohhhh." Kota groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Or now." Izuku corrected.

"Kota!" Mizu cried tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Mama. Papa?" Kota said, still woozy from the drugs.

"It's us, son," Hosu said. "We're here."

"What happened?" Kota asked.

"Some bad people took you but Batman saved you, honey," Mizu said.

"Batman?" Kota looked over at Batman.

"The drugs are likely still in his system. He should get some rest." Izuku suggested.

"Hear that Kota you should sleep now," Mizu told her son.

"Yeah, tomorrow we'll celebrate," Hosu reassured.

"Ok. Thank you...Batman." Kota said sleepily, before closing his eyes.

Mizu took Kota to his room leaving Izuku alone with Hosu.

"Who took him?" Hosu said in a serious tone of voice.

"Just some goons," Izuku answered. "They should already be in police custody."

"Wish I could have been there," Hosu said half enraged and half lamenting.

Mizu walked back into the room tears still in her eyes.

"Batman. I...we can't thank you enough." Mizu said.

"Oh yeah where are my manners." Hosu said, "Thank you so much for bringing Kota back."

"You don't need to thank me," Izuku said, trying and failing to suppress a smile. "You two have saved hundreds of lives. Consider this an expression of my gratitude."

"Nope, we owe you," Hosu said.

"If you ever need anything please ask us," Mizu said.

Izuku shook his head but with the smile still clearly on his face.

"I need to get going," Izuku said. "But... you're welcome."

With that Izuku left the house with Mizu and Hosu in tow.

Izuku decloaked the Batwing which was revealed to be parked right on top of their roof.

"How did we not notice that?" Hosu asked.

"Don't worry about it," Izuku said. "I have the best of best building these things after all."

"Well thank you again for your help. Safe travels." Mizu said with a bow.

"Have a nice night," Izuku said before grappling up onto the Batwing and taking off.

"So the best of the best," Melissa said.

"Well, you are," Izuku stated simply.

Melissa blushed slightly on her end. "Well, my father is still much better than I am."

"I suppose that right. But I imagine in two or three years that will change." Izuku said.

"I-I don't know about that my father is a genius after all," Melissa said getting slightly flustered.

"And so are you," Izuku said.

"Well, I can't really argue with that," Melissa said. "And thank you."

Izuku raised an eyebrow from under his cowl. "Why are you thanking me? I was just giving you the credit you more than deserve."

Melissa laughed a little. "Can you ever just accept someone's thanks?"

"When I deserve it," Izuku said.

"Izuku. You just saved a nine-year-old from villains. You deserve thanks." Melissa pointed out.

"Anyone would have done that," Izuku said. "We just found him first. Well...you found him first."

"Nope! Stop giving me all the credit." She said. "You were the one who saved the kid. You complimented me. You deserve to be thanked. Accept it."

Izuku sighed. "Your welcome."

"Good," Melissa said. "Also Izuku."

"Yes, Shield?" Izuku responded.

"Please call me Melissa." She said.

There was a pause.

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, I'm more used to people calling me by my first name anyway," Melissa said. "Also...well we are friends right."

Izuku smiled a little. "Right."

**So hey I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A few things I want to say. **

**First, these robins are not a replacement for robin the character. There will be an actual robin. These are just references to the original robins. **

**Second. I'm not sure if there are any robin's in japan but if there aren't then let's just say that they are in the MHA world. **

**Third I know some people will wonder why I used the Batwing instead of the Batmobile. Well at first I wanted to but I realized that there were several issues with this. First, how do I have Izuku be stealthy when he's driving this? I can't make it invisible because then people would just run into it. If you drove an invisible car then you would crash a lot because no one could see you. The second issue was traffic. I honestly don't know how Batman gets everywhere so fast in the Batmobile. Are the Gotham streets always empty? Well in order to get rid of these issues I choose to use the Batwing. The Batmobile will still be in the story so don't worry but Izuku's primary way of travel will be the Batwing. **

**Well, I think that's it. Thank you all for reading and have a nice day. **


	4. The Croc and the Shark

"Oracle I'm here," Izuku said walking into the warehouse. 

Earlier their drones had picked up a crime scene at a warehouse near the docks. There were bodies thrown around everywhere, blood splattered all over the place. It was a horrible sight. The remains of the bodies had large bite marks in them as if they had been eaten by some kind of monster. 

"Ugh. I don't understand how you can look at this without throwing up." Melissa said.

"Years of mental fortification," Izuku answered. 

Turning on Detective mode Izuku scanned the area, and Immediately found some clues.

"There's a footprint here," Izuku said. "It's much larger than a normal footprint." 

Melissa looked at the footprint through Izuku's cowl.

"No one who works at that warehouse had feet that large. That must be our killer." Melissa said.

"It doesn't look like a human foot," Izuku said, he walked to the next clue. 

He found a small green scale lying in a pool of blood.

"A scale. Appears to be reptilian. Consistent with the footprint." Izuku said. "These two clues combined with the bite marks tells me that the murderer was a large reptile-like man. Possibly either a transformation or a mutant type quirk." 

"Well I'm looking through the listed quirks, I found five people who match the description. But three of them are currently not anywhere near your location, one of them is dead, and the last is missing." Melissa said.

"Tell me about the missing one," Izuku said. 

"Kuroko Dairu," Melissa said. "11ft tall and 850 pounds his quirk is called Crocodile. It's a mutant type quirk that turned him into a huge crocodile-like man. He's participated in many underground fighting matches, they called him Killer Croc. Despite this he never actually killed anyone. He went missing six months ago, no leads onto what happened." 

"Are there any other possible suspects?" Izuku asked.

"No," Melissa said. "Not too many giant lizard men with sharp teeth in the city." 

Izuku sighed. "Looks like we're done here then. Let's see if we can find any leads on Killer croc."

Suddenly Izuku heard something bubble.

He looked towards the hole that leads to water, as a large grey hand rose up. 

Out of the water came a huge, grey shark man.

"Corc. Where is...Croc?" The Shark man said.

"You don't look like a pro-hero," Izuku said. "Would you mind telling me why you're looking for him?" 

"Where is croc!?" The shark man said, much more aggressively.

"I have a feeling he's not working for the right side of the law," Melissa said. 

Suddenly the shark man charged at Izuku, with lighting quick speed.

Izuku barely managed to react, jumping over him just in time.

"He's fast!" Melissa said. "Way too fast."

"Where is Croc!?" The shark man repeated.

"Activate gauntlets," Izuku said. 

His arms started to glow as his electric gauntlets activated.

Before the shark man could attack him Izuku threw a smoke pellet, covering the area in smoke.

"Rahh!" The shark man roared searching for his prey.

Suddenly out of the smoke Izuku jumped at the shark man and punched him in the nose.

"RAHHH!" The shark man roared in pain.

As he recovered he sniffed.

Suddenly he froze. He sniffed a few more times.

"Croc." He said.

Izuku went to punch its nose but the shark man backhanded him, sending him flying into a wall. 

"GAHH!" Izuku grunted.

"Find...Croc." The shark man said.

As Izuku was recovering the shark man walk back towards the opening, and dived into the water.

"Izuku are you ok!?" Melissa asked

"I'm fine," Izuku said rubbing his ribs. "Did you lock on to the tracker I put on him yet?" 

"When did you have time to put a tracker on him?" Melissa asked.

"During the smokescreen," Izuku said. "Have you locked on?" 

"Yeah. I've got him." Melissa said. "So looks Croc just became a much more likely suspect." 

"Yes. I'm heading back to the cave." Izuku said. "A punch from my gauntlets at his weak point barely did anything. We need to take the data from my cowl and come up with a plan."

"I'm already on it," Melissa said. "See you when you get back." 

Later at the cave.

Izuku landed the Batwing in the cave and jumped out of the cockpit.

"Izuku good, come here," Melissa said beckoning for him to come closer. 

Izuku walked over to see what Melissa had been working on. Red disk, with Bat Symbols on them.

"King Shark's skin is way too tough for you to do any significant damage," Melissa said. 

"King Shark?" Izuku said.

"I couldn't figure out who that was so that's what I'm calling him for now," Melissa explained. 

"Ok," Izuku said. "What were you saying before?" 

"Oh. So you can't really damage him with any of your current weaponry." Melissa said. "So I took a look at the scans we got from the cowl, and I saw something interesting. His body need's hydration and his body seems to retain water much better than the average human." 

"So I'm guessing that these disks are going to take advantage of that," Izuku said, inspecting them. 

Melissa nodded. "These disks are designed to deliver a heat pulse throughout the target's skin, evaporating most of the moisture on their skin." 

"Will he die?" Izuku asked.

"No. I said most moisture. He'll still have enough to survive." Melissa reassured.

"Alright," Izuku said. "Have you figured out where he's going?" 

Melissa shook her head and the two walked to the Batcomputor.

"His movement patterns are too erratic," Melissa said pulling King Shark's current location and movements. "Every time he goes in one direction for too long he stops for a second and then changes direction." 

Izuku looked at the pattern on the screen for a moment. "...The sewers." 

Melissa gave him a shocked look. "How do you-"

"The reason his pattern is erratic is because he's looking for something, the stopping is because he's sniffing the water around him, after all tracking something underwater using their scent is difficult so he needs to constantly regain his lead. But he's still heading somewhere. The sewers."

Melissa looked at him in amazement, before giving him a bright smile. "They don't call you the world's greatest detective for nothing!"

"I'm pretty sure that's just a joke," Izuku said. 

"Well, we have a lead," Melissa said. "Tick tock let's find the Croc." 

"Tick Tock?" Izuku said.

"Don't tell me you never watched Peter Pan!" Melissa said.

"I don't really watch movies. At all." Izuku said.

"Well, we need to fix that!" Melissa said. "After we catch these two we are going on a movie binge." 

"We should be focusing on finding evidence after we're done with this," Izuku said. 

"You need to relax," Melissa said. "It would be really embarrassing if the dark knight was found passed out on rooftop from overexertion." 

"Then I'll relax over some nice hot data," Izuku said. "I'm heading to the sewers." 

"I will get you to relax!" Melissa yelled.

She pushed a button on the computer and in the waters of the Batcave, The Batboat rose.

Izuku jumped in and sped away to the sewers.

Later in the sewers.

Izuku snuck around the sewers. Making sure that he was out of sight. If he wanted to find Croc then he would need King Shark to lead him there, so staying in the shadows was a must.

Melissa was also watching, but she knew that Izuku couldn't say anything or else he might be heard.

_King Shark should be rising any minute now. _Izuku thought.

Sure enough, emerging for the water, King Shark rose. 

_Good. Now...take the lead. _Izuku thought.

Izuku followed King Shark through the sewers.

Then suddenly, he stopped.

**THUMP THUMP THUMP! **

A loud thumping was coming towards them at an increasing speed.

"Found." King Shark said.

"RAHHHH!" Yelled Croc as he lunged at King Shark, Jaw's first.

Croc looked different from the picture Melissa had shown him. Now he looked more like a crocodile than a man. He was slightly larger and even had a tail. Something wasn't right here. 

King Shark grabbed Croc out of the air with his claws and threw him through a wall.

King Shark walked into the room he had thrown Croc into. "Doctor want Croc back...I will bring Croc back."

_Doctor? _Izuku thought.

"NO! Never go back!" Croc roared.

The two charged at each other and King Shark threw out a right hook, nailing Croc in the face.

King Shark was about to strike once more when Izuku intervened.

Throwing one of the heat disks at King Shark's back.

King Shark tried to pull it off but it activated before he could.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" King Shark wailed as heat spread all through his body, turning the water on his body into steam.

Weakened, King Shark fell to his knees and Croc took the opportunity to punch him across the room. 

Croc ran at him, ready to finish him off when Izuku jumped in the way. 

"Stop!" Izuku said.

Croc ignored him and kept charging, ready to knock Izuku out of way.

Izuku dodged the attack and jumped over him.

He took out his grapple gun and shot it around Croc's leg, tripping the monster like man.

Izuku threw a few pellets at Croc, which hit him and exploded into foam, keeping Croc in place.

"Grahh. Rwaaah!" Croc roared as he struggled to escape. 

"That's not gonna hold him forever," Melissa said. 

"I know but it bought me time," Izuku said. 

He walked up to Croc staring him right in the face. Croc tried to bite at him but he was too far away.

"Kuroko," Izuku said. "What happened to you? You went missing and then you suddenly show up with cannibalistic tendencies, and more power than you've previously shown." 

"Gahh! They took me!" Croc said. "They took me and tortured me! Not going back! Never going back!"

"He seems to have reverted to an animalistic mindset," Melissa said. "That might explain why he ate those people." 

"Who did this to you?" Izuku asked.

"Doctor! Doctor!" He roared.

"Looks like he doesn't know the name," Melissa said. "Great. More detective work." 

"Let's see what information we can get from GAHHHHHH!" Izuku screamed. 

King Shark attacked him from behind, biting down on his arm, crushing it making blood leak out of the cuts in his amour.

"What! That's impossible he should still be steaming!" Melissa said.

"Activate gauntlets!" Izuku cried

The gauntlets fired up and blasted the inside of King Sharks mouth with electricity.

"RAHHHHH!" King Shark roared spitting out Izuku's arm.

Izuku used his functioning arm and threw another heat disk at him. 

"Rahhh!" King Shark shouted as the heat disk did its job. 

"Izuku you need to get out of there!" Melissa shouted.

Before Izuku could respond Croc freed himself from the foam and swatted Izuku into the sewer water.

The last thing Izuku heard before losing consciousness was the sound of the two large men fighting.

Hours later.

Izuku's eyes fluttered open.

He found that he was back in the Batcave, laying on the medical table.

Almost instantly he felt a slight pain in his right arm.

Looking down he saw it was covered in bandages, along with the left side of his waist.

"Must have broken some ribs when Croc hit me." Izuku deduced. "I must have floated into harbor and Melissa sent the Batwing to pick me up." 

Izuku got off the table and walked to the Batcomputor.

Sitting down Izuku turned the computer on.

"Alright. Chances are the fight is over. So I need to see the result." Izuku said. "The tracker says that Shark is still moving. So either he has Croc and his heading back to the Doctor, or Croc escaped."

Izuku looked at his probably broken arm. He was likely on painkillers, which is why the pain was as minor as it was.

"I need to go back to the scene of the fight. But in this state, it's probably better to stay put for as long as I can." Izuku said. "Better send one of the robins." 

Izuku entered some commands on the keyboard and the screen shifted to show the feed from the camera in the robin's eye.

Izuku steered the robin into the sewers and after a little looking around, he found the place. 

After analyzing the area Izuku started theorizing.

"The amount of destruction suggests that the fight didn't last very long after I passed out. Judging by the footprints it looks like Croc got away. He probably took advantage of the fact that Shark was weakened by the heat disk, and got away after a few blows. Then after Shark recovered he chased him. Meaning that King Shark is still likely on Croc's trail." 

Izuku sat there thinking about what to do next.

"I'm down one arm and I have no idea on how to take either of them down," Izuku said. "The heat disk only stuns King Shark, but it seems that electricity seems to be effective. But only on his insides." 

"How about we just call Uncle Might?" Melissa said walking up behind him. "And you can just sit back and recover. Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes," Izuku answered. "You and I both know that All Might is recovering from severe overexertion." 

About a day ago All Might had to hold up a collapsing building while other heroes freed the civilians trapped inside and underneath it. Holding up the building was not the hard part though. Unfortunately, there were not any rescue heroes nearby it took a few hours for some to arrive. After that, it took a few more hours for them to find all the civilians and get everyone to a safe distance so All Might could let the building fall. 

Needless to say, keeping his buff form for that long put a lot of strain on his body. So he was not going to be out and about anytime soon. 

Melissa sighed. "Yes but all we would need to do is wait a few days and-"

"In a few days the tracker could fall off of Shark and we would have to look for them all over again. In a few days, Croc could eat more people. In a few days, Shark could lose Croc and then we would have no way of knowing where he is, leading to him eating more people." Izuku said. "I know you only showing your concern for my well being but I'm sorry, we don't have time to waste." 

"But what are you going to do when your arm is like this?" Melissa exclaimed.

"A good question," Izuku said. "The disk only seem to affect King Shark for a short period of time. Meaning that he has the ability to rehydrate himself, somehow." 

"A quirk that both gives you incredible power, the ability to breath underwater, and immunity to dehydration! Some people get all the luck." Melissa joked. 

"I don't think this is natural," Izuku said. "Croc looks completely different from the pictures we have of him. And he's much stronger to boot. Not to mention his new savageness. King Shark seems like he is just as primitive. They also mentioned someone called the Doctor." 

"What are you saying?" Melissa asked.

"I'm saying that these two have been modified," Izuku said. "That someone is attempting to weaponize people and turn them into powerful servants, that will do whatever they ask. And to do this they are somehow either modifying their existing quirks or giving them multiple quirks." 

"Wait," Melissa said. "We've heard about something like this, in those files we hacked into...no. It can't be. He died." 

"But his body was never found." Izuku pointed out. "We have to face the possibility that we are dealing with All for one."

**So many of you have brought up the Tumbler, a Batmobile that can drive on rooftops. I do remember this although it's been a while so I don't remember a lot of the details. I feel like people would notice a multi-ton vehicle landing and riding on their rooftops. Not to mention this requires that ALL the rooftops would have to be around the same height and really, really close to each other. Also, how did he get the Tumbler on the roofs in the first place? Like I said it's been a while so I don't remember many of the details.  
**

**Also the bat pod. There is one big problem with this. Izuku is trying to be stealthy. That's why he has cloaking on the Batwing. If you cloak a motorcycle, then you can still see the person riding it. **

**My last word on the subject. While Batman is many things, he is primarily considered a ninja. And correct me if I am wrong, but isn't one of the ninja's primary strategies to stay above your enemies? Overall it just makes more sense for Izuku to use the Batwing as his primary source of transportation. The Batmobile and other vehicles will still be in the story though.  
**

**Now to address some other things. Killer Croc used to look like how he appeared in Arkham Asylum. Now he looks like how he was in Arkham Knight. **

**This Arc takes place before the U.S.J. while Class 1-A is in session. **

**That's all for now I think. If you have anything to say please tell me in the reviews.  
**

**Have a nice day. **


	5. Heroes Unite Part 1

"We need to tell All Might," Melissa said. "Even if we aren't going to ask them for help he should know about something like this." 

"Definitely." Izuku agreed. "But right now we should focus on taking down Crco and King Shark."

"But like I asked before. How are you going to do that?" Melissa said.

"If I may make a suggestion."

The two looked behind them to see Alfred was standing behind them, with a food tray in his hand.

"Alfred!" Melissa exclaimed in shock. "W-what are you doing here?!"

Izuku sighed. Thanks to his training he was already aware that someone was walking up behind them and thanks to common sense he already knew it was the butler. If he was staying here then it was bound to happen eventually.

"Good thing he's loyal," Izuku muttered. 

"I'm so sorry I was...well I was kinda just hoping he wouldn't find out," Melissa said. 

"You thought I would never find out about the entrance to the large cave, that was right under the manor," Alfred said. "I am insulted that you would underestimate my Intelligence to such a degree." 

"Melissa probably just deluded herself into thinking that because she wanted to justify keeping you around," Izuku said. "If anything it's a testament to how much she likes you." 

"Izuku!" Melissa yelped in embarrassment.

Alfred chuckled. "I should hope so. I was the one who changed her diapers after all."

"Alfred!" Melissa's face was crimson now.

"And you seem to be taking my presence here is stride master Izuku," Alfred said. 

"I wasn't able to delude myself into thinking someone as astute as you would never find something so obvious," Izuku replied. "No offense Melissa." 

"You two are the worst." Melissa pouted.

"Anyway, you had a suggestion," Izuku said. 

"All Might is not the only hero there is," Alfred said. "I am aware that you are not one to easily trust other heroes. However knowing you, you likely have a list of heroes that you can trust." 

"So you think we should set up a team?" Izuku asked.

"Well, you could proceed to fight both of them by yourself with a broken arm. But I fear what the mental trauma would do to Lady Melissa after you die. Heaven forbid she put on a costume herself and attempt to punish criminals in the night." Alfred said. 

"I think I could do quite well as Batwomen," Melissa mumbled. 

"As much as I don't like relying on pros. It looks like I don't have much of a choice." Izuku sighed. "Let's get a team together." 

"And while you're doing that I'll start analyzing the data from your latest fight and try and see If I can make any more gadgets to help you," Melissa said. 

"Yes but before you do that," Alfred said uncovering his food tray to reveal a plate of eggs and toast. "It is six in the morning and you have yet to eat breakfast." 

Izuku was about to object when his stomach rumbled loudly. "Thank you, Alfred." 

Later back at the warehouse.

The Water Hose duo looked over the carnage with disgust written across their faces.

"God. First thing in the morning and we already have to deal with this." Hosu said.

"Well, it was either this or investigating an incident in the sewers," Mizu said. 

"I don't know which would smell worse!" Hosu replied.

"Water hose?" One of the policemen said walking up to them. "Um someone is asking for you, outside of the taped area." 

"Who?" Mizu asked.

"Batman." The police officer said.

Both their eyes widened and instantly ran outside were they saw Batman standing right outside the keep out tape.

"Batman!" Hosu said with a grin on his face.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," Mizu said. "Here to do some detective work?" 

"Yeah what are you doing on the other side of tape we could use you in here," Hosu said. 

"I'm still counted as a civilian," Izuku said. "So I can't enter restricted areas like this. Besides, I already figured out everything yesterday." 

"Of course you did," Mizu said. "You feel like filling us in?" 

"That depends, how would you feel about working with me and some other pros?" Izuku asked.

"Whoa whoa wait!" Hosu said. "Are you asking for help?"

"Yeah, I have to admit you seem more like the type to do things by yourself," Mizu said. 

"I tried that. And now I have a broken arm." Izuku revealed.

"Wait really?" Hosu asked. "What the hell were you fighting?"

"I'll tell you if you agree to work with me," Izuku said. "I need ally's I can trust and you two made it onto the list." 

"Well, you can count us in!" Hosu said. "Right Mizu!" 

"Of course," Mizu said. "We have no reason to refuse, seeing as we were assigned to take care of this issue anyway and you're just making our job easier." 

Izuku smiled briefly before handing Hosu and paper. "This will tell you the time and location for the meeting."

"Alight! We'll make sure to be there!" Hosu said. "Take care!"

Izuku nodded and walked off.

Later.

Mirio Togata was patrolling the city, under the orders of Sir Nighteye, as usual.

"Seems like a slow day!" Mirio said. "Good. That means all these folks can keep going about their days in peace!"

"I wish that was the case."

Mirio turned his head around to see Batman standing behind him.

"Wow, you are just as sneaky as they say!" Mirio said. 

"Mirio Togata," Izuku said. "I need your help." 

Mirio raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but Izuku spoke first.

"I am aware that I am not the type to seek help, but I have no choice," Izuku said. "People are in danger and I don't have time to do this by myself. So Mirio Togata. Will you help me?" 

Mirio looked him in the eye for a few moments, as if he were judging him before his face broke into a grin. "How can I help?" 

"Meet me at this location. At this time." Izuku said handing him a paper.

Mirio looked at the paper. "So are you asking Sir for help too?"

"No," Izuku said. "I'm only inviting people I trust." 

"You trust me?" Mirio asked. "That's kinda weird considering we've never met."

Izuku shook his head. "You may not know me. But I know everything about you. And if All Might thinks you're worthy enough his successor. Then that means I have to keep an eye on you at all times."

"Wait wait wait. All Might successor?" Mirio asked.

"I can't say anymore," Izuku said. "Let's just say a lot of important people have their eyes on you." 

Before Mirio could say another word Izuku dropped a flash bomb, making Miriro look away as light flooded the area. 

When the light died down and Mirio looked back, Izuku was gone.

_Note to self. _Mirio thought. _Ask Aizawa to help me be more aware no ninjas. _

Later.

Bakugo Katsuki was standing on a rooftop, looking over the surrounding area. Trying to find any signs of trouble.

"Fuck. Today is so fucking boring!" He groaned.

"Looking for a fight. How little you've changed Kacchan."

Bakugo froze. Before his face split into a grin.

"I wouldn't say that," Bakugo said. "It's been a long time. Komori." 

"I figured you'd know," Izuku said. "You were an ass. But never an idiot." 

"Got that right," Bakugo said. 

"Tell me did practicing your quirk on me help." Izuku is a dangerously calm tone. "Did beating up people who did nothing wrong make you a better hero?"

Bakugo looked down, saying nothing.

Izuku walked up to him.

"Not going to tell me to shut up," Izuku said a bit louder, rage evident in his tone. "Not going to try and put useless little Komori in his place!" 

Bakugo remained silent.

"Say something!" Izuku demanded.

Bakugo turned around...and started laughing.

"Damn your good at acting!" He said though his own laughing. "If you did that to someone else they would have bought it."

Izuku immediately dropped his angry cat and his face unconsciously form a smirk. "How did you know I was faking."

"One, I can see through bullshit," Bakugo said. "And two, your not the type to hold a grudge over something like that." 

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other," Izuku said. "I've been through a lot. I've changed a lot." 

"Yeah. That's pretty fucking obvious." Bakugo said. "We may not have face to face. But your actions tell me exactly what your thinking. If you really hated me you probably could have gotten me kicked out of U.A. with all that money and influence you have. But you didn't. You went after all those other corrupt pros, but not me."

"Being a former bully is not the same as being a murderer," Izuku said. 

"Fair enough," Bakugo said. "But my point still stands." 

"You're a lot calmer," Izuku said. 

"Being angry for no fucking reason never helped me," Bakugo said with a bit of disdain. "And it made me act like a fucking asshole." 

"So you admit it?" Izuku asked with a bit of hope in his tone.

"Yeah. I was fucking wrong." Bakugo said. "Is that what you came here for?"

"Yes. And no." Izuku said, handing Bakugo a paper. "I also came to ask for your help."

"With what?" Bakugo asked.

"I'll brief you on it later," Izuku said. "I just need to know." 

Izuku extended his arm for a handshake.

"Can I trust you? Old friend." Izuku continued.

Bakugo chuckled. "I still don't get you. After everything, I did to you. You still call me a friend. Heh. I think that combined with the whole dressing up like a bat and fighting villains quirkless thing, proves that you're crazy." 

"Probably," Izuku said. "Anyway. I'll see you there. Now cover your eyes." 

"Wait!" Bakugo said. "Since we have a few hours to spare I wanna see what all that training amounted to."

Izuku smirked. "As much as I would love to. My arm was just mauled by a shark."

Bakugo raised an eyebrow. "You better explain that later."

"I will," Izuku said. "But for now." 

Izuku dropped a flash bomb and in a burst of light, he was gone.

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Tch. Fucking Ninjas."

A few hours later.

Bakugo walked up to a seemingly abandoned building.

"Couldn't Komori have picked a less shitty looking spot," Bakugo muttered 

He walked into the building to see that the lobby didn't look any less abandoned. Moss and vines covered the desk and floor panels were destroyed from plants bursting out of them.

The only thing that didn't look totally destroyed was the elevator and even then it was still covered in rust and dents.

"Ok. Where the fuck do I go now?" Bakugo asked.

As if responding to his question the elevator suddenly came to life and the door opened.

Shrugging his shoulders he entered the elevator.

The doors closed and the elevator went down.

"Figures a bat would stay underground," Bakugo muttered. 

After another half-minute, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. 

When he got out he entered a large room. There was a circular table with five seats, a large computer, large black boxes, and a few other things. 

"Bakugo you got invited too?" Said Mirio instantly getting up in his face.

"God damn it I should I have known he'd get you to toon face!" Bakugo shouted. 

"So he brought in Ground Zero?" Hosu asked. "He thinks he's trustworthy?"

"The hell is that supposed to mean!" Bakugo snarled.

"Honey that's rude!" Mizu said.

"Tch. Where's Batman?" Bakugo asked.

"He hasn't shown up yet," Mizu said. 

"He's late. To a meeting he organized?" Bakugo said sounding skeptical. "Have you tried looking up?"

Everyone paused for a second before turning their heads upwards to see Batman standing in the rafters.

"About time you noticed me," Izuku said. "I was going to make my presence known but it looks like Ground Zero beat me to it." 

"Why were you even up there?" Hosu asked.

"I may trust you all but I prefer to stay cautious. There is a chance that any of you could have been replaced by duplicates or put under enemy control. By keeping watch of your activities after you arrive I can deduce if any of you had been compromised." Izuku explained

"Sounds a bit paranoid, don't it?" Mirio asked.

"Better safe than sorry," Izuku said. 

"Batman's weirdness aside, can we get to the point," Bakugo said. 

"Right. Everyone take a seat." Batman said pointing to the table

Everyone sat down and Batman pressed a button on his belt.

Suddenly the computer monitor came to life displaying a bat logo.

"Hello everyone!" Said Melissa's distorted voice.

"Everyone, this is oracle," Izuku explained. "She is my partner and half the reason I'm able to be as effective as I am." 

"Aww, you're too kind. Without this whole thing would have never happened in the first place." Melissa said. 

"Wow, things have changed. Never thought you of all people would get a girlfriend." Bakugo said with a smirk.

"Wait what?" Izuku said slightly startled by this statement.

"No, no, no, no! This is purely a work relationship! We just recognize each other's skills!" Melissa defended. 

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Mirio said. 

"Anyway!" Izuku said with a slight blush. "Oracle, please bring up the enemies." 

The screen changed displaying images of King Shark and Killer Croc.

"These are our enemies," Izuku said. "The one on the right is Kuroko Dairu, aka Killer Croc. He is the one responsible for the deaths at the harbor. He appears to have eaten them." 

"So he's a cannibal," Bakugo said. 

"Yes, but there's something wrong about that," Melissa said. "Croc participated in many underground fighting rings, but he never killed anyone. Then one day he disappeared and now he shows up not only displaying previously unseen cannibalism habits and a completely new appearance to boot." 

"And that brings me to the other villain. We don't know who he is, so Oracal has given him the name, King Shark." Izuku explained. "He's chasing Croc, and is intent on taking him back to someone called, the Doctor."

"Croc's power and speed have been enhanced drastically. To the point were Batman can barely dodge them." Melissa said. "We tried taking on King Shark by using specialized tech to evaporate all the water on his body, and it did weaken him for a minute, but it seems that he has some way to rehydrate himself. On top of that, he's incredibly strong and fast." 

"Then let me at em," Bakugo said. "I'll take care of them." 

"The chances of you beating one of these things by yourself is about half and half," Melissa said. "You wouldn't stand a chance against both of them, especially since Croc tends to hide in sewers." 

"Sewers. Of fucking course." Bakugo said.

"Well, I can't say I particularly enjoy sewers either," Mizu said. 

"Agreed!" Mirio said.

"How did Croc get so much stronger?" Hosu asked.

"We believe that maybe thanks to this...Doctor." Izuku said. "King Shark was abnormally strong and simple-minded but he seemed solely concerned with his mission. And Croc has been reduced to a more savage state. It's my theory that this Doctor is attempting to turn people into weapons. Altering their minds and enhancing their quirks. Or possibly...giving them multiple quirks." 

"WHAT!?" Everyone said.

"Wait one fucking minute is that even possible?" Bakugo asked. 

"Yeah, I'm with him! Could something like that happen?" Mirio asked. 

"Science has gone too far!" Hosu said.

"It is possible for someone to have multiple quirks," Melissa said. "It's happened before." 

"What?" Mizu said.

"We can't tell you anymore. But let's just say there have been documented incidents of people having multiple quirks." Izuku said. "Although never naturally."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bakugo asked.

"Like he said we can't tell you," Melissa said. "It's top-secret government information. Even we're not supposed to know."

"Wait! Did you hack the government!?" Mirio asked.

"For the greater good." Melissa justified.

"Wow, you guys have balls," Hosu said. 

"Well, I guess if it's that important then we'll be better off not knowing," Mizu said. 

"Fucking government. Fine. I don't give a shit anyway." Bakugo said.

"I don't really like the whole, breaking the law thing...but if your willing to trust me it's only right that I do the same," Mirio said. 

"You mean you want to keep an eye on me," Izuku said. 

Mirio smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Wow, you figured me out instantly. Truth is I don't entirely trust you. I mean you seem like a good guy and all, and you seem to have good intentions. But you also seem a little...shady." 

"Understandable," Izuku said. 

"Tch. Bats is fine." Bakugo said. "This guy is about as evil as cotton fucking candy."

"You two know each other?" Hosu asked.

"Yeah, I have to admit I never expected Bakugo or Batman to have friends. Let alone be friends with each other." Mirio said. 

"The fuck is that supposed to mean!" Bakugo snarled. "I had friends."

"No, you didn't," Izuku said. "You had minions." 

"Tch. They were fucking losers anyway." He muttered.

"Yes me and Bakugo know each other," Izuku said. "Although if you're going to try asking him for my identity you'll be wasting your time." 

"And mine!" Bakugo barked.

"I respect your privacy," Mizu said. 

"Same," Hosu said. 

"Well I know Bakugo is pretty stubborn so I'm not gonna bother," Mirio said. 

"Anyway," Izuku said. "These two are likely living weapons. Taking them down is not gonna be easy. However, he does have some things we can use to our advantage." 

"I have developed several devices that will help you in your fight," Melissa said. 

"And I have developed a strategy," Izuku said. "I hope the chairs are comfy. We are going to be here for a while." 

**So what do you think of the team? **

**Also just so you know. Bakugo is the same age as Izuku, meaning he's a third year. **

**Please leave your thoughts in the reviews. **


	6. Heroes Unite part 2

Croc ran for his life.

He was barely able to keep ahead of King Shark and he was starting to get tired. 

He started slowing down in and soon enough King Shark was behind him.

"Croc." King Shark said. "Take you back to Doctor."

Croc readied himself to fight when suddenly Mirio popped out of the ground.

"Heya. You must be that King Shark guy!" Mirio said. "Sorry. But I can't let you take him."

King Shark swiped his claw at Mirio only for it to go through him.

King Shark was confused by this and started rapidly swiping at Mirio but to no effect.

Suddenly a heat disk was thrown at him from behind.

"Rahhh!" King Shark roared as the moisture on his body was evaporated.

Suddenly the water bellow King Shark started to move more rapidly, the flow becoming faster and faster until it started dragging the weakened King Shark away.

Croc saw this and tried to flee but when he turned to run he was met with an explosion to the face.

"You not going anywhere scaley!" Bakugo said.

Before Croc could retaliate Batman snuck up behind him and attached a collar on his neck.

Croc turned around again to attack Batman, but he pressed a button on his belt.

"Rahhh!" Croc roared as he was electrocuted by the collar. He tried to pull it off but the moment he touched it the volts increased.

It was not long until Croc fell to the floor, knocked out.

"Tch. Thought you said this guy was tough." Bakugo said.

"If I put that collar on you, you would die," Izuku said. "Now we just need to wait for Mizu to give the signal." 

"Right!" Mirio said.

_Alright. Everything is going as planned. _Izuku thought.

Back at the planning meeting.

"Croc will likely be running out of steam by the time we get to him," Izuku explained. "King Shark will likely be in close proximity so we need to act fast, otherwise we'll find ourselves in the crossfire of a fight." 

Izuku turned his head to Mirio. "Mirio, you'll distract King Shark so that I can attach a heat disk to him."

Then he turned to Hosu. "Then you control the water around his feet and drag him away from Croc. Mizu, if they aren't standing in water then change that. Once he's in front of you use your quirk to keep his body from rehydrating."

"We have a theory that he is condensing the water in the air in order to rehydrate, so anytime water enter's his body just pull it out," Melissa said. "If that doesn't work then use this." 

Batman threw two canisters at Mizu and Hosu. The canisters had a bat symbol on them and below them were the words, Shark Repellent.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bakugo said. "Do you really need to stick a bat, on everything you fucking own?"

"At this point, it's a running gag," Melissa said. "Anyway. Those will keep King Shark off of you long enough for you to escape, should something go wrong." 

"Bakugo, you will distract Croc so that way I can put this collar on him," Izuku said pulling a collar out of his utility belt. "Once I put this on it will deliver a shock powerful enough to incapacitate him. After King Shark is down Hosu will transport them both out of the sewer." 

"Water Hose. Once you take King Shark down, contact us immediately. If you don't contact us for three minutes then we will assume that something went wrong." Melissa said.

"Any objections?" Izuku asked.

Back to the present.

"Well, I have to say things are going pretty well!" Mirio said. 

"Yeah. Too well." Bakugo said, suspicion in his voice.

"Do you always need to be such a downer?" Mirio asked. "Give Batman some credit! This plan seems full proof."

"No," Izuku said. "In every plan, there is one thing that can cause everything to go wrong. The unknown." 

Suddenly Mizu's voice blared over the coms. "We're under attack. There's someone else here! Hosu is hurt!"

"I hate it when your right!" Mirio shouted as they ran to Mizu's location.

In about half a minute they arrived to see Mizu hold an unconscious Hosu covered in scratches and what looked like bite wounds.

"What happened?" Izuku asked.

"We were taking care of King Shark when Hosu was attacked from behind," Mizu explained. "The guy was huge. He looked kind of like a shark man. Not like King Shark, but more human than shark. So I sprayed him with the shark repellent and he hissed and ran away. King Shark recovered so I sprayed him too and he ran off." 

"Did he have pitch-black eyes and sharp jagged teeth?" Izuku asked. 

"You know it."

"Watch out!" Izuku said pushing Bakugo out of the way to avoid a lunge from the new foe.

Bakugo reacted quickly sending a blast at his would-be attacker knocking him back. 

The man was sent flying into a wall before falling to his knees.

"Hehehe." He chuckled. "As expected from one of the most promising hero students in U.A."

"Who the fuck are you!?" Bakugo asked.

"Great White Shark," Batman said. "He's a relatively minor crime boss. He's been lying low recently. When I found out what happened to Croc I suspected that he was turned into King Shark. Seems that's not the case." 

"As if I would get turned into one of those things!" White Shark said. "Ya see, subject 094 was taking way too long to complete his objective. So I was sent to ensure dat he gets it done."

"So your working for this Doctor person?" Izuku asked.

White Shark scoffed. "As it. I'm working for the big guy!"

Izuku scowled. "You mean All for one."

White Shark grinned. "Bingo. This is a chance to prove myself. When I get Croc back to the lab, I'll be in the big leagues!"

"A shame you'll all be going to jail then," Izuku said. 

White Shark laughed. "How do you figure that!? 094 is taking Croc back to the lab right now!"

"Is that so," Izuku said. "Oracal. Time for plan B." 

Suddenly the whole sewer shook violently for a few seconds and in the distance explosions and crumbling could be heard as all the lights suddenly went out.

"What da hell did you do!?" White Shark demanded.

"I blocked all of the exits," Izuku said. 

"WHAT!" Shouted everyone.

"I set explosives all around the sewer that when detonated would block any way of exiting," Izuku explained. "The heroes will likely soon take notice and come down here. We blame the explosions on you, you and the other two get captured and that will be that." 

Thanks to the night vision in his cowl Izuku was able to see him glaring at him.

_Time for the next phase. _Izuku thought.

"What?!" Izuku said with false concern. "The west tunnel is still open!? How?!"

Izuku saw White Shark perk up.

"The bomb was a dud!" Izuku exclaimed. "Damn it!"

"Hahaha!" White Shark laughed. "Looks like your plan wasn't so perfect after all. I'd love to stay but someone has to show that big grey lug where to go. Oh but don't worry I'll leave ya with plenty of company!"

With that White, Shark jumped into the water and swam away. 

"Hey get back here!" Bakugo shouted. He was about to chase after him when Izuku stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't," Izuku said. "I lied." 

"What?" Bakugo asked.

"I lied. About everything." Izuku revealed. "None of the exits are sealed. I just needed them its head to one specific one." 

"Then what was that explosion? And the shaking?" Mizu asked.

"It came from a site above us that was scheduled for demolition, I planted a bomb there and detonated it to create the explosion and crashing sound. I also tempered with the sewer's electrical system to knock out the lighting. " Izuku explained.

"Whew!" Mirio said. "I thought you actually trapped us in the sewers!"

"Why the hell were you worried toon face, you phase through the fucking walls?!" Bakugo pointed out. 

"Yeah, but it would have sucked for you guys," Mirio said. 

"Um. Guys." Mizu said. "What is that sound?"

The other three went dead silent, and the sound of scratching and crawling could be heard.

Izuku looked at the water and thanks to the night vision in his cowl he could see monster-like creatures crawling out of the water. 

"What the hell are those!" Melissa said over the coms.

"We have company," Izuku said. "Bakugo, you know what to do." 

Bakugo grinned.

He made an explosion in front of him briefly lighting the area.

Mirio grinned. "Thanks."

He then phased through the floor only to burst out, rocketing towards one of the monsters and punching it in the face.

Bakugo joined in letting off explosions that both took out the nomu and lit up the sewer.

Izuku walked over and took the injured Hosu from Mizu. "Help them. I'll help him."

"Right," Mizu said. 

After a few explosions, Mizu got a sense of their location and sent out a blast of pressurized water at the monsters. 

After blasting away though they ran with Izuku in the front leading the way and Bakugo in the back blasting the monsters who were not far behind. 

"Take these!" Izuku said throwing them all flashlights from his belt. "You'll need them to beat whatever those things are."

"Seriously what the hell are those?" Mizu asked.

"These are probably weaker versions of whatever King Shark is." Izuku guessed.

"Whatever they are, they're not very-gahhh!" Bakugo cried out as a monster fell on him from the ceiling.

Mizu turned and sent a huge blast of water, pushing back both the monster on top of him and the monster's behind him.

Bakugo got up. "Damn it. Why did you have to turn off the fucking lights!"

"I needed to make sure they went down that one tunnel," Izuku said. "Otherwise they would escape." 

"And what's down that tunnel that has you so sure they'll be captured?!" Bakugo asked.

"You'll see," Izuku replied. "Now turn left." 

After a bit more running they saw a light in the distance.

"Hey! I see the way out!" Mirio said.

They ran further and further towards the exit but when the got to it.

Water.

The exit led to a cliff with water below it.

"Wait. Hosu can't swim in his condition!" Mizu pointed out. "And isn't your arm broken?"

Suddenly out of the water, something emerged. Something big.

"Oh my god," Mizu said. 

From the water, an enormous submarine rose up.

"Everybody get on!" Izuku commanded passing Hosu to Bakugo.

Mizu jumped down shooting water out of her hands to slow her fall, while Bakugo did the same thing with his explosions.

Mirio jumped, going through the sub before coming back up a few seconds later.

Izuku jumped down and after a few seconds, the glider function in his cape activated, letting him land safely onto the sub. 

The hatch opened and one by one everyone climbed inside.

"Whew," Melissa said over the coms. "That was kinda risky for a moment. Anyway, I'm submerging the Bat-sub now." 

"Wait," Izuku said. "Not yet." 

"What do you mean not yet!?" Melissa asked. "If you wait any longer then those things will catch up to you!"

"That's the point," Izuku said. 

Before Melissa could say another word Izuku heard a thunk, meaning that one of the creatures had landed on the sub.

"Everyone else, get Hosu to the med-bay, Mirio, Knock it out, and bring it to me," Izuku said. 

"You want me to bring that thing inside?!" Mirio asked alarmed by this request.

"Yes. Now do it before more come." Izuku commanded.

Mirio sighed and phased through the ceiling.

After a few seconds, the unconscious monster was thrown down the hatch. 

Mirio phased into the sub. "Alright now what?"

"Oracal. Submerge." Izuku told Melissa. "We're done here."

Twenty minutes later.

After imprisoning the monster Izuku walked into the med-bay. It was a small room with three beds. There was a cabinet filled with all sorts of medicines and medical tools, as well as a large T.V. in the center of the room.

Hosu was still being attended to by Mizu white Bakugo and Mirio were talking in the background.

"Good work everyone," Izuku said. "While plan A failed, plan B went mostly well." 

"Yeah, you have a lot of things to answer for," Bakugo said. "First off, why the fuck didn't we hear about this plan B?" 

"While I trust you all enough to ask for your help, I don't know anything about your acting skills," Izuku said. "I needed to be certain that they would go through that specific tunnel, otherwise they would have gotten away. I'm sorry for keeping it from you, but I deemed it necessary." 

"Ok. But what's down that tunnel?" Mirio asked.

"You're about to find out," Izuku said grabbing a remote and turning on the T.V. 

"This is H.N.N news, Today Endeavor has been seen standing outside one of the entrances to the sewer for quite some time, we have been told to stay away from the area and-what this? It looks like something is coming out!"

Meanwhile with the Sharks and Croc.

"I see it the light we're about to be outa here boys!" Great white shark said.

They all ran towards the exit, King Shark carrying Croc when suddenly the light at the end of the tunnel got brighter and brighter. 

"Oh shit." White Shark said.

And then they were engulfed in flames.

Back at the Bat-sub.

"It seems Endeavor has captured what looks to be a trio of villains!" The newswomen said before running up to Endeavor.

"You got Endeavor in on this?!" Mizu asked amazed that Izuku managed to convince the hot-headed hero. 

"He didn't really have much of a choice," Izuku said. "Oh but don't worry it gets better." 

"Sir! How did you know that these villains were going to be here!?" The reporter asked.

Endeavor paused and his face scrunched up into an even angrier scowl than usual. "The Water hose duo aided me by leading them here, they themselves are still in the sewer making sure that there aren't any more hiding in there."

"Ha! He looks like he's gonna explode!" Bakugo mocked.

Izuku turned off the T.V.

"Had to make sure you two got the credit, and pay, you deserved," Izuku said. 

Mizu smiled. "Thank you. Although I doubt Hosu is going to like it considering how little he got to actually do."

"So let me get this straight," Mirio said. "Plan A was to initiate a surprise attack and take them out before they could attack us back." 

"Correct," Izuku confirmed nodding his head. 

"Plan B was to trick them into heading out through one specific exit, and having Endeavor blast them all to heck." Mirio theorized. "All the while we escaped through this exit and got to this...Bat-sub."

"Yes," Izuku said. "I figured that if King Shark took to long then the person who sent him might send someone else, most likely someone more intelligent." 

"Ok, but why did you have me bring that...thing inside?" Mirio asked. 

"I needed to study it," Izuku said. "I need to see if it's possible to reverse whatever happened to them." 

"And if you can't?" Bakugo asked.

"Then I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen to anyone else," Izuku growled. The idea of someone turning people into these...puppets, disgusted him. He hoped that he could change them back. But if he couldn't he could at least put them out of their misery. 

Regaining his composure Izuku spoke again. "Thank you all for your help. I wouldn't have been able to do it without all of you. I can send you home whenever you like until then feel free to stay as long as you like." 

"I think I'll take myself home," Mirio said. "It's been fun, and thank you." 

"For what?" Izuku asked.

"Letting me help. With these guys off the streets, more people are safe." Mirio answered. "If you ever need help saving people, you can always count on me!" 

With those words, he phased through the floor.

"Yeah, I'll take myself home too," Bakugo said. "Gonna need you to surface first." 

"Oracle you heard him," Izuku said. 

"Already on it," Melissa said. "...Done." 

"You free to go," Izuku said. 

"Right. Also, what toon face said, the same goes for me." Bakugo said. "Unless I'm busy. Then you can fuck off."

"Noted," Izuku said with a smile. 

Bakugo walked away heading the hatch on the first floor.

"I'll stay here for a while," Mizu said looking at Hosu. "Just until his wounds recover." 

"I'm sorry about that by the way," Izuku said. 

"It's fine. We're heroes, after all, we know what we signed up for." Mizu said. 

There was a short pause until Mizu spoke again.

"Um...do you own all this?" Mizu asked.

"No. Oracal does," Izuku said. "Although I'm the one that uses it, everything is made with her money and she designed it all, so it technically belongs to her." 

"I like to think it belongs to both of us," Melissa said tapping into the T.V. to talk to her. 

"So you must be some kind of super-genius then," Mizu noted. 

"Oh, I wouldn't say call myself a SUPER genius," Melissa said bashfully. 

"She is," Izuku said. "She's one of the smartest people on the planet. I'm lucky to have her by my side...as an ally I mean." 

"If you haven't noticed Batman is rather quick to praise people for their talents," Melissa said. "But he has an annoying habit of never praising himself." 

"Oh, he's one of those," Mizu said with a smirk. "Well in that case. Thank you, Batman, for your generous plan and quick thinking." 

"If I had made a better plan then maybe Hosu wouldn't have been hurt," Izuku responded. 

"You see what I mean?" Melissa asked. "He's a complete party pooper! He hasn't even watched a Disney movie!" 

"Are you kidding me!" Mizu said looking at Izuku. "Are you even human!?"

"Is it really that much of a big deal?" Izuku asked.

"Yes!" They both responded at the same time.

Later that night.

On a lone road, a truck was bringing King Shark to Tartarus. 

"Man that thing is ugly." One of the guards said.

"Yeah. Apparently, he's pretty strong too." Another guard said. "Good thing Endeavor took him out fast." 

Another guard stays silent before making his move. 

He moved up to where the driver was.

"Hey what are you-" Before he could finish the guard hand extended and smash his head against the wheel, knocking him out. He then removed him from the driver's seat, stopping the truck.

"What going on up here!" Two of the guard ran up after hearing the impact. 

The guard extended his arms, grabbing both of their faces.

The two guards shot at the traitorous guard and the bullets went into him, but he was unaffected. 

Suddenly his whole body started melting and changing color until he turned into a clay-like blob man. 

"Sorry about this." He said.

Suddenly his hands expanded completely enveloping their heads making it impossible to breathe.

The guards struggled for a while before their bodies eventually went limp.

The Clay man uncovered their heads and grabbed their unconscious bodies.

He threw all the guards and the driver out of the truck before taking the wheel and driving off.

"I got him." The Clayman said. 

"Good. Very good Clayface" Said All for one through an earpiece. "At least we got one of our resources back tonight."

"What do you mean?" Clayface asked.

"We managed to retrieve most of the Nomu's we lent to Great White Shark but one of them is missing." All for one sighed. "And as for Great White Shark, I don't see any reason to add him back into our ranks."

"And Croc?" Clayface asked.

All for one chucked. "Funny thing is, when we sent someone to retrieve him we found that his truck was on the side of the road with all the guards paralyzed." 

"So he escaped?" Clayface asked.

"No." All for one said. "If he escaped then those guards would be dead. Someone else took him."

**So yeah Clayface is here and he's working for All for one! **

**Also, the Great White Shark made an appearance. However, he is such a minor villain I didn't feel the need to have him return. But don't worry, King Shark and Croc will be back.  
**

**Also, I want to say that in this fic, Batman will be taking a more strategic approach to taking down villains. He is famous for his contingency plans after all.  
**


	7. Blood and Poison

A few months prior

Himiko Toga was not ok.

Why you ask?

Well, there were a lot of reasons. 

She always felt restricted, like she could never be herself. Because anytime she was herself her parents would scream at her.

Why can't you be normal? Act like your not a monster for once. That's what they would say.

There was also the issue that every part of life felt fake. Felt empty.

But the real problem was that she was currently being drowned by a sludge man. 

"Mphh!" Himiko struggled to try and free herself but to no avail.

"Don't worry. The pain will stop soon enough." The sludge villain said.

This was it. She was going to die. And when she so worried about her life, where she would end up, how to suppress her abnormal side.

It was like a bad joke.

"Gahhhhh!" The villain cried as tear gas was thrown at his eyes.

Himiko felt something wrap around her waist and she was suddenly pulled out of the villain and landed in the arms of Batman.

For a moment, everything slowed down and she forgot about the sludge in her lungs as she looked up at her savior.

It was love at first sight. She had seen Batman before, she even looked up to him, he did what he wanted and no one could stop him. It's the kind of life she longed for.

Batman threw a hand full of bat bombs into the villain.

He wrapped her cape around both of them and the bombs exploded. 

**Boom! **

Sludge flew everywhere, getting all over the buildings street and Batman's cape.

When the explosion died down Himiko was breathless. Literally.

As she started choking on the sludge Batman laid her down on the ground and pressed on her chest.

She coughed out the sludge allowing her to breathe again.

"Can you talk?" Batman asked.

"Y-yes." Toga stuttered, party because she was recovering from the attack and partly because she was starstruck.

"Are you ok?" Batman asked her.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Toga said.

"Good," Batman said. 

He then grabbed Toga's hand, making her heart skip a beat and her face go red.

He placed a pill in her hand and said. "Sallow this. I doubt that sludge was good for your insides and you might get sick if you don't take this."

Himiko nodded and did what he said, never taking her eyes off him.

"The heroes should be here to take him away soon," Batman said. "But in case he wakes up before they get here I would recommend leaving the area. Have a nice day." 

Batman pulls out his grapple gun and aims at one of the buildings and firing.

"Wait!" Toga said.

Izuku pressed the trigger to pull himself to the building when Himiko grabbed his waist.

"What the!?" Izuku was not prepared for the extra weight and the two flew over the ledge of the building before landing face-first onto the roof. 

"That...was dumb," Batman said. He didn't sound mad or like he was scolding her. He was just stating a fact. What she did was dumb. 

"Yeah. Sorry." Toga apologized.

"Alright, what do you want?" Izuku asked.

"How do I be like you?" Toga blurted out.

"Like me?" Izuku repeated. "How so?"

"Free." Toga clarified. "You do what you want, whenever you want wherever you want! And no one else can tell you what to do! I want to be like that!"

"Ah," Izuku said in understanding. "Let me guess. People are telling you what you are. How you should act. What you should be. And anytime you step out of line they smack you back into it." 

"Yes!" Himiko said, relieved that someone finally understood her. "How did you know?!"

"Because they tried to do the same thing to me," Izuku said. 

There was a short pause before Izuku spoke again.

"What is your name?" Izuku asked.

"Himiko Toga!" She answered. "Please call me Himiko!"

"Himiko. Your different aren't you?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Toga looked away. She had tried so hard to try and bury that abnormal part of her. And he was able to figure her out in only a few minutes. Part of her was upset about that. But the rest of her was excited. 

"Society doesn't like people who are different." Izuku went on. "They bully them, shun the, try to get them to conform. And some do, they suppress what makes them different until they fit it in. But it's almost always temporary, those bottled up emotions and feelings will eventually burst and cause them to act rashly."

Izuku walked up to Toga and looked at her eye to eye.

_It's like he's staring into my soul! _Toga thought with glee.

"My advice to you, always resist," Izuku said. "Never lose sight of who you are, and don't let someone else take control of your life." 

Toga said nothing as she stared at him in aw.

"Live your life Himiko," Izuku said before turning around and grappling away. 

For a while Toga just stared at the space where Batman stood before smiling herself.

A new life had just started for Toga Himiko.

Back to the present

Commissioner Naomasa sighed.

Things have been rough ever since Batman showed up.

At first, it was only a minor problem, people were obviously shocked that pro-heroes were committing crimes, but it wasn't too bad. 

However, as time went on Batman started exposing more and more corrupt pros. 

While he was glad these fakes were being exposed, the sheer amount of pros getting convicted had caused the public's opinion to shift.

Now more and more people were supporting Batman, saying that today's society needed someone like him.

But the real problem was that people were starting to distrust heroes. Basically, everyone but the most popular heroes were now under suspicion by the public. 

At this point, Batman could probably accuse almost any hero of being corrupt and there would be a good amount of who would believe him, even if he didn't provide any evidence.

And it seems like someone was trying to capitalize on that.

Today a group of pros suddenly went berserk and started attacking everything in sight.

They were stopped, of course, but after integrating them, they all said they had no recollection of doing what they did and that they would never do something like that. And all of them were telling the truth.

_Maybe they were all being controlled? _Naomasa wondered.

He had to solve this case quickly before the public started crying to throw them into Tartarus. 

"You look rather stressed commissioner."

Naomasa quickly pulled out his gun and turned around.

Only to feel a soft pair of lips meet his.

Days later.

"Welcome back to H.N.N. news." A female reporter said. "After being absent for a few days, the principal of U.A. Nezu has released a statement saying that All Might will be taking a short break from hero duty. A well-deserved one to be sure." 

"Speaking of vacations, Endeavor has taken a short vacation himself, leaving his son in the hands of his capable older sister while he's gone." The male reporter said.

"In related news, the Water Hose Duo has revealed that Batman had a hand in the capturing of Great White Shark, King Shark, and Killer Croc. He was the one who tracked down the villains and came up with the plan that took down them down." The female reporter said.

"And speaking of Batman, a new vigilante has shown up and much like him, she has not been proven to using a quirk." The male reporter said. "Little is known about her, except her gender and her name. The Red Hood." 

"Continuing on the topic of Batman, an alarming amount of pro-heroes have been convicted of crimes within the last week." The female reporter said. "And with this public opinion of Batman has increased greatly, as more and more people are in support of the caped crusader."

"Commissioner Naomasa has gone on record saying that he is going to find and arrest all of the corrupt heroes and has been arresting heroes left and right." The newsman continued. "Could he possibly be the Batman?"

**Pewww. **

Izuku turned off the T.V.

While he was happy that people were in support of him now, the Red Hood might be an issue. Izuku had trained his body for years to fight villains without a quirk, whoever this Red Hood person was likely did not have the same training and was just inspired by his actions.

Meaning that he was responsible for her.

Endeavor being gone didn't surprise him. While the number two hero said he was going on vacation, Izuku knew that he just wanted to get away from his prying eye and try to figure out how to escape his grasp.

All Might was still recovering so that was the reason for his vacation.

But what concerned him most was the number of heroes who had been convicted recently. 

"You ok? You look troubled." Melissa noted.

"Something is going on," Izuku said. "The amount of heroes convicted in the last week is abnormal. Even with our efficiency, we shouldn't have been able to get so many of them this fast." 

"So you think someone is setting them up?" Melissa said. "Commissioner Naomasa has interrogated most of them himself, and with his quirk lying is impossible. And due to his closeness with uncle Might we know we can trust him."

"Yes. But all this seems a bit...sudden. Naomasa wasn't acting like this before and then one day he suddenly says all this." Izuku said.

Izuku looked at the computer, pictures of all the pros who had recently been arrested plastered on the screen.

"Wait," Izuku said coming to a realization. "I think I found-" 

Before Izuku could finish the crime alarm went off. 

Izuku sighed. Looks like he would have to focus on this later.

Later in the city.

Izuku couldn't believe his eyes.

Ryuko Tatsuma Aka Ryukyu, The dragon hero. Was currently rampaging through the city.

_Something is definitely wrong here. _Izuku thought. Ryukyu was a hero in the top ten and unlike Endeavor she actually deserved it.

It made no sense for her to do something like this.

Izuku shook his head. _Stop her first, investigate later. _

"Oracle put the Batwing into attack mode," Izuku said. 

"On it," Melissa said. 

Suddenly the Batwing became visible and started shooting rockets at Ryuko.

"Rah!" Ryukyu roared. The missiles barely did anything but they did catch her attention and the dragon hero took to the sky in pursuit of the Batwing. 

The Batwing went straight up with Ryukyu right behind it.

After ascending high enough the Batwing suddenly shot out a rope from behind ensnaring her wings. 

"Rah!" Ryukyu roared as she fell to the ground fast. 

"Well, you know what they say," Melissa said. "The bigger they are-" 

**CRASH **

"The harder they fall." Izuku finished.

Ryukyu hit the ground hard, knocking her out and reverting her to her human form.

"Putting the Batwing back into stealth mode," Melissa said. 

The Batwing cloaked itself once more and in a matter of seconds it was almost impossible to see. 

"I'm going to go to investigate," Izuku said. 

"Good idea. Ryukyu doing something like this is completely out of character, there has to be something more to this." Melissa said.

Izuku was about to glide down but suddenly he heard police sirens.

_The police? How could they have gotten here so fast?! _Izuku thought.

"Damn it." Melissa cursed. "Looks like we can't investigate. Better head back to the cave so we can...what?" 

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked.

"There's another crime close by," Melissa said. 

"Looks like today will be a busy day," Izuku said. 

A few days later.

Izuku knocked out the last thug in the warehouse.

"That's the last of them." Melissa sighed.

Izuku took a knee. He was tired.

The last few days had been hell for him and Melissa.

Crimes had been popping up left and right not just from villains but from heroes too. 

What was even stranger was that heroes rarely ever showed up to stop them or help but whenever he finished fighting the police would always show up before he could investigate the attackers. Almost as if they knew the crimes were going to happen and were waiting on him to stop them.

"Maybe if we're quick then we can actually try and investigate this time," Melissa said. 

Before Izuku could say anything he heard footsteps.

"Never mind." Melissa sighed.

Izuku looked up and saw that it was not the police. It was the Water Hosu Duo!

"Oh! Never mind again! I'm sure they won't mind if we take a look around." Melissa said cheerfully.

For a second. Just a second. Izuku lowered his guard.

Then he realized.

_Heroes have been randomly attacking people likely not of their own volition. That means- _

Before Izuku could finish that thought water was violently shot into his mouth faster than his mouth guard could rise.

Izuku struggled to try and free himself of the water but Hosu made it impossible for him to breathe.

"Izuku!" Melissa shouted as she searched for a way to free him.

Batwing? No, they were inside. 

Taser function? No, the water was being controlled by Hosu meaning that it wasn't touching them.

Izuku felt himself getting weaker and weaker as he slowly drowned.

Suddenly a knife flew into Hosu's back making him lose control of the water.

"GAhh!" He shouted in pain.

The two heroes looked in the direction where the knife was thrown but saw nothing.

Then Mizu felt a sharp pain before falling to the floor unconscious.

Behind her was a girl in a red hoodie and jeans.

Hosu took some of the water off the ground, forming them into spikes before sending them at the girl.

She narrowly dodged them, running towards Hosu with a knife in hand ready to strike.

Hosu made a dagger out of water and blocked the oncoming knife.

The two blades clashed as the two engaged in a knife fight that from the looks of it Hosu had no chance of winning.

The girl grabbed Hosu and threw him to the ground before giving his head a sharp kick. Knocking him out.

Izuku meanwhile just finished coughing out all the water in his chest.

"Batsy!" The girl cried out in a familiar voice.

She ran towards Batman and helped him to his feet.

"You ok batsy!" Said the girl.

"I'm fine," Izuku said. _This must be Red Hood. But why does she sound so familiar? _

"Wow. This is almost exactly how we met the first time! But reversed!" The girl said.

Izuku looked up at her to see that Red Hood was none other, then Toga Himiko.

**Can you guess who the villain is? If you can please leave it in the reviews!**

**So Toga is Red Hood. I want to note that this Toga is her before she snapped back when she was pretending to be normal. **

**Also, I made Naomasa commissioner because I wanted a Gordon like character and didn't want to use the dog.  
**

**Anyway. Please Review and have a nice day. **


	8. Tangled Thorns

"Himiko, Toga?" Izuku said surprised by her presence.

Toga pouted. "I told you to call me Himiko!"

"You're the Red Hood!?" Izuku was shocked.

"Yup!" Toga said happily. "How do like my name! I really like the color red!"

"Izuku are you ok!?" Melissa asked.

"I'm fine Oracal," Izuku said.

"Oh thank god!" Melissa said.

"Hey. Are you talking to someone?" Toga asked.

"So...what are we gonna do with her?" Melissa asked.

Izuku sighed. "Get the Batmobile. I'm taking the Duo to the cave and taking her home."

"Hehe." Toga laughed nervously. "Well, I don't really have a home sooo…"

Izuku froze. "What?"

"Yeah my parents were really upset when they found out I was doing this, and they told me to stop." Toga explained. "So I stood up for myself, they tried to beat me, I fought back and they disowned me."

"Yup. It's on the record." Melissa said after searching up Toga's family.

Izuku stood there in shock. He had no idea what to do.

He sighed. _I'm the one who gave her that advice. I'm the reason she's in this situation. I need to take responsibility. _

The batmobile arrived stopping in front of the warehouse.

"Can you help me move them?" Izuku asked her.

"Ok!" She said cheerfully.

After dragging Mizu and Hosu into the Batmobile's back seats.

Izuku turned to her. "Would you like to come with me?"

At speeds so fast Izuku's well-trained eye had trouble keeping up Toga launched herself at him getting her face a bit too close to his.

"Yes!" She answered. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"Wow. She's acting like you just proposed." Melissa snarked. "Looks like we got a fangirl on our hands."

Izuku backed up quickly and pulled a blindfold out of his belt.

"Put this on," Izuku said. "I know it might be a bit suspicious but-"

"Ok!" Toga said, taking the blindfold and putting it on with no hesitation.

_This girl is definitely an odd one. _Izuku thought.

Later at the Batcave.

"Wow! Wow! WOOOOW!" Toga shouted as she looked all around the cave. "You actually live in a cave! A really cool cave! A really big cool cave!"

"So why did you bring her here?" Melissa asked. She was concealing her identity by wearing a bat cowl she had made for herself.

"Well, I couldn't just leave her there." Izuku defended. "I had to do something with her."

"Well then you can keep her busy while I analyze the Duo," Melissa said as she went back to the Batcomputor.

Suddenly, static started to appear on the Batcomputer's monitor.

"What!?" Melissa cried in shock.

"Good evening Batman, Melissa Shield." Said a distorted voice coming from the Batcomputor.

"Who are you! How did you get into our system?!" Izuku barked.

"Today, I am your ally. You may call me, Anarchy." The voice said. "I am here to deliver some information to you."

"And what is that information?" Melissa asked.

"As you know something has taken control of the minds of villains and heroes alike." Anarchy said.

"And they've been using that control to keep us busy so we can't figure out who's behind this," Izuku said.

"That's correct. They've been doing the same thing to Nezu and have already taken control of the commissioner." Anarchy said. "However. They don't know about me. So I have been able to perform some Investigations and would you like to guess what I found?"

"That a strange pollen was the cause of the mind control," Izuku said having already found this out.

"Correct. I also discovered the source." Anarchy said. "This new flower only being sold at this specific shop."

"So people are buying flowers from that shop, getting mind-controlled and buying more flowers and giving them to other people. That's how it's been spreading." Izuku hypothesized.

"So evil flowers are controlling everyone!" Toga said.

"Most likely." Anarchy said. "I've already investigated the shop and I know what's the cause of all this."

"Dr. Pamela Isley," Melissa said.

"Yes. How did you know?" Anarchy asked.

"There have been a string of disappearances involving people with plant quirks," Melissa said. "I haven't had too much time to investigate it but I do know that it all started with Dr. Pamela Isley. An American scientist that came to Japan to work on a project. She went missing soon after."

"She is indeed the one behind this, however, her quirk seems to have been heavily enhanced." Anarchy says. "I've tracked down her location and I'm sending one of my allies to assist you. When should I send him?"

"Three days," Izuku said. "We'll need time to prep."

"Very well." Anarchy said.

The static disappeared and on the screen was the location that Anarchy had mentioned.

"Soooooo does that happen often?" Toga asked.

"It shouldn't happen at all," Melissa said taking off her mask. "Well looks like I won't need this."

"Wow! You're that Melissa Shield girl!" Toga said. "I saw you on a bunch of magazines! I thought you looked cute so I remembered you!"

"C-cute?" Melissa blushed.

"Yeah! Don't you think she's cute Batsy!" Toga asked Batman.

"Yes," Izuku said bluntly. "But Melissa's looks aside we need to get working."

"R-right." Melissa, who was now beat red, responded.

"Also now that Lady Melissa's identity is exposed may I come out?" asked Alfred who was standing in the shadows.

"Oh my god, you have a butler!" Toga gasped as she ran over and inspected him.

"You never answered me before. What are we going to do with her?" Melissa asked.

"We need allies we can trust," Izuku said. "So, for now, she can help."

"And after that?" Melissa asked.

Izuku looked at Toga currently pestering Alfred. "We'll see."

Three days later.

After three days of prep. The attack on Isley was finally ready to begin.

The location was a large abandoned factory.

As Izuku crawled through the vents he saw something big.

In the center of the factory was the biggest plant bud he had ever seen, and around it was several people seeming to do nothing but wave their arms around it.

"Those are the missing people," Melissa said over the coms. "The must be helping that thing grow with their quirks. "

"I see," Izuku said. "Do you have eyes on Isley?"

"Not yet," Melissa said.

Melissa took control of one of the robins and made it fly around the factory until she found her.

Clad in nothing but a jacket and underwear made if plants, Pamela Isley sat at the top floor, watching things progress below from a chair made of plants.

She was surrounded by pros. All of whom were most likely mind-controlled.

Death arms, Kamui woods, Rock Lock, and even Bakugo.

"Found her," Melissa said. "Be Careful. She's surrounded by pros. Bakugo's there too. Just like you predicted."

"Will do," Izuku said.

Izuku crawled his way to the top floor, in the vent right above Isley.

"Good good." Isley cooed. "Keep working my darlings."

Izuku burst out of the vent right above Isley intent on attacking her.

But before he could fall onto her a vine came up and smacked him away.

Izuku recovered Mid-air and landed on his feet.

"My, my. It's about time you showed up, Batman." Isley said.

"You were expecting me," Izuku said.

"Of course. You are the world's greatest detective." Isley said. "All I could do was stall you."

"Then you knew I was going to take you down, Isley," Izuku said.

Isley gave a seductive giggle. "Please, call me Ivy. The old me is gone, and the new me is ready to take control. Now puppets, why don't you welcome our guest."

The heroes all started running at him with Bakugo blasting past them, lunging at Izuku.

Izuku threw a pellet at Bakugo which exploded into foam, trapping Bakugo within it.

Bakugo fell to the ground and tried to use his quirk to escape, but after just a few best he couldn't use his quirk.

Flashback.

"What is this," Melissa asked looking at the blueprint.

"It's a foam that will absorb explosive fluids and render then inert," Izuku explained.

"Why are we making this?" Melissa asked. "This is for fighting Bakugo so why are we making this now?"

"Isley seems to targeting me," Izuku said. "She's been trying to keep us busy and even took control of the Water hosu Duo. So she's likely expecting me to show up. The Media figured out that Kacchan and I were involved in the Killer Croc operation, so she'll likely take control of him to combat me. And even if that's not the case, Kacchan is a powerful hero in training, so you'll probably want him to guard her even if he had no connection to me."

"I see," Melissa said. "Well then, I'll get to work."

Back to the present

The other three heroes charged at him.

Izuku threw out five Batarangs that were stopped in Mid-air by Rock Lock.

The three kept running and when they got close enough Batman contacted Melissa. "Oracal. Set them off."

**Boom! **

The Baterangs exploded taking out Kamui and Rock Lock.

Death arms was only injured and kept charging at Izuku.

Izuku took out another pellet, and when Death arms was about to hit him, he threw the pellet in Death arms face, unleashing the sleeping gas.

Death arms staggered back, before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Good thing their brains are not at one-hundred percent due to the mind control," Melissa said. "Otherwise beating them would have taken longer."

"Ugg." Ivy groaned. "Worthless all of you."

Then vines came out of the ground and wrapped Izuku up.

"Gah," Izuku grunted as he tried to escape.

"Well, that was easier than I thought," Ivy said with a knowing smirk.

"Well. It looks like I'm defeated." Izuku said. "Why don't you tell me, your entire plan and how you got so powerful."

Ivy burst out laughing. "What an amusing performance. As a reward, I will comply."

"Wow, that actually worked," Melissa said in slight surprise. "Guess you were right. Villains love to monologue."

"You see. For so long I had been weak little Pamela the girl who talks to plants." Ivy explained. "For years it was just me and my babies. And for years I watched in horror as man trampled mother nature and I was the only one who could hear her scream. One day a man approached me, he said he could give me power beyond anything I could ever imagine. I said yes and well, you can see the results."

Ivy pet some of the plants around her to demonstrate her point.

"Now mother nature will take back what rightfully belongs to her, with this," Ivy said pointing to the bud. "When this flower blooms, it's pollen will spread all across the city, putting everyone under my control. Then I will use them to destroy this city and then the next and the next until all of civilization is annihilated!"

"I see," Izuku said. "Well, thank you for your cooperation. Now!"

Flashback.

Izuku and Toga waited on a rooftop a few miles away from the factory.

"This is boring!" Toga groaned.

"Patience Hood, patience," Izuku said. "We're waiting for Anarchy's agent."

"Izuku," Melissa said. "We don't even know who this Anarchy guy is. He could be the one behind this for all we know."

"He's not," Izuku said. "I already have a clue as to who he is and what he's about. And I already know who his agent is."

"Is that so?"

Izuku and Toga looked behind them to find Stain standing there.

"Stain!" Shouted both Toga and Melissa.

"Izuku you can't be serious!" Melissa said. "This guy is a serial killer! We can't work with him."

"In most situations, I would agree with you," Izuku said. "But with Isley controlling an unknown amount of the hero community, we need people we can trust."

"And he's someone we can trust?" Melissa asked.

"He's someone who isn't under Isley's control and for now that counts as trustworthy," Izuku said. "And if you have any more arguments, just imagine what would happen if All Might fell under her control."

Any argument or counterpoints Melissa was going to make died as she imagined that nightmarish scenario.

"I don't like this," Melissa said.

"Neither do I," Izuku said.

"Do you mind telling me how you knew I was coming?" Stain asked.

"Simple." Izuku diverting his attention to him. "After a few months of you being active, you suddenly disappeared. Many people thought that you died but cold cases of pros heroes dying said otherwise. My hypothesis is that you allied yourself with someone and that your goals became more focused. After Anarchy showed up I figured that is anyone's goals lined up with your own it's someone who calls themself Anarchy."

"Heh. Looks like your just as skilled as he said you would be." Stain said. "So. Are we gonna do this or not?"

Back to the present

"Now!" Izuku shouted.

….Nothing happened.

"Now!" Izuku shouted again.

Still, nothing happened.

Ivy laughed once more. "Were you perhaps expecting someone? Well, it's very rude for your friend to keep you waiting. Stain darling, come out."

And with that Stain walked out from behind Ivy.

"What!" Izuku said. "How!?"

"My plants tell me everything," Ivy said with a smirk. "So it wasn't very hard to find him sneaking around. All it took was a single kiss, and he became my newest plaything. Now Stain, kill him."

Stain took out his swords and lunged at Izuku.

**Oh no! Looks like the plan went wrong! How will Batman get out of this one!? **

**If you can guess please tell me in the reviews! **


	9. Lingering Threat

Stain slashed at Izuku, attacking him while also cutting him free of the vines.

"Watch where your cutting fool!" Ivy said.

Izuku looked down at the slashes in his armor. They weren't deep but given that his armor could take a few attacks from All Might, it spoke to how sharp those blades were. 

Stain threw knives at him and In return, Izuku threw batarangs, they clashed and exploded, creating a smokescreen. 

Stain burst out of the smoke and tried to attack Izuku from above, only for Izuku grab the sword and shake Stain off of it.

Stain landed and took out his spare sword.

Izuku threw the sword in the air and as it came back down he caught it by the hilt and pointed the blade at Stain.

Stain ran at him and their blades locked.

The two swords clashed over and over again, both of them trying to find an opening.

Stain made an overhead slash, aimed at Izuku's head.

Izuku deflected it causing Stain to stagger.

Izuku kicked Stain in his midsection and launched him back, making him hit the railings.

Izuku threw a bolas at Stain's arm tying him to the railing before throwing an electric Batarang at the railing. 

"Gahhh!" Stain cried as he was electrocuted.

After the Batarang finished delivering its charge, Stain was seemingly passed out.

"Tch," Ivy responded. "Seems like good help is hard to find. No matter. The flower is about to bloom any minute now." 

"Then I'll have to destroy it in the next few seconds," Izuku said. 

Ivy just smirked. "Oh my dear dark knight, you still think you stand a chance."

Suddenly the whole warehouse started shaking.

Huge vines suddenly sprouted from the ground up to the top floor. Two enormous venus fly traps grew from both sides of him and more vines grew down from the ceilings.

The vines shot straight at him and Izuku was barely able to dodge in time, throwing two exploding Batarangs at the vine's as he lept.

Izuku tried his best, dodging vines, fly traps and thorns but a vine wrapped itself around his leg and pulled him into the air.

He was about to cut himself down when a fly trap grew right below him.

"All those puppets I sent at you were just for my entertainment." Ivy snickered. "Now I'm done with you. Goodbye Batman."

**BOOM! **

Suddenly a pink gas filled the factory rising up from the lower half all the way to the top.

"Gahhh!" Ivy shrieked.

She could feel them, all the plants, her babies they were dying!

"Nooooo!" Ivy screamed in pain as all the plants in the factory started to shrivel up and the flower bud started to fall apart.

"How!" Ivy shrieked. "How did you do this!"

Izuku smiled. 

Flashback.

"Stain, you and I will serve as a distraction," Izuku said. "She'll be expecting me to have a plan, so I'll act as a primary distraction and confront her, and you will sneak around the warehouse and act like your trying not to get caught. When you're captured she'll think she's won and we'll have her complete attention." 

Izuku turned to Toga. "That's where you'll come in. You'll listen over the coms for Stain to be captured. After that, you'll go in while invisible and plant the chemical bombs all over the warehouse." 

"Um." Toga said nervously. "I can't go invisible with clothes on remember."

"That won't be an issue," Izuku said. "Your new costume is made from a specialized fabric that will allow you to use your quirk without worrying about being naked." 

"Really!" Toga said looking at her new costume. Her hoodie now looked more like a leather jacket than a red sweater. She also had armor on with a red bat symbol in the center. Lastly, she had also gained a red mask that went over her eyes. 

To test it she went fully invisible for a moment before returning to normal.

"Yes!" Toga said. "No more being naked all the time! This is the best gift ever!"

"Why don't you ever get me gifts." Melissa teased.

"You are an incredibly rich, genius capable of buying or creating anything," Izuku said bluntly. "What could I possibly give you?" 

"You could agree to that movie night I've been asking for," Melissa said. 

"Movie night!" Toga said. "That sounds great! Come on Batsy please!"

"Alight." Izuku sighed. "If it makes you both happy then I'll do it."

"Yes!" Melissa and Toga cheered at the same time.

"Ahem." Stain coughed. "Can we get back to the mission?"

Back to the present

Soon enough the vines that had wrapped around Izuku began to decay as did the man-eating plant bellow him. 

Izuku dropped to the floor in front of the now suffering Ivy.

"Damn you!" She shrieked. "When I-"

**Slice **

"Gah!" She cried as a gash was made in her arm. "What?"

Then, suddenly, she couldn't move.

"Taking your eyes off me was a mistake." Stain said standing behind her.

"What!? How?!" Ivy asked. "You were under my control!"

"You were expecting me and yet you still underestimated me, Ivy," Izuku said. "I already made a vaccine to your spores. Me, Stain and Red Hood are completely immune to them." 

"Even if you noticed Red Hood, I would surprise you and immobilized you the minute you stopped watching me." Stain said with a smirk. "Batman had plan A and B already thought out. Your defeat was decided before the battle had even started."

"Curse you!" Ivy shouted. "You'll regret the day you crossed mother nature, the earth will have its revenge!" 

"Can I kill her?" Stain asked. "She's annoying."

"No," Izuku said. "But I can do this." 

Izuku threw a Batarang at Ivy's head knocking her unconscious. 

"Hood," Izuku said. 

"Yeah Bats!" Toga said appearing right behind him.

"She's pretty good for a newbie." Stain said. "I almost didn't notice her."

"She has talent." Izuku praised.

"Aww, you making me blush." Toga said her signature grin. 

"Anyway," Izuku said. "I want you to take a few vails of her blood." 

"Really!" Toga said with a mixture of disbelief and joy.

"Yes," Izuku said. "I'm going to use a few for analyzation and you can keep the rest. They could be useful if you're going to be my partner after all." 

"Partner!" Toga cheered as Izuku handed her a needle and a few vails. "This is the best day ever!"

"So is my work done here?" Stain asked.

"Yes. You may go now." Izuku said.

Stain looked at him in disbelief for a moment before looking over himself for a tracker only to find none. 

"You just going to let me go?" Stain asked.

"Would you rather I stop you?" Izuku asked.

Stain shrugged and with that, he leaped off the platform before escaping the factory. 

Later back at the Batcave.

After dropping off Ivy to the police they immediately got to work analyzing Ivy's blood.

Toga, on the other hand, was dead tired. Alfred had shown her to her new room and she promptly fell asleep. 

"From the looks of it, something was injected into her bloodstream that enhanced her quirk significantly," Melissa said. 

"You mean Venom," Izuku said. 

"What?" Melissa asked.

Izuku threw her a vial, she caught it and saw that it was labeled Venom.

"I found it while I was investigating the factory," Izuku said. 

"Well, whatever this stuff is it last way longer," Melissa said. "It may even be permanent." 

"So we have another super drug." Izuku sighed.

Izuku lifted his cowl back over his head. "I'm going after Stain."

"Alright," Melissa said. "Then I'll send you the coordinates from the tracker. You taking the Batwing?" 

"No," Izuku said. "I'll go on foot." 

Later at the coordinates.

Izuku looked at the place the tracker had led him. A penthouse.

"Seem's we can fully confirm that Stain is working with someone rich," Izuku said. 

"Yeah it-" Suddenly Melissa's voice cut out.

"Oracle," Izuku said. "Oracle!" 

"I'm afraid Ms. Shield will not be joining us." Came the distorted voice of Anarchy.

"Anarchy," Izuku said. "Hacking into my systems is not an easy task. You must be rather intelligent." 

"I would say so." Anarchy said. "Why don't you come in. We can talk more then."

Izuku narrowed his eyes.

The gilded down to the balcony before walking through the doors and into the penthouse.

"Your right on time." Said a figure in the shadow. "You certainly do not disappoint."

"I try not to," Izuku said walking up to him until he could see him clearly. 

He was wearing a red and black costume that looked like something from the Spanish inquisition, with an Anarchy symbol in the center of his outfit. Concealing his identity was a golden mask. 

He was sitting down in a cushioned chair in front f a table containing two drinks and two plates of steak.

"Sit." Anarchy said. "Nothing here is a trap. You can use your scanner to prove that. I simply wish to talk and thought that perhaps some good food and good drinks would help the conversation."

Izuku looked down at his food, activating his cowl's detective mode to check for anything wrong with it.

Nothing. It was just a normal steak and some wine.

_I'm in enemy territory. I don't know what his quirk is, and I don't know if he has any traps. I better play along. _Izuku thought.

He sat down and took the knife and fork, cutting a piece of steak and eating it.

"Thank you. I figured you would cooperate." Anarchy said.

"It'll be hard for you to eat with that mask on," Izuku said. 

"Indeed." Anarchy said. "That is why I would like to ask you something."

"And that is?" Izuku asked.

"Please remove your mask." Anarchy said. "While I know that you work with Ms. Shield, I have yet to discover your identity. In return I will remove mine, revealing my own."

Izuku stayed silent.

Anarchy sighed. "I see. So I must show you something to make you trust me. So be it. Please raise your left arm." 

Suddenly Izuku felt compelled to do so. He resisted of course and managed to suppress it.

"Hmm. You have a stronger will than anyone I have met before." Anarchy said. "But I think I got my point across. My quirk is called persuasion. In short, it makes people do what I want. Not the same as mind control, whereas mind control takes full control from the victim, my quirk makes people want to do what I say. I could have used it on you at any point. But I didn't, and I won't." 

"How kind of you," Izuku said. 

"I want you to know that I have no intention of killing you." Anarchy said.

There was a long pause.

Then Izuku grabbed the top of his cowl and pulled it down, revealing his face.

"Your turn," Izuku said. 

"Hahaha." Anarchy laughed. "Very clever. I have no idea who you are! My guess is that you had your information wiped from the databanks. I gain absolutely nothing from seeing your face other than knowing what you look like. Well, a deal is a deal." 

Anarchy grabbed his mask, removing it and setting it on the table.

"I'm assuming you recognize me." Anarchy said.

"Mukui Sutoraiki," Izuku said. "Head of Sutoraiki corp. Son of the late Fuhai Sutoraiki." 

"Yes." Anarchy said. "And now that this is done the real conversation can begin."

"The real conversation?" Izuku said in a curious tone.

"An exchange of information." Anarchy explained taking a sip of his wine. "I tell you something, and you tell me something. And vise Versa." 

"Interesting," Izuku said he couldn't deny that he was curious. He loved obtaining information. Whenever he stumbled upon a huge chunk of info he felt the old instinct to reach for his notebook. 

"And since I told you what my quirk is, care to tell me yours?" Anarchy asked.

"I don't have one," Izuku said taking another bite of his steak. 

"Ahhh." Anarchy said. "That explains quite a bit. Another question. Where did you put the tracker? We searched all over for it but we couldn't find it."

"It was in the vaccine we gave him," Izuku answered. 

"So it was inside him." Anarchy. "Smart move."

"How did you know I was coming?" Izuku asked taking another bite of the steak.

"We may not have been able to find the tracker, but we knew you would not have allowed Stain to get away that easily." Anarchy said partaking in some of the steak himself. "Even if he was not a serial killer you wouldn't have let him getaway. People like you crave knowledge, you know that with it, you don't need flashy quirks or huge armies. And you know how dangerous the unknown is. That's why you're truthfully answering these questions, because if you do, then you gain more knowledge." 

Izuku ate more of his steak and there was a short pause before Anarchy spoke again.

"You haven't touched your wine." Anarchy said.

"I don't drink," Izuku said. "It's not just because I'm here I just don't drink in general." 

"I see." Anarchy said smiling and siping some more wine. "Then you are a stronger man than I."

There was another pause before this time Izuku broke the silence.

"What is your goal?" Izuku asked. "Why do you call yourself Anarchy?"

"It's simple really." Anarchy said. "My goal is to save people from corruption, and our government is the biggest source of corruption, hence the name. But I'm not just out for the government, anyone that presents a threat to the public will become my targets. I will go by any means necessary to protect the innocents."

"Even murder," Izuku asked, but he already knew the answer. 

Anarchy looked down as a sad expression crossed his face. "If I feel that I must. I will kill the filth that dares threaten the people with no hesitation."

"What about innocents?" Izuku asked. "If you felt that the only way to achieve your goal was to kill an innocent person. Would you?"

There was a long period of silence before Anarchy spoke again.

"That is...a difficult question." Anarchy replied looking down. "The thought of cutting down an innocent person makes me sick to my stomach. But if I had to do it. If I had to become a monster to stop one. I think I would."

After that, there was another long period of sullen silence. 

"What about you," Anarchy asked. "What is your goal?" 

"To save people," Izuku answered simply. "That's all there is to it." 

Anarchy's smile returned. "That simple? Would you ever kill-"

"No," Izuku said. 

"So you have a no-kill rule?" Anarchy asked. 

"No," Izuku said. "I'm just not a killer." 

"I see." Anarchy said. "So I have another question. What brought you to this point? What is your origin."

Izuku paused taking another bite of his steak before he answered. "I was born quirkless. Every day I was teased and picked on for something I could not control. They call me Komori. Comparing me to bat as we both lacked important things that everyone else had. The fact that I wanted to be a hero only made the bullying worse as everyone told me my dream was impossible."

Anarchy had stopped eating and was looking on with interest.

"One day. I came home to see my mother, looking like she just saw a ghost." Izuku continued. "She hid me in the closet and told me to stay quiet. Then he came in. Frightening bolt."

"The pro hero?" Anarchy asked.

"The very same," Izuku growled. "He barged into my house. And killed my mother." 

"So that's why you were investigating him so thoroughly." Anarchy said. "You were taking so long I was going to have Stain dispose of him. However, now that I know the context I will refrain from doing so." 

"Hmm," Izuku responded. 

"Please continue." Anarchy said.

"I was taken to my father in America. He was a rich businessman who had abandoned me and my mother when he found out I was quirkless so as you can imagine he was about as happy to see me as I was him." Izuku explained. "He didn't want to get rid of me in any official way, lest the press finds out. So he told me he would give me unlimited funding to do whatever I wanted so long as I stayed away from him. I used that opportunity to go around the world training my mind and body, so I could get justice for my mother's death, and keep something like that from ever happening to someone else. My father died before I could finish the training but fortunately, he left me a large, but finite, amount of money. I decided to cut my training short and headed back to Japan to start my mission." 

"And where does come into play?" Anarchy asked.

"She figured out my identity, though...well let's call it a bond us quirkless people share and insisted that she help me." For the first time during this dinner, Izuku smiled. "She left me little reason to refuse." 

"And she's been a steadfast ally ever since I'm assuming." Anarchy said.

The smile on Izuku's face was enough to confirm his answer.

Anarchy chuckled. "Well, I suppose it's my turn. I'm guessing you would like to know my own origin?" 

"You are correct," Izuku said. 

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I ramble a bit." Anarchy said taking a deep breath. "A long time ago I was nothing but a spoiled ignorant teen. I partied on yachts, I had sex with pretty girls and I drank all the wine and beer I could get my hands on." 

Anarchy sighed. "Then I got kidnapped."

It was at this Anarchy stood up and started pacing around the room.

"They were a small group of...villains that had kidnapped me to get to my father." He said. "It's like they wanted money either, they were all so angry and I didn't understand why. That is until I met her." 

His tone shifted into one of whimsy and joy, with a hidden air of tragedy.

"Her name was Shiranai Totsu." Anarchy said. "She was my warden so to speak. Someone to make sure I didn't get out. But in truth, she was my protector. You see she like everyone else in that group was hurt by my father. In her case, my father had cheated them out of their pay for a job the did to him. They sued but you know what happens when you sue rich people. In response my father ruined their business, making it impossible for them to find work. It wasn't long till they went bankrupt." 

Anarchy paused, likely to keep himself from getting overly emotional before continuing again.

"But she didn't hold that against me." He said. "She said that I did not inherit my father's sins. She protected me from all the other members of her group. And given that neither of us had much better to do, we talked quite a lot. You may call it Stockholm syndrome. But I fell in love with her. And I think she fell for me too. She at least liked me enough to help me plan an escape." 

Anarchy paused once more. He chugged all of the wine that was left in the cup.

"Then they came." He said, his voice filled with contempt. "The so-called heroes had come to save me. Having learned of my location my father paid them a large sum of money to kill every single last one of them. And like the greedy little dogs they were, they did so without any hesitation. They killed these people who only turned to crime because they were thrown to rock bottom, including Shiranai! And how did they justify this slaughter!? They said that they had no choice! That the enemy had dangerous quirks and if they didn't kill them then they would die! Because I'm sure the ability to change an object's color is a real threat to your fucking health!" 

Anarchy threw the glass across the room, shattering it against the wall.

"I saw them! I saw them run-up to her! She surrendered! She was so scared! And they killed her! In front of me!" Anarchy shouted. 

There was a pause as Anarchy breathed in and out, calming himself down until he fell back into his chair.

"After that, I vowed that I would kill my father and bring corruption to light." Anarchy continued. "And so, I did. I killed my father, cleaned up his company and got those heroes arrested." 

"But it didn't end there," Izuku said. "It never ends there." 

Anarchy gave a sad chuckle. "Your right. As I was cleaning up the company, I noticed that my father had given the government, a lot of bribes. They already knew about the shady shit he was up to and they kept quiet so long as they got paid."

Anarchy looked at Izuku's untouched glass of wine, then back up to Izuku.

Izuku nodded and Anarchy took the glass and drank from it.

"The rabbit hole got deeper and deeper as I investigated further. Tragedy upon Tragedy horror upon horror." He said. "Tell me have you ever heard the name, Cadmus?" 

"No," Izuku said. 

"I'm not surprised." Anarchy said. "Took me years just to find that name. And I almost died doing it."

He took another sip of his wine.

"So I decided that I needed to branch out my efforts and take down all the corruption that endangers the people to this day." He continued. "And that is how I came to be who I am today."

Anarchy chugged the rest of the glass before slamming it back down onto the table.

"I'm...sorry for losing myself there." Anarchy said. "I don't tell this story often and it never gets easier anytime I do."

"You don't have to apologize for being human," Izuku said. 

Anarchy smiled sadly. "Thank you, my friend. But I think this meeting is done." 

"We don't have to fight," Izuku said quickly. "If you turned yourself in. When you get out, we could clean up the city together." 

Anarchy sighed and shook his head. "As nice as that sounds, I can't. There are things that need to be done that you simply will not do."

"So...were enemies then," Izuku said with a sad tone. 

"Considering we are working towards the same goal I would still consider us allies." Anarchy said. "But due to the differences we have, we will inevitably come to blows yes." 

Izuku stood up and lifted his cowl back over his face. "Then when that time comes. I will put you away myself."

Anarchy smirked before putting his own mask back on. "Then may the best man win."

Izuku walked towards the door and was about to leave when Anarchy called out to him.

"One more question." He said. "What drink would you prefer the next time we meet?"

Izuku looked at him for a second before saying "Water," and leaving.

Izuku grappled away and soon enough he made it out of the jammer's range.

"Izuku!" Melissa shouted making him wince a little. "What happened!? Where have you been I've been trying to get in contact with you for the last hour!"

"I was having dinner," Izuku answered. 

**And so Poison Ivy is gone(for now) and we get introduced to our overarching villain, Anarchy! **

**Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and have a nice day.  
**


	10. Training

**So I just want to say a few things. **

**First of all, Toga can turn invisible, it is a power that she has in canon, just look it up. **

**Secondly, I am going to try and use as many Batman villains as I can. Including the ones, I said I was not going to use at first. The only problem I have is the Riddler because I have to write riddles that won't be easily solved, which is not easy. I'm probably going to put him in but that's going to take a while. There's another character that's going to be difficult to write for but not as much as Riddler.  
**

**Third, I just want to remind everyone that this is not Bruce Wayne, It's Izuku. They are going to act differently from each other.**

**That's all for now. Please enjoy the story.**

"So he offered you food. And you just...ate it." Melissa said as Izuku and Toga sparred. Izuku with his shirt off and Toga in a sport's bra.

"I made sure it wasn't poisoned," Izuku said while dodging Toga's knife. "Your strikes are still too savage, you leave yourself open." 

Izuku sidestepped her lunge and kneed her in the stomach.

"Gah!" Toga yelped as she walked back. "Ow!"

"Even if it's not poisoned that doesn't mean you eat it!" Melissa said. "He could have put something in it that you sensors couldn't detect!"

"If he wanted me dead he would have tried by then," Izuku said knocking the knife out of her hand. "You're not holding it correctly." 

"Darn it!" Toga pouted.

Melissa sighed. "Izuku. Your lack of cation astounds me."

"Himiko you need to get stronger," Izuku said. "You have talent but it needs to be refined." 

"What does that mean?" Toga asked nervously.

"It means that you're not leaving this cave for the rest of the day," Izuku said. 

"NOOOOOO!" Toga wailed in despair.

"Alfred prepare some food, energy drinks, and blood packs." Melissa sighed. 

"Of course lady Melissa," Alfred said as he went upstairs. "I would advise you stay to make sure Master Izuku does not accidentally kill Lady Himiko." 

"She won't die," Izuku said. "But she'll feel like she is." 

Many, many hours later. 

"Bawh" Toga cried as she fell to the floor for what felt like the millionth time today.

"You're a quick learner," Izuku said seemingly unphased. "You made large improvements in such a short time." 

"It doesn't feel like it!" Toga groaned.

Izuku smiled. "Were done for the day."

"Finally!" Toga groaned.

"I know the feeling," Izuku said helping her up. "You can have the blood now." 

In the blink of an eye, Toga descended on the cooler that Alfred had brought down. 

Toga eyed the blood hungrily, before quickly taking it and gulping it down.

Her eyes went wide.

_This is...AMAZING! _She thought as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The blood was so much better than Ivy's which up until this point was the best blood she had ever tasted.

"The blood is mine in case you were wondering," Izuku said. "We ordered blood packs but they won't be here until tomorrow." 

That explained everything. Toga had often had stray thoughts about what Izuku's blood tasted like. She always thought it was good, but this was better than she could have imagined. 

"Lady Himiko, I've prepared a bath for you, afterward I've prepared a meal for you," Alfred said. 

"Alfred I love you!" Toga groaned as she finished the blood.

Alfred smiled before turning his head to Izuku. "I've prepared a bath and meal for you as well Master Izuku. Are you going to come up willingly or do I need to wake lady Melissa and have her make you?"

Melissa meanwhile had fallen asleep on the chair.

"No, I'll do it myself," Izuku said somewhat bashfully. 

Izuku walked towards Melissa before picking her up.

"I'll take her to bed first," Izuku said. 

"Hehe, you should probably wait for consent first." Toga snickered.

Izuku's face turned slightly red. "Very funny Himiko."

"Hehe, I made you blush!" Himiko cheered. 

"Now now, while master Izuku may have his issues he would never do such a thing," Alfred said amusement evident in his tone. "That being said if he were to ask Lady Melissa I don't-" 

"That's enough!" Izuku said, his face now fully red. "Am going to take her to her room and put her into bed. Then I am going to leave."

"Of course master Izuku." Alfred chuckled. 

Meanwhile, Toga was just giggling. 

The next day.

"Sooo...why are we here?" Toga asked.

Currently, the two of them were in their Batman and Red Hood outfits, standing in an empty warehouse. 

"I was going to save this part of your training for later, but since you've been excelling in our lessons I decided to step it up," Izuku said. 

"Uh oh." Toga said.

"Hey sorry for taking so long!" Said a voice coming from below them.

"Ahhh!" Toga shrieked as she jumped back.

Mirio popped out of the ground in front of Izuku and Toga.

"It's fine," Izuku said. "We weren't waiting long." 

"We were here for like, half an hour." Toga complained.

Mirio looked over at Toga. "You must be his new side-kick!"

"Partner." Izuku corrected.

"Neat!" Mirio said. "So you need help training her."

"Correct," Izuku said. "Hood, today your going to try and improve your reaction time, ability to predict attacks, and how you react to faster opponents." 

"I'm going to get knocked down a lot aren't I?" Toga asked, dread filling her voice.

"Don't worry the floors were mopped beforehand," Izuku reassured her, before taking a step back. "You can begin." 

In an instant, Mirio falls into the floor, and before Toga could even ask what was happening, Mirio reappeared in front of her and knocked her to the ground. 

"That's about what I expected," Izuku said. 

"Owww." Toga groaned.

About an hour later

Mirio sunk into the floor.

Toga readied her knife.

Mirio appeared behind her.

**Swipe  
**

Toga's knife went right through him.

"Bwah!" Toga yelped as Mirio punched her across the room.

"Woops," Mirio said. "Sorry about that, punched a bit too hard. But hey you hit me! Kinda. That's impressive!" 

"I told you she was a quick learner," Izuku said proudly. "Now go a little less easy on her." 

Mirio's grin sent shivers down Toga's spine. "Yes, sir!" 

A few more hours later.

"I can see why you picked her!" Mirio said to Izuku as he was bandaging Toga. "She adapted that fast with barely any training!"

"You're making me blush Mirio!" Toga giggled. 

"You performed as I expected," Izuku said. "Good work." 

Toga smiled.

"Hey! I have an Idea!" Mirio explained. "How about you give her a demonstration."

"You mean by fighting you?" Izuku asked.

"Yup. How about it?" Mirio asked.

"That sounds fun!" Toga cheered.

"Of course," Izuku said walking to the center of the warehouse. "I'm ready when you are." 

Mirio smirked before falling into the floor.

He popped up on Izuku's right only to receive an elbow to his side.

"Gah!" Mirio grunted in pain as he clutched his ribs.

"Woah!" Toga said in amazement. "How did you do that!?"

"I predicted where he would attack," Izuku said. "Mirio's quirk lets him make specific parts of his body intangible so as long as he can register an attack, he can phase through it and then attack at the same time. However, if you attack him before he can react then your attack will connect." 

"Yup." Mirio groaned. "Man you hit hard. I've been training myself to have a quicker reaction time as well as being able to predict attacks so that doesn't happen, but man Bats I didn't expect you to see through me so fast."

"Sooo Batsy could beat Mirio in a fight?" Toga asked.

"That's more complicated," Izuku said. "We were just demonstrating what we want you to do. If we were to actually fight right now I don't know who the victor would be." 

"Why don't we find out!" Mirio said. "I can't say I'm not itching to find out! What about you Bats!?"

Izuku paused for a moment before smiling. "Well, I suppose it would be a good way to reward Hood for all her hard work."

"Round two let's go!" Toga cheered. 

**Bang **

Izuku dropped a flash grenade, and Mirio, not wanting to get blindsided, phased through the floor.

Mirio popped out of the ground but saw nothing but smoke.

_He must have dropped a smoke bomb after the flash grenade. He's trying to keep me on the defensive. _Mirio thought.

He dropped into the ground again, before popping out, this time farther from Izuku, momentarily making himself tangible to catch his breath.

**Boom**

"Gah!" Mirio cried as an explosion hit him from below.

_Mines!? It's like every time I go under he adds a new obstacle! _Mirio smiled. _You really don't disappoint Bats!" _

Mirio went back underground. _I can't see him due to the smoke and I can't step foot on the ground due to the mines. Well, time to get creative! _

Mirio shot out of the ground, this time high into the air before throwing one of his gloves into the smoke.

**Boom **

Another explosion came from the center of the smoke, causing the smoke to dissipate.

And Izuku was nowhere to be found.

Mirio looked confused. _Wait where did he- _

Mirio didn't have time to finish that thought as a Batarang suddenly made a small gash in his arm. 

"Gah!" He grunted. He tried to activate his quirk, but for some reason, he couldn't feel it. In fact, he couldn't feel anything anywhere but his face. 

He fell to the ground and the fight was over.

"Ow." Mirio groaned.

"Now you know how I feel!" Toga cheered from the side.

Izuku landed next to him. "I think I win."

"Yeah." Mirio groaned. "Hey uh, why can't I move."

"That's because you got hit with my poison batarangs," Izuku said. "Don't worry, it only keeps you from moving and it'll be out of your system in about an hour." 

"How much space does that utility belt have?" Mirio asked.

"A lot," Izuku said before turning to Toga. "Hood, do you know what just happened." 

"Nope!" Toga said cheerfully.

"Mirio has to memorize his opponent's location before he can attack. So I made it impossible to see me. Then I used the mines to make the ground unsafe for Mirio to step on. Mirio can't breathe when he's intangible so he has to come up for air sooner than later, and since I locked off the ground, the air was his only option. Knowing this I used my grapple gun to cling onto the ceiling. When Mirio popped up he had to become tangible to breathe so I had a split second to attack, because Mirio is such a hard to catch opponent I had to end the fight in one attack so I used the poison Batarang to make it so he could no longer move afterward, making me the winner." Izuku explained. 

"Wow," Mirio said taking that all in. "You thought of all that on the spot?". 

"No, I thought of it this morning." Izuku clarified. "Give your drive to improve it's only natural that you'd challenge and since we're not busy fighting villains I figured today would be the day you would ask." 

There was a pause before Mirio spoke. "Are you related to Sir? Because I'm pretty sure you can see the future."

"I wish." Izuku sighed. "All the things I could do with a quirk like that."

_Maybe I could have seen mom's death coming. _Came a stray thought in Izuku's head.

"Well, next time I'm not going to fall for that!" Mirio swore.

"I know you won't and I'll plan for that," Izuku warned. 

"So are we done?" Toga asked.

"Considering Mirio can't move, I would say we're done here," Izuku said. "I called Nighteye, he'll be here to pick you up shortly." 

"When did you do that?" Mirio asked.

"During the fight," Izuku answered. 

"I really need to fight more ninja's," Mirio said. 

"Come on Hood, you've earned a break today," Izuku said. 

"Yup! And you remember what tonight is!?" Toga asked excitedly.

"Movie Night," Izuku answered. 

"Movie night!" Toga shouted.

"Oh, can I come?" Mirio asked. 

"Sorry, bat family only!" Toga said.

"Is that what we're calling us?" Izuku asked.

"Yup now let's go! Me-Oracal might have already made the popcorn!" Toga said. 

Later in Midoriya Manor.

"I don't remember having this built," Izuku said looking around at the theater that had apparently been in his house this entire time. 

"Sometimes you can be so preoccupied about what happens everywhere else you don't pay attention to what happens in your own home," Melissa said. 

"What are we watching, what are we watching!?" Toga asked impatiently, a bucket of popcorn in one hand and a cup filled with blood in the other.

"We are going to watch Lion King!" Melissa said picking up the remote and turning on the movie. 

Meanwhile at the Iceberg Lounge. 

The Iceberg lounge was as it was normally, loud and filled with people dancing and drinking the night away. 

But up at the top of the location, a meeting was being held.

"Is everyone here?" Asked a short overweight man.

This man was known as The Penguin.

"Looks like that's everyone boss." Said another small man known as the Toymaker.** (Not to be confused with Toyman, this is a completely separate DC character.)  
**

"Good," Penguin said. "Well, I'm sure your all curious as to why I've called you here." 

"It's not very hard to figure out at all." Said the person known in the underground as Calendar man. "You summoned us to form a team of thieves."

"Tch. Let me guess you used your quirk." Penguin said.

"Yes. And I'm in." Calendar man said.

"A team of thieves?" Asked a man in a red and white costume.

"I say we do it." Said a man in an orange and red cat-themed costume, known as Catman**(In case you're wondering, this is not a gender-bent version of Catwoman, this is a completely separate DC character.)  
**

"With Batman and the heroes, it's getting harder and harder to be a thief." Said a man in a green costume, known as the Atomic Man. "I think this is our only option." 

"I think I'll take my chances." said the man in the red and white costume, Aka Chancer.

"I would think twice." Said the man with a giant pencil eraser for a head, called The Eraser. "Penguin has a lot of money and connections, we would do well to be on his good side.

The Penguin squawked. "Finally someone who gets it!"

"Fine," Chancer said. "Let's see where this goes." 

"What about you Crazy Quilt?" The Toymaker asked.

"I think this is a fabulous idea!" Said the man in a multi-colored costume. "Count me in!" 

"Then it's settled." Said the Penguin giving an evil grin. "Welcome to the league of thieves!"

**Yeah, that's right I picked up some obscure ones. Just so you know anyone who is not an MHA character is probably a Batman character.  
**


	11. The League of Thieves

**So I have to respond to a few things people said in the reviews. **

**Someone said that Toga cannot turn invisible she can just disappear from an opponent's line of vision and that as far as we know that's not part of her quirk. **

**Firstly, the Wiki said she can, and this is a direct quote, "By holding her breath and clearing her mind. Himiko can erase her presence and allegedly vanish from her enemies' view." This is vague but implies that she completely vanishes from her enemies, and holding her breath and clearing her mind part implies that this is part of her quirk or is some kind of strange technique she learned from who knows where. I'm going to assume it's part of her quirk and treat it as her turning invisible. I'm not saying that's one hundred percent right for canon Himiko but this is what seems the most likely to me so I will be using this logic for the fic. Also, she did not have clothes on while she used this ability, she was disguised as Camie and naked (The anime put this weird goop thing on her, but in the manga she is naked)  
**

**Secondly, it's been pointed out that Himiko is already a skilled combatant. However in this fic Izuku finds her, before she snapped and went fully insane. Meaning she had not become a villain yet and was still trying to be a normal girl, so it's very unlikely she would have developed those skills yet, not saying it's impossible but I doubt Himiko's parents would let her sign up for stealth and infiltration/Knife fighting class. At best she might have taken and acrobatics class or something. Also while Canon Himiko is no slouch in a fight I would not call her a master combatant. Ochaco was able to counter her easily with only like a month or so of training, and while she was able to escape Eraserhead she only got one hit on him before escaping and Eraserhead was very preoccupied during this encounter anyway what with the whole base trying to kill them. Rock Lock was taken down by a surprise attack so Himiko didn't really fight him. And Lastly while she was able to take Izuku on with his 5% full cowling active, Izuku has shown no experience when it comes to fighting stealthy opponents(We have never seen him fight Toru so that does not count) so it makes sense for him to struggle while fighting her, especially when he doesn't know what her abilities are, and even then she was not really able to take him down. So even if I were to give Himiko her canon fighting abilities she still would not really hold a candle to Batman and Mirio, who are the only people she's fought in this fic so far.  
**

**Lastly, someone asked why I didn't simply use the Batman Beyond Batmobile since it can fly and cloak. Simple, because if I did then the Batwing would never be used. The Batmobile will be used at point though-out this fic, but if I just made it fly then there would be no reason to use the Batwing or really any flying vehicle at all.  
**

**I think that's all, so let's move onto the chapter. **

Izuku watched as Toga took down a group of villains. 

One by one she knocked them out, punching them, slashing them, hitting them with the back of her knife.

Izuku felt it was important that Toga feel her progression, so he sent her after a bunch of random thugs in a safehouse. 

Toga disappeared only to reappear behind another thug and knock him unconscious.

"Should she be using her quirk?" Melissa asked. 

"As long as she doesn't leave evidence, the only proof that she ever used her quirk is the word of a bunch of thugs," Izuku said. 

Izuku watched as Toga took down the last thug.

Toga grinned before looking up at Izuku.

Izuku nodded confirming that she did a good job.

"Yes!" Toga cheered.

Izuku jumped down next to Toga. "You performed as I expected. Which is to say excellently."

"Hehe. Keep going!" Toga said.

"Sorry to cut the praise fest but there's a robbery at a bank nearby." Melissa cut in. "The bank is closed so no one else is there and no alarms are going off either, the only way I found out about it was because of our robin drones." 

"On it," Izuku said. "Did you finish the Batwing's new feature?"

"Yup!" Melissa said.

"New feature?" Toga questioned.

"An extra seat," Izuku explained. 

Star's appeared in Tonga's eyes. "Yes! I can finally ride in the Batwing! I call the front seat!" 

"Sorry but I haven't given you pilot training yet," Izuku said. 

"Awww." Toga deflated.

Izuku patted her head, something that he learned she enjoyed very much. "Don't worry. You'll get there one day."

Meanwhile at the bank.

Catman crawled down the side of the bank before stopping onto a window.

He let out his claws and cuts a hole in the window.

He crawls in and thanks to him being on the wall he avoided the motion sensors on the floor.

He took out a disk from his suit and threw it onto the ceiling.

The device activated, shutting down all the bank's defenses. 

"The defenses are down," Catman said. 

Back outside a van parked outside the bank opened up revealing the rest of the league of thieves.

Atomic man walked up to the bank door and activated his quirk. Conversion beams, he can shoot beams out of his eyes that can change a nonorganic object's state of matter. 

He melted the door and the rest of the crew walked in.

Catman jumped down and joined them as they walked to the safe.

Atomic man blasted the safe, melting it and giving them full access to the goods inside.

"We're in the safe," Catman said. "Grabbing the loot." 

They each took a bag and started grabbing cash, shoving as much as they could in them.

"Batman will be approaching soon." Calendar Man said over the coms. "He will appear behind Catman in approximately thirty seconds. Any attempt by Catman to attack him will be countered."

Calendar man, his quirk allows him to view into one day a month and see any and all events that happen on that day from a third-person perspective. He can only do this once a month, so he can't see how his action alters the outcome of what he saw. 

"Got it," Chancer said. 

The seconds past and Catman could feel Batman behind him and ducked down.

Chancer shot at Batman with his high power laser blaster, and Batman flipped backwards into the center of the bank floor.

Suddenly the chandelier that was hanging above him came loose and dropped down hitting Izuku and knocking him down.

"Gah!" Izuku grunted as he pulled himself from under the now broken chandelier.

Chancer, his quirk is called luck. It does exactly what it sounds like. 

"Bad luck partner." Chancer said.

"Red Hood is most likely going to attack Chancer from behind while invisible." Calendar man warned.

Catman clawed the empty air behind Chancer and hit Toga causing her to become visible.

Toga quickly recovered and slipped back to Izuku's side.

"Now Quilt!" Calendar man said.

"Behold!" Crazy Quilt said as a bright multi-colored light shot out in front of him, engulfing the two.

"What the!" Toga yelps.

Suddenly everything went dark.

"Hey! I can't see!" Toga said.

Crazy Quilt, he can emit a light that will blind anyone in its way. The downside is it makes him just as blind. 

Izuku couldn't see either. Of course, he could still fight without his eyes, but Toga, to his knowledge, could not. He couldn't risk her safety, and these guys seem to have an unknown advantage. The best option would be to retreat. 

Izuku grabbed Toga and dropped a smoke pellet. Fleeing away from the bank.

"Do not pursue. We have the money we need to erase the evidence and get out before more heroes arrive." Calendar man said.

"I thought we shut down the alarms?" Chancer pointed out.

"Yes but Batman had likely already contacted the authorities during the fight. Meaning you need to move! Now!" Calendar man said.

With Batman out of the way, the crew hauled the money into the van. The Eraser ran out last after using his quirk on all the things they broke. 

The Eraser, his quirk allows him to reverse time one any non-living object within a small area.

Suddenly everything went back to how it was before they came.

The chandelier went back up, the safe and door

Later at the Batcave.

"So...what happened?" Melissa asked the two. "Because we just lost to B-rank villains."

"They were coordinated," Izuku said. "Not to mention they had some high tech devices. Given what we know about those villains, they are most likely receiving outside help. And I can't learn anything from the crime scene because they erased all the evidence." 

"I say we could have taken them." Toga pouted.

"The fight was going in a bad direction, staying would have been an unnecessary risk," Izuku said. "Besides I doubt that this will be the last we see of them. Now we can do some investigating and make a plan." 

"I'll analyze the video from your cowl and make some gear to counter them if I can," Melissa said. 

"And I'll...eat some ice cream!" Toga added.

"Later, for now, I need you to train on how to fight without your sight," Izuku said. 

"Can we at least get a softer floor?" Toga whined knowing she'd be hitting the ground for the rest of the day.

"If I did that then you wouldn't learn as fast," Izuku said. 

Toga groaned.

A month later

It was a quiet night at the Osaifu museum and the league of thieves intended to keep it that way.

Catman crawled through the vents, entering the museum through a vent on the wall. 

He took the disk before throwing it onto the ceiling, shutting down all the security.

"Security down, move in," Catman said. 

Moving out of the same van, the team moved out.

Atomic man melted the doors, alerting the guards.

"Freeze!" One of the guards said, before attempting to pull out his gun.

Chancer acted fast and threw one of his batons at his head, knocking him out.

The guard in the monitor room was freaking out as he tried to get all the camera's to work again. He turned on the alarm but it didn't work.

"What's going-ah!" Suddenly he was knocked out by Catman.

"The guards are down, let's move fast maybe we can get out of here before Batman gets here," Catman said. 

"No, Batman is going to get here." Calendar man said. "He's going to lose, however. So you don't need to worry." 

The crew walked towards the destination with Catman joining them along the way until they reached the case where their prize was stored. The Kichona diamond. 

Atomic man melted the case and Catman was about to grab the diamond when Calendar man spoke. "A Batarang is about to come at you." 

Catman ducked and the Batarang went over his head. 

They looked up to see Batman and Red Hood standing behind them.

"Time for round two!" Toga said with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"And time for you to witness my beautiful blast a second time!" Crazy Quilt said unleashing his quirk onto both of them.

"Gah! No fair!" Toga complained as she was blinded. "I won't be able to see myself kicking your buts!"

"Shut up why don't you!" Atomic man said sending a blast at her to melt her armor. 

"He's sending a blast at your front," Melissa said over the coms. 

Toga dodged the blast with ease and threw a knife at Atomic man, making a gash in his arm.

"Too slow!" Toga taunted.

Little did the villains know that one of Izuku's mechanical robins was perched upon one of the flag poles in the museum directly above the fight, allowing Melissa to view the whole thing from above and give Toga directions. 

Catman threw a Catarang at Izuku who dodged with ease.

"Hey don't be a copycat!" Toga scowled.

"Was that a pun?" Catman asked.

Chancer charged at Izuku with his batons in hand but Izuku simply grabbed them and kicked Chancer away, before throwing his batons at Eraser, causing him to fall.

Suddenly the sprinkler system began to malfunction(Due to Chancer's quirk) and sprayed water on the fighter's bellow.

Catman charged at Izuku and swiped at him with his claws but Izuku just dodged each attack before grabbed Catman's arm and punched him in the face.

Catman staggered back and smirked. "Gotcha."

Suddenly Izuku was blasted in the back by Atomic man, freezing all the water on his suit and trapping him in ice.

"Batsy!" Toga shouted getting distracted momentarily.

"Keep your eyes on the fight!" Atomic man said before freezing the ground around her.

"Woah Woah Woah!" Toga said as she tried not to trip. 

Chancer took out his blaster and shot Toga, causing her to go flying into a wall.

"Activate anti-freeze," Izuku said. 

His armor started to heat up, melting the ice until it was weak enough for Izuku to break out.

"Hood! We're retreating!" Izuku said.

Toga quickly made her way to Izuku's side and he dropped a flash bomb, making the villains close their eyes. 

When they opened them again, they were gone.

"Damn ninjas," Chancer said. 

"That's enough. Eraser do your job and get out." Calendar man said.

Meanwhile, Izuku and Toga landed on the rooftop. 

"Did you get it?" Toga asked.

"Yes," Izuku said pulling out one of the disks that Catman had. 

Flashback

"So here is the plan," Izuku said. "When we encounter them next, we fight them and pretend to lose." 

"What why?!" Toga asked.

"Let me finish," Izuku said. "During the fight, I'll take some of their tech and then we'll retreat." 

"Oh, I get it!" Melissa said. "We know that someone is giving them tech so if we grab some of it we'll be able to track it back to the maker!" 

"And once we get to the maker then we can make him talk," Izuku said. 

"Ohhhh." Toga said. "I get it now! But why can't we just beat them and then take their stuff?"

"If we beat them then their supplier will be on high alert, and finding them will be more difficult," Izuku explained. 

"Ohh." Toga repeated. "That makes sense."

Back to the present

"Yes!" Toga cheered. "High five!"

"You're facing the wrong direction," Melissa said to Toga, who was still blind. 

"High five," Toga repeated after turning around. 

Izuku smiled and gave her a high five. How could he not when she had such contagious energy?

"Our jobs not done yet," Izuku said. "Melissa send the Batwing to our location." 

"It's already coming," Melissa said. 

"Wait! Can you drive while you're blind too!" Toga asked in amazement. 

"No, I'm piloting the thing remotely," Melissa explained. 

"Oh. Wait a minute! If she can do that then that means I could sit in the front seat!" Toga realized.

"Himiko, don't act like you wouldn't have pressed every button you could," Melissa said. 

Toga pouted. "I wouldn't have pressed every button. Just most of them."

A few days later.

Toymaker smiled as he looked at his newest creation. It was an upgrade to Chancer's batons.

"Alright." The toymaker said to himself. "Now I just need to-" 

**Thunk**

Suddenly a knife was pressed into the workbench in front of him.

He turned around and saw Toga standing there behind him.

"Hi." She said with a very disturbing grin on her face.

"Red Hood!" Toymaker said recognizing her costume. "Wha-why isn't my security activating!"

"Oh, Batsy's taking care of that." Toga lied. In truth, Izuku had already taken care of the security and just wanted to see how Toga handled an interrogation.

Toga picked up the knife and brought her face closer to his. "That means you and I get to have some fun."

"Please don't hurt me!" Toyman begged, trembling in his seat. 

"Aww, but hurting you is the best part!" Toga said her already massive grin getting even bigger. "But I guess I could have fun somewhere else." 

Suddenly Toga picked up Toymaker before slamming him into the workbench and sticking the knife right next to his face.

"Do you have any suggestions on where I could find my new playmates?"

A month later.

"You're late," Catman said as Chancer finally arrived in the meeting room. 

"Send me fine," Chancer said sarcastically. 

"That's enough." Calendar man said. "We are all here so now we can talk about this month's plan. Our target is this."

A projector lit up showing Okane bank.

"We'll act as usual." Calendar man said. "Except Batman won't be showing up this time."

"Finally." Atomic man said. "He and Red Hood were getting annoying. Essentially that Red Hood chick" 

"What is she even, like twelve?" Eraser said.

"I think she's fifteen," Catman said. 

"Back to the plan!" Calendar man said loudly. "You will go to get the money and get out. This will be happening tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Atomic man said. "Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Penguin wants more money and he wants it now." Calendar man said.

"Speaking of which where the hell is he?" Chancer asked. "He just showed up made us a team and takes a cut whenever we steal something!?"

"Who do you think is financing your new equipment?" Calendar man said. "Penguin is our financial backer. Nothing more nothing less. This meeting is over. Leave and stop wasting my time. I have preparations to make." 

After all the villain's left Calendar man sat in silence for a few moments before bursting into sadistic giggles.

The next night.

"You guys hear that?" Chancer said grabbing money from the vault. "That's the sound of no Batman."

"I know. You think we'll get this lucky next time too?" Atomic man asked.

"I was hoping for another chance to show off my colors!" Crazy Quilt said with a hint of disappointment.

"Something feels off," Catman said. "It feels too easy." 

"Your thinking too much about it," Eraser said. "We got the money so let's just get out of-" 

"**FREEZE!" **

Suddenly bright lights from police copters lit up the windows and police sirens could be heard outside.

Best Jeanist, and a few other heroes ran into the bank. "Surrender and come quietly! Or else!"

"What!" Chancer said.

"Calendar man what the fuck!" Atomic man said. 

Suddenly all of them could hear Calender man laughing over the coms, and as he laughed his voice changed and distorted until he sounded like a young girl.

"Gotcha!" Toga laughed.

"We've been tricked!" Catman said.

Suddenly their clothes tightened, keeping them from moving.

"You are all under arrest." Best Jeanist said.

A few minutes later.

Izuku stood outside the bank with Commissioner Naomasa, watching as the villains were carted away.

"Once again you've impressed me," Naomasa said. "We found no way of even finding out who was responsible for these robberies and you put them away in just two months. You really are the-" 

"World's greatest detective." Izuku finished. "I wouldn't say that's accurate, but thank you nonetheless."

"I never really got to thank you for saving everyone from the Poison Ivy," Naomasa said. "I'm ashamed of how easy it was to turn me into her puppet." 

"You don't need to feel that way," Izuku said. "Ivy was a dangerous foe, if I had been caught unprepared she could have easily control or killed me." 

"I suppose it was kind of a good thing you're not an official hero then," Naomasa said. "At least at that point." 

"I have things I need to do," Izuku said. "Things that I can't do as a pro-hero. But that doesn't mean I want to be completely disconnected from the police and pros." 

"Are you suggesting a partnership?" Naomasa asked.

"Something like that," Izuku said. 

"Well...I'll think about it," Naomasa said. 

Izuku nodded. "Good. Now if you excuse me. I have a date with a bird."

Later with Penguin.

"What'da mean they got caught!" Penguin shouted at one of his underlings.

"It was Batman sir! He caught em somehow." The thug said.

Penguin squawked. "Get out!" 

The thug ran out of his office and Penguin started tossing things around his office in a rage. 

"I would suggest you control your temper."

Penguin pulled out his umbrella and aimed it at Izuku who was standing behind him.

"Batman," Penguin growled. "Let me guess you're here to take me to huh! Well, it won't be that easy!" 

Penguin pulled the trigger on the handle and the tip of the umbrella shot out a bullet.

Izuku's mouth guard sprung up and blocked the shot, deflecting it elsewhere in the room.

"That's enough," Izuku said grabbing the umbrella and snapping it over his knee. "I have enough evidence to put you away for good Penguin. And I have enough money to out bribe any judge. It's over."

"No! No! This can't be!" Penguin said.

Suddenly the bird-themed villain got an idea. 

"Wait wait! You're the one who's been asking about Frightening bolt right!?" Penguin asked. "I have all the information there is on that guy! Everything he's ever done!"

Izuku froze for a second before getting right in front of Penguin, his shadow engulfing him as his eyes gazed into his.

"You're going to tell me everything you know," Izuku said. "Now." 

**And that's it for this arc. **

**The next arc will have Izuku facing off against his mother's killer, but it won't be as simple as he thinks. **

**Two more Batman villains will appear in the next chapter. I wonder if you can guess what will happen? **

**Please review I love reading your feedback both positive and negative. **


	12. Stormy Night

"Well, this is certainly enough to put bolt away forever," Naomasa said looking through the papers Izuku gave him. "And no doubt this will help Penguin's case." 

"At this point, the worst we can do to him is take away some of his resources and put him under house arrest." Izuku lied. 

In truth, Izuku withheld a good chunk of the evidence against Penguin. He didn't let him fully off the hook but he had definitely gone easy on him. 

Something Izuku was sure to let him know was a one-time thing. 

"Well, I'll send some men after Bolt," Naomasa said. 

"No." Izuku objected quickly. "I want to deal with this one myself."

Naomasa raised an eyebrow. "Why? He doesn't seem like much of a threat."

"Just trust me," Izuku said. "Please." 

Naomasa sighed. "Alight. I'll have the police on standby ready to pick him up. Don't make me regret this."

"I won't," Izuku said. 

Meanwhile elsewhere

Frightening Bolt Aka Maximillian Zeus was in the office of one of his warehouses counting his money after another successful drug deal.

"Life is good." Bolt said.

"But for how long?"

Bolt instantly responded looking up from his cash to see a large man standing over him. He was huge and had on a black and white mask that looked like something Mexican wrestler would wear. 

Bolt activated his quirk charging up his hand and pointing at the man. "Who the fuck are you!"

"That is none of your concern." Said the man. "What is your concern is that someone is coming for you."

"What?!" Bolt asked. "Who the hell would be stupid enough to come after a pro hero?"

"How about the man who goes around exposing corrupt pros like yourself?" The man said.

A confused look crossed Bolt's face before turning into that of horrified realization.

"Shit." Bolt said. "Fuck! The Batman his coming after me!?"

"He's had his eye on you for some time." The man said. "He's compiled all evidence that will reveal everything you have ever done."

"Shit shit shit!" Bolt cursed.

"However." The man said. "I have something that may help you."

Bolt instantly looked up at the man with fleeting hope and desperation in his eyes. "What?! What is it what do you want! I'll give you anything if you can get the bat off me!"

"I will not be getting rid of the bat. You will." The man said taking out a green vail out of his pocket. "With this."

Bolt looked at the green vial suspiciously. "What is that? Trigger?"

The man shook his head. "No. This is something far greater than Trigger. This is Venom. If you take it then you may kill that bat with your own two hands."

Bolt looked at him warily before saying. "What the hell. I don't really have any other options. So fuck it."

And he took the vail.

Later with Izuku.

Izuku was in the Batwing with Toga, ready to face his mother's killer once and for all. 

"Somethings wrong," Melissa said over the coms. 

"What?" Izuku asked.

"Frightening bolt has moved," Melissa reported. "He ran to a building that's still under construction. Did someone tip him off?" 

"Penguin is under heavy surveillance so it can't be him," Izuku said. 

"Oh, maybe it's someone else!" Toga suggested. "Like some kind of mysterious mastermind who manipulating everything behind the scenes and is getting stronger and stronger each day!" 

"I mean maybe it's connected to whoever it was who gave Poison Ivy that Venom stuff," Melissa said. "But that would be a huge coincidence and is really unlikely." 

"Anyway. Toga I want you to stay back." Izuku said. "My armor is insulated with a non-conductive material. So he won't be any threat."

"So why am I here?" Toga asked.

"Because if we asked you to stay, then you probably would have come," Izuku answered. 

Toga giggled. "You know me so well."

"Were approaching the drop point," Izuku said. "Get ready." 

A few minutes later.

Izuku walked through the incomplete building.

"It's time," Izuku muttered to himself. "Everything I've done since that day. Has been in preparation for this moment." 

He was sweating slightly under his armor, and his heartbeat was slightly faster as was his breathing.

But he wasn't nervous. Just enraged.

He could see him through his detective vision. Just sitting there in one of the incomplete rooms.

Maybe he was trying to go for a surprise attack? It wouldn't matter.

Tonight this ended.

"Mouthguard," Izuku said activating his mouthguard. 

He stood right outside the entrance to the room that Bolt was sitting in.

After taking a moment to compose himself he walked into the room.

Bolt didn't move. He didn't attack. He just sat there in a fancy looking chair looking out through the incomplete wall.

"Frightening Bolt," Izuku said before shaking his head. "No. Calling you by your so-called hero name would be inaccurate. Considering your no longer a pro hero." 

Bolt laughed. "How right you are Batman."

He stood up and turned around to face Izuku, with his mask down and his white hair exposed.

"That time is over." Bolt said. "I have acceded and regained my true status."

Bolt activated his quirk except instead of just his hands lighting up his entire body. His eyes glowing blue with power.

"Izuku somethings wrong!" Melissa said. "His voltage level of off the charts you-"

"Call me Zeus!" Bolt said.

And then everything went black.

Outside.

Toga waited outside the building whistling.

_Man, I expected the clash between Batsy and the guy who killed his mom to be more exciting. _She thought.

**KABOOM **

Suddenly one of the walls above her exploded with a bolt of lighting sending Izuku's limp body flying out falling towards the ground.

"I take it back! Go back to boring!" Toga shouted.

She took out her grappled gun and fired it before rocketing upwards.

She caught Izuku in her free arm and landed in one of the incomplete rooms.

"Is he ok?" Toga asked as she set down Izuku who was unconscious.

"I don't know!?" Melissa said. "The lighting must have been so strong it burned through the insulation and short-circuited the armor! I can't see his vitals!" 

**BOOM BOOM BOOM **

Bolts of lightning burst through the floor wildly shaking the building. 

"Come out Batman! And face your divine retribution!" Shouted Zeus.

Toga grit her teeth in anger.

"I've called the heroes. Just get out of there!" Melissa said.

Toga ignored her. "No one hurts my Batsy." 

Without another word, she took a vial of blood from her utility belt. 

Meanwhile with Zeus

"Come out coward!" He shouted as he sent more bolts of lighting in almost every direction.

"You have no right to call anyone a coward!"

Suddenly vines came through the floor and smacked Zeus through the ceiling.

Quickly recovering he got up and looked for the vine only for another vine to sneak up on him and wrapped around him.

The vine carried him to Toga who was now a perfect copy of Poison Ivy.

"I'll splatter your blood all over the building!" Toga shouted as she commanded the vines to squeeze Zeus in an attempt to crush him.

"RAHH!" Zeus roared as his body was enveloped by electricity, weakening the vines allowing him to break free.

"Gah!" Toga grunted as the lighting singed her arm.

Zeus aimed his arm at her and shot a bolt of lightning.

Toga put up a wall of vines in the nick of time, blocking the attack.

Toga summoned a venus flytrap below him, breaking the floor and making him fall into the flytraps jaw.

"RAHHH!" Zeus let off a massive explosion of electricity destroying the flytrap and zapping Toga out of the building.

Toga summoned a vine to catch her and willed it to lift her to the roof of the building. 

Soon enough Zeus followed rising to the top of the building using a chunk of metal he manipulated with his powers.

"You think you can fight a god!" Zeus shouted. "Arrogant mortal! I will-"

"Oh shut up!" Toga said summoning a vine and knocking him off the chunk of metal onto the rooftop floor.

Toga could feel her time was running out. Using a person's quirk reduced the amount of time she could stay transformed as them.

_I need to end this fast! _She thought.

Using all her strength she summoned dozens of vines that surrounded the building completely.

Zeus saw this and started powering up, his body glowing electric blue with lighting pouring out of him.

"Rah!" Toga screeched as she sent every vine at him at once.

Just before the vines were about to crush him Zeus unleashed his full power.

**KRACAKACROOM! **

Blue light enveloped the building and an enormous lightning bolt could be seen piercing the sky for miles. 

After the light died down the result of the fight could be seen.

Zeus was unharmed if slightly exhausted, panting and heaving but still standing.

Toga, on the other hand, was barely conscious, her disguise had melted away and she was laying on the floor in a pile of the goop that was left behind after she used her quirk.

Zeus laughed triumphantly. "You see! I am a god! You are a mere child!"

Suddenly news helicopters who had seen the giant bolt of lighting and came to see what it was. 

Zeus looked up and smiled. "Mortal! Witness my might! And look at what happens when you oppose me!"

He turned his attention back to Toga and walked up to her until he was standing over. 

He activated his quirk and held up his hand. "And now! I shall strike you down!"

Just as Zeus was about to strike he heard something.

The flapping of wings.

Bats suddenly appeared and started circling around the building. More and more bats appeared freaking out Zeus.

"What sort of trick it this!" He shouted. "Batman! Show your-gah!"

A bat swooped down and scratched his eye.

"You stupid-gah!" Zeus shrieked as more bats came down and attacked him. Biting and clawing and scratching at his face.

"Get off!" He shouted using his quirk to electrocute all the bats on him but that still left the bats circling the building.

He opened his eyes to see that Toga was no longer in front of him.

"Zeus." Came Izuku's voice, sounding as if it was coming from everywhere at once. "What an appropriate for a pathetic man trying to play god."

"Gah!" Zeus shouted as he shot lighting around wilding into the cyclone of bats, to very little effect.

Cyclone started to close in, slowly the bats got closer and closer to him.

"You take money because you want to pretend to be above everyone," Izuku said. "You have sex with women against their wills because that's what gods like Zeus do." 

"Shut up!" Zeus said desperately trying to hit his unseen foe only to hit a few bats.

"You killed my mother because gods don't care about the lives of mortals," Izuku said. "But your not a god. Your nothing but scum. Lower than the dirt." 

"Enough!" Zeus shouted his body getting exhausted from overusing his quirk. "I am a god! I am the ruler of all the gods, Zeus! Who the hell do you think you are, defying me!?"

Then the bats enveloped him.

"I am vengeance."

"Gaah!" Zeus shouted as one of his arms was broken by Izuku who he couldn't see through the bats. 

"I am the night."

"Rah!" Zeus's other arm was broken and he was punched through the bats and out of the cyclone, breaking his ribs.

Zeus looked in horror as the Bats disperse revealing Izuku standing over him.

"I am Batman!"

Izuku punched him in the face, knocking him down and out.

Izuku looked at his unconscious foe before dropping to his knees.

"Its over mom." He said quietly. "I got him."

Later.

Izuku watched as Zeus was carted away into the holding van with Naomasa at his side.

"I didn't think Bolt had that kind of power," Naomasa said. 

"He didn't," Izuku said shakily. "Trigger can't do something like this either. Meaning that it's probably the same substance that Ivy used."

"Venom." Naomasa sighed. "As if Trigger wasn't bad enough. And speaking of Ivy."

Naomasa looked over at the dead vines that were all around the building.

"The footage from the news copters showed Poison Ivy fighting Bolt and then after the flash Red Hood was there." Naomasa pointed out.

"Don't waste your time," Izuku said. "You know how courts and rich people work." 

"I just wanted to warn you that's all. As far as everybody else knows a hero with a plant-based quirk stepped on the screen to help out. The news will only be able to play certain parts of what they recorded." Naomasa said. "I'm really glad you decided to take this on yourself. Seeing as Bolt wasn't much of a threat until now I probably just would have sent in some low ranking heroes. And with how powerful Bolt got that would have been disastrous." 

Suddenly the Batwing flew overhead lowering until it was on the ground. Toga was already in the back seat sleeping off her injuries. 

"It was nice talking to you commissioner," Izuku said walking towards the Batwing. "But I need to go." 

"You sure you don't want to get those injured checked out?" Naomasa asked with slight concern.

"I'll be fine," Izuku said jumping into the front seat. "Besides I have better medical equipment at home." 

With that Izuku took off into the night sky.

Meanwhile elsewhere

In a dark room. A man watched multiple monitors that showed camera feeds from the building Izuku, Toga, and Zeus had fought in. 

A masked man smiled. "It seems that even at this level the Venom still caused him to lose his mind. Oh well. It looks like more tinkering will be required. 

The man focused his attention on the monitor showing Batman defeating Zeus.

"Batman." The man said. "A true fighter if I ever saw one."

The man laughed sinisterly.

"I will enjoy breaking you."

**So, in the end, the one who killed Batman's parents was Maxie Zeus! A villain you probably don't know about.  
**

**Also, Bane is here! Kind of. He's in the shadows for now but trust me he has big plans.  
**

**Please leave your thoughts in the reviews! And have a nice day.  
**


	13. Toga's Day Off

**Hey, guys just want to say something before the chapter starts.  
**

**Bane is here, but he's not really here yet. Let me explain. **

**Villains like Poison Ivy and Croc are arc villains. They show up, get beaten and go away. They can come back and cause trouble but they will probably go away pretty fast. **

**Villains like Bane and Anarchy are overarching villains. They show up and cause trouble mostly behind the scenes and when they show up to fight Izuku, it is a big deal.  
**

**So don't expect Izuku to fight Bane anytime soon. **

**I bring this up because I know that some people are going to ask about Joker and in fact someone already has. **

**Joker is not a villain I can just make show up and go away with no build-up or anything like that. Joker is Batman's greatest enemy and needs to be handled right.  
**

**Some of you have already figured out some of my plans for Joker, but trust me it more complicated than you may think. **

**Anyway. Don't expect Joker anytime soon is what I'm saying. But when you do get Joker it will be worth the wait. **

**Oh, and the U.S.J. will be coming soon. Not immediately but soon.  
**

**Anyway. Onto the chapter. **

Toga woke up with a yawn.

She opened her eyes and saw her room, illuminated with nothing but the sunlight coming in from the window.

_Man, this room is a plane. _Toga thought to herself.

Jumping out of her bed she went into her private bathroom and got herself ready for the day.

_Wait what time is? _Toga questioned as she brushed her teeth.

She looked up at the clock and her eyes widened. _Six-o-clock! Crap! I'm late! _

Quickly she finished brushing her teeth and got dressed.

She opened the door only to find Alfred standing outside with a tray.

"Jeeves! Please move I have to get to Batsy! If I'm late he'll make me kiss the floor more than he usually does! And that's a lot!" Toga said trying to squeeze past the butler.

"There is no need to worry lady Himiko. Master Izuku has given you the day off, in celebration of your latest victory." Alfred revealed.

"Whew!" Toga sighed with relief. "That's great! So whatcha got under the lid Jeeves?"

"I do wish you would stop calling me that." Alfred sighed before lifting the lid. On the tray was a plate of bacon and eggs, a cup of blood, a phone, and a credit card with a bat on it. 

"Is that a...bat credit card?" Toga asked.

"Yes." Alfred sighed. "Lady Melissa insisted that it have a bat on it. At this point, I wonder what they won't put a bat on." 

"Won't this give away that I work with Batsy?" Toga asked looking over the card.

"No one would think Batman would put a bat on something like a credit card and as such everyone will likely assume that it's not related to him in the slightest," Alfred reassured her. 

"Neat." Toga said pocketing the card.

"I would suggest you go out after eating," Alfred said. "If you would like I can drive you to any place you wish to go. And before you ask. No. Not in the Batmobile." 

"No thanks, Jeeves." Toga said. "You got enough on your plate as it is! Don't wanna overwork ya or else you'll just keel over. And you know what they say! A dead butler is of no use to anyone!" 

"I don't think that Lady Melissa has heard of such an expression," Alfred said with a slight smile. "I'm sure if I were to perish, Lady Melissa would still be asking me to serve her lunch. Which to be fair, I'm almost certain anything made by my dead body would still be miles better than what she attempts to call cooking." 

"I heard that!" Melissa said in the distance.

The two laughed before Toga took the food back into her room.

Later

Toga walked through the mall looking at the stores as she passed.

_This is a bit nostalgic! _She thought to herself. _It's been so long since I've been here after all. I can hardly remember walking here with my...friends._

Toga frowned and stopped walking.

_Friends. _She thought. _I can't really call them that can I? All they knew was a mask. An act. And they never really made me feel any less lonely. The spaces next to me felt just as empty as they do now. Why did I ever do that? Why did I ever build that fake life? Who was it for. _

She knew the answer to that. It was obvious.

It was for her parents.

It was always for her parents.

Everything she did, every act she put on, every lie she told herself.

It was all for them. So they could have a normal daughter.

And when she didn't want to act anymore. When she wanted to be herself. 

Toga flinched as she remembered the feeling of her father's hand hitting her face.

She shook her head. _That's over now. I'm not that fake girl anymore. I'm Toga Himiko! Red Hood! A crime fighter that beats up bad guys outside the law with Batman! _

Speaking of Batman.

Toga looked up and realized that she had stopped outside of a hero merch store.

And front in center were Batman products. Batman figures, cowls, fake batarangs, and shirts. 

Toga's eyes sparkled, and she walked into the store.

She grabbed several items putting them all in Batman-themed bag. 

Was it weird that she was buying products of a guy she worked with?

Yeah but Toga was never really normal and she wasn't going to act like she was. She was going to do what she wanted to do and buy what she wanted to buy and no one would stop her!

"Stop!" Shouted a guy entering the store holding up his hands which looked like guns. "Everyone stop and get down! Or else!"

Everyone but Toga got on the ground.

Toga looked behind her making sure no one was there before giggling.

"What the hell is so funny!" The thief asked pointing his finger guns at Toga.

"What are the odds!?" Toga laughed. "You must have really bad luck!"

"Are you making fun of me!" The villain yelled. "Take-"

Before he could finish his sentence or attack Toga, she dashed at him moving closing the distance between them in an instant.

"Epp!" He shrieked as Toga kicked him in the balls stunning him, before slamming his head onto the check-out counter.

There was a brief silence before the whole store got up and applauded.

Toga smiled at the crowd giving them a wave before picking up her bag and going to buy the items.

As she was leaving the store someone called out to her.

"Hey wait up!"

She turned around and saw four people approaching her.

One looked like some kind of pink alien. Another was a black-haired rich looking girl. The third looked almost identical to the other one the only difference being that the other one had a ponytail and she did not. 

Lastly, a boy was standing behind them holding bags. He had purple hair and eyes and looked really tired. 

"You looked really cool back there!" The pink girl said.

"Yeah. It was really badass." The non-pony tailed black-haired girl said. 

"Sister. Language." The ponytail girl scolded. 

"Badass is not a curse." Toga and the non-pony tailed girl said at the same time.

"It contains the word...y-you know what it contains!" The ponytailed girl said her face slightly red. 

"That doesn't make it curse." The pink girl said. "Fuck is a curse word."

"So is shit." The non-pony tailed girl said.

"Also ass," Toga added. 

"And di-" The pink girl was cut off by the ponytail girl, whose face was now very red, putting her hands over her mouth. 

"I get it!" She said. "You don't need to say every swear in the book darn it!"

"Language." Said everyone else except for the purple-haired guy. 

"H-how is darn a curse!?" The ponytail girl asked. 

"Because if you say darn that means you wanted to say damn." Toga explained.

"When it comes to cursing it's the thought that counts!" The pink girl said.

"Yeah don't be such a hypocrite sis." The non-pony tailed girl said. 

"I give up!" The ponytail girl said burying her face in her hands. 

The three other girls laughed while the purple-haired boy rolled his eyes. 

After they stopped laughing the pink one introduced herself.

"I'm Mina Ashido!" She said. "Just call me Mina!"

"Name's Helena Yaoyorozu. And before you ask about my name, my dad was American." The non-pony tailed girl said before pointing to the ponytail girl. "And that's my sister, Momo. Mom picked her name." 

"And the guy in the back is Shinso Hitoshi!" Mina said introducing him.

"Hey!" Toga said waving at Shinso.

"Hello," Shinso said unenthusiastically. 

"Well someone's grumpy," Toga said with a pout. 

"Don't mind him we just brought him here to carry our stuff and show him what a social life is," Helena said. 

"From what I've seen I wasn't missing much," Shinso added. "I only came because you said carrying your stuff would be good exercise. And judging from the pain in my back, arms and legs you were probably right." 

"Anyway! What you did in that store was so cool!" Mina gushed. "You had that guy down in seconds!"

"Yeah, it was super easy." Toga bragged. "No problem at all." 

"I mean would have rather you waited for a hero, but you did a good job quickly and efficiently taking down the villain," Momo said. 

"Oh your one of those super proper but super nice rich girls right!" Toga said pointing right at Momo.

"Wow, sis she figured you out in like, thirty seconds." Helena snickered while Momo blushed some more. 

"My name is Himiko Toga!" Toga said cheerfully. "You can call me Himiko!"

A confused expression crossed Momo's face but before she could speak Mina spoke first.

"Hey, you wanna hang out with us?" She asked. 

Toga paused. _This is it! These could be my first REAL friends! _

"Yes!" Toga said excitedly.

"Cool. Just throw your bag on Shinso." Mina said.

"I'm not a pack mule you know," Shinso said. 

"Of course you aren't," Helena said. "Mules don't complain." 

Toga gave Shinso her bag and the five started walking through the mall.

"So you like Batman?" Helena asked.

"Yup! He's the best!" Toga said.

"He's so cool!" Mina gushed. "That line he said to Frightening Bolt on the news was probably the most badass thing I've ever seen!"

"I am vengeance! I am the night! I am Batman!" Helena said in a mock deep voice. "He's like a hero in a comic book."

"I think what he's doing is rather irresponsible," Momo said. "He's exploiting a loophole in order to commit vigilantism. He disrespects the spirit of the law."

"Considering all the fakes heroes he exposed I don't think you can make a reasonable argument that what he's doing is bad," Shinso said. 

"Yeah, sis have you seen the shit that Bolt did?" Helena asked in disgust. "With heroes like that what do we need villains for?" 

"Granted Batman has done a lot of good for the city. I'm just saying that he should have done it in a more legal fashion." Momo said. "Like by becoming a detective or a pro hero himself."

"Yeah because the hero system loves when you expose its flaws." Toga said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I doubt Batman could have been half as effective with all the freaking politicians and paperwork getting in his way," Shinso remarked. 

"I stand by my point," Momo said. 

A few hours later

"Wow, so you all go to U.A.!" Toga said in slight amazement. 

After shopping for hours the gang decided to stop at an Ice cream shop.

"Yup and we're all in the same class." Helena bragged. "Class 1-A."

"Don't sound so proud, you and your sister got in on recommendation," Shinso said. 

"Hey, that's still super impressive." Mina protested. 

"It's fine," Momo said. "Given how hard Shinso worked to get in, I can't blame him for being a little bitter." 

"Oh yeah, I heard you broke a lot of bones and were covered in blood by the end of it." Helena exposited. 

"You were covered in blood?!" Toga asked a bit enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Shinso said giving her a strange look. "Fighting robots with a quirk that only affects humans isn't pleasant. But I had to do it if I want to be a hero." 

Toga imagined Shinso punching robots until his hands were bloody. "Cool."

"In case you're wondering, the robots have an off switch on the back of their heads. That's how I was able to beat them." Shinso explained. 

"Oh." Toga said. "Still cool."

She was tempted to ask what his quirk was, but if she did, they would probably ask her about her quirk and she needed a bit more time before she-

"I knew the name Toga sounded familiar," Momo said looking at her phone. "Your that girl who went missing a while ago." 

Toga froze as Momo showed everyone a news site detailing her disappearance. 

"It says that you just vanished without a trace one day," Mina said. 

Toga looked down away from the others. "Yup."

"Why?" Momo asked. "Your family was rather well off and you had a lot of friends. Why did you run away?"

"Yeah, your parents must be worried sick," Mina said. 

Toga didn't respond.

Suddenly Helena yanked the phone out of Momo's hands.

"Always read the full article sis." She said before looking down at the phone. "Toga Himiko disappeared, little is known about her disappearance but shortly afterward her parents...disowned her." 

"What!?" Shouted Mina and Momo at the same time. "Why?!"

Shinso looked at them with shocked eyes and piqued interest. 

"I don't know. The article stops here." Helena said with a disgusted look on her face.

_I should tell them. _Toga thought to herself. _No more lying! If I want to have real friends I need to show them the real me! _

"It's because of my quirk." Toga worked up the courage to say.

"Your quirk?" Shinso questioned. He had a feeling he knew where this going. And he didn't like it.

"It lets me transform into people after drinking their blood." Toga explained. "But it also makes me really into blood. Its color, its smell, its taste. I love it."

"A villainous quirk," Shinso said gritting his teeth. "Of course." 

"They wanted me to be normal. To act like a normal girl." Toga said her tone starting to get angrier. "So I pretended to be normal. I acted like somebody else. But my life felt empty, all my friendships were built on lies. Then one day I met Batsy."

"Batsy?" Mina questioned. 

"I think she means Batman," Helena said the disgusted look never leaving her face. 

"He told me to just me and not to let anyone tell me who I am." Toga said passionately, remembering the moment that changed her life for the better. "So I fought back against my parents and they disowned me."

There was a pause before Helena suddenly got up and hugged her.

"Eh?" Toga said not expecting this.

"I'm glad you got away from those assholes." She said. "I know having rich parents can suck but yours just sound like the fucking worst."

"Yeah! No parents should abandon their daughter just because they don't like her quirk!" Mina shouted.

"Shameful," Momo said. "Truly disgusting behavior! I will have to warn mother and father not to do business with such dubious individuals!" 

Toga smile grew bigger and bigger as her new friends spoke. This looked like it was actually going well.

"Himiko," Shinso said getting everyone's attention. "My quirk is called brainwashing. It lets me control whoever responds to me." 

"Ok?" Toga said no really getting where he was going with this.

"All my life people called my quirk evil. They said I was a future villain." Shinso explained. "That's one of the reasons I want to be a hero. To prove them wrong. You don't need to worry about me treating you any differently."

Toga's smile went from ear to ear and she launched herself at Shinso, making them both fall onto the floor while Toga wrapped him in her embrace.

"Were evil quirk buddies!" She said giddily.

"Please don't call me that." Shinso groaned.

"Too late!" Toga giggled. 

"That was sweet Shinso," Momo commented. 

"Well since we're exchanging tragic backstories I might as well speak up," Shinso said sarcastically. "No can you please get off of me." 

"Nope." Toga said picking them both off the floor while still hugging him. "Group hug."

"What no!" Shinso said trying to get out. "How are you this strong?"

"Just accept your fate Shinso!" Mina said with a devilish smile as she hugged the two.

Momo looked a bit tentative. "I don't know if we should be doing this in public." 

Helena promptly grabbed her and forced her into the hug.

Shinso sighed. _I guess this is my life now...then again. This isn't so bad. _

Later.

As the sun went down the group exited the mall, Toga having taken her bags back.

"Hey Himiko, if your homeless then how did you get that credit card?" Helena asked.

"Who said I was homeless?" Toga responded. "Someone very nice took me in and let me use the credit card."

"Who?" Momo asked.

Toga held a finger over her lips. "It's a secret!"

They gave her a strange look before shrugging their shoulders.

"Well if you need us you can always call us," Helena said reminding her that they had put their numbers in their phone. 

"K!" Toga said. "See ya!"

Toga walked away from her new friends with a big smile on her face.

_Today was amazing! _She thought to herself. _I got some cute stuff for my room and I made three, real, friends! _

As Toga walked she saw in the corner of her eye a familiar sight.

Her home. Her parent's home. 

_I forgot it was this close._ She thought to herself.

She looked at the house with a mixture of sadness, rage and...longing.

The rational part of her brain told her to just keep walking. Maybe even run.

But the irrational part of her wanted to try something else.

And unfortunately for Toga, she was never a very rational person.

Meanwhile in the Toga household.

"So what about this one." Mrs. Toga Aka Munona Toga said showing her husband, Gomi Toga, a picture of a child.

"No, that one is too small," Gomi said. "And their hair is blue. If we are going to adopt then we need to make sure that we can convince people she's not adopted." 

"Trying to replace me already?"

Both of them jumped in surprise and looked behind them to see Himiko standing there.

"You! How dare you come back here! Demon child!" Gomi hissed.

"Did you see what I did?" Toga asked. "I saved people.

Munona scoffed. "You mean going around galavanting in that disgusting hoodie of yours? You think running around with that criminal Batman is anything to be proud of? The only reason we haven't exposed your identity is because we would not be able to bare the shame."

"Batman is a hero." Toga said bitterly.

"Hero?" Gomi said as if she had just been offended. "That man is nothing but a miscreant that uses an asinine loophole to pretend to be a hero. I'm sure that anything he's done a real hero would have done better."

"He's helping people! I'm helping people!" Toga shouted.

"Don't you dare act like your doing this out of the kindness of your heart!" Munona said looking down at her with a disgusted expression. "You just want to suck the blood of the criminals. Your nothing but an evil demon child!"

Toga froze. "I…"

"One day. I'm sure of it! All it will take is one bad day and you'll turn on that caped lunatic and show your true colors!" Gomi said. "Now get out of our house before-"

"Before what?"

All three of them looked behind the two abusive parents to find Izuku standing behind them.

"Batman!" Gomi spat. "Both of you have broken into our house! I'm calling the police!"

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Izuku said in a threatening voice. "You might want to check your messages." 

Gomi looked at Batman for a moment before taking out his phone and checking his messages.

"What!" He shouted. "O-our company's stock has dropped 25%?!"

"What!?" Munona shrieked as she went over to look at his phone.

"I am not someone you want to get on the bad side of," Izuku said glaring at the now terrified Gomi. "I despise you. Both of you. Your daughter did everything she could to please you and you ask for more! Despicable. You'll find that your company is about to go through some tough times. And if you go to an orphanage then expect to be turned away." 

The two were now trembling as they realized just how much influence Izuku had.

"If you ever speak of this, or do anything to hurt her in any way. Then I will make sure you are both stripped of everything you have. Your money, your belongings, your house, and even your reputation." Izuku said. "Is that clear." 

"Y-yes, sir." They both said. 

Izuku stared at them both for a moment before moving towards the door. "Come on Himiko."

Himiko followed him out the door.

Never looking back.

Later in the Batmobile

Izuku and Toga sat in the Batmobile riding through the city going back to the manor.

"I'm not a good person you know." Toga said in an uncharacteristically depressed tone. "They were right. I'm only doing this for the blood."

Izuku sighed. "You and I know that's not true. I've seen you enjoy spending time with me and Melissa just as much as you do drinking blood."

"Yeah but. I'm still selfish." Toga said. "You save people because your a good person. Melissa too. But I just like hurting people."

Izuku shook his head. "That doesn't mean you're a bad person. There are plenty of people who like hurting others. You choose to do something productive with those urges. You save people when heroes who get paid to do it just sit back and watch or worse do the crimes themselves. I know you're tired of people telling you who you are. But I think you're a good person Himiko." 

"Batsy," Toga whispered before giving him a small smile. "Thanks." 

Izuku smiled back. "Frowning doesn't suit you Himiko. I like seeing you smile." 

Toga's smile got bigger. "Then I'll make sure to do it all the time!"

Izuku patted her on the head. "Thank you. Also, Melissa is forcing us into another Movie night. Apparently, it's called Dumbo." 

"Oh, I love that one!" Toga said. 

"You've seen it? Mind telling me the plot?" Izuku asked.

"Eh!? But that would be spoiling the movie!" Toga said.

"I like spoilers. It lets me be emotionally prepared for what's to come." Izuku said. "I can't search them up online because Melissa blocked my internet access. So could you please tell me the plot."

"Nope!" Toga teased. "You're just gonna have to watch it blind!" 

Izuku sighed. "I figured as much.

Later during movie night

Melissa, Izuku, and Toga were all gathered in the home theater ready to watch the movie. 

"Wait a minute!" Toga suddenly shouted. "We forgot something!"

"What?" Melissa asked.

"OH JEEVES!" Toga hollered.

"Despite my age, my hearing works just fine Lady Toga," Alfred said walking into the room. "Now what is it you want?" 

"Come watch the movie with us!" She said pointing to a seat next to Melissa.

"Oh, that's a great idea! Alfred come sit down." Melissa said. 

"I assume I have little choice in the matter," Alfred said. 

"Nope now sit down," Melissa said. 

Alfred sighed and did as he was ordered. "Alright but please don't ask me to eat any popcorn." 

"But that's part of the experience!" Toga protested.

After the movie.

Toga yawned as she finished getting ready for bed. Usually, this is when she was supposed to patrol but Izuku gave her the night off as well. 

**Knock Knock. **

"Come in!" Toga said.

Izuku walked in wearing his nightclothes which up until now had gone unused. 

"Melissa's forcing you to sleep tonight huh?" Toga snickered.

"Yes. Yes, she is." Izuku sighed. 

"You two are like a married couple! I'm jealous!" Toga said with mock envy.

"That's not the case," Izuku said quickly. "She does a lot for me so refusing her feels wrong. Besides. Now that my mother's killer is in jail. I might just get the best sleep I've ever had." 

Toga frowned and sat down on the bed. "Hey, Batsy. What were your parents like. I've heard a little about your mom but nothing about your dad." 

Izuku paused. He walked over to Toga's bed and sat down next to her.

"Mom was...my hero," Izuku said. "She was my only light in a life full of darkness. She was always over cautious of me. Treating me like I was the most precious thing in the world." 

Izuku looked down sadly. "She never supported my dream of becoming a hero. I like to think that even if I had a quirk she wouldn't have supported it. That she didn't want me to become one because it was too dangerous with a quirk or not. I doubt that's the case but it's what I like to think."

Izuku paused his expression going over to confused.

"My dad is...a strange case." He said. "I don't love him. I don't even really like him. But at the same time...I don't hate him either. I used to. I used to just think of him as the man who hurt my mother. But without him, I wouldn't have been able to avenge mom. To save people. He even left me money in his will when he didn't have to. He didn't care much for me. But I think somewhere deep down he at least wanted me to succeed."

"Hmm," Toga responded. "So one of us has bad parents and the other one has good parents who died. Life sucks." 

Izuku laughed. "It does suck. But on the bright side, these tragedies are the reason we met. So at least I can be thankful for that." 

Toga smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Me too."

Much to her surprise, Izuku returned the hug, making her blush like crazy. 

"You hug me a lot. But I haven't hugged you back once." Izuku noted. "I'm sorry about that. I'm still not used to...this." 

"Neither am I." Toga said before squeezing his tighter. "But I like it!" 

Izuku smiled. "Me too."

**Let me remind you of the differences between this Toga and Canon Toga **

**This Toga: Weird  
**

**Canon Toga: Crazy. **

**Also, let's see if you can spot the foreshadowing. There is quite a bit of it.  
**

**Anyway please review and have a nice day! **


	14. Brawl

**So I've gotten some criticism. First I want to say thank you to everyone who gave criticism. It always appreciated. **

**Firstly, the whole vigilantism law. Yes, the reason Izuku is not considered a vigilante is a bit contrived. But so is the law that says you literally can not use your quirk to defend yourself even if it's a life or death situation. Or the fact that they put a bat signal on the roof of the G.C.P.D. despite the fact that Batman is still a vigilante and is still illegal.  
**

**I wanted to tell a different type of story, not just repeating the Batman runs from the cop's storyline we all know.  
**

**Second is about the whole, Izuku dropping their company's stock, thing. I don't know how stock works, I just needed something to show how much power and influence Izuku(Although technically Melissa is the one with the power and influence) has. I could literally take it out and replace it with something else and it wouldn't affect the story so much. **

**Third, is about Hisashi letting people know about Izuku after he died. Hisashi is a selfish man so after he dies he really does not care about what happens to his company after he dies. **

**Fourth is that my approach to corrupt pros is lazy. That their crimes are unimaginative and that I don't give any explanation as to how Izuku gets his evidence. Well, that's not what I'm focusing on right now. Izuku is a genius who has studied being a detective for years and has a lot of high tech gadgets and money, I think you can imagine how he finds evidence. That being said I've only just started. I'm going to get to the more complex corrupt pros and I'm going to get to the detailed detective work. The Riddler arc is going to be nothing but detective work.  
**

**The fifth thing I want to address is about the Batmobile...again. A few people have said that perhaps Gotham's are empty considering the high crime rate. The problem is I have a hard time believing that when the population of Gotham is approximately 10 million. I'm not kidding look it up.  
**

**Lastly, someone said that there are too many Batman villains in this. Well, there is a reason for that. The thing about M.H.A. villains is that there aren't a lot of them that are not part of an organization. And there are a lot of Batman villains. Like a lot. And MHA villains tend to move rather slowly so I'm gonna fill all the time up Batman villains. But don't worry. The U.S.J. arc is coming soon and that will finally introduce the L.O.V. and as time goes on more MHA heroes will consistently show up to make this feel less like just a Batman fic. **

**That being said there are going to Batman villains in this chapter. Sorry. Hope you like battle royale. **

**Also, Someone got confused. Helena and Momo are sisters, not Momo and Mina. Helena is mostly there because I needed someone to fill Bakugo's seat since he's a third year. But do hope you enjoy her and her two siblings.  
**

**Also, I'm a bit shocked. I thought you all had me figured out but only one person who reviewed last chapter was able to guess what I'm going to do, nor did they find all the foreshadowing. **

**So let's play a game. I'm going to put a lot of foreshadowing in here(Not too much)**

**For the people who don't know what's going to happen, let's see if you can figure it out. **

**And for the people who do know what I'm going to do, let's see if you can find all the foreshadowing!  
**

**It will be like finding the Riddler trophies in the Arkham game accept you don't get punch me in the face by the end.  
**

**Let the games begin. **

"So what are we doing today bats?" Toga asked from the back seat of the Batwing. 

"Were stopping a weapons deal," Izuku said. "Try not the harm the weapons they can be used as evidence." 

"K." Toga said.

After arriving at the warehouse Izuku and Toga snuck in through the windows.

Below them were three guys next to a van, holding guns talking to five dudes next to another van while one guy was taking boxes out of the van and into the other one.

Izuku looked at Toga and mouthed something.

Toga nodded and threw a smoke bomb down.

"Hey what the!"

"Gah!"

"Ouff!"

"Bwah!"

The sounds of gunfire and grunts of pain could be heard from the smoke for a while before everything went quiet.

When the smoke cleared Toga was pinning one of the guys to the ground while all the other guys were knocked out and tied up.

"B-Batman! And Red Hood!" The goon shouted, trying to get out of Toga's grip.

"That's right!" Toga said. "It's us the dynamic duo here to ruin your day!"

"Tell us where these guns were going," Izuku demanded. 

"There's an assassination going on today." The goon said. "We were gonna give some extra guns to the assassins!"

"Who's the target and when is it happening?" Izuku asked.

"M-Mirio Togata!" The goon said. "It's happening today!"

"We need to go!" Izuku said. "Hood knock him out."

"Night night!" Toga said before kicking him in the head.

"Oracal. Call Mirio!" Izuku said, "We need to warn him as soon as possible." 

"I tried the minute he said his name but he's not picking him up!" Melissa said.

"Damn it!" Izuku said. "Hood, get in the Batwing now!"

Later at a coffee shop

"It's so nice out today!" Nejire said drinking her coffee.

Tamaki said nothing as he tried not to get noticed.

"Yeah, it's great!" Mirio said. 

"Well, it's not going to stay that way." 

"Gah!" Mirio and Tamaki gasped turning around to see Izuku and Toga.

"Oh, it's Batman and Red Hood," Nejire said seemingly unphased. 

"Mirio someone put a hit on you," Izuku explained quickly. "We need to get you out of here!" 

"Wait slow down!" Mirio said a serious expression crossing his face. "Who-"

"Sniper detected!" Melissa shouted.

"Get down!" Izuku said throwing Mirio to the ground just in the nick of time as a sniper bullet went past his head.

Everyone in the surrounding area screamed and ran away as fast as they could.

Tamaki and Nejire get up and look at where the bullet came from and saw a man with a visor and an American flag cap. 

"Oracal who is that?" Izuku asked.

Melissa used her robin's to scan him and give her information.

"He's called Gunhawk. A hired gun." Melissa said.

"Well if it's just him this shouldn't be so hard," Mirio said getting ready to fight. 

**BLAM**

Suddenly a bullet went through Gunhawk's head, killing instantly.

"Oracal. How many assassins are in the area?" Izuku asked.

There was a pause as Oracle's robins scanned the area.

"13," Melissa said. "They are all well-known assassins. Deathstroke, Deadshot, Onomatopoeia, Black Spider, KGBeast, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, Feedback, Flamingo, Merlyn, Stiletta, Silver Monkey, and Lady Vic." 

"There are 13 assassins," Izuku repeated to the three of them. 

"You just had to say it wouldn't be that hard!" Toga scowled.

"Sorry," Mirio said. 

And then everything descended into chaos.

A large man with a large gun on his hand Aka KGBeast suddenly burst through the now empty coffee shop and aimed his gun arm at them

Nejire used her shockwaves to neutralize the attack and KGBeast ran right at her.

Tamaki makes a tentacle out of his arm and is about to help her when suddenly he heard a "Blam" and it was ripped.

"Gah!" Tamaki said as he looked behind him to the sound of the noise.

The source was a man in a black leotard and trench coat with two rings on his face. Aka Onomatopoeia. His quirk was called Onomatopoeia, any sound he makes will turn into an action if he makes a gun sound whatever he looks at will be shot by an invisible gun and bullet.

"Boom." He said.

Suddenly the ground they were all under exploded, scattering Izuku, Toga, and Mirio across the battlefield. 

Nejire continued to fight KGBeast as he slowly tried to walk through her shockwaves. 

Tamaki recovered from the explosion and regrew his tentacle before sending at Onomatopoeia, who dodged.

Meanwhile, Mirio groaned after landing on the ground. 

He got up quickly as he saw two more assassins, Silver Monkey and Stiletta run at him one with a sword and one with a dagger.

Mirio phases into the ground, before quickly popping up to strike the villains.

Only to find that they both were cut in half.

Mirio was shocked so shocked he almost didn't phase through the sword that was going to cut him in half. 

Turning around he saw the culprit.

It was a tall man in armor with a black and orange mask. Deathstroke. The world's number one assassin.

"Man you assassins really love killing each other," Mirio said. 

"Only one man gets the money," Deathstroke explained. "The man who kills you. Or in other words. Me." 

Suddenly Deathstroke swung his sword in the air, cutting a bullet that was aimed at his head in half.

Upon the highest building was Deadshot, the number two assassin. 

"Sorry, Deathstroke. But the bounty's mine!" He said as he took aim and shoot another bullet. 

Deathstroke sliced it in half and ducked a punch from Mirio.

Meanwhile, Izuku was fighting a man in a pink suit and mask known as Flamingo. 

He dodged a few swipes from his whip and threw a Batarang at him, which he dodged before pulling out his gun and shooting at him. 

Izuku's suit took the bullets and Izuku charged at him and knocked the gun out of his hand.

Flamingo was about to attack back when suddenly his back was slashed by a knife.

"Gah!" He shouted as he fell and slipped into unconsciousness.

Toga stood behind him knife in hand. "Your outfit sucks!"

"Thank you hood," Izuku said. "Look out!" 

"Wha-" Toga couldn't finish what she was saying before she was suddenly tackled by a woman in a cat mask, into a building. 

"Hood!" Izuku said.

Before he could try and help her he had to dodge a soccer ball.

The Soccer ball hit the ground behind him, exploding causing Izuku to go flying back.

As Izuku flew, he was suddenly hit hard by a baseball bat into a building.

"Ah." Izuku groaned as he slowly recovered, clutching his back.

"So you're the Batman." 

Coming up to him was a man in a hockey mask Aka Sportsmaster.

"I expected you to be tougher." He said taking a hockey puck out of one of his pouches.

Izuku quickly got as Sportsmaster took out a hockey stick and slammed the puck at Izuku.

Izuku rolled out of the way of the puck which exploded behind him.

He ran as more explosive pucks were launched at him.

Izuku took out one of his explosive batarangs and as Sportsmaster was about to launch another puck her threw at the puck causing a large explosion.

"Wah!" Sportsmaster yelled as the explosion launched him through a brick wall. 

Izuku capitalized and threw a pellet at him, trapping him in foam.

Izuku takes a breath and was about to help Toga when suddenly his head felt like it was split open.

"Ahhh!" Izuku yelled as he clutched his head in pain.

Behind him was an assassin in a black coat. His name was feedback. His quirk was feedback. It allowed him to send radio waves into a person's brain that causes them immense amounts of pain. 

Meanwhile Tamaki was using a clam-shell shield to block Onomatopoeia's attacks.

"Blam. Blam. Blam." Onomatopoeia said as his invisible bullets hit Tamaki's shield.

Tamaki changed the fingers on his other hand into tentacles and launched them at Onomatopoeia.

"Boom." Onomatopoeia said looking at the tentacles.

The space around the tentacle exploded, but from the smoke, the tentacle emerged unharmed, due to the fact that Tamaki had reinforced them with crab shells. 

The tentacles grabbed the surprised Onomatopoeia and smacked him into a building, knocking him out.

Tamaki recalled his tentacles and looked around for Mirio.

Instead, he saw Batman on his knees clutching his head in pain with Feedback standing there. 

Tamaki aimed his hand and Feedback and Spider-silk came out of his palms.

The silk ensnared Feedback and Tamaki pulled Feedback towards him before bashing him in the head with his clamshell hand knocking him out.

He ran over to Izuku. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Izuku groaned before shaking his head. "You go help Nejire. I'll get Hood."

Tamaki nodded.

Meanwhile, Toga was engaged in a blade fight with the cat masked girl Aka Cheshire. 

Cheshire jabbed at her with her sais and Toga deflected it with her knife.

"Your not bad for an amateur," Cheshire said. 

"And you're not bad for a furry," Toga responded. 

Their blades clashed and the two fought for dominance.

Suddenly Cheshire threw her sai into the air, causing Toga's knife to go flying too.

Chesire sent out a kick, revealing a hidden blade in her shoe, cutting Toga's cheek.

"Ah! No fair!" Toga said taking out her other knife.

Suddenly she felt really woozy.

"Ohh." Toga groaned as the room started to spin.

Cheshire walked up to her, easily dodging a sloppy attack from Toga before grabbing her forehead.

Toga backed up as she felt ten times worse than before, she started sweating heavily and her breath started to increase in pace.

"Can't handle a little poison dear?" Cheshire asked.

Cheshire. Quirk, Poison touch. Allows her to poison anything she touches. She also coats her blades in poison as well.

She was about to attack again when suddenly Izuku came in, kicking her in the face.

"Hood!" Izuku said running over to the ill Toga.

Cheshire got up. _Not gonna do much to him in that armor. _

"Well, you can either fight me or save her," Cheshire said. "Pick one." 

Izuku glared at her before going into his belt to find an anti-toxin.

Cheshire took this opportunity to flee the building getting away from the two.

Izuku took out a needle from his belt and jammed it into Toga's arm.

"Ow." Toga said tiredly. "Everything hurts."

"It's ok," Izuku said. "Just rest and-ahh!" 

Izuku screamed as an arrow was lodged into his arm, hitting him between the plates in his armor.

"Oracal where did that come from?" Izuku asked.

"That Merlyn guy is on the rooftop opposite to you," Melissa said. 

"Can't even catch my breath," Izuku said as he held an unconscious Toga in his arms. 

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Nejire finally took down KGBeast after hitting him with what felt like a million attacks. 

"We need to get Mirio!" Nejire said.

"Yes, but look out!" Tamaki said, stepping in front of her and blocking an incoming bullet. 

Deadshot was far away from the two aiming his gun at them.

"Sorry kids but those two are freaks of nature," Deadshot said referring to Mirio and Deathstroke. "So I'm just gonna have to wait until they wear each other. And I'll kill time, by killing you."

Meanwhile, Mirio and Deathstroke were at a standstill. 

Neither of the two could land a direct hit.

Deathstroke swiped at him with his sword and Mirio phased through it.

Mirio tried to counterattack, aiming at one of the openings in Deathstroke's armor, but he saw Deathstroke quickly aimed his pistol at his hand forcing him to make it intangible.

The bullet went through his hand and his hand went through his arm.

Mirio sunk into the ground and tried to reappear a few feet away from Deathstroke but he was already on him again. 

_This guy is relentless! _Mirio thought.

The two were in a standstill until suddenly a blond lady in a mask Aka Lady Vic tried to attack Deathstroke from behind.

Deathstroke turned around, blocked her sword with his own and shot her a few times in the chest, nearly killing her.

Lady Vic was on the ground and Deathstroke aimed his gun at her head.

Suddenly Mirio popped out of the ground and let his arm take the bullet.

"Ah," Mirio said as he clutched his wounded arm. 

"I knew you would do that," Deathstroke said. "You hero types are always so predictable." 

Deathstroke slashes his sword at him and Mirio tires to use his quirk.

But he can't.

"Gah!" He shouts as a gash is made in his chest. "What? Why can't I use my quirk!?"

"Don't worry the effect is temporary," Deathstroke says. "Then again. You won't live long enough for it to wear off." 

Deathstroke comes at him with his sword, it's suddenly stopped by a bunch of ropes.

They both look to the side to see a man in a black stealth suit with a Spider on his head. Aka Black Spider.

"That's my target." Black Spider said

Deathstroke just looked at him, dropped his sword and pulled out his staff.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Nejire were flying through the air, heading towards Deadshot. 

Nejire was flying them while Tamaki used his clamshell shield to block the bullets, with his other hand having tentacles replacing his fingers. 

Deadshot shoots off to the side, making the bullet bounce off of a nearby flagpole and head towards Nejire's head.

Tamaki simply tilted her head making the bullet miss its target.

"How the hell did he see that?" Deadshot asked.

He took a closer look and saw something strange on the tentacles. Eyeballs. There were eyeballs where the suction cups should be.

"Well...shit," Deadshot said as Nejire finally got in range, and shot out a shockwave at him. 

Deadshot was blown back before hit head hit a brick wall, knocking him out.

"Got em!" Nejire said.

"Let's go find Mirio," Tamaki said. 

"Yeah, but we should probably take care of that archer guy," Nejire said looking at Merlyn. 

"Let's do it fast," Tamaki said. 

Merlyn saw Nejire and Tamaki flying towards him.

_I am not dealing with Batman, and those two. _He thought.

"Hey, he's running away," Nejire said looking at the now fleeing Merlyn. "Should we go after him?" 

"No, we can't waste time," Tamaki said. "If he isn't trying to kill us then we need to focus on the other assassins." 

Meanwhile, Black Spider was heavily wounded and on the floor in front of Deathstroke. 

Deathstroke is about to shoot him when Mirio steps in and tries to take the gun away from him, only to get elbowed in the face.

"Even when powerless you still try to protect others," Deathstroke said pointing the gun at Mirio. "How heroic." 

"I know isn't he great!"

In an instant, Deathstroke is surrounded by Tamaki, Nejire, and Izuku. 

_I'm not sure I can take all three of them at once. _He thought to himself. _And I have no idea when that boy will get his quirk back. It looks like I have to retreat.  
_

Deathstroke throws down a flash grenade making everyone look away.

When the light dissipated Deathstroke was gone.

"Hey, he can do that trick too." Said an exhausted Mirio as he fell down from exhaustion. "You think you can track him bats?" 

"No," Izuku said. "Whatever that was neutralized my tech. None of my systems are functioning properly. Probably some sort of E.M.P. flash bomb." 

"Mirio!" Tamaki shouted as he looked at his friend's wound. 

Izuku walked up to him and pulled some first aid equipment out of his belt. "Nejire I need you to get Hood. She's passed out in one of the buildings below."

Nejire nodded and went to collect her.

"So," Mirio said. "Anybody know who wanted me dead?" 

**Sorry for the ton of Batman villains but don't worry the L.O.V. is coming. **


	15. The USJ Part 1

"You're still watching that?" Melissa said walking into the cave seeing Izuku watch Deathstroke and Mirio's fight. 

"Yeah, Batsy don't you think you should hit the hay?" Toga asked walked in beside her. 

"His movements," Izuku said. "They way he fights. It's Slade." 

"Who?" Toga asked.

"Slade," Izuku said. "Back during my training days, I got a large amount of my combat training from the League of assassins. An army of ninja's trained and lead by Ra's Al Ghul." 

"His name is really fancy so he must be important!" Toga deduced.

"Well you're not wrong," Izuku said. "Ra's is hundreds maybe even thousands of years old." 

"Wait how?" Melissa asked. "He would be older than quirks at that point."

"Lazarus pit," Izuku answered. "It's basically a fountain of youth that can restore a person to their prime, heal fatal wounds and possibly bring back the dead. Using it Ra's has stayed alive for much longer than anyone should have and with the league, he has been responsible for many things throughout history. He's even claimed to be responsible for bringing about quirks." 

"That's insane!" Melissa said. "There is just a pit out there can do those kinds of things!" 

"Pits." Izuku corrected. "There are multiple Lazarus pits all over the world. Although Ra's has found most if not all of them and has guards stationed all around them."

"Well if you kick the bucket we know what to do Batsy!" Toga said.

"I'd rather you not," Izuku said seriously. "The pit's have a tendency to drive whoever goes in Insane. Looking at Ra's, I would rather stay dead." 

"Let's talk about something else!" Melissa said. "What does this have to do with Deathstroke?"

"Deathstroke or rather, Slade Wilson, also trained with the League. Me and him were rivals in a way. Everyone else was nowhere near our level except for Ra's so we often fought each other." Izuku explained. "That being said I never really beat him. Not when he was using his quirk."

"What's his quirk?" Melissa asked.

"It's called enhance," Izuku said. "It allows him to enhance any part of his body. He can enhance his muscles to make himself stronger, he can enhance his natural healing ability to heal wounds faster, he can even enhance his brain. The only drawback is that he needs to concentrate on using it, as you can imagine, it's hard to focus on that while your fighting. However thanks to Ra's training and his own natural talents he can enhance every part of his body while fighting waves of people without breaking a sweat." 

"So basically he's really, really, dangerous." Toga summed up.

"Yes," Izuku said. "Even now I doubt I could beat him one on one without planning. And he might be just as good a strategist as I am." 

"So how do we take him down?" Melissa.

"For now. We don't." Izuku said. "I looked through the underground and found that the bounty on Mirio's head has been retracted. Most likely as a result of the failed assassination attempt. Finding Slade won't be possible."

"So I guess I'll just have to keep an eye on bounties in the underground," Melissa said. 

Izuku got up. "I'm going to go look around to see if any of the assassins that escaped are lurking around."

"I'll go with you!" Toga said.

"No," Izuku said. "You sleep. This isn't important enough for you to have to come." 

"But what if that Deathstroke guy is around?" Toga asked.

"Unless I have a significant bounty on my head, Slade won't come," Izuku said. "He was never one for wasting time." 

Izuku pulled the cowl over his head. "And the other assassins shouldn't be anything to worry about. You should rest Himiko, you and your friends are going to hang out tomorrow after school correct?"

"Yeah!" Toga said. "Their gonna introduce me to some more friends! I can't wait! I'm sure nothing bad could possibly happen tomorrow."

Tomorrow

Class 1-A was on the bus heading to the U.S.J. and the bus was filled with chatter.

"Ah! Momo, Helena I'm so jealous of you two!" Toru said. "You're rich, cool, strong, pretty and you have a cool family!"

Momo blushed and Helena just smirked. She, like everyone else, was wearing her costume and had her crossbows with her.

"Yeah, we are pretty great." She said with pride. "But our family ain't that cool. Mom and Dad are...well the less said about them the better. And Harvey is a pussy." 

"Helena!" Momo said in a scolding tone.

"That is no way to speak about your brother or a pro hero!" Iida said.

"Hey, Iida can you do me a favor?" Helena asked. "Stand up, pull the stick out of your ass and mind your damn business." 

"So your dad named Helena and your mom named Momo. How did they decide who would name your brother?" Jiro asked.

Helena chuckled. "They flipped a coin."

At the U.S.J.

The students walked into the building, in awe at the size and design of the place.

"Thirteen!" ochaco cheered after spotting her favorite hero.

"Wasn't All Might supposed to be here?" Helena asked.

"All Might can't be here today for...personal reasons." Thirteen said while signaling Eraserhead that All Might had run out of time.

"Man this place is awesome!" Kaminari said. "There's a boat and a fountain and an evil-looking black void." 

"Wait what," Eraserhead said before turning around seeing what Kaminari was talking about. 

The black void from the fountain started getting bigger and bigger and then a man with hands all over him walked out and then a giant bird man and lastly. King Shark.

Eraserhead stood in front of his students. "Thirteen. Get them away from here!"

"You can't seriously try and fight that thing!" Helena said.

"We can't argue with them lets just go!" Momo said grabbing her sister and running with the rest of the students.

The students ran toward the exit but suddenly that black void showed up in front of them.

"Greetings. I am Kurogiri and we are the League of villains. I'm afraid that you all must meet an untimely demise at the hands of my comrades!" Kurogiri said.

Kurogiri sent his mist at them, enveloping some of them but others managed to dodge the attack.

The Mountain zone

Todoroki landed and was on high alert.

_It seems like they separated me from everyone else. _He thought, not realizing that Toru was also nearby.

He looked around and found that he seemed to be alone. 

_He said something about comrades. I should stay alert. _Todoroki thought.

Suddenly a shadow went over him.

Todoroki looked up to see a man in a green suit who was seemingly attached to a kite.

The man landed on the top of one of the mountains and the two looked at each other.

There was a pause before Todoroki spoke. "Is this a...joke? Who are you?"

"Kite man." Kite man said. "Hell yeah."

Todoroki then immediately froze him.

The flood zone

Shinso fell into the water with a splash.

After letting himself float to the surface he heard something.

He turned to see a man in what looked to be a tiger themed wetsuit with jet skis, coming at him aiming his gun at his head.

Just as Shinso was about to be shot, Tsuyu's tongue wrapped around him and pulled him onto the boat.

"Thanks," Shinso said. 

"Your welcome ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Oh god, he's coming right at us!" Mineta, who was also on the boat, shouted. 

Shinso looked and saw that the villain was charging right at them.

"Who are you?" Shinso asked the villain.

"Haha! I am Tiger shark! The one who will bring about your end and-" Before Tiger shark could finish, Shinso's quirk took hold causing his body to go limp.

This didn't stop his jet skis though.

**THUNK **

Tiger shark crashed against the side of the boat headfirst, knocking him out and leaving his unconscious body to float in the water.

"Well, that was easy," Shinso said. "Tsu bring him up and Mineta use your balls to stick him to the side of the boat." 

The Rainfall Zone

Tokoyami and Sato appeared in the Rainfall zone.

"Wha? Where are we?" Sato said.

"That villain likely separated us from the class so someone else could kill us," Tokoyami said. 

"Well, where do you think-" Sato couldn't finish what he was saying as they suddenly heard something very loud stomping towards them. 

What looked like a female version of Gang Orca was charging towards them.

"Isn't that Gang Orca's sister?" Sato asked as she charged towards them. "The villain?"

"This will not be easy," Tokoyami says. 

The Ruin Zone

Momo, Jiro and Kaminari appeared in the ruin zone, much to their confusion.

"What happened?" Kaminari asked.

Suddenly they heard a laugh coming from the ruined buildings.

"Welcome heroes. To your demise."

Suddenly a man that looked like some kind of abandoned stitched up doll slithered over in front of Jiro at startling speeds.

"I am Ragdoll. Now die!" He said before punching Jiro in the stomach.

"Gah!" Jiro cried in pain.

"Jiro!" Momo said.

She made a staff with her quirks and attempted to hit Ragdoll but he dodged.

Each time she tried to hit him he would contort his body in ways that should not be humanly possible, making it impossible to hit him.

Ragdoll swept Momo's legs making her fall.

Kaminari tried to punch the guy but all he hit was air before Ragdoll counterattack, backhanding him.

Jiro got up clutching her stomach. "This guy's not as much of a joke as he looks."

Conflagration zone

When Kirishima and Helena appeared in the Conflagration zone and naturally were a little freaked out.

"What the hell!" Kirishima said looking at the burning buildings. "Everything is one fire!"

Suddenly Helena heard something.

"Watch out!" She shouted as she tackled Kirishima, getting him out of the way of the fireball that was coming at him.

"Thanks," Kirishima said. 

"Thank me later," Helena said, getting up and pulling out her crossbows. "Let's deal with him first." 

Kirishima looked at who Helena was referring to. It was a skeleton man. Not a man who was a skeleton, a man whose body was mostly see-through except for his skeleton. 

"I think I've heard of this guy!" Kirishima said. "He's called Dr. Phosphorus! Apparently, he's a big deal in smaller villain circles." 

Helena shoots an arrow at him and Dr. Phosphorus, but he just shot out a fireball that destroyed it. 

"Less exposition and more fighting!" Helena said.

The Landslide Zone.

Ojiro was the only one to appear in the landslide zone, much to his chagrin.

"Only one? Pah! What a farce."

Ojiro turned around and saw a man in a green suit and cape with what looked like some kind of goggle monocle.

"They send me only a single child to kill?! Me! Count Vertigo!" The man scoffed. "Fine. Come, child! Come and meet your end." 

Ojiro took up a fighting stance.

Meanwhile in the Batcave

Izuku and Toga ran to the Batcomputor where Melissa had called them.

"What's the emergency?" Izuku asked.

"U.A. is under attack," Melissa said. "I noticed that security was out in the U.S.J. area, and I sent one of the robins there. Villains are attacking the teachers and the students, and something is blocking communications around the school. I can't get in contact with anyone from U.A." 

"Me and Himiko will handle the attack," Izuku said. "Our systems are better then U.A.'s so our communications will be fine. Try to use the robin's to get in touch with U.A. physically." 

"Right," Melissa said. "I'm calling the Batwing now." 

Back at the U.S.J.

Eraserhead flew across the floor and into the fountain as King Shark smacked him around.

Poor Aizawa had multiple wounds some of which were bleeding quite badly.

He had no real way to beat something like King Shark. His quirk wouldn't work on him and his physical abilities were so far above Aizawa that he couldn't even hurt him. 

But still, he had to keep their attention on him. He could only hope that his students could find a way out and call for help.

He got up and ran back at King Shark.

King Shark slashed at him but Eraserhead jumped over his fist and wrapped it in his capture tool.

After landing Eraserhead pulled on the capture tool, causing King Shark to punch himself in the face.

This dazed him for about two seconds before King Shark bit the capture tool, snapping it like it was nothing.

King Shark charged at Eraserhead at a speed he could only barely react to, jumping out of the way, avoiding certain doom at the jaws of his foe.

"Impressive Eraserhead," Tomura said on the side. "Most people don't last this long. I wonder though. How much longer until your nothing but fish food." 

King Shark charged at him again.

**Crash **

Everyone stopped and looked above them to see Izuku gliding down with his cape.

Izuku immediately threw and pellet at King Shark, hitting him right on the nose. 

"RAH!" King Shark roared as the pellet unleashed some kind of fog in his face.

He waved his arms around as if he was trying to attack the fog, each swipe getting sloppy and more tired until he fell on his face. Knocked out. 

Tomura was befuddled. "How did you-"

"An improved version of the shark repellent I used against him, combined with sleeping gas," Izuku explained. 

"I suppose I should have expected this from the Batman," Tomura said while scratching his neck. "On the bright side, I can finally kill you for getting in the way of assassins." 

"So you're the one who put the bounty out for Mirio," Izuku said. "And it looks like you're the one responsible for these monsters too." 

"They're called Nomu," Tomura explained. 

"I call them disturbing," Izuku said. "Would you happen to be the one behind venom as well. It would make my job a lot easier." 

"Who?" Tomura asked, being completely clueless about the drug.

"Nevermind." Izuku sighed. "Either way. You're going down." 

Tomura laughed. "I don't think so. Nomu. Kill him."

**BAM **

Izuku was sent flying, as the Nomu hit him at speeds he couldn't even comprehend.

"Gah!" Izuku groaned as he fell to the ground.

_Ok. Several of my ribs are broken, and it moves faster than I can react. Wait is my armor cracked!? That means this thing's strength is around All Might's level! In that case, I can't let it see me. _Izuku thought.

As the Nomu was about to attack, Izuku threw several smoke pellets in every direction.

"Raising your evasion?" Tomura asked. "What a cheap mini-boss you are." 

The Nomu became confused, unable to find its target. It could just use its strength to clap away the smoke, but it was not smart enough to do so.

Izuku went up to Eraserhead, who he found through the smoke thanks to his detective vision. 

"Get out of here. Help the students." Izuku whispered.

"I can't leave you here with that thing," Eraserhead whispered. 

"My armor can take a few more hits before it breaks. If that thing punches you once you'll be splattered all over the floor." Izuku explained. "I sent Red Hood to help some of the students but she might not be able to get to all of them. I know you dislike actually doing your job rather than just expelling all your students, but I'm sure that even you don't want them to die."

Eraserhead raised an eyebrow at what was clearly an insult to his teaching method but decided to ignore it. Izuku was right and he really couldn't do anything against a foe like this. 

"Fine. You better not die here." Eraserhead said.

"I don't plan to," Izuku said. 

With that Eraserhead ran off.

Leaving him with the Nomu, who was looking around trying to find him.

_These things are no longer people. Just puppets. _Izuku reminded himself.

"Oh for fuck's sake! Clap the fog away!" Tomura ordered. 

The Nomu did as it was ordered and clapped his hand, forcing the smoke to disperse.

But it still could not see Izuku.

"Behind you!" Tomura warned.

Moving quickly, Izuku climbed the monster's back and stuck a Batarang in it's exposed brain.

**BOOM **

The Batarang exploded, spattering the Nomu's brain and flinging Izuku off his back.

The Nomu fell to the ground, seemingly dead.

Izuku breathed deeply, grateful that the beast hadn't punctured his lungs.

Tomura just chuckled. "Impressive Batman, very, very impressive. It's a good thing your going to die here, otherwise, you might have been a threat." 

Suddenly Kurogiri appeared. "I am sorry. But one of the students has escaped." 

"That's fine. He will get All Might for us." Tomura said. "In the meantime, let's see what Batman thinks of Nomu's regen."

Izuku was about to ask what he meant when he heard the Nomu get up. 

Before he could react, the Nomu grabbed Izuku and started trying to crush him in between its huge arms and body. 

Izuku looked on in horror as the Nomu's brain grew back.

"It can regenerate!" Izuku groaned as his armor started cracking more and more.

"Batman! What's happening! The armor is breaking!" Melissa said over the coms.

"I will explain later! Just do something! Anything!" Izuku shouted.

There was a pause as blood was starting to come out of Izuku's mouth.

"Activating mouthguard!" Melissa said, activating Izuku's mouthguard. "Your amour should have just enough strength left to protect you from this. Brace yourself!" 

**CRASH **

Suddenly the Batwing crashed through the roof and crashed into the Nomu and Batman. 

**KABOOM**

Kurogiri shielded Tomura from the blast at the Last Minute. 

After the explosion died down all that could be seen as a bunch of flaming wreckage. 

Izuku pulled himself out, his armor having taken most of the blast, but the impact still breaking a few more bones.

"Oracle," Izuku said, testing if his cowl's coms had been damaged. 

"Still here," Melissa said although her voice was a bit muffled and filled with static. 

"We need to think of a plan before that thing-" Izuku stopped when he heard the sound of screeching metal.

Izuku looked back at the wreckage and saw a large, black hand rise up.

Quickly the Nomu rose up, all its wounds healed and his eyes on Izuku. 

Before it could act though, the doors to the U.S.J. opened. And All Might stepped in.


	16. The USJ Part 2

**So real quick. Someone asked me how the Nomu could grow back it's brain. **

**My response to that is one. It seems kind of hard to believe that the Doctor would leave that big of a weak spot in his Anti-symbol of peace. So logically it probably would grow back.  
**

**And two, if your saying that a regeneration quirk shouldn't allow him to grow back his brain, here is a quick reminder of other things quirks can do. **

**See into the future, negate gravity, rewind time, teleportation, create black holes, compress objects into a tiny ball, slow downtime. I think you get the point.  
**

**And the reason I didn't do this like I did in the original story, is because I felt like that was a bit too Batgod. **

**You see in Batman's history, there is Batman and Batgod.  
**

**Batman is a flawed human being who, while smart, is still bound to human limitations. He can achieve great things but he needs help a lot of the time and not all his plans are destined to work **

**Batgod is an unstoppable being capable of anything the writer's feel like. He can take down the entire Justice League in his sleep, hold up Solomon grundy with one arm, and is completely unbeatable without requiring help from anyone. **

**The last story had Izuku basically taking down Nomu all by himself with one attack **

**Anyway. Onto the story.**

All Might walked through the door of the building, his feet cracking the floor he walked on.

And most importantly, he was not smiling.

Faster than Izuku could blink, he was moved out of the way of the Nomu.

"You. How dare you hurt my students!" All Might said looking at Tomura

"All Might. About time. You'd think heroes would arrive on time." Tomura said. "Nomu. Kill All Might."

The Nomu switched targets and charged at All Might.

All Might responded with a punch straight to the Nomu's chest.

Which did absolutely nothing. 

Tomura laughed. "Shock absorption. One of Nomu's other quirks! None of your attacks will have an effect! Don't you see! You can't beat this Nomu! It was designed specifically to kill you! It is the anti-symbol of peace!" 

_Ok, Izuku. All Might is fighting something he might not be able to beat. What can I do? _Izuku asked himself.

Meanwhile in the conflagration zone

Helena and Kirishima were hiding behind rubble. Trying not to get noticed by the villain that was hunting them down.

"He's not looking. Run." Helena whispered.

The two ran to another piece of rubble, farther away from the villain.

"Man your quirk is great for this," Kirishima said. 

Helena Yaoyorozu. Quirk: Hunter's sense. It gives her greatly enhanced senses. Sharply improving her eyesight, hearing, and taste. 

"Keep it down," Helena said. 

Helena had her eyes on the villain, moving around blasting whatever was in his way.

_This guy's reaction time is too good. If I shoot an arrow he'll hear it and shoot one of his fireballs. _She pondered. _I need something to distract him. _

**Fwoosh **

Suddenly, Dr. Phosphorus was hit with a large jet of water.

_What the?! _

Out of nowhere, Mizu, of the water hose duo appeared and dosed Dr. Phosphorus.

Or rather, Toga using Mizu's appearance and quirk.

Toga hit him with another blast of water, but this time Dr. Phosphorus fought back, unleashing a torrent of flames at the jet. 

The two elements clashed. Toga and Dr. Phosphorus were locked in a power struggle and it was anyone's game. 

"GAH! Dr. Phosphorus groaned.

Or rather it would be anyone's game if it weren't for the fact that this was a three vs one. 

Huntress unleashed a volley of arrows into the villain's back, not only causing him back wounds but also making him lose concentration. 

Toga took advantage of this and her water blasted through Dr. Phosphorus's fire. 

Phosphorus went flying back into one of the flaming buildings. Knocking him out.

"Yes!" Toga cheered before looking at Helena. "Nice one!"

"Thanks," Helena said running up to Toga. "But what are you doing here? Did the other's manage to call the heroes?" 

"Uh...yeah." Toga lied.

Helena raised an eyebrow. Thanks to her quirk it was really easy to figure out when people were lying. Whether it be the tells on their faces, the hesitation in their voice or the increase in their heartbeats. 

Not that she needed her quirk to tell that Toga was lying.

Helena aimed her crossbows at her. "Don't take this personally. But a pro appearing where they shouldn't and then lying is really suspicious. Especially when there are villains around." 

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kirishima said, quickly getting in front of her. "You can't just aim your weapons at pro heroes."

"She might not be a pro," Helena said. "She could be a villain pretending to be a pro." 

Then she hears something. Melting. 

"Oh no," Toga said as her disguise started to melt off. 

"What the!" Kirishima said quickly taking a step back.

Helena kept her crossbow trained on the now pile of goo that was Mizu.

"Wait wait don't shoot!" Toga said, emerging from the goo.

"Wait. Is that Red Hood!?" Kirishima asked.

"Yup!" Toga said. "Me and Batsy figured out that U.A. was under attack and came to help!"

Helena was still suspicious. "And how did you figure out U.A. was under attack?"

"Sorry. That's a secret." Toga said putting her finger over her mouth. A gesture that seemed all too familiar to Helena.

_Wait a minute. Her voice, her looks. Her quirk. It's Toga! _Helena realized.

"Batman's a detective so he probably just used his detective skills," Kirishima said. 

"Anyway! I have to go help some more people! Please don't tell anyone I used my quirk. K!" Toga said.

"Got it!" Kirishima said giving her a thumbs up.

Helena looked at her strangely before smiling. "Of course."

Then she mouthed. "Toga."

Tonga's eyes widened. _Oh, right I told her about my quirk. Whoops.  
_

"Let's go," Helena said. 

Meanwhile in the Landslide zone.

Ojiro was not having a good time, to say the least.

Count Vertigo's quirk, Vertigo. It made it quite hard for him to attack when it felt like the room was spinning and he wanted to throw up. 

The constantly falling rocks did not help either.

Ojiro tried to punch him again, but his aim was off, causing him to miss.

The Count took advantage of this and kneed him in the stomach.

Ojiro stumbled back, the blow combined with the nausea he was already feeling made him actually throw up.

Count Vertigo stood over Ojiro. "Your time is over child."

Count Vertigo raised his arm, only for it to be ensnared by a capture tool.

"What!" Count Vertigo said.

Suddenly the vertigo Ojiro was feeling was gone.

"No. Your time is over." Said Eraserhead. "Ojiro. Now."

Ojiro jumped up and bashed Count Vertigo in the head with his tail.

Count Vertigo hit the rocks, unconscious.

"Thank you Aizawa sensei," Ojiro said. 

"Get to the others. The exit is unguarded and there shouldn't be anyone in your way." Eraserhead said. 

"Right," Ojiro said. 

Meanwhile in the ruin zone

"Gah!" Momo shouted as she was thrown to the floor.

She, Jiro and Kaminari were rather beat, while Ragdoll didn't have a scratch on him.

"You guys are way too slow," Ragdoll said, showing off his flexibility. 

"Well, you wanna know what isn't slow! Sound!" Jiro said, as she plugged her earphone jacks into her speakers and sent out a blast of sound. 

Ragdoll dodged the sound blast and slithered over to her. Wrapping himself around her body.

"RAH!" Jiro shouted as Ragdoll started crushing her.

"Get off of her!" Kaminari said, about to punch Ragdoll.

"Ok," Ragdoll said, getting off of Jiro and wrapping himself around Kaminari said. 

"Gah. Bad move." Kaminari said with a smirk. "Human stun gun!"

Activating his quirk, Kaminari's body was covered in electricity, electrocuting Ragdoll.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ragdoll yelled as many volts, ran through him.

After a few seconds, Kaminari stopped.

Ragdoll fell off of him. His smoking body hitting the ground with a thud.

"Wey, wey." Kaminari derped.

"Whew," Jiro said. "Nice job buzz for brains." 

"Wey," Kaminari responded making Jiro laugh a little. 

"We got lucky," Momo said. "If he hadn't wrapped around Kaminari, then we might not have been able to hit him." 

"Well, your luck just ran out." 

The two looked behind them to see another villain, seemingly with an electricity quirk, holding Kaminari.

"You move I kill him." The villain said. "So. It's your lives or his."

"How about neither."

The villain's quirk suddenly stopped working.

"What!" The villain yelled before receiving a kick to the head.

"Aizawa sensei!" Momo said running to her teacher. "How did you defeat those villains?"

"I didn't," Eraserhead said. "Batman is dealing with them." 

"Batman? How did he get here?" Jiro asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Eraserhead said. "What I do know, is that you need to go. The exit is unguarded." 

"Right. Jiro, help me with Kanimari." Momo said picking up her classmate.

Meanwhile in the rainfall zone

Sato was thrown into a building, as Orca's strength far outmatched his. 

Dark Shadow wrapped around her, attempting to hold her but to no avail.

Orca ran at Tokoyami, ready to strike.

"Hey ugly."

She stopped.

Turning around she saw Shinso who spoke some more.

"Yes, you. Tell me did you become a villain because you wanted attention or because people wouldn't stop making fun of your weight?" Shinso asked. 

Orca growled. "What did you say you little-"

Suddenly her eyes greyed out and her body went limp. Shinso's quirk having completely taken hold of her.

"Thank you Shinso," Tokoyami said. 

"No problem," Shinso said. "Now how do we take her down?" 

"Leave that one to me," Sato said cracking his knuckles. 

"That's not going to be enough," Shinso said before turning to Orca. "When I say now. Attack her." 

"I will help," Tokoyami said. 

Shinso nodded, and Sato stepped up to Orca before gulping down some more sugar.

"Now. Punch yourself in the face." Shinso commanded.

Orca did as she was told and right as Sato and Dark Shadow hit her, she punched herself.

Orca was sent flying back, crashing into the fake buildings.

"That should do it," Shinso said. "You guys should probably leave. I'll go look around for anyone who may still be fighting." 

"I'll go with you," Sato said. 

"No," Tokoyami ordered. "Your quirk is going to start tiring you out soon. You should leave while you still can. I will go with Shinso." 

Sato wanted to argue but he knew Tokoyami was right.

"Fine," Sato said. "But if I see any villain's along the way, I'm punching em." 

Back with Izuku

All Might and the Nomu were going at it but it was clear that All Might was losing.

_I need to do something but what. _Izuku thought.

He looked over at Tomura and Kurogiri and then he got an idea.

"Hey!" Izuku said getting both of their attention.

He then threw a Batarang off to the side of Kurogiri.

"Your injuries must be affecting your aim, Batman," Kurogiri said. "Allow me to-AHHHH!" 

The Batarang looped back, hitting Kurogiri in the back, before unleashing an electrical charge.

After the Batarang stopped, Kurogiri fell down, unconscious.

"Tch. Now I have to wait until he wakes up. I was going to leave after we killed you and All Might, but now I'm going to have to kill all the other pros that come in here." Tomura said. "But first. I'll kill you myself!"

Tomura charged at him, thinking that with his injuries, he could take down Batman with ease. 

He was very, very wrong.

Izuku dodged Tomura's attempted at a lunging grab. Grabbed his wrist and slammed his elbow down on his arm, breaking it. 

"AHHHHH!" Tomura roared in pain before turning to Izuku with hate-filled eyes. "I'll kill you." 

Tomura attempted to grab Izuku's head. But Izuku simply ducked, causing Tomura to stumble before Izuku rose his head up, hitting Tomura's chin hard, and making the hand on his face fly off behind Izuku.

Tomura stumbled back, and as he was getting ready to attack again, he noticed that his father's hand was missing. "Father."

He saw the hand behind Batman and lunged for it.

But Izuku caught him, grabbing him with one arm around his neck and the other on his wrist, keeping him from grabbing him. He made sure that Tomura was facing away from where All Might and Izuku were fighting.

"I don't know what your quirk is, but considering your fighting style seems to be centered on grabbing me with all five of your finger's I'm guessing it has something to do with that," Izuku said. 

And with that Izuku promptly broke his wrist.

"RAH!" Tomura screamed enraged. "Father! Give me back father."

"Why don't you call your little pet. He seems to be good at fighting your battles for you." Izuku said.

And Tomura did just that. "Nomu! Forget All Might! Kill Batman! Kill him now!"

The Nomu turned his head, before swatting All Might aside and running towards Izuku.

Izuku then turned around, putting Tomura right in the path of his own monster.

"Wait! NO!" Tomura shouted.

Suddenly, just before the Nomu could reach them, it stepped on several pellets Izuku had laid out earlier, causing a sticky foam to burst out and stop the Nomu.

"That will hold him for about five seconds," Izuku explained quickly. "I would suggest telling him to stop moving unless you want to be paste." 

"Nomu! Stop! Don't move! Don't move a fucking inch!" Tomura said in a panic.

The Nomu did as it was told and went completely still.

"Thank you," Izuku said. 

Before Tomura could respond. Izuku threw him to the ground and stomped on his head, knocking him out.

And the Nomu just stood there.

"All Might," Izuku said getting the hero's attention. "The fight is over." 

All Might looked at him confused, before looking at Nomu and then back to him.

"Why isn't he moving?" All Might asked.

"From what I gathered these Nomu have no will of their own," Izuku explained. "This one, in particular, was only made to follow orders. Note how it didn't attack you until he ordered it to. He didn't defend the villain until he asked it to kill me." 

"I see." All Might said. "So you tricked him to making to Nomu stop moving, and then knocking him out so he couldn't give any more orders." 

"Correct," Izuku confirmed. "I already knew that this villain wasn't smart when he revealed he was the one who put out the bounty for Mirio. Because in the end, the reason Mirio was still alive was because the assassins were tripping over each other trying to kill him. If he had just sent Deathstroke and maybe a few others, then there is a good chance Mirio would be dead." 

All Might frowned. He had actually spent a good amount of time with Mirio, per Nezu's request. He was a good kid and the best candidate for One for all.

"Thank you for helping him by the way." All Might said. "Now let's get these villains rounded up."

Izuku saw the steam coming off of All Might.

"The pros will be here soon. Tell Uncle Might to take a rest." Melissa said. "You too Izuku."

"Your time is up," Izuku warned him. "You should get out of here before you revert to your skinny form. The other pros will be here soon." 

All Might's pupils widened. "How do you know about that."

"We can talk about that later," Izuku said. "For now we both need to get patched up." 


	17. Preparing for the worst

The next day

The staff of U.A. sat together in a meeting room. Ready to address the elephant in the room.

Or rather, the bat.

"What is Batman doing here?" Midnight asked.

Izuku was standing next to Nezu. Recovery girl having already healed all of his injuries.

"Batman saved the lives of me and the students," Eraserhead said point-blank. "If he was not there, they would have killed me and then hunted down the students. He is a very intelligent person and probably has more to say about this then we do. Can we skip the whole, we don't trust him part." 

"I can't overlook how he knew about the attack and knew about All Might's true form." Midnight said. 

"Batman has access to more information then you may think," Nezu said ominously. "He has used this information to benefit this city and its people. That is all we will speak about the matter." 

There was no room for argument in his tone so the staff had no choice but to move on.

"Well while we're talking about breaches in security. Why did you not respond, the second after the security went down?" Izuku asked.

"We thought that the system was just malfunctioning." Power Loader said. "We were going to fix it but we had classes to teach."

"Teaching your classes is more important than the students safety." Izuku said. "If your security goes down even for a second, your main priority should be to get it back up immediately and barring that you should send pros to make sure that area is secure."

"Well, we didn't think that anyone would attack us considering our, normally impressive security and massive staff of pros." Snipe said. 

"What some people view as an obstacle, others view as a challenge," Izuku warned. "And U.A. is far from impenetrable. It was only a matter of time until someone attacked. And you weren't prepared." 

"Well, pride comes before the fall," Nezu said. "We were quite arrogant and our students almost suffered for it. We will have to be more cautious in the future." 

"I would also suggest upgrading your security," Izuku said. "I would recommend Shield Tech." 

"Oh, Melissa's company! That sounds like a great idea!" All Might said. 

"Anyway. The creature that attacked you was called a Nomu." Izuku said. "There are many different kinds of these things. But this one was much tougher than any of the ones I have encountered before. From what I can tell they used to be people before their bodies and minds were altered, turning them into living weapons. Some of them even have multiple quirks." 

All Might looked down with a fearful expression on his face. _It can't be. _

"How is that even possible?" Thirteen asked.

"I don't know. King Shark mentioned someone called the doctor." Izuku said. "Other than that I have no idea what process they are using to do this and as far as I can tell there is no way to reverse it." 

"So if we see anymore then we shouldn't worry about killing them." Snipe said.

"Unfortunately, that is what I would recommend," Izuku said. 

"The students got out with no life-threatening or permanent injuries," Eraserhead said. "And none of them seem to be mentally scarred either." 

"Well, we can discuss improvements to our security at a later date," Nezu said. "For now, this meeting is dismissed. All Might, Batman I would like you two to stay, however." 

The two in question nodded while everyone else looked at them a little confused, before leaving.

After everyone else left, All Might went into his buff form, and then they waited for their next guest.

"Hey there!" Mirio said walking into the room. "Hope I got here on time. Oh hey, Batman's here. I thought you would have left by now." 

"Hello, young Mirio." All Might said. "Please sit down. We need to have a long conversation." 

Mirio gave them a confused look, before looking at Izuku, and then sitting down.

All Might deflated, exposing his true form to Mirio.

"What the!?" Miro said as his mouth dropped.

"This is All Might's true form," Izuku explained. 

All Might nodded. "Many years ago I got into a fight with a powerful villain. He injured me almost to the point of death. The doctors were able to keep me alive, but it left me in this state."

"All Might can use his quirk to continue being the symbol of peace. But only for around three hours a day." Nezu continued. "His time as the symbol of peace...is running short."

Mirio's eyes were wide. "Wow, that's...that's a lot to take in. I guess if All Might isn't going to be able to fight, then I'll have to step up my game." 

"You're correct. But not in the way your thinking." Izuku said.

"What do you mean?" Mirio asked.

"Mirio. You have been chosen to inherit my quirk." All Might said.

There was a pause before Mirio said. "Huh?"

"Many years ago, back when quirks first appeared, there were two brothers." All Might explained. "One of them was known as All for one. He was a notorious and powerful villain, with the ability to take and give quirks, he became the biggest villain that had ever lived. His younger brother, however, was weak and quirkless but had a strong sense of justice. He opposed his brother's criminal actions, at every step. His brother forced a power stockpiling quirk on him, to this day it's unknown whether it was supposed to be a gift or something to make him submit. However as it turns out, the younger brother did have a quirk. One that allowed him to pass his quirk down to others. The quirks fused and created a new quirk, which he dubbed, One for All. This quirk was passed down through generations each user adding power to it. Until it went to me. I took down and ultimately killed him. But now it seems like he's back somehow and just as dangerous as ever. And I am not sure I can stop him. However, you young Mirio can. You are the perfect successor. Mirio Togata, will you take my quirk? 

Mirio's head was spinning. This was so much to take in.

After taking a second to absorb all this information. Mirio answered.

"Perfect now-wait what?" All Might said in disbelief.

Izuku and Nezu were also in shock from Mirio's answer.

"I'm flattered! But I want to be number one with my own power." Mirio said. "Besides, maybe if you give that quirk to someone with a weaker quirk but is just as heroic, we can have more capable powerful heroes instead of just one really powerful hero."

"You don't understand Mirio," Izuku said. "One for all is not something that can just be given to anyone. Not only do we have to find someone incredibly heroic. We also need to find someone whose DNA is compatible." 

"What?" All Might asked.

"Or right, we forgot to explain this to you," Nezu said. "While Batman was analyzing your DNA, he found out something interesting about One for all." 

"Some people's DNA is more compatible with One for all, then others," Izuku explained. "Back then, this wasn't too much of an issue, however with how much One for all has grown in power, if someone with a low compatibility were to use it, there would be drastic consequences." 

"If you have a zero percent compatibility, you would explode the minute to gained the quirk, killing you and probably everyone in the city your in," Nezu said. 

"If you had a ten to twenty percent compatibility, then you would only explode if you attempted to use it," Izuku explained. 

"At about thirty to forty percent, you would be able to use it, but it would permanently cripple you." Nezu continued.

"At fifty percent, using would break every bone in your body. But to a recoverable degree." Izuku said.

"At sixty percent, you would break your bones, however, it may be possible for your body to adjust to the quirks and with training and constant use of it, you would be able to control it," Nezu said. 

"At seventy to ninety percent, you would be able to use the quirk freely in the same way All Might does," Izuku said. 

"We don't know what happens at one hundred percent, however," Nezu said. 

"For reference. I have a sixty percent compatibility, Nezu has a zero percent compatibility, and All Might has an eighty percent compatibility." Izuku said. "And you Mirio, have a one hundred percent compatibility. When we said you were the perfect successor, we mean that in every way you could think of."

"Huh. What are the odds." Mirio said. "Either way. I refuse."

"Mirio. Think about what you're doing. Think of how many people you could save!" Izuku said. 

"And think about how many people could be saved if it was me and someone with this quirk were out there saving people," Mirio said. "Two heads are better than one. I say you give this to someone who may not be as physically strong but has the heart of a hero." 

"Time is running up Mirio," Izuku said. "Sooner or later All Might is going to have to retire or even worse, he dies. We need to have a new symbol of peace lined up before that happens."

"A symbol of peace is great and all, but I'm not sure that's the best solution," Mirio said. "All Might is great. He's probably one of the best heroes that ever existed. But his existence kinda causes people and even pros to get...complacent. I've seen pros just wait around instead of trying to help. They think, why even try? I'll never be as good as All Might." 

"True. But thanks to the presence of All Might, villains give up just as easily." Izuku said. "The crime rate has gone down because people treat All Might like an unstoppable force. When All Might steps down, and you inevitably become the next number one hero you will be underwhelming in comparison. Villains will get overconfident, the crime rate will spike and when people look to you for salvation, you won't be able to fix everything. And while All Might isn't able to fix everything either, he's able to mask his failures behind overwhelming power. Something you in your current state simply can't do. People will lose hope, chaos will ensue. The villains will take advantage of this, and the crime will escalate to the point where heroes can't handle it." 

Izuku paused.

"I don't disagree with what your saying. Having multiple capable heroes is a sound strategy," Izuku admitted. "But our society was not built on a sound strategy. Our society was built on, one strong pillar. If that pillar breaks and is not replaced, our society will crumble. And if the pillar is replaced by a weaker one, then people will panic, making the weight the new pillar must carry even greater until the weight is too much to bare and it breaks. If we could establish many new pillars that would be ideal. But we don't have time. We need to replace the pillar now! And then we can worry about making more pillars." 

Mirio shook his head. "I don't believe society is that fragile. When I look outside people are happy when the villains attack and the heroes come they smile and cheer, without fear. Even if the hero that comes, isn't All Might." 

"That's because if the heroes lose, they think All Might will come in and save the day. Even if things look bleak, All Might will come. All Might will fix everything." Izuku said. "If that belief isn't there, then people won't be cheering, they'll be running for their lives, and action that demoralizes the heroes and may even cause, them to run."

Izuku looked out the window. "Society may seem stable. It might even be considered stable to some degree. But all it takes is one wrong action. One bad day. And everything changes. Seeing the symbol of peace fall, losing your home, hearing the sound of a gun go off and seeing your mother's dead body hit the floor."

The tension in the room increased, as the tone Izuku used and the clenching of his fist clued everyone on the fact that, that last statement, was personal.

No one else in the room spoke for a while, trying to wait out the tension.

Eventually, Mirio spoke. "Batman. Your talking about All Might like he's a drug. And if that's the case, then I definitely can't accept. Society should not be reliant on just one person. Tamaki, Nejire, everyone in my class, all of the first years. It would be unfair to have all their hard work overlooked. Even if society falls like you said, me and all the other heroes will be there to pick up the pieces and defend the people."

Izuku was about to speak, but All Might spoke first.

"If that is how you feel, then we can not force you." All Might sighed. "But if you ever change your mind, then please let us know."

Mirio nodded. "Thank you."

And with that, he phased to the floor.

Izuku grit his teeth. "That naive idiot! Does he know what he's done?!"

"It's unfortunate. But we can't force him." All Might said.

"We could, but that would probably be a bad idea," Nezu said. "All Might, you can leave now. Me and Batman have things to discuss." 

"All right. Have a nice day. And It was a pleasure to meet you, Batman." All Might said, shaking Izuku's hand. 

"And it was an honor working with you," Izuku said. 

Meanwhile with Tomura and Kurogiri.

Tomura and Kurogiri sat in prison transport van, ready to be carted away to a holding facility.

Kurogiri was being kept unconscious by drugs being injected into his body. So that way he couldn't warp out.

Tomura had special, finger cuffs that kept him from being able to put all five of his fingers on anything.

The police had been kind enough to put his father's hand on his face(and by kind enough I mean they just wanted him to shut up and stop threatening to kill them.) so at least he had that.

His broken arm was still in a cast as well as his wrist. His face was also covered in bandages. The pain was a constant reminder of just how much he failed.

_Game over. I got a game over. To a mini-boss! _Tomura thought. He wanted to scratch his neck but he couldn't, and it was driving him mad. _No. Batman's not a mini-boss. He's not even a regular boss. He's a secret boss. One of those infuriating enemies the devs put in to fuck with you!  
_

Suddenly the truck stopped.

Tomura heard sounds of fighting and all the guards around him went up to the front.

After a few seconds, the fighting stopped. 

And then Clayface walked into the back.

"About time," Tomura said. 

If Clayface could roll his eyes, he would.

Clayface turned his hand into an ax and broke Tomura's cuffs. 

"Looks like Batman beat you up pretty bad," Clayface said. "Don't worry. I don't think any amount of punching could make you uglier than you already are." 

"Do your job Clayface, or do we need to throw her into a cement mixer to remind you of your place." Tomura threatened.

Clayface glared at him, but said nothing, before going to release Kurogiri.

"Once Kurogiri wakes up, we can leave," Clayface said. "No one knows the trucks been hijacked so we got plenty of time." 

"Great," Tomura said sarcastically. 

Meanwhile with All for one.

"Well, that could have gone better." All for one said. 

"That is an understatement. We lost the Nomu, King Shark as well as many other potential members." Said an unknown bald man in a lab coat.

"Yes, the loss of that Nomu, in particular, is a big loss. After all the resources that went into it." The Doctor said. 

"At least we were able to recover Tomura and Kurogiri." All for one said. "I suppose we will just have to alter our plan. How should we attack U.A. next? Do you have any suggestions? Hugo Strange." 

Strange shook his head. "We don't."

"Hmm." All for one said in a confused tone.

"We've given away our advantage. They know about the league, they know about the Nomu's, and they likely know that you are alive." Strange said. "We've established ourselves as a threat, and Batman is likely going to start focusing on us. And that is not good. Batman looks through the shadows and forces things into the light. They are likely giving One for all to Mirio Togata as we speak. And we currently have nothing to combat that. For now, we need to go back into the shadows and wait for an opportunity to strike." 

"So you're suggesting we lie in wait and build or strength?" All for one asked. "Seeing as we are at a disadvantage and can't risk being exposed. I agree. Tomura will not be pleased though."

Strange chuckled. "He will learn old friend. He will learn. For now. Let us search for new recruits."

Meanwhile elsewhere

Helena sat on a park bench alone. Waiting for someone.

"Where is she?" Helena asked herself. "How is she this late!?"

"I stopped for ice cream."

"Ahh!" Helena screamed, quickly looking behind her to see Toga standing there with an ice cream cone.

"How did you do that!?" Helena asked. No one had ever managed to sneak up on her before.

"I'm really sneaky!" Toga said cheerfully.

"I can see that. Or I guess I should say, I couldn't see that." Helena sighed.

"So whaddya want to keep my secret?" Toga asked taking a lick of her ice cream. "Money? Power? Me? 

"What!? No, no, no, no!" Helena said, her face getting red from Toga's suggestion. "I want to get training from Batman." 

"Ohhhhh." Toga said. "I'll have to ask Batsy about that, but maybe he'll do it!"

"Great," Helena said. "So um...wanna hang out." 

"Sure. I say we go to the movies! I heard they have a new slasher movie out." Toga said excitedly.

"Oh, I love those movies. Nothing more cathartic than watching idiots get slaughtered." Helena said. 

"I just like the blood." Toga said.

"Well come on let's go! I'll pay." Helena said dragging Toga along.

**And so that ends year one. **

**Yup. The next chapter will take place a year after this one. This is when things are going to diverge slightly from the canon story. Except for the tournament arc. That's not happening in this story, because Izuku has no reason to participate in it. Or the Stain arc, but Stain is going to be in this story a lot anyway, and I have other plans for Iida's brother. **

**But don't worry, all the other events in the canon story will take place in some form, but just slightly differently. Or very differently. **

**Anyway. See ya next chapter. **


	18. A Year Later

**So hey I was asked about why Izuku was part of that conversation and why Nezu and Izuku trust each other. **

**Izuku and Nezu are the two smartest people on their side. They know this and so they work together. It only makes sense for them to as Nezu has no reason to distrust Izuku and Izuku has no reason to distrust Nezu. Especially after a major attack like that. **

**Izuku was part of One for all's attempted hanging down because he already knew about the quirk and all the details surrounding it though methods I will explain in a later chapter.  
**

**Nezu does not know about Izuku's identity, or at least Izuku hasn't told him, it's a working relationship. **

**Most of what Izuku told Nezu was explained off screen as I felt no reason to type all that information twice because it would feel repetitive.  
**

**And if that's not enough. He saved the city from Poison Ivy. Most people trust him after that. Including Nezu. **

**Anyway. Onto the chapter. **

"You got the stuff?" Ask one villain to another.

"Yeah, we got it." Said the other villain. 

Hidden deep in the forest was a warehouse, where ten villains were performing a drug trade.

The villain's providing the drugs were about to hand them over when suddenly, the lights went out. 

"What the-AHHH!" One of the villain's shouted.

"What happened!? What's going on!?" Another one of the villains said.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of running water. And then a wave filled the room.

All the villain's screams were quickly muffled the water, rapidly filling the warehouse.

After a few minutes, the water drained out of the warehouse, leaving everything, including the villains a soggy mess. 

Outside the warehouse were Izuku, Mizu and Hosu. 

"Nice job," Izuku said holding up the case of drugs he had swiped when the lights had gone out. "Everything went according to plan." 

"And you did a great job as usual with your ninja thing, Izuku," Hosu said. 

"Honey! You're not supposed to use his name when on duty." Mizu scolded. 

"Thank you, Mizu," Izuku said. "At least you understand the concept of secret identities." 

"By the way. Where is Himi-i mean Red Hood." Hosu asked.

Izuku sighed. "She's with Eraserhead and her friends."

Meanwhile with Toga and her friends.

In an abandoned factory, twenty-two villains stood guard of their hostage. An unconscious little girl that was the child of a rich family. 

There were two guards at the entrance of the building, nineteen production area the factory, and one was guarding the office where the kid was being held.

The two guards outside were standing tall, looking out for anything suspicious.

Or at least one of them was. The other one was fast asleep.

Then, the awake guard saw something move in the shadows.

"What was that?!" The guard said.

"What was what?" Asked a voice, presumably the other guard.

"How did you wake up so-" The villain's' body went limp.

"Knock yourself out." Commanded Shinso.

The guard took the butt of his gun and slammed it against his face.

"The guards in the front are out," Shinso said, pressing down on the communicator in his ear. 

"Good job Nightwing," Helena said over the coms. "Red Hood, do you have the kid?"

"Yup!" Toga said. "I brought him to the roof and am getting back into position now!"

"Good. I'll take the lead then." Helena said. "Nightwing you watch out for strays."

"On it, Huntress," Shinso responded. 

"Red Hood are you back in position?" Helena asked.

"Sure am!" Toga said.

"Alight. Let's see who can take down the most thugs." Helena smirked.

Then the smoke bombs hit the floor.

"What!?" One of the villains shouted before he was kicked in the face by Toga.

"One!" Toga said.

Helena popped out of the shadows shooting two villains in the head with her specially made arrows. They weren't very sharp but they were dense enough to knock out any ordinary thug.

"Two!" Helena said.

Toga appeared in front of three villains. She kicked down one of them and slashed the other two with her knife.

"Four!" Toga said cheerfully.

Three more villains tried running towards the voices, only to step in Helena's electric bear traps. Knocking them out. 

"Five," Helena said, before shooting a villain behind her. "Six." 

Toga threw two knives, covered in sleeping poison at two more villains, before flip kicking one villain, getting up and elbowing another. One more villain ran at her and attempted to swing at her, but Toga just dodged and kicked him in the nuts. "That's nine." 

Helena threw one of her electric bear traps at one of the guy's chest, before dodging a hail of bullets and shooting two more thugs. "I'm at nine two. One more." 

The last villain had enough common sense to get the hell out of there. He ran for the exit but was shocked to find Shinso waiting for him with his capture gear and electric Escrima sticks. "That's three for me."

"Awww." Toga and Helena groaned. "Damn it Shinso now we're tied!"

Suddenly an idea came to Toga, making her smirk deviously. "I mean. Technically since I took out the one who was guarding that kid, I took down ten."

"That doesn't count!" Helena said. "That was before we started!"

"It was before you started, Hood just started sooner," Shinso said with a slight smirk. 

"Oh go fuck yourself, bird boy," Helena said giving Shinso the finger. 

"Hood," Izuku said over the coms. "Hurry back. Or you're going to be late." 

"Oh crap!" Toga said. "Guys we have to hurry up or we're gonna be late for the party!" 

Back with the water hose duo

"Come on Kota don't fuss," Mizu said as she finished putting her ten-year-old son in a tux. 

After Izuku dropped them off at their house they started getting ready immediately.

"I hate this," Kota said. "Why is uncle Zuku forcing us to wear these stupid clothes." 

"I don't like them either but it's Melissa's birthday. She and Izuku have done a lot for us so it would be disrespectful not to look our best." Hosu said, adjusting his own clip-on tie. 

"You two." Mizu sighed. "Well for one, like dressing up for events."

"Yeah because you look amazing," Hosu said casually. 

Mizu blushed. "Save the compliments for later dear. You know how Kota feels about that." 

"What I'm just telling the truth," Hosu said. 

"Oh come here you!" Mizu said giving her husband a kiss.

Kota cringed. "Gross."

Back with Izuku

Izuku looked in the mirror, attempting to tie his tie.

"I spend most of my life training in the harshest conditions possible and then going on to fight villains without a quirk, and yet the most impossible task I've come across is this tie!" Izuku lamented.

**Knock Knock **

"Come in," Izuku said. 

Melissa walked into the room, already in her blue and white party dress. Her hair tied into a ponytail with a black bow.

"Oh. Well, I knew you would look nice although I suppose seeing it has a different impact from imagining it." Izuku mumbled. "Um...you look nice." 

Melissa blushed while giggling a little at the same time. "Thanks. I'm sure you'll look nice when you fix...whatever is going on with your tie."

Izuku blushed with embarrassment and sighed. "I can't...do ties."

Melissa raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm aware of how strange that is, but unfortunately, for whatever reason, I can never seem to get this right!" Izuku said.

Melissa laughed. "Well, it looks like there's something the dark knight can't do. Need some help?" 

"That would be appreciated," Izuku said. 

After a few minutes, Melissa had managed to get his tie in a presentable state. 

"There," Melissa said. 

"Melissa," Izuku said. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough." 

"It's just a tie Izuku." Melissa giggled.

"Not just for the tie." Izuku smiled. "For everything. You've made me more effective then I could have ever dreamed to be by myself. You've done so much for me I could stay here all day talking about it. But honestly...I'm also just really happy your here. Those years back when I was training...the only reason I was able to endure them was because my anger was fueling me, they were really lonely, although that may be my fault. Thank you for putting those days to an end."

There was a short pause after that until Melissa suddenly hugged him. 

This confused Izuku a bit. "What are you-"

"I'm hugging you," Melissa said. "You don't get to say something that sappy without getting a hug." 

Izuku still wasn't really used to physical affection. Toga was an exception to that rule considering she was never all that retrained around him. But from anyone else, it was still weird. 

Up until Toga came around, the only affectionate touch Izuku had received since his mother died, was never consensual.

But this...this was nice.

Much to Melissa's surprise and delight, Izuku hugged her back.

A few hours later

All the guests had arrived and the party had finally started. 

After a brief opening speech, the guest started talking among themselves. 

Izuku was currently standing by the punch bowl. Trying not to get noticed.

And failing.

"I don't think I recognize you." Said a black-haired man walking towards him. "I'm Harvey Yaoyorozu. You may know me as Equinox." 

"Deku Komori," Izuku answered. He only gave his name to people he trusted, so very few people knew that someone named Izuku Midoriya existed. Melissa and Bakugo being the only people he knew of to figure it out by themselves. "I'm one of Melissa's friends." 

"She does get around," Harvey said, his fake smile never faltering. "Well, I have to go make sure my sisters aren't fooling around. They're the reason I got invited to this place after all. Nice to meet you." 

"Same," Izuku said. 

After Harvey walked away, Izuku heard a far more familiar voice. "Man I hate fakes."

Bakugo walked up to Izuku with his signature frown.

"He moves like a puppet," Izuku said. "Everything he does is controlled. Most likely by his parents. Poor guy." 

"Yeah. What a schmuck." Bakugo said. "Anyway. It's been a while nerd. How have things been going?"

"Well," Izuku answered. "No more major incidents, no billion-dollar tech has gotten destroyed recently. And I haven't almost died since the U.S.J. incident." 

"Yeah. Speaking of that. Have you found any leads of the League of villains?" Bakugo asked.

Izuku shook his head. "They've likely been keeping to themselves. They lost a lot in the U.S.J. incident so it's likely they're rebuilding their strength and staying hidden. Smart move."

"Tch. Cowards." Bakugo said. "Anyway. How's Himiko? She still an annoying little shit?"

"She is still energetic and does not understand the value of personal space, yes," Izuku confirmed. "How about you. I heard you followed my advice and got an intern." 

"Yeah. He's the fake redhead who's gulping down the food like a fucking pig!" Bakugo said loudly, making sure to get Kirishima's attention.

Kirishima gulped down what he was eating before quickly running over to his mentor with an embarrassed look on his face. "Sir! That was not manly!"

"Neither is leaving the rest of us with no fucking food," Bakugo said. "Now introduce yourself!" 

"Oh!" Kirishima said noticing Izuku. "My name is Kirishima Eijiro!"

"Deku Komori." Izuku lied.

_That's his fucking fake name! _Bakugo thought.

"Pleasure to meet you! I didn't know Bakubro had any more friends." Kirishima said. 

"Hey!" Bakugo shouted.

"We were old childhood friends," Izuku said. 

"Wow so was he nicer as a kid?" Kirishima asked.

There was a long pause.

"Hahaha!" Izuku started laughing, gathering attention. 

Izuku quickly regained his composure. "No, no he was not. He was worse. Much, much worse."

Bakugo wanted to feel offended, but he really didn't have the right to, considering what he did in the past.

"Oh," Kirishima said awkwardly. 

"Well anyway, I got food to eat. See ya." Bakugo said.

"Bye!" Kirishima said.

Izuku nodded as the walked off.

"So you can laugh."

"Hello, Helena," Izuku said. 

"Nice to see ya Bats. Or should I say? Deku." Helena said. "That could not be any faker if you tried." 

"Seems to fool people well enough," Izuku said. "How did you figure out it was me." 

"Voice modifiers can fool normal ears but if I listen carefully, I can hear the real voice in their thanks to my quirk," Helena explained. 

"Once again proving that your best work would be undercover work," Izuku said. 

"So you're gonna tell me what your real name is?" Helena asked. 

"It's Izuku. Izuku Midoriya." Toga whispered into her ear.

Izuku gave Toga a disapproving look. But she just shrugged her shoulders. "She already knows what you look like."

Izuku sighed. He didn't really like that Helena knew about all this, although he was happy to train her. That Shinso kid would even join in on occasion.

Speaking of Shinso, he could faintly see him talking to Kota in on the other side of the ballroom. 

"Batsy how could you!" Toga whined. "I was supposed to be the one to make you laugh!"

"Has he never laughed before?" Helena asked.

"Nope! Every time I make a pun or joke he either doesn't get it or says that it's funny without laughing!" Toga complained. 

"I'm not really a big fan of puns or jokes. They either don't make sense or are too predictable for me." Izuku admitted. 

Toga pouted. "One day I will make you laugh at a joke!"

Helena shook her head. "Alright joker, let's go to your room and have some of that...fun you promised."

"Oh right! See ya in the morning!" Toga said as she dragged Helena upstairs to do non T rated things.

Izuku never personally understood the friends with benefits type of relationship. But he never understood a lot of what was going through Toga's head. She's like his own personal agent of chaos. 

Izuku shook his head. _If I stand by this punch bowl all night Melissa is going to scold me. I guess I better at least move around a bit. Maybe I should talk to Shinso and Kota. _

With that in mind, Izuku moved towards the two boys, both of whom had not noticed him at all.

"So what are you two talking about?" Izuku asked.

"Uncle Zuku!" Kota said with a smile on his face.

Shinso looked at him strangely. "I wasn't aware that one of the Water Hose duo had a brother."

"They don't. Were just really close." Izuku explained. "My name is Deku Komori."

"Shinso Hitoshi," Shinso said introducing himself. 

"He's a second-year at U.A," Kota said. "We were talking about some of his missions." 

"Ah yes. You must be in one of the two classes that got their provisional license early." Izuku said feigning ignorance.

"Yup," Shinso said. "Test was pretty hard. But most people underestimated me since I held back during the sports festival." 

Izuku smirked slightly. It had been him who told Shinso not to use his quirk during the sports festival. After all, if you're going to be an underground hero then having everyone know what your quirk would be pretty detrimental. 

"Yeah, I can see why. You didn't even make it to the part where everyone fought each other." Kota said. 

"It sucked, but it came in handy later on," Shinso said. 

Izuku nodded. "Sounds like it. Well, I'll talk to you later Kota. And it was nice meeting you Shinso." 

"See ya!" Kota said.

Shinso just nodded and Izuku walked away.

Izuku looked through the crowd and saw Tenya Iida along with his family, talking to the Wild Wild Pussy Cats.

Neither Izuku nor Melissa had strong ties to the Iida family, the only reason they had invited them was to try and cheer them up and distract them from the fact that Tensei was missing.

_I'll find him one day. _Izuku swore. _And if he's dead. Then I'll bring his killers to justice. _

The Pussy Cats were here for a far less depressing reason. Izuku had worked with them along with the Water house duo in a few cases. Mizu had asked if she could invite them and Melissa said yes. The cover story being that Melissa was close to the duo so she had invited the two.

Izuku liked the Pussy Cats. They were...well a wild bunch but they were very easy to work with. Helped save a lot of lives.

Lastly, Izuku spotted Mirio, entertaining a group of guests. 

Izuku sighed. He could already hear Melissa nagging him. Go makeup with him. Stop being so childish. 

Izuku still worked with Mirio but not as often as he used to. And they didn't really talk outside of work.

And honestly. Izuku had no intention of changing that.

"Deku!" He heard Melissa say. "Come here."

Izuku looked over to see Melissa standing next to David Shield and All Might.

Izuku walked over and Melissa introduced him.

"Dad, Uncle Yagi, this is my friend Deku Komori," Melissa explained. "He helps me with the company. Although he insists on not officially being a part of it." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," David said shaking Izuku's hand. 

"Little Melissa already has a boyfriend. They grow up so fast." All Might said.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend!" Melissa clarified with a blush on her face.

"If I recall, didn't you mentioned you lived with him?" David asked.

"Well, it's a rather large house." Melissa defended. "It would feel empty with just me and Alfred." 

"Whatever you say." David teased only to get playfully punched by Melissa.

"Ah. I never introduced myself. I'm Toshinori Yagi. I'm a close friend of David." All Might said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Izuku said shaking the hero's hand. "And it's an honor to meet with the famous David Shield. Former partner of All Might and possibly smartest person alive. Although I would say Melissa is catching up with you in that regard." 

"Deku!" Melissa blushed even more.

"I'd think so. She's been working on projects since she was six and hasn't stopped since then. She's an absolute genius." David said.

"Dad!" Melissa said her face getting even redder.

"It's true. I remember when she gave me some support gear she made. I swear it lasted longer than some of the things Dave made me." All Might said, forgetting he was supposed to be in civilian mode.

"Uncle!" Melissa said, her face now resembling a tomato.

Then the slow music started to play.

Melissa had a realization and grabbed Izuku's hand.

"Oh hey let's dance!" Melissa said pulling Izuku away from her father and uncle.

Melissa pulled Izuku onto the dance floor and the two started a slow dance.

"Any reason you wanted to dance so suddenly?" Izuku asked.

"Because if I stayed I'm pretty sure you three would have embarrassed me to death," Melissa said. 

"So you figured the less embarrassing option was to pull me into a typically romantic dance, with typically romantic music, in the middle of the dance floor," Izuku said pointing out the obvious flaw in her rushed plan. 

Melissa realized this and her face went back to its tomato like state. 

Not wanting to see the stares they were definitely getting, she buried her head into Izuku's chest.

"That's probably not helping," Izuku said, himself blushing a fair bit. 

"Probably not," Melissa said. "But you know what. Screw it. Let's enjoy the moment." 

Izuku looked momentarily shocked before giving her a shy smile. "If that makes you happy."

**And so those are some of the major changes with the Time Skip. **

**Please tell me what you think in the Reviews and have a nice day. **


	19. Mrs Freeze

**So I've gotten some people asking me to update my other stories. Those stories will get updated, but this is going to get updated much more. It's a lot easier to write and I like writing it more than the other stories. **

Toga, Helena, and Shinso were running across the rooftops, on their normal patrol route. 

"Man this is boring." Toga complained.

"I prefer to use the word, peaceful," Shinso said. 

"That's because you're a boring dude," Helena said. "I'm with Hood, we need some action." 

Toga looked around. "Hey, that's a museum!"

"Yes. What's your point?" Shinso asked.

"Well isn't that one of the places villains normally try to steal from?" Toga asked. "I bet if we stay around there, we'll find some villains!"

"That is the dumbest-and she's gone." Shinso sighed as he watched her runoff. 

"I guess we're taking a detour," Helena said, following her. 

Shinso shook his head and followed the two over to the museum skylight.

Inside the museum was...nothing.

"See. Nothing." Shinso said. "Let's go." 

"Come on! Just wait a little." Toga whined.

"It's not like we were doing much before." Helena shrugged.

Shinso facepalmed, but didn't leave.

A few minutes passed, and just as they were about to give up, something moved in the shadows.

Then three figures walked through the museum.

"I knew it!" Toga said in a combination of a scream and a whisper.

"That is the most convenient bullshit I have ever seen in my life," Shinso said, in disbelief. 

"Hey look on the bright side. Now there's ass to kick!" Helena said while pulling out her crossbows.

"Nightwing, take the vent. Huntress, you charge in and I'll follow you while I'm invisible." Toga said. 

Shinso nodded and ran towards the ventilation shaft.

Helena smirked and shot the glass before jumping down into the medium, with Toga following.

Helena landed on her feet and aimed her crossbows at the three villains. "Freeze!"

The three in question where...the hero killer Stain and Rei Todoroki?! As well as some guy dressed up as the grim reaper, with a scythe to boot.

"Ok," Rei said coldly she brought her foot forward and in what felt like an instant, Helena was encased in a large block of ice. 

"Amature." Stain said.

"If she is here then there could be other heroes around," Rei said. "We need to move qui-AHHH!" 

Toga came out of hiding and slashed Rei in the back. "No one freezes my friend!"

Rei went flying forward into the frozen Huntress.

Stain pulled out his swords and attack Toga so fast she could barely react.

Toga grinned, before making a fake surprised face. "Oh no! What's that behind you!?"

Stain grunted, before using his superior strength to push Toga back. "How dumb do you think I am."

Toga flew back, doing a flip mid-air and landed on her feet. "Oh! I know what's on your back! A high voltage Batarang!"

Stain quickly looked to see that Toga had indeed snuck a Batarang on his back. Before he could even try and remove though, it went off and shocked the hero killer.

"Hehe. Bet that was shocking!" Toga punned. "Now time to-WAH!"

Suddenly the grim reaper villain popped up behind her and slashed her back with his scythe. Sending Toga flying.

Toga tumbled back before hitting a wall. "Ow!"

Toga got up and looked at her back. There was a large gash in her hoodie and armor but lucky it didn't manage to hit ant flesh. 

Toga looked back at where she was standing a second ago, but the villain was gone.

_He either has an invisibility quirk or teleportation quirk. _Toga deduced. _Either way. People with those kinds of quirks-_

Toga ducked under a scythe swing from behind and slashed the villain with her knife.

_-Like to attack from behind!_

The reaper villain growled in pain, before sinking into the shadows. Literally.

_Oh, so he can move through shadows. _Toga thought. _Then his next attack will probably be from below. _

Toga moved out of the way as Reaper did exactly what she thought he would. Jumping out of the shadow on the ground.

"Haha! To slow!" Toga teased.

Suddenly a sword was held to her neck. "No. You're too dumb." 

Stain, who had recovered from his little shock, was now holding Toga with a blade to her neck.

"Aww! Your no fun Stainy!" Toga whined.

Meanwhile, Rei recovered from Toga's attack. Freezing over the gash in her back and pulling herself up with the ice. 

"Are you ok?" Stain asked.

"I am fine. Let us continue the mission." Rei said.

"Hey, your Rei Todoroki!" Toga said. "What's an escaped mental patient doing all the way out here with such inconspicuous company?" 

"My name is not Todoroki," Rei said, venom dripping from her ice-cold tone. "You may refer to me by my real husband's name. Freeze." 

"Ooook." Toga raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well, Mrs. Freeze what are you doing here tonight?" 

"Why would I tell you? In fact, we've wasted too much time already." Rei said. "Reaper, with me. Stain, you hold her until we've gotten what we need."

Toga tilted her head down, making sure no one could see her mouth.

"But if you do that you'll miss the surprise!" Said Toga's voice.

Rei stopped and gave Toga a cautious look. "What surpris-" 

Then her body went limp, and her pupils whited out.

"What did you-Ahhhh!" Stain yelled, as Shinso snuck up behind him and jabbing him with his taser escrima sticks.

After electrocuting Stain for few seconds Shinso pulled back his weapons and Stain fell to the floor.

"Freeze the reaper guy," Shinso commanded. 

Rei brought turned her foot towards Reaper and sent an ice attack at him.

Reaper barely managed to sink back into his own shadow before the ice could hit him.

Reaper appeared a few feet away from Rei, and Rei just sent more and more ice at him.

"We need to keep him from using the shadows," Shinso said. 

"Got it!" Toga said.

Just as Reaper appeared out of another shadow, Toga threw a flash grenade.

A burst of light filled the room, getting rid of the shadows around Reaper, making him an easy target for the brainwashed Rei.

Reaper was completely encased in a block of ice. Taking care of the last villain.

"Thanks, Nightwing." Toga said. 

Shinso nodded. "Lets free Huntress, already."

Toga nodded. "She's gonna be so mad! She missed all the-"

**SLICE **

Suddenly Stain sprung up and cut both of their cheeks. 

Before the two could even do anything to stop him, Stain licked the blades, paralyzing the both of them.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Stain said.

"Damn it! He was playing possum!" Shinso said.

"But we pumped more volts into him than a Christmas tree! How is he still standing!?" Toga asked. 

"Sheer willpower." Stain said. "I will not fall here! I will hareld the dawn to the new hero system!" 

"What kind of anime bullshit is that!?" Shinso said.

Stain frowned and decided to ignore them for now. He had a job to do. 

Stain walked up to the still brainwashed Rei and slapped her. 

Rei immediately broke out of the trance and gave Stain an infuriated look. "Given the circumstances, I will excuse that. However, if you ever slap me again. I will kill you." 

Stain just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure whatever. Just unfreeze Reaper." 

Rei raised her hand up to the block of ice and it quickly began to melt.

Eventually, Reaper was freed and fell onto the wet floor. 

"Let's go," Rei said walking away. 

The two followed her, walking through the museum until they reached their prize.

"We came here. For a diamond." Stain said, looking at their so-called prize. 

It was what looked like a large diamond behind a display case. However, it seemed to give off a soft glow.

"It's not a diamond." Rei clarified. "It's a krypton. It's an extremely rare mineral that has so much untapped scientific potential. And it is essential in order to complete the device." 

"Couldn't Anarchy have just bought some?" Stain asked.

"Like I said it is extremely rare and very valuable," Rei repeated. "The government likes to hoard this stuff and Shield Tech has bought all the publicly available samples. So we had no choice but to take this one." 

Wanting to get this done fast Rei placed her hand over the glass case and froze it over. 

Stain hit it with the hilt of his sword causing it to shatter

Rei grabbed the krypton and looked at Reaper. "Get us out of here."

Reaper nodded and three moved into the shadows. Reaper grabbed onto them and they all sunk into the shadows.

A few hours later

Izuku watched as police swarmed into the museum, looking for any trace of the villains who had stolen the krypton.

"So did you find anything?" Naomasa asked him.

"Not much. Nothing that we could use to track them." Izuku said.

He looked over to the three who had fought the villains. Shinso and Toga had bandages over their cuts and Helena was in a blanket shivering.

"From what they told me, the perpetrators were Stain the hero killer-" Naomasa cut him off.

"Stain!? What would the hero killer want with a gem?" He asked.

"Stain is working for someone. Someone with much greater ambitions, and more tactical mind." Izuku clarified.

"I can't believe anyone could get that crazy bastard to behave," Naomasa said. 

"Despite what his followers say, Stain could never be the leader of some grand revaluation. His mind is too narrow, his judgment too cloudy, his methods too barbaric and ineffective." Izuku explained. "If I were to use a metaphor. Stain is like a sword in a stone. A weapon that can only be wielded by someone he deems worthy."

"I see," Naomasa said. "Well, that certainly makes him much more of a threat. Anyway. Who were the other perpetrators?" 

"A villain named Reaper and Rei Todoroki," Izuku said. 

"What!?" Naomasa shouted. "What on earth would she be doing with people like that!? Actually, scratch that. Where has she been this whole time?! No one has seen her since her escape from Arkham all those years ago." 

"I'm almost certain she's working for the same person Stain is working for. But for what reason I don't know." Izuku lied.

He liked Naomasa but he just couldn't tell him something. If he told him about Endeavor then he might try to arrest the number two hero. And that would lead to a whole lot of problems for both Naomasa and the hero community.

Speaking of Endeavor.

"I need to go," Izuku said. "I have someone I need to speak to." 

At the Todoroki house

Shoto walked through the halls of his "home" cautiously.

Over the last year, his father has been rather lax with him and his training. Not to mention he rarely punishes him anymore, and when he does it's nowhere near as severe as it used to be. 

He didn't even explain why. And every time they asked he would get really mad and break something. 

Fuyumi, with her desperate optimism, had convinced herself that her father had felt bad for his previous actions and decided to try and be a better father.

Shoto didn't buy that for one second and when he told Natsuo, he agreed that something was up.

It was a nice change of pace, although Shoto still dreaded that this new status quo could end at any time. 

As he was walking he saw Fuyumi with her ear pressed against the door to Endeavor's study.

She saw him and swiftly motioned for him to stay quiet and come over here.

Shoto did so, curious of what would cause is normally meek sister to eavesdrop, and pressed his ear against the door.

"Shoto would be progressing so much more if you didn't make me slow down his training!" Endeavor shouted angrily.

"I won't repeat myself again. That was not training. It was abuse." Izuku said. "And by the way. Your attempts to escape my surveillance are pathetic. I have eyes and ears everywhere. Even if you did find a way out of my grasp I would just pull you back into it."

Shoto knew Batman's augmented voice. While Batman normally stayed away from the press there were rare occasions in which he would explain certain things on T.V. like how him controlling the bats in his fight against Frightening Bolt, was not a quirk, but rather him using a sonic emitter to manipulate their sonar. The questions were, why is he here and what is he talking about? 

"I don't understand why you still take money from me!" Endeavor shouted. "It's clear you have far more money than ANY hero agency on the planet!"

"Because it makes you angry," Izuku explained clearly. "In all honesty Endeavor. You're a tool. But a very useful tool. While your crimes are inexcusable, I'm willing to somewhat look over them if it means saving lives. However I will not allow you to torment your family any further, if I find that you have continued your deplorable actions, then I will not hesitate to end your hero career and have the police take your children far, far away from you." 

Suddenly everything made sense. Shoto had always wondered how the world's greatest detective, known for exposing the crimes of pro heroes, never managed to figure out that the number two hero was an abusive asshole. The answer was, he did know. And he put a stop to it. That also explained why his father would ever work with the Water Hose duo, Batman must have forced him. He had so much dirt on him that Endeavor had no choice but to do whatever he wanted.

The thought of his father being powerless before someone who was known for not even using a quirk, being used like a tool...it put a smile on his face. Something no one had managed to do for years.

Fuyumi on the other hand. Was not so happy. She had always feared that Batman would figure out what her father had done, and the police would then no doubt make sure they never saw him again. And while that would have its advantages, it would completely destroy any chance there was of fixing their family. Which in Fuyumi's eyes, was not the impossible task everyone made it out to be. While she was happy that Batman didn't report her father, this meant two things.

One, Batman could, at any moment, expose her father and crush her dreams. And all it would take is her father going out of line. Which was not hard to imagine him doing.

Two, it meant her father was still a prick. He hadn't felt bad about his actions or decided to become better. He was forced to by an outside force.

_Still. Perhaps now that's he's not as aggressive as normal, he can see us more as his children instead of...tools. _Fuyumi thought.

"But enough about that," Izuku said. "I've come with...very important news." 

"Well spit it out. I have things to do." Endeavor demanded impatiently.

"Well, you had better put them on hold. Because your wife just stole a krypton from a museum alongside Stain the hero killer." Izuku said. 

Everyone froze. Endeavor included.

_What? _Thought Shoto and Fuyumi in disbelief.

"What?" Endeavor said, all the rage leaving his voice, his tone shifting to pure shock.

"Your wife is working with Stain. And not just him, she is most likely working with more villains, under a very powerful one." Izuku explained. "If I had to guess she most likely wants to kill you."

"No...that's not...Rei wouldn't." Endeavor said in shock

"We have witnesses. She even used her quirk." Izuku said. "That poor woman who you drove insane, is likely coming back to return all the pain and suffering you gave her. And she has the backing of many dangerous villains. Todoroki. I will say this once. If she kills, a single person. I'm holding you responsible. That means everything you've done, will be exposed. Your hero career. Over. Your children. Taken. Everything you own. Gone. And I will do everything in my power to make sure you get locked away. For as long as possible. Understood." 

There was a long pause before Endeavor said. "Understood."

"Good. Now before I go. Hood said that Rei talked about someone called, her true husband. And called herself Mrs. Freeze." Izuku revealed. "Do you know anything about that?"

There was another long pause before Endeavor spoke again. "Her first husband. His name was Victor Freeze."

"I already looked him up. But I couldn't find any connection between him and your wife. Why is that?" Izuku asked.

"I hid it. I hid it much, much more thoroughly than anything else." Endeavor admitted. "It was much easier too. Victor wasn't a celebrity and Rei had no family. So making sure no one knew about the two's marriage was easy."

"Why hide it?" Izuku asked.

Endeavor paused again. "I married Rei soon after Victor died. I would not allow anyone to see me as a rebound."

Izuku looked at him with suspicion. While something like that did seem in character with the egomaniac that was Endeavor. But it also seemed kinda...weak. Like there was something else. 

"Is that the only reason?" Izuku asked.

"Yes." Endeavor said, this time a bit too quickly.

There was a pause, and then Izuku broke the silence. "We're done then. But before I leave."

Suddenly the door opened and Shoto and Fuyumi fell forward onto the floor.

"I need to speak to Shoto outside," Izuku said. 

Outside the Todoroki house.

"Are you going to be ok?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah." Shoto lied.

"I understand that what you just heard was a lot. Just know that I will do everything in my power, to get your mother the help she needs." Izuku said sincerely.

"Thank you," Shoto said. "It means a lot." 

Izuku nodded. _Now that the niceties are out of the way. Time to be the dark knight. _

"You don't use your fire. Why?" Izuku asked, acting like he didn't already know.

"Simple. To spite him. When I become number one hero without his power I will be rejecting my father." Shoto said.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." Izuku deadpanned.

Shoto looked at him in shock. He had expected him to understand seeing as they both seem to hate his father.

"First off. When you become number one? That is the most condescending thing I have heard in weeks." Izuku said. "There are tons of heroes who are above you in skill, power, etc. The fact that you think you can be number one with, half a quirk, is an insult to every pro hero out there. It's also an insult to everyone with a weak quirk or no quirk at all. People who would and have died trying to get half of what you have. If you're trying not to be like your father, lose the atrocious ego." 

Shoto wanted to say something but Izuku sent a spine chilling glare at the boy.

"I'm not done," Izuku said. "Secondly, you're rejecting your father. By doing what he wants, but in a different way. That is stupid and childish. You want to be the number one hero and surpass All Might. Your father wants his bloodline to surpass All Might and become the number one hero. Your two goals match perfectly, and unless you plan on changing your dreams, there is nothing you can do to change that. This fantasy world in which you can piss off your dad and achieve your dream by just using half your quirk. Its nothing more than that, a fantasy. Try as you might, you were made by him your mother, and nothing can change that." 

"But-" Shoto was cut off again.

"Third, what do you mean, his power?'' Izuku asked. "Your quirk belongs to you. All of it. Saying that it's his quirk, just because it's a fire quirk is ridiculous. Fire quirks are very common. Even my dad had a fire quirk. The only thing that makes yours and Endeavor's special is that their more power than most other fire quirks. And even then, there are a good chunk of people who's quirks would allow them to reach the same kind of power and skill Endeavor has, they just either aren't heroes or they don't possess the sheer stubbornness and will power that he has. Endeavor does not own all fire quirks."

"My mother said it looks like him!" Shoto spat out. "She said my left side reminded her of him!" 

"Yes. Because you are his son, and that side has his red hair." Izuku said. "If you dyed the right side of your hair red, it would probably remind her of him. You are his son, he passed down some of his features to you. If you want to look less like him, then dye the left side of your head white. Also, when your mother said this, she was already pushed to insanity. I hate to be this blunt, but you are literally taking your life advice from a severely mentally ill woman, who poured boiling hot water on your eye in an attempt to disfigure you. What part of that sounds like a good idea to you?" 

Shoto wanted to refute him. To say that he didn't know anything. But he couldn't. Batman seemed to know...everything about him. He threw all his thought's promises and dreams at his face and made them sound stupid and contradictory. And he couldn't find a signal defense somehow. It all seemed so logical in his head, so why is it that when Batman says it, it suddenly sounds so asinine. 

"Lastly, have you ever thought about all the lives that would be lost, just because you didn't use your fire?" Izuku asked. "Not practicing with it leads to poor usage. Meaning when your a pro and the only way to save someone is to use your fire, you won't be able to. Because you decided not to use it. What then? I'll tell you what. You're going to feel a sense of never-ending guilt and despair. You'll know you could have saved them, and it will haunt you till the day you die. And if the day comes where this does happen. And someone dies because you didn't want to use your left side. I will find you and read you a list of that person's name, their family, their hobbies, their likes and their dislikes, so that way you can better know the person you failed. And then maybe you'll have known a tenth of the pain you will have caused that person's loved ones."

Shoto was still. He truly never considered such things. He always insisted that his ice would be enough. But the possibility that it's not. The chance someone could die because of his issues….

Izuku saw the boy become pale and knew it was time to stop. 

Izuku sighed. "I can understand how you came to that conclusion. When your a mentally scarred five-year-old, things like that make sense. And to be honest, this just another thing we can blame on your father. If he had gotten you into therapy then perhaps this could have been avoided. But your father is an idiot and because of that, you had to suffer." 

Izuku put his hand on Todoroki's shoulder. "Not using your fire, does not show that your free of your father. It does the opposite. It shows that he broke you. Every time you don't use your fire, it's because of him. So take my advice. Stop letting him hurt you. Please." 

Shoto stayed silent. He didn't know what to say. 

Izuku backed away. "Your a good kid Shoto. Don't let your father ruin that. I'm going to make your father send you to therapy. I look forward to seeing the hero you become."

With that Izuku aimed his grappling hook up, and grappled onto the Batwing, which was there the whole time apparently, in cloaked mode.

Izuku climbed into the pilot's seat and sped off.

"About time!" Toga groaned. "That took so long! Why didn't you let me come! I would have loved to punch Endeavor!"

"As much as I would have loved to let you, that might make him snap," Izuku said. "As much as I want to expose him I can't. He's too useful, were going to need him for when All Might falls." 

_And I hope to god that when night falls. Well, have enough light to fight off the darkness.  
_

**And so that ends the chapter. I hope you all review and have a nice day. **


	20. A Chilling Past

**Hey, guys just need to address a few things.  
**

**First, yes Krypton is the planet and the mineral is called Kryptonite. In the normal D.C. universe. However, this is not the normal D.C. universe. In this fic, there are no aliens and no magic. So there is no planet named Krypton. Instead, there is a crystal called Krypton.  
**

**Second, I am aware that Mr. Freeze's real name is not spelled, Freeze. However, typing his actual name sounds like a spell check nightmare. So I just made it Freeze. They sound the same anyway.  
**

**Lastly, Shinso and Helena are not Izuku's sidekicks. They are Toga's friends so she likes to work with them, and Batman trains them sometimes. They are second-year students of U.A. and they have provisional licenses and are(Technically) under the watch of Eraserhead who mostly leaves them to their own devices while he deals with other things. Toga is the only bat sidekick and her quirk is subtle enough that you can't really pin anything on her.  
**

**And even if you could it would be unwise and unlikely for any corrupt cop to point it out. Firstly, Izuku and Melissa have either exposed or bought off any corrupt cops or potential corrupt cops(The reason the news doesn't talk about it is because no one cares about the cops compared to the heroes.) secondly, you don't want to make an enemy of someone who is known as the guy who exposes corrupt heroes and cops. That just assures your going to get exposed. Lastly, pretty much everyone has guessed that Batman is rich. And pretty much everyone knows that trying to beat a rich person in court, is like trying to get Nezu to stop smiling. Theoretically possible, not likely though. **

**Anyway. Onto the story.**

One week. One week and there was no sign of Freeze.

Izuku has been working nonstop to try and figure out where she was located. And he may have a lead.

A truck full of parts, that could very easily be used for cryo-tech, was seen being delivered to a secluded warehouse. The truck was owned by Anarchy, so the chances of this being related to Freeze was high. 

Izuku decided to go in alone. Toga was looking after Helena, who had gotten sick as a result of being frozen.

Izuku glided down onto the warehouse from the batwing.

He landed on the roof and looked through it with his detective vision.

_No one's here. _Izuku thought. _Was this a false lead? I should probably investigate it anyway. _

With that Izuku went to the door that led to the inside of the building, and kicked it open.

He headed down the stairs until he reached the ground floor of the warehouse.

Izuku looked around at the storage crates. _All this stuff looks useful for making cryo-tech. Perhaps this is a decoy.  
_

And then everything was frozen.

The whole warehouse from top to bottom was frozen in just a few seconds.

Izuku's armor was entirely frozen inside and out. All his systems stopped functioning, even the anti-freeze function. He was stuck, completely helpless.

"Anarchy knew you would show up." Rei's voice said. But Izuku couldn't see her, but it sounded like her voice was coming out of a modulator or a loudspeaker.

"Freeze," Izuku said. "Why couldn't I detect you?" 

"My new suit has defenses against your tech." 

Then Rei walked out from behind a container, revealing her new appearance.

Her skin was an icy blue, and she was covered from head to toe in somewhat bulky armor. She even had a glass dome around her head and red goggles on eyes. 

Izuku's eyes widened. "What did-what did you do to yourself?"

"I made myself stronger." She said. "But at a cost. By now you must know about the hidden drug. Venom. We received it some time ago, but we knew that whoever sent it to us, likely wanted to use us to test it. After analyzing it, I found it would not just increase my quirks power, but also its drawbacks. My body would become like ice. Unable to withstand the heat." 

"So that armor. It's to keep you cold." Izuku guessed.

"Correct." She said. "How ironic. This state I am in. It is similar to my daughter."

"I'm assuming you're not talking about Fuyumi," Izuku said. 

"No," Rei said. "Endeavor has made it very difficult for anyone to find out about my true past. I'm assuming you would like me to inform you of it." 

"Yes please," Izuku said. 

There was a short pause as Rei readied herself. "When I was young. I loved the cold. The beauty of ice and snow, combined with the numbing feeling I got when it touched my skin. As you can imagine, the day I developed my quirk was one of the happiest in my life. The other children and I would sneak off to places where no one would notice us, and I would use my quirk to let us all play in the snow. As I got older, I wanted to use the cold to bring joy to people past just simply playing with it. So I became a scientist, one of the heads of cryotechnology. One day I was sent over to America to work with the best of the best in my field. And that's when I met him." 

"Victor Freeze," Izuku said. 

"Yes," Rei said, a small smile forming on her face. "The two of us hit it off almost immediately. We both wanted to use the snow and ice we loved so much, to help others. But Victor had greater ambitions than I ever did. I would have just been fine with helping the field develop. But Victor wanted to change the world. I was inspired by his ambition, and the two of us worked side by side, day and night. With Victor being as charming and passionate as he was, how could I not fall in love with him? We dated and eventually, we got married. Another one of the happiest parts of my life. After that, we continued to work together, and then, we had a child. A beautiful little girl, we named her after a princess in one of our favorite movies. Nora. Nora Freeze. For six years I was the happiest woman in the world. My last six years of happiness. And then, that day happened."

Rei's tone turned from happily reminiscent, to cold fury.

"It was bring your child to work day, a day I had been looking forward to up until that point." She said. "But of course, I got sick. Victor forced me to stay home and recover, and he took Nora to the lab. But...one...sick person. The only one I hate more than Endeavor. He took an assault rifle, and he attacked the building. Victor was killed, and Nora's quirk went off. The whole building was frozen over. Once they got inside they found that everyone had been killed by the ice. And Nora. My dear sweet Nora. The backlash of her quirk affected her like nothing I had ever seen before. She was like an ice sculpture. Still alive, but frozen so deeply, if she ever thawed it could cause her to fall apart. The doctors told me they couldn't do anything about it. They said it would be best to simply let her die. But I would not allow it. I took her and kept her in cryo-chamber to keep her from thawing. I spent years trying to fix her. But soon enough my funds began running dry, and people weren't willing to fund me out of the kindness of their hearts. Then Endeavor showed up. He came to me with a proposition. Marry him, and bare his children. And in exchange, he would give me funding to save Nora. In any other situation, I would have been able to see him as the horrid man he was. But I was so desperate, I accepted without thinking twice. I moved back to Japan and continued my research, alongside giving birth to Endeavors children." 

Then the tone of her voice shifted again, this time to a more regretful one.

"I never really gave much attention to my new children. I was so focused on saving Nora, that I allowed that man to do as he pleases with our...with, MY children. I can barely even remember Toya. Did you know that? I can barely even remember the face of my own child. He hurt them so much. And I did nothing to stop it. My only thoughts were about Nora. Then...after Shoto. He stopped. Endeavor came to my lab...and he told me he would stop funding me. He said that I was wasting my time. That she was beyond saving and that I needed to move on. Out of rage, I attacked him. He knocked me unconscious, and when I woke up, I ran to my lab. And Nora was gone. I demanded to know where she was. He just looked at me. And said nothing. But he didn't need to say anything. I knew the second I woke up. My daughter was dead." Rei stopped talking for a moment her eyes glued to the floor. 

"Afterwards he pretended like nothing happened. Like he didn't kill the only child given to me by the man I loved. I knew there was not much I could do about it. And in my broken, defeated state, I tried to fill the hole Nora left with Shoto. But I was broken. Far too broken to be the mother Shoto deserved. When I looked at his left side, I saw the man who killed my daughter. And in a fit of madness, I hurt him." Rei said. "I hurt pour boiling water on the face of my own child. That the last straw for Endeavor, and for myself. As I was being hauled away to Arkham, I saw my children for the first time. Not in a literal sense, of course, I had seen them many times prior, but that is when I truly saw them. I saw the disgust in Natsuo's eyes. I saw Fuyumi's heartbreak. I saw Shoto's newly damaged face. I saw the empty space...where Toya should have stood. I wondered what he would have thought. And I was horrified to find that I didn't know. And as I sat in Arkham I reflected on the monster I became. And what's worse...I knew the entire time I was there, that Endeavor was still hurting my son. Each second I sat in Arkham I wondered what torment he would put him through. One, day. I decided that I had enough. I broke free of Arkham and wandered the streets looking for a way to stop him, and get my revenge. That's when Anarchy found me. I told him my story, and he agreed to help me. No strings attached. And the rest, you can figure out." 

"Freeze," Izuku said sadly. He knew Endeavor was hiding something. But this was...it was too much. 

Izuku shed a tear.

"Is that a tear Batman?" Rei asked. "I don't think anyone has seen you cry before."

"I keep my emotions in check. That doesn't mean they aren't there." Izuku said. "I'm sorry for everything you've been through. I wish there was something I could have done to help."

"You have done enough Batman," Rei said. "You have stopped him from continuing to hurt my child. And you have caused him great frustration. That is enough. The reason I tell you this...is because I don't want to kill you. Anarchy also likes you a fair bit. So I will warn you. Stay out of my way. Endeavor is a monster. You know that now. You could help rid the world of him. And all you have to do. Is nothing." 

There was a pause.

"And will you do after you've killed Endeavor?" Izuku asked.

"Then I shall end my own life," Rei said. "Nora and Victor are dead. I can't go back to my other children and pretend to be their mother. Once he is gone. I will have no reason to live." 

There was another pause before Izuku responded. 

"I'm sorry Freeze. But I can't let you take a life." Izuku said, sadness evident in his tone. "And I can't let you throw away yours. I promised Shoto that I would get you the help you needed. And I never go back on my promises"

"Shoto...he still cares about me?" Rei asked.

"He does. So does Fuyumi. They want to help you. They want their mother back." Izuku said.

Silence filled the warehouse and a frozen tear went down Rei's face.

"Then tell them that I am sorry. But they never had one." Rei said, before aiming her palm at Izuku. "The police or the heroes should be here to break you out. But I doubt you'll be healthy afterward. I will warn you one last time. Please stay away." 

And then everything went dark.

A few hours later.

Izuku opened his eyes.

He was in his bedroom at the manor, thick blankets around his body and an I.V. drip attached to him.

Despite the blankets, Izuku was freezing cold, and his body felt weak.

_Melissa must have sent Toga to get me when all the suits systems went down. _Izuku figured out.

"ACHOO!" Izuku sneezed loudly. 

_Darn it. _Izuku thought. _I'm definitely sick. _

Knowing that if he got up he wouldn't make it very far, Izuku decided to stay put and wait for someone to come in. Knowing Toga she would probably be checking on him every five minutes. And judging by the indents on the carpet she had been here one minute ago. That meant he had four minutes of planning time before he had to move.

_Endeavor's a lot of things but he's not a child killer. Assuming no accidents have occurred that child is probably still alive. If I can find her I can convince her to stop. But where to look. Endeavor's probably not going to tell me anything and I probably don't have enough time to pry it out of him. Meaning I'll have to figure out. Rei went to Arkham nine years ago. After Endeavor cut off her funding, her mental state probably wouldn't have lasted long so I should look at around that time period, for shipments or anything like that paid for by Endeavor. _

The door opened and Toga came running in and hugged Izuku.

"Batsy! You're awake!" Toga said, nuzzling his face. 

"Himiko, I'm sick. Don't do things like that." Izuku said.

"No!" Himiko said childishly.

Izuku heard someone running down the hall and Melissa ran into the room.

"Izuku's awake!?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

"May I remind you that master Izuku is sick. And I doubt yelling will make him feel any better." Alfred said.

"It's fine. Alfred, could you please get Himiko off me." Izuku said. 

"At once sir," Alfred said. 

He walked up to Himiko and pulled out a spray bottle, before spraying Himiko with it repeatedly.

Toga hissed in a cat-like manner and scurried away from Izuku. 

"I don't understand why that works," Melissa said. 

"Thank you for getting me out of there. It would have been bad if someone else freed me and found and took off my mask." Izuku said. "But now we need to get back to work."

"Izuku your in no condition to be fighting," Melissa said. 

"I'm not going to fight," Izuku said. "I have a plan." 

Meanwhile, with .

Rei sat in one of Anarchy's meeting rooms, waiting for everyone else to arrive.

_Shoto, Fuyumi. I'm sorry. _She thought.

Then Anarchy walked in. "Sorry for the wait. But I needed to make sure everyone was here."

Anarchy went in and sat down at the head of the table.

Walking in behind him were Stain and Reaper.

Then behind him was a large man in armor that had policemen colors. This man was known as Lock-up.

Behind him was a man in black, with golden gauntlets and shoulder pads, as well as a helmet that resembled one of a Knights. He was Prometheus.

Once they had all sat down, Anarchy spoke. "Before we begin. I would like to introduce two new members of our team. Dabi, Spinner please come in.

Two more men came into the room.

One was a lizard man whose clothes almost exactly matched Stain's.

The other one seemed strangely familiar to Rei. He had dark hair and scars all over his body. He was giving her a shocked look, one that quickly changed into a glare.

Spinner quickly ran up to Stain and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, sir! I can't wake to fight alongside you and enforce your ideals!" 

Stain just gave him an unimpressed look, before turning that look over Anarchy.

"He's more skilled than he looks." Anarchy defended.

Rei looked at Dabi, trying to figure out where she had seen him. "Do I know you?"

"No," Dabi said. "No, you don't." 

For whatever reason, some part of her felt hurt by that answer.

"Well. You two take a seat. And I'll tell you how we are going to kill Endeavor." Anarchy said. 

"Scarecrow isn't joining us?" Stain asked.

"No, he is still working on his toxin." Anarchy said. 

Dabi and Spinner both took their seats and Anarchy started speaking.

"Alight. First, Reaper will take you all into the mall as well as some cameras. Lock-up will take a few hostages and after everyone else had fled, Rei will freeze the whole place. I will take control of one of the big screens in the city and say that if any heroes other than Endeavor shows up, Reaper will free the hostages."

"What if Endeavor doesn't show up?" Stain asked.

"He's not stupid. If he didn't show up his rep would be down the drain." Prometheus said.

"Yes. Now back to what I was saying." Anarchy said. "Once Reaper frees the hostages we will reveal that the one trying to kill Endeavor is none other than Rei. That's when we will expose him for the fraud that he is. After that Rei will kill him."

"Just her? What about the rest of us?" Dabi asked.

"You will all be there if more heroes show up, after Endeavor." Anarchy reptiles. "At the end of the day, this is Rei's revenge. No one else's."

Dabi didn't look satisfied with the answer. But he didn't argue back. 

_As long as he dies. _He thought.

"Once Rei kills him, Reaper warps us all back to base." Anarchy finished. "So. Any questions?"

"What happens if she can't kill him?" Stain asked.

"Then you help her. But she gets the killing blow." Anarchy said. "Any other questions?"

"What about All Might?" Lock-up asked. "If he shows up were toast."

"I've already taken care of him." Anarchy said. "A few weeks ago I had Reaper take Croc to Wyoming. He didn't manage to kill or injure anyone but the heroes there aren't equipped to handle him. So since All Might thinks Croc is running lose in America he's going to be busy on a wild goose chase for quite some time. Is that all?"

No one said anything.

"Good. Then rest up. We attack tomorrow." 

**So what do you guys think of 's origin? Please tell me in the reviews! **


	21. Freezer Burn

It was a typical day at the mall. People were going all around, shopping to their heart's content.

One man decided to hang out in the shadows to get away from the heat.

Then, from behind him, Reaper and Lock-up came out of the shadows and Reaper put his scythe over his throat.

"Villains!" Shouted a citizen.

Lock-up shot chains out of his hand that wrapped around three more people.

Lock-up. Quirk: Lock-up. He can shoot chains, that are more durable than steel, out of his hand, and manipulate them at will. He can only shoot about five from each hand, and they can only reach a quarter of a mile.

Lock up pulled them in and wrapped another chain around the hostage Reaper had.

It didn't take long for the people to be evacuated and once they were, Rei made her move. 

Ice spread at rapid speeds, swiftly taking over the whole mall until everything except her allies and the hostages was covered in ice. 

Meanwhile outside, the police and some pro heroes scattered, trying to find a way in through the thick ice.

Then, on a nearby T.V. on the side of a building, that was previously playing ads, it suddenly turned to static.

"**Greetings. I am Anarchy. I apologize for the inconvenience. But will be borrowing the mall for a little while. And we will be borrowing some of the shoppers." **Anarchy said, his voice completely distorted. **"Number two hero Endeavor. I send this message to you and you alone. If anyone else but you arrive to save the hostages. Then we will kill them immediately. You had better show." **

Meanwhile at Endeavor's agency.

Endeavor saw the message from his office.

He knew it was Rei and her allies.

_Rei's quirk was never that strong. _Endeavor thought. _Rei. What have you done to yourself? Do you really want to kill me that badly? _

He shook his head. _Whatever the case, I have to go. It's time to clean up my messes. _

Later outside the mall

Police and heroes were lined up outside the frozen mall, but no one was trying to get in.

When Endeavor arrived they immediately swarmed the hero.

"Has anything changed?" Endeavor asked.

"No. It's been quiet. Really quiet." The policeman said.

Endeavor looked at the frozen building, and without another word, he walked up to the wall of ice blocking the entrance.

He put his hand up to the ice, and in less than a second, a large hole had been made in the ice.

"All of you stay back. Some of them may try and escape so take care of any stragglers." Endeavor ordered.

And with that, he walked into the mall.

He continued to walk until he reached the center, where he saw Reaper and Lock-up with the hostages.

"I'm here. So let them go!" Endeavor demanded.

"Of course." Said Rei from behind him.

Suddenly Endeavor was engulfed in ice, the fire he kept around his body was instantly put out by an overwhelming burst of cold.

_What? How can she be this powerful!? _Endeavor thought.

With Endeavor, very temporarily, frozen. Reaper took this opportunity to grab the hostages and drag them into the shadows.

Endeavor broke out with a burst of flame and looked behind him at Rei.

A look of shock broke out on his face when he saw her skin and suit.

"What have you done to yourself?!" He asked.

"I've given myself the power I need to exact my revenge," Rei said. 

"Damn it Rei! Where did you take those people!?" Endeavor asked.

"They are safe. We never truly intended to kill them. This is between me, and you." She said.

Rei sent out another blast of cold and Endeavor fired back, literally.

The two elements clashed, neither one of them winning over the other.

Rei sent a wave of ice from her feet to try and freeze Endeavor from the ground up, but Endeavor simply set his whole body on fire, making him immune to the attack.

_I can't hold back on her. Fine. If you want to play villain Rei, then I won't hold back. _Endeavor thought.

"Jet Burn!" Endeavor shouted.

The wave of fire suddenly increased in power and started quickly pushing back the ice blast. 

"With my quirk alone. I probably still could not beat you. However, you'll find my suit is more than just an accessory." Rei said. "These gauntlets can thoroughly increase my quirks power. Observe."

Then, her gauntlets started glowing blue, and mechanical parts started moving.

The blast of ice became bigger, slowly pushing back the fire.

Then, in the shoulder section of her armor, a compartment opened up revealing a mini canon.

The canon shot up at the ceiling above Endeavor, freezing it.

The frozen ceiling became weaker and heavier than the rest of it, causing it to fall down.

Endeavor saw this and had no choice but to emit another strong burst of fire towards it.

However, this distraction was enough, As Rei's blast surged forward, overtaking Endeavor and freezing him. 

Endeavor broke out with another burst of flames.

Meanwhile, the cameras were playing showing the fight that was going on. 

Back outside

**"People of Musutafu. Many of you may be confused as to why Endeavor is fighting his wife. The reason is simple. She is tired of being abused both physically and mentally. That's right, this so-called hero, has been abusing not only his wife but also his children, for years! And has been using his money and influence to cover it up!" **Anarchy said over the T.V. **"What's worse, is that the marriage they were in was a loveless one to start. He simply wanted her for her quirk, in order to create a powerful child to surpass All Might, out of pure pettiness. And once he was done with her, once he had broken her. He threw her away, leaving her to rot in Arkham. For those who don't believe me, you can just ask your local police station. As I have sent irrefutable evidence to them. I know many of you will be outraged by this, but do not fear. Soon, this false hero shall be stricken down, and what is wrong will be made right!" **

People were muttering, gasping, shouting denials.

The cops and heroes who weren't stunned from shock were readying for a possible riot. 

Back in the mall.

Endeavor threw a huge fireball at Rei.

Having no time to charge up a blast, Rei instead opted to summon a wave of ice beneath her and ride it out of the way of the attack. 

Endeavor threw several more fireballs at her, but Rei simply rode the ice away from the attacks.

Not wanting her to have the mobility advantage Endeavor jumped onto one of the frozen walls, heating the surface below him to make footholds in the walls.

The two sent blast of fire and ice at each other, neither of them managing to hit each other.

Endeavor jumped high above Rei and pointed his hands downwards.

Creating a large fireball in his hand's Endeavor shouted "Hellfire Eruption!" 

The ball exploded, causing fireballs to come raining down all over the plaza. 

Seeing the fireballs coming down, Reaper grabbed Lock-up and dived into the shadows.

Rei aimed her fist down onto the ground and made dozens of ice spikes shoot out of the ground and up and Endeavor. 

The spikes pierced through the fireballs and went straight for Endeavor.

Reacting quickly, Endeavor waved his hand and sent out an intense heatwave, melting the spikes before they could reach him. 

Then he made a flame javelin and threw it at the part of the ice that was supporting where Rei was standing, causing her to fall.

Rei sent out a freeze blast below her, making a large pile of snow, which broke her ball.

Endeavor slowed his fall by blasting jets of flames from his feet until he safely reached the ground. 

_Damn it this isn't going anywhere. We're equally matched. She must have trained like hell for this after she got out of Arkham. If her allies step in then this battle won't be in my favor. _Endeavor thought. _And if I make my attacks to strong, otherwise it might destroy the mall or kill her. Then again. I've been attacking from long range this entire time. Perhaps it's time to take a new approach. _

Endeavor made a flame spear in his hand and rocketed towards Rei. Flames bursting behind him, greatly increasing his speed. 

Rei made ice spikes right in front of her, hoping to impale him. Endeavor threw his spear at the spikes, causing it to explode and destroy the spikes. Leaving Rei wide open.

Endeavor punched Rei in the chest, imbuing his fist with his quirk and sending a strong torrent of flames out of his hand.

"Gahhhhh!" Rei shouted as she was sent flying into a wall.

Panting slightly Endeavor looked at her. "Just give up! Don't make this harder than it has to be."

There was a short pause as Rei recovered from the attack and got onto her feet.

"Those words. I remember those words." Rei said, secretly charging her freeze gauntlets for an attack. "Those were the words you said to me when you killed my daughter."

Endeavor grit his teeth. "That was for your own good! You were wasting your life and making that girl suffer. When someone can't be saved you need to pull the plug! And I did it for you! You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking...you." Rei spat. "The only thing I have to thank you for. Is letting me charge this."

With that Rei unleashed another blast at him. Endeavor managed to dodge most of the blast, but his right arm still got hit, encasing it in ice.

Endeavor git is teeth. Not allowing himself to cry out from the intense pain he was feeling.

_It's like it's freezing my bones! _He thought.

He tried activating his quirk in his right arm to melt the ice, but for some reason, he couldn't summon any heat.

"I doubt that arm is going to working any time soon," Rei said. "If it wasn't for the inherent amount of heat you possess, that limb would be reduced to ice crystals." 

While she was talking, Rei charged up another blast and sent it at Endeavor. 

The flame hero made an explosion of flames below him, allowing him to dodge the attack. 

Endeavor tried to think of a plan of attack, but before he could, chains wrapped around his leg and slammed him face-first onto the ground. 

With his nose bleeding, Endeavor pulled himself up onto one knee. He looked at the chain around his foot and incarcerated it with his left arm. 

**Slice **

A gash was made in Endeavor's back, as Stain and Reaper popped out of his shadow and attacked him.

Stain licked the blade, making Endeavor freeze in place.

_Damn it! I can't move. The hero killer. So this is his quirk! _Endeavor thought.

"You weren't supposed to interfere," Rei said to her allies. 

"You took a hit." Reaper communicated using sign language. "Remember. Too much heat. And you die."

"I am well aware." Rei sighed.

Not seeing the point in arguing any further, Rei turned to Endeavor and started charging her gauntlet. 

"This is end Enji." She said pointing her palm at him. "After all this time, after all our sins. The nightmare ends. But this will not be the last time we meet. No. I will see you soon. In the fires of hell."

Just before Rei could fire, she heard a voice.

"Stop!"

Rei froze, and under her goggles, her eyes went wide. 

She stopped charging her attack, and slowly, she turned around.

"Shoto." She said. Staring at her child.

"Mom! Stop!" Shoto said. "You need to stop this! All of this! Getting revenge isn't going to help anyone! Neither is killing yourself."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"How did you?" Rei asked.

"Batman told me everything," Shoto said. "Everything. Mom. Doing this won't fix anything. It's only going to make more problems." 

Shoto tried to get closer to her, but chains suddenly came at him.

He used his ice to stop the chains and glared at Lock-up.

"How can you defend this trash!? He hurt your entire family!" Lock-up shouted.

"Killing him won't fix anything," Shoto said. "And even then. I may hate him. I may hate him with all my heart and soul. But as a hero in training, it's my job to save lives. No matter who they may be." 

"Spoken like a true hero." Stain said with a smile, as he secretly stored some of Endeavor's blood away on a special rag. "It seems like there were some good genes in there after all. Make sure not to kill him Dabi."

Then suddenly a torrent of blue flame burst out of one of the stores, whose entrance was previously frozen over.

Inside was Dabi, Spinner, and Prometheus.

"I promise nothing," Dabi said, casually throwing a fireball at Shoto's ice, freeing Lock-up's chains. 

The villains surrounded Shoto, who took a combative stance.

"Shoto. Please. Just run." Rei said. "Please don't make me hurt you again."

Shoto gave her a sad look. "You already did, the minute you started this. Me and Fuyumi."

Rei flinched.

"Well, you heard him. He's not gonna surrender." Lock-up said. 

"Take him down. But don't kill him." Anarchy ordered over coms.

The villains got themselves ready for combat.

Lock-up pulled out his nightstick. And Prometheus took out his energized nightstick.

Spinner took out his sword made of swords.

Stain and Reaper readied their blades.

But before anyone could attack, Mirio popped out of the floor and punched Reaper in the face.

"Hey, Icy Hot! Way to charge in like a fucking Idiot!" Bakugo said, charging into the plaza with Tamaki and Nejire in tow. 

"The cavalry has arrived!" Nejire said.

"Great." Stain said. "More-gah!"

Suddenly "Batman" appeared behind him. Clad in a white anti-freeze batsuit.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Spinner asked.

Rei grit her teeth. _Of course, nothing in my life could ever be simple.  
_


	22. Cold Hard Truth

"This is not going well." Anarchy said as he watched the fight using the cameras. "Number six hero Mirio Togata. Number seven hero Bakugo Katsuki. Number eight hero, Tamaki Amajiki. And number nine hero, Nejire Hado. Despite how new they are. They are all already in the top ten. And then, of course, there's Batman." 

Anarchy sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to rely on them to get the job done. And if all goes south. Then I'll have to use plan B."

Back to the fight.

"Get over here you emo bastard!" Bakugo shouted, Charging at Dabi.

Dabi sent out a large blast of fire at Bakugo.

In response, Bakugo used his explosions to spin himself into a sideways circle, making a wheel of explosions that ripped through the flames.

Dabi shot flames at the ground, pushing himself back in an attempt to avoid Bakugo's attack. 

"Not a chance!" Bakugo shouted. He then propelled himself at the ground, hard and fast, and sent an explosion out the second he reached the ground.

This caused the explosion to come at Dabi like a wave, with the force eventually catching him and causing him to go flying through an ice wall.

Meanwhile, Reaper and Mirio were playing a deadly game of tag, one that Reaper, was not winning. 

The two would bounce all around. But with Reaper only being able to appear in shadows made this terribly unfair.

Reaper popped out of a shadow, hoping to strike Mirio, only to get a boot to the face.

While this was going on Nejire was pounding Lock-up into a wall, his chains not helping him as she blasted him with her quirk.

Tamaki meanwhile, was not having as easy of a time.

He tried to grab Prometheus with his tentacles, but Prometheus jumped up and slammed his electrified Nightstick into the tentacle.

"AHHH!" Tamaki screamed as he was getting electrocuted.

Prometheus pressed his Nightstick into the tentacle when suddenly his helmet notified him of a change in the tentacle.

He barely managed to get out of the way before the tentacle rose up.

_He changed the tentacle's genetic makeup and combined it with rubber. Because of course, he eats rubber. _Prometheus thought.

Prometheus aimed his gauntlet at Tamaki, and a part of it opened up and shot out two mini-rockets at him.

Tamaki turned his hand into a clamshell, and blocked the rockets, stopping them in their tracks. 

"Tch." Prometheus then decided to use something else, and his gauntlet made a few clinking sounds before shooting out bullets at Tamaki's shield.

**Crack!**

Tamaki's eyes widened as the bullets somehow made a crack in his clam shield.

_What kind of bullets are those?! _Tamaki thought.

_It seems even the special bullets won't get through that thing easily. _Prometheus thought. _Damn it I only have so many of these things!_

Meanwhile, Shoto tried his best to defend his father from the hero killer and Spinner. Making a dome of ice around both of them. Each time they managed to slash through the thick dome, Shoto would just add another layer. 

Rei was currently fighting off "Batman" and was not doing as well as she hoped.

"Batman" threw two batarangs at her, and Rei made a wall of ice to block them.

The batarangs got stuck inside the ice, before exploding, forcing Rei to look away from the blinding light.

"Batman" took the opportunity to throw two more Batarangs at Rei's gauntlets.

The Batarangs embedded themselves into her gauntlets and made them start sparking with electricity as they malfunctioned. 

_Damn it. I'll have to wait for these to reboot. And that will take some time. _Rei thought.

Prometheus looked at his teammates and grit his teeth. _Damn it this is all going to hell. Lock-up can't fight against someone like her at all, Batman's tech seems to be built to counter Freeze, Stain and Spinner aren't going to get through that ice in time, Reaper can't keep up with Lemillion, Dabi isn't going to out power freaking Ground Zero, and I'm not sure If I can beat Sun Eater in time, hell I might not be able to beat him at all! We need to switch targets. _

"We need to switch targets," Prometheus said over the coms. "Reaper, take Sun-Eater, his abilities expand his body, meaning there's a bigger shadow. I'll take on Lemillion, my gadgets should help me survive. Dabi, you're not going to beat Ground Zero, swap with Stain. Spinner, get Lock-up out of that hole, and then you two get Batman off of Freeze." 

Reaper nodded and sunk into the Shadow. 

He then popped up out behind Tamaki and tried to swing at him with his scythe.

But Tamaki's reflexes were too quick, and he whirled around with his clan shield, swatting away the scythe and knocking him aside.

Mirio saw his opponent get knocked across the floor and his smile widened. "Trying to switch it up, huh? Well if that's the case…"

Mirio phased into the floor, before reappearing behind Prometheus. "Then I'll play along."

Mirio sent a kick at Prometheus's head, but Prometheus raised his nightstick to block it.

Mirio's foot went right through him, and Mirio fell right back down to the ground.

_An analytical type huh? Well, I have something special for you! _Mirio thought.

Mirio popped out at the wall, and rocketed towards Prometheus, becoming solid when he got close.

_What is he doing?! _Prometheus swung his nightstick at Mirio, but Mirio made himself intangible, then just as the nightstick was going through him Mirio made himself tangible.

The force of the two things repelling each other forced the nightstick out of Prometheus's hand and sent Mirio flying through a wall.

Almost immediately Mirio came flying out underneath him.

"**Incoming attack, bellow." **Warned Prometheus's helmet, but Prometheus was still dazed and couldn't act in time before receiving an uppercut to the jaw, knocking him to the ground. 

_Damn it! He's too fast for even my gear to calculate! _Prometheus thought as he got off the ground. 

Meanwhile, Stain had stopped attacking the ice dome and threw a dagger at Bakugo. 

Bakugo dodged, and Stain sent several more daggers at him.

Now that he thought Bakugo was distracted, Dabi sent a jet of flame over at Shoto's ice dome, melting most of it in one attack.

"Tch. Not on my watch you emo fuck!" Bakugo growled.

Bakugo spun himself in an explosive circle, blowing away all the daggers and rocketed him at Dabi.

Dabi tried to use his flames to counter-attack, but Bakugo's explosions ripped right through the flames, and the attack connected. 

**KABOOM **

"Gahh!" Dabi yelled as he was hit by a huge explosion, knocking him out and sending him flying. 

"Shit." Stain said. He had no way of beating Bakugo, the second he got close he would be hit with the equivalent of a ton of TNT. 

_This whole thing is going to shit. We should have just ganged up on Endeavor and killed him while we could! _Stain thought.

Meanwhile, Najire had finished with Lock-up who was now unconscious in a wall. 

Spinner attempted to surprise attack her but Nejire simply blasted his sword made of swords apart.

"Having a weapon with a massive shadow isn't really good for sneak attacks," Nejire said. "Also look behind you." 

"Wha-gah!" Spinner was sent flying by a kick from Mirio who had popped up behind him.

"Batman" charged at Rei who shot out an ice blast at him, which did absolutely nothing.

"Heh. Without your fancy tech, your gauntlets aren't gonna do a thing to batsy's suit." "Batman," said in a voice that was very different from Batman's normal voice. 

_That voice. This isn't Batman! It's Red Hood! _Rei thought before she was punched by Toga's electrified gauntlet.

Prometheus looked at his teammates who were all heavily outclassed. 

"Anarchy. We can't beat them. We can't even distract them." Prometheus said. "We need to go with plan B!" 

Meanwhile a few minutes ago with Izuku

The Batwing sped through the air, with Izuku tucked inside.

"Oracal. Patch me into Anarchy." Izuku said to Melissa over the coms. 

"On it," Melissa said. "Good luck." 

Izuku nodded and after a few seconds of noise, he spoke.

"Anarchy. Are you hearing me?" Izuku asked.

"Batman?" Anarchy asked. "Could have sworn you at the fight?"

"Freeze got me sick," Izuku said. "So I'm afraid I couldn't make it. So I just put Red Hood in my newly upgraded antifreeze suit. Although I have something better to do anyway." 

"And what would that be?" Anarchy asked.

"Finding Nora Freeze," Izuku said. 

There was a short pause before Anarchy spoke again. "Batman. The girl is dead." 

"There's no proof," Izuku said. "The situation is, Endeavor said he was going to put Nora out of her misery, Freeze attacked him, and he knocked her out. When she came back to the lab sometime later, Nora was gone. Freeze assumes that Endeavor killed her. However, that assumption has several issues." 

"Go on." Anarchy said.

"Firstly we would have to assume that Endeavor has it in him to kill a child," Izuku said. "Which he most certainly does not." 

"How do you figure?" Anarchy asked skeptically. "That man tortures his own children. What makes you think he's above murdering someone else's child."

"How many people has Endeavor killed?" Izuku asked. "You've looked into Endeavor just as much as I have. So you should know the answer to this question."

There was a short pause. "None."

"That's right. But why?" Izuku asked. "He's had the chance to silence several witnesses, kill several villains. But he hasn't. He chose to pay off the people who witnessed his abuse, rather than kill them. Why would he do that? It's not like anyone would have suspected him. And with a quirk like his, it would have been easy to make it look like an accident. So why pay them off? Why not kill them? Because he's not a killer." 

Anarchy said nothing.

"My second point. Where is the body?" Izuku asked. "If Nora Freeze is dead, what happened to her body? Why didn't Endeavor give Rei the body so he could at least hold a funeral? And as people who've looked into Endeavor, we would know if he transferred a dead little girl's body somewhere. Unless you want to believe that Endeavor is cruel enough to burn her body to ash and never hold a funeral, which as established in my first point is unlikely, then that means the girl is still alive, and that she was just moved somewhere."

"This is..." Anarchy said.

"And lastly. I have a lead." Izuku said. "I looked at purchasing records from Endeavors company, dating from before Freeze went to Arkham. And I managed to track down where Freeze was doing her research. Then I looked at records for everything coming in and out of that facility, around the time Freeze went to Arkham. I only found one thing. A pricy ice-sculpture company was tasked to move something out of that facility, and to a warehouse on the other side of the city."

"Batman. If your right about this...this could change everything." Anarchy said. "But why would he keep it a secret? Why would he let Rei believe her own child was dead?"

"Here's what I think happened," Izuku said. "Endeavor had every intention of putting her out of her misery. However, while it's easy to say such things, doing them is something else entirely. He backed out and had her transferred her to another facility, most likely in an attempt to get Freeze to move on while buying him time to work up the nerve to do the deed. However that day never came, and Endeavor is too ashamed of himself to ever actually tell anyone about, what he must consider his greatest failure." 

"That's actually plausible!" Anarchy said.

"Well, we're about to see if I'm right," Izuku said. "I'm closing in on the facility now." 

A few minutes later.

After swiftly taking care of the few guards that were stationed here, Izuku walked through the facility freely. 

"Search for sub-zero temperatures," Izuku said. 

His suits detective mode adjusted, scanning the warehouse before notifying Izuku.

"There, In the back. There's a large freezer. Big enough to several people." Izuku told Anarchy over the coms.

"I really hope your right about this." Anarchy said, his tone becoming nervous but at the same time hopeful.

Izuku walked over to the freezer.

He pulled a lockpick out of his utility belt and after a couple of seconds, the door swung open.

And inside was the frozen body of Nora Freeze. A small girl that looked almost identical to an ice-sculpture.

Izuku looked at her with his detective vision before saying. "She's alive."

"Thank god." Anarchy said, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Looks like Endeavor is at least above a child murderer. That still won't save him though.

"Anarchy. You know what you need to do." Izuku said. "Call Freeze and tell her that her daughter is alive and that she needs to stop! She is one of the few people with the knowledge that's needed to have a good chance of saving her. And it will be infinitely harder if she's a wanted woman or behind bars. As far as I'm concerned, she can still walk away from this. We just need to bribe a lot of people, play the public's sympathy. If we do that then we might be able to get her into house arrest. And by house arrest, I mean into a lab. And we're not going to able to do that if she's a murderer." 

There was a pause.

"That not our choice to make." Anarchy said.

"What?" Izuku asked.

"This about Rei. So she should be the one to decide." Anarchy said.

Izuku was about to say that, that was a terrible idea when suddenly Prometheus's voice spoke over the coms.

"Anarchy! We can't beat them! We can't even slow them down! We need to go to plan B!" He said.

"I hear you." Anarchy said. "Send Reaper. I'll be on my way."

"Anarchy. You know what you need to do." Izuku said.

"Yes. Yes, I do." Anarchy said. 

Meanwhile back at fight.

The villains were getting beat, badly. Two men down and they hadn't even managed to touch their opponents. 

Mirio punched Stain in the face, sending him flying across the ice.

He hit a wall and just barely managed to stay conscious.

"You know I expected more from the famous hero killer," Nejire said. 

"Well to be fair you guys aren't exactly amateurs."

The fight paused and everyone looked over to the source of the new voice.

Anarchy and Reaper walked out of the shadows, Anarchy clad in his villain outfit.

"Great. You guys really think one more villain gonna change shit!" Bakugo shouted.

Anarchy chuckled. "Stop. Be still."

Anarchy's quirk hit everyone, making them immobile. Bakugo, who was in the air, suddenly fell down as his quirk stopped working momentarily. 

"Wha! I can't move!" Nejire shouted.

"Me neither! No fair this is cheating!" Toga shouted.

Tamaki tried to activate his quirk but to no avail, his body simply refused to listen, Shoto was in the same situation.

"What the fuck is this!" Bakugo shouted.

Slowly, he moved his arms to get himself off the floor.

_Damn it! It's like my entire body gained a fuck ton of weight!" _Bakugo thought as he pushed himself up.

Mirio was also struggling to move. He phased through the floor and popped out a few feet away from Anarchy.

_I can't control my quirk properly! _Mirio thought.

"I figured you two would have enough will to resist my quirk. But fighting us like this would not end well for you." Anarchy said. "My people. You can move."

Anarchy's team regained their movement, and Stain gave a sick grin. "Payback time."

"No need for that." Anarchy said. "Just paralyze Lemillion and Ground Zero." 

"Tch. Fine." Stain said.

Stain ran over and slashed the defenseless Bakugo's cheek, before licking the blood.

"Fuck!" Bakugo shouted as he was no completely immobile. 

Without hesitation, Stain ran at Mirio, his swords aimed at his face. 

Mirio was about to phase through it, but Anarchy was a step ahead.

"Let it hit you." Anarchy command.

**Slice **

And with that Mirio's blood was on Stain's sword.

Stain licked it, cause Mirio to become fully paralyzed. 

"Wow. That was easy." Spinner said. "Why didn't we do that sooner?"

"Because I would rather people have not known about our ace." Anarchy said. "But it seems it was unavoidable."

Anarchy turned his head to Rei. "Are you ready?"

Rei looked at her gauntlets. "Yes. My tech's rebooted. I can kill him now."

And with that, Rei walked over to the dome of ice that Shoto and Endeavor were in.

She created an ice spike and broke through the ice dome. 

She walked past her son and towards Endeavor. Trying her hardest to look away from Shoto.

"Mom. Don't do this!" Shoto said, attempting to move but completely unable to. 

Rei said nothing to him, as she stopped in front of Endeavor.

"Rei. Don't." He said he forced his body to move, trying to stand up and defend himself. 

"Your quirk must have worn off." Anarchy said to Stain. "Take another lick."

Stain took out the special rag he had put Endeavor's blood onto earlier and licked it. 

Endeavor became fully paralyzed once more. Helpless before the one he had left so broken. 

Rei charged her gauntlet and aimed it at Endeavor's face.

"Rei. Before you do this. There is something I must inform you of." Anarchy said to her.

"What?" Rei asked. Curious as to what could be so important he would tell her now of all times.

"Well, you see. The Batman that is here with us is not Batman. But rather Red Hood in a Batsuit." Anarchy explained. "The real Batman has been off finding your daughter." 

The whole building went dead silent.

"What?" Rei asked.

"What I'm trying to say is. Nora Freeze is alive."

**And that's all for this chapter. See you soon!**


	23. Breaking The Ice

Rei Freeze froze. How ironic.

"Anarchy." She said. "What did you just say?"

"Batman found your daughter." Anarchy said. "As it turns out she's alive and...I'm not sure I should call her well considering her condition, but she's in the same condition you last saw her in."

So many emotions and thoughts went through Rei's head. It was overwhelming.

"That's...I...how?" Rei asked, her usual cold tone breaking apart, into a broken one that made her sound like she was on the verge of tears.

"It seems to be a long story but the gist of it is, Endeavor lied." Anarchy summarized. "He had every intention of killing your daughter, but it seems some semblance of morality that he apparently still has, kept him from doing so."

Rei looked at Endeavor with a harsh glare, as if she were demanding him to explain himself.

"I was weak." Was all that he said.

Rei's glared became even harsher. "You were weak!? Is that all you have to say! Is that the only explanation for why you kept my daughter from me all this time!"

Rei started charging her gauntlet again.

"Freeze! Don't do anything rash!" Izuku said, through her coms. "You can still walk away from this. With a lot of public sympathies and a lot of bribes, we can get you into house arrest, and by house, I mean lab where you can figure out how to fix your daughter. Think of your daughter Freeze!"

"This is true." Anarchy said. "You have two options Rei. One, you can spare Endeavor and we can do what Batman says, and you can help your daughter with no issues. Or two, you can kill him, and we'll have to do things the hard way. We'll have to steal your daughter from that warehouse, and after that, we'll only be able to help her in secret. We won't have as many supplies and we won't be able to transport supplies publicly. Not to mention the small chance of us getting caught and her getting taken from you by the police. You have my support, no matter what you do. But in all honesty, I would choose the first option."

Rei looked at Endeavor with a furious expression on her face. "You. You caused me so. Much. Pain. You hurt my children. You were going to kill my daughter!"

Anarchy frowned. _Come on Rei. Don't let your rage get the better of you. _

Rei's gauntlet was fully charged, all she had to do was release the attack, and Endeavor would be no more.

"Mom," Shoto said from behind her. "Look at me."

Rei didn't move.

"Mom, please. Look at me." Shoto insisted. "Mom please for once look at me!"

Rei grit her teeth, and hesitantly, she turned her head slightly.

Behind her, Shoto had his left side lit up. He was using his flames.

"Mom. For years I stopped using these flames because I thought I was defying him." Shoto said. "But that was just a childish delusion. In reality, I was just letting him hurt me more. Every training session where I was neglecting my quirk, every time I could have used my flames to help people, but I didn't, whenever I looked at my own left side, my own quirk with disgust. I was just letting him hurt me. It took Batman's harsh words for me to realize this. But now that I know. I'm letting him hurt me anymore. Mom, If you kill him. Then he will never stop hurting you, and he will never stop hurting Nora."

Rei was silent.

"Each time you have to run from the police, each time you won't be able to get the materials you want when she's taken from you and you're locked up. He'll be hurting you." Shoto said. "And Because he's hurting you. He's hurting Nora. And He'll be hurting me and he'll be hurting Fuyumi and even Natsuo. Don't let this cycle of pain continue. Don't let him hurt anyone else."

Rei looked back at Endeavor. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to kill him so badly. For the last several years of her life, she dedicated herself to killing him.

But for once, even if it was only once, she wanted to stop hurting her children. She wanted to be a mother again.

And so she lowered her gauntlet.

Anarchy gave a sigh of relief. "I think you choose right Rei."

"This wasn't a matter of choice," Rei said, her tone returning to its normal cold and uncaring way. "There was only once choice and one mistake."

"How touching." Stain said. "But if you're not going to kill Endeavor, I will."

Anarchy was about to stop him when Spinner put one of his blades to his throat. "Sorry boss. But what Stain says goes!"

_Shit! _Anarchy thought. _I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't think about how Stain would react. _

Stain ran at Endeavor with blood lust in his eyes and katanas in his hands. "Endeavor! It's time to meet your end!"

Stain lunged at Endeavor.

Only to have his lower body frozen.

"Gah!" Stain fell to the floor like a rock. "Freeze! What are you doing!"

"If you were to kill Endeavor right now, then I would be charged with assisting in a murder. Meaning I wouldn't be able to save my daughter." Rei replied. "If you're going to kill him. Then wait until later."

"Damn it!" Stain said.

"We've already ruined his image. He probably won't even be allowed to be a hero after this." Prometheus said. "And we can always just kill him later. Don't be impatient."

Stain growled at him. "God damn your bleeding hearts."

Anarchy rolled his eyes. "Spinner get off of me."

He wasn't using his quirk, but considering the situation, Spinner had little choice but to comply.

"Now we'll be having a chat later about this little mutiny. But for now, let's go. Reaper. If you would." Anarchy said.

Reaper sunk into the shadows and one by one he took Anarchy's team back to base.

Stain was the last one, besides Anarchy himself, and as he was about to take him, he signed to Rei. "Good luck. I'm happy for you."

Rei nodded and Reaper to Stain into the Shadows.

"Goodbye Rei. I'll be seeing you soon." Anarchy told her.

"I'm leaving my fate, as well as my daughter's, in yours and Batman's hands," Rei said. "Don't disappoint me."

"We won't." Anarchy said. "Isn't that right Batman?"

"I'm already on the phone with the lawyers," Izuku said. "You made the right choice Freeze."

"Well, that's all. Reaper take me back to base. I have to shut down this communication line so because Batman hacked into it." Anarchy ordered.

Reaper took him into the Shadows, and once he was gone, everyone who wasn't paralyzed by Stain could move again.

"So uh. I don't know what happened. But I'm guessing you want to surrender?" Nejire asked.

"Yes," Rei said looking at her son. "Yes, I would."

A few weeks later

"Tonight on H.N.N. we have more on the story of Endeavor." Said a newswoman to a camera.

"That's right a few weeks ago her and a group of villains lured the number two hero Endeavor to a mall with hostages and attempted to kill him." A newsman said. "Although in the end, no one died. Most of the villains got away and they also revealed some rather shocking facts about the Todorokis."

"Yes, we can now confirm that the number two hero Endeavor was, in fact, abusing both his children and his now ex-wife." The news lady said. "According to the evidence given to the police, he would savagely beat his youngest son Shoto Todoroki and his ex-wife, and he would neglect all his other children, leading to the disappearance and assumed death of his son Toya."

"He would also give out brutal punishments, such as beating them or simply withholding meals for long periods of time." The newsman said. "Truly terrifying to think that the number two hero was committing such atrocious acts behind closed doors."

"Yes, but what's just as shocking, is the secret life of Rei Todoroki. Or rather, Rei Freeze." The newswoman said. "Unknown to many people in Japan, she was a cryo-tech researcher that worked in America and married another scientist named Victor Freeze. The marriage was going quite well, and the two even had a daughter named Nora. However tragedy struck, when an office shooting occurred on take your child to work day. Victor was killed and Nora ended up overusing her quirk out of fear, freezing herself so thoroughly that if she were to thaw normally, she would fall apart."

"Not wanting to accept her daughter's fate Rei used her knowledge of cryo-science to try and free her daughter from her icy prison." The newsman reported. "But she was running low on funds and the technology needed to continue her work was expensive."

"That is when Endeavor came in." The newswoman continued. "According to a confession from Endeavor himself, he sought her out for her quirk, offering her funding, so he could use her to breed a child that could beat All Might."

"That's right. A loveless quirk marriage!" The newsman said. "And if that wasn't bad enough after he got his child he believed could surpass All Might. He cut her funding and intended to have Nora Freeze put down. Pulling the plug on her so to speak."

"This is what caused poor Rei to snap, and pour boiling water on the face of her own child because she saw too great a resemblance between him and his father." The newswoman said.

"She was brought to Arkham, however, she eventually escaped and years later she attempted to kill her tormentor." The newsman said.

"And that brings us to today. Rei Freeze has been tried and sentenced to ten years of house arrest as well as constant therapy sessions." The newswoman reported. "However CEO of Shield Tech, Melissa Shield, took pity on Freeze and decided to get involved."

"Seeing as Freeze didn't really have a home, Shield provided her with a house/ research facility, where she can work to save her daughter, while under heavy supervision." The new woman said.

"However Endeavor's fate is still not fully clear." The newsman said. "While he managed to evade serving prison time, he is no longer able to keep his children. His youngest son Shoto has been taken out of his custody and his older sister Fuyumi has moved out and taken custody of him."

"He has also been fined a significant amount." The newswoman said. "However, it's still up in the air if he will even be allowed to be a hero anymore. As the H.E.A. is debating revoking his license."

"The public has been split on this matter, with some supporting the revoking, saying that his actions are inexcusable and that no one who commits such acts should be allowed to be called a hero." The newsman said. "While others are saying that despite his horrendous deeds, Endeavor has saved too many lives to just revoke his license."

"Now with all this information revealed, there has been one question on the minds of everyone." The newswoman said. "How did Batman, not know about this? The caped crusader has been revealing the criminal actions of heroes since his first appearance and has even been given the title of the world's greatest detective. So how is it he was seemingly unaware of the actions of the number two hero?"

"Well to answer that question, today we have Batman himself with H.N.N.'s very own Nyusu Tayori." The newsman said.

The scene changed to show Nyusu sitting on a couch opposite to Izuku who was dressed fully in his Batman attire.

"Hello everyone I hope you're having a fantastic day," Nyusu said. "Today, for the first time, Batman has agreed to an interview live at the studio! Tell me why is that?"

"The people need an explanation. So I'm here to give it to them." Responded Izuku.

"I see. Then let's get right to the point." Nyusu said. "How did you not know about Endeavor's abuse of his family?"

"I did know," Izuku admitted. "Endeavor was one of the first people I investigated."

"Wait so you knew and you just...let it happen?" Nyusu asked, shocked by the answer she was given.

"No. I used that information to blackmail Endeavor into not abusing Shoto." Izuku revealed.

"You blackmailed him!?" Nyusu asked, now even more shocked.

"I had little choice. I couldn't just let him continue doing what he was doing, but at the same time I couldn't reveal this information to the public." Izuku said.

"And why not?" Nyusu said.

"Because like it or not, Endeavor has saved lives," Izuku said. "Around fifteen-thousand lives to be exact. And that's a low estimate. I knew if this got public, there would be a good chance that Endeavor wouldn't be allowed to be a hero."

"So you're saying you support Endeavor?" Nyusu asked.

"No. I support saving lives." Izuku said. "I'm in full support of them taking his children away. But I believe that Endeavor still has a use. He's saved the most lives in-hero history and while I don't think that he deserves to be called a hero, that's just the name at the job. At the end of the day, your free to just call him law enforcement, because that's what he is. People like Stain often hear the word hero and think of comic books. But reality is often disappointing. Heroes are nothing more than specially trained police, given licenses to use their quirks."

"I see. Is that your final word on the subject?" Nyusu said.

"My last words on the subject is this. I despise what Endeavor did. And if he were any less good at his job then I would not only have revealed him, day one, I would be advocating for his license to be taken away. But he's too good. He saves too many lives. If we got rid of him, then people would die. And that is not something I can support." Izuku said.

"Alright. That was Batman, everyone!" Nyusu said, the applause sound playing in the background.

A week later

Endeavor sat in his office, contemplating.

"You're looking grimmer then I expected, considering they just decided not to revoke your license," Izuku said, showing up suddenly from behind him.

Endeavor was unphased by his sudden appearance thought and simply responded with. "Why?"

"Why? I already said why." Izuku said. "It doesn't matter how much I hate you, people's lives come first."

"People's lives." Endeavor said.

There was a short pause before Endeavor said. "Do they really need me? You say that I've saved all those people...but that was mostly from a while ago. Nowadays with all the new heroes coming out of U. I really needed?"

"Are you going to quit?" Izuku asked.

Endeavor was silent.

"Are you going to quit?" Izuku asked more aggressively.

"No." Endeavor said. "Should I?"

"No," Izuku said. "You don't deserve to give up. You've hurt too many people. If you ever want a chance at atonement, then you need to save as many people as you can."

"You think I can atone?" Endeavor said.

There was another short pause.

"I don't know. That's not up to me." Izuku said. "That's up to the people you've left in ruin. If they forgive you if they can truly look past your sins. Then perhaps you could consider that atonement. But that's never going to happen if you stop trying. If you give up now, then there truly is no hope for you."

Silence filled the office as Izuku's words sunk in.

"Well then." Endeavor said. "It's time to get to work."

A little bit later, outside Endeavor's agency

Izuku looked at the building, contemplating what to do next.

"It's gonna be hard to Endeavor to be as effective as before, seeing as a ton of his sidekicks and other employees quit," Melissa said over the coms. "Are you sure this was the right thing to do?"

"We still need him Oracal," Izuku responded. "He's too useful to throw away."

"I know but it feels wrong. Him getting away without consequence just feels...wrong." Melissa complained.

"So you wanted him to be locked up? Have his hero license taken? Let innocents die?" Izuku asked.

"No! But…" Melissa didn't have a response.

"Catharsis is nice, but not always efficient," Izuku said. "His children are out of his reach, and I doubt he'll being doing anything too questionable after this."

"Ugh. He's such a tool." Melissa said.

"Yup. That's what I see him as." Izuku responded. "So let's use him. Until he breaks."

"Do you really think he can be redeemed?" Melissa said, referring to what Izuku had said to Endeavor earlier.

"I only said that to motivate him," Izuku said. "In the state, he was in, he needed reassurance if he was going to perform as needed. And if he believes he can atone by saving people, then he'll be working overtime when All Might falls."

"But do you really think he can be redeemed?" Melissa asked again.

"Honestly Oracal. I don't think that's for me to decide." Izuku answered.

Later, with Shoto and Fuyumi.

The two Todoroki children sat at the dinner table, eating in semi-silence.

"So. Did you hear that dad didn't get his hero license suspended." Fuyumi said cheerfully.

"Yes," Shoto said, coldly.

"Batman probably had something to do with that." Fuyumi continued. "I thought it was pretty surprising when he supported dad like that."

"It was the most efficient thing to do. It's like he said. The lives he's saved can't be ignored." Shoto responded.

"Would you have done the same?" Fuyumi asked, her tone lowering significantly.

Those were the last words either of them spoke for the rest of the night.

After Shoto went to bed Fuyumi stayed to wash the dishes.

The house was quiet, save for the sound of running water and her scrubbing.

Fuyumi lost focus as she started thinking back. Bring up old memories. None of them good.

She remembered her mother always being too busy to be bothered with them.

She remembered how whenever she would talk with people, they wouldn't stop talking about her father. Her father who would ignore them on a good day and scream and hit them on any other.

She remembered watching as her siblings drift away from her.

And now here she was. With the only member of her rather large family that she could still see on a regular.

Her youngest brother. How long would it take for him to leave her without looking back? How long would it take until he started ignoring her like their mother? Or started getting aggressive like her father? Or just started treating her like a distinct relative like Natsuo? Or perhaps he would run away and wind up dead just like Toya?

How long until her family had completely broken apart.

**Crack. **

The plate she was washing slipped from her hands, breaking apart into pieces.

Fuyumi stared at the broken plate, and it wasn't long before tears started falling from her eyes into the sink.

And so she sobbed, she wept into the sink, her hands clutching the edge as let out all the emotions she had tried to push down.

After a few moments, a hand placed itself on her shoulder.

She quickly turned around to see that the hand belonged to none other than Batman.

"B-Batman!" She sniffed. "P-please don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry." Izuku apologized. "I came to check up on you two. I didn't mean to alarm you."

"It's fine." Fuyumi sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "So uh...what can I do for you."

"You don't need to do that," Izuku said.

"D-do what?" Fuyumi asked.

"Pretend that everything is ok," Izuku answered. "Pretend that your ok."

"P-pretend? But really, I'm ok. E-everything's fine. Everything's…" Fuyumi stopped talking for a moment, and then the tears came back in full force. "No. It's not ok! It's not fine."

Fuyumi cried harder then she had a minute ago and started pounding her fist agents Izuku's chest. "It's not fine! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

Izuku just stood there, letting her hit him for a little while before she stopped.

"My family is broken." She admitted. "It's been broken. It's always been broken! We were born as nothing more than failed weapons to him! And mom didn't care! No one cared! All I wanted was a family! Is that too much!? Is that too much!?"

Fuyumi just cried against Izuku's chest for a minute, before she felt one of Izuku's arms pull her into a one-armed embrace.

"People do care," Izuku said. "Shoto cares. If he didn't then he wouldn't have talked his mother out of killing his father. Your mother may not have cared before, but she cares now. I saw the pain on her face when I talked to her about you and Shoto, I know she regrets neglecting you. Even your father seems to regret what he's done to an extent."

Izuku looked her in the eyes. "You've spent years, suffering through your father's wrath and your mother's neglect. And everything else in between. Don't give up now. Not when you may finally have a chance."

"Do you...do you really think I can do it?" Fuyumi sobbed. "Put my family back together."

"I don't know," Izuku said. "But if there was ever a time where you could. It's now. And your the only one who can do it. Because your the only one who's willing to try. I don't think you can get your mother to forgive your father. But Besides that, I think you might be able to achieve your dreams. I think at the very least, you can get your siblings back."

"I-I-I-I." Fuyumi was overwhelmed. Batman had done so much for her and her family. He got her father to stop abusing her brother, he convinced her brother to stop rejecting his quirk, he found her secret little/older sister she didn't know she had, and saved her father, while also managing to help out her mother, he probably also played a huge part in making sure her father's hero license didn't get revoked, and he gave her the money she needed to move out and support herself and Shoto comfortably. And now here he was saying that she could achieve her dream, or at least partially achieve it, which was still more then anyone had ever said before.

Honestly, there was only one way for her to respond to that.

She kissed him.

It was a quick kiss on the lips, but it took Izuku completely off guard and made his face go beat red.

After the kiss ended Fuyumi went back to crying into his chest. "Thank you. Thank you."

And so the two stayed like this for a while. Fuyumi sobbing thank you into his chest, and Izuku trying to get his brain to reboot.

**Well, that wraps up the arc.  
**

**I hope you liked it. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and have a nice day. **


	24. On Patrol part 1

**So the next arc will begin soon enough. But for now, it's time for some in-between stuff.  
**

**Also, a few things I need to say before we begin.  
**

**Firstly, let me address the Joker. Most of you know what I'm doing with the Joker, but for those who don't, I keep hearing the same thing. Is this character the Joker? Is this character gonna be the Joker? Where is the Joker?  
**

**The Joker will come when the Joker comes. Which is not for a while. But rest assured, when the Joker does get introduced, your gonna be seeing a lot of them. I'm not going to use her all the time, but I will use them way more often than the other villains.  
**

**Secondly, Gotham. Now I've gotten some reviews telling me that this doesn't really feel like Gotham. That's because it's not. This is not Gotham. This is not going to turn into Gotham. Gotham does not exist in this world. This is an MHA fanfic featuring characters and elements from Batman.  
**

**That's all I needed to say for now. Enjoy the story. **

Izuku finished tying up some crooks he had just knocked out.

"So. How was your first kiss?" Melissa teased. There was a slight hint of bitterness in her voice that Izuku didn't know what to make of so he decided to ignore it.

"That wasn't my first kiss," Izuku responded. 

"Wait seriously?" Melissa asked. "I didn't think you were a ladies man."

"I'm not. I just happen to attract psychopaths." Izuku said. "Now I would rather not continue talking about this."

"You mean about last night or whatever you were referring to?" Melissa asked.

"Both," Izuku answered. 

Suddenly there was a ringing sound playing.

"Uncle Might is calling you," Melissa said. 

"Patch him in," Izuku said. 

"On it," Melissa said. 

Izuku heard a beep and then All Might started talking.

"Batman? Batman? Are you there?" All Might asked.

"I'm here," Izuku said. "What do you need?" 

"Ah, well, after all that Endeavor business, I thought it would be good for the two of us to go on patrol. I think seeing us fight crime together would really bring back some of the faith that was lost. I know you not technically a hero, but honestly, you might as well be, I bet if you became an official hero you would make it into the top ten in an instant. I bet you could even beat me in the popularity polls!" 

"Not scientifically possible." Izuku denied. "But your right. It probably would bring people some hope."

Izuku was well aware of his popularity, although he couldn't really understand it. According to Melissa, his merch sold quite well so it's not like he could deny it. 

"Great! I'll meet you on a rooftop outside of U.A. in three hours!" All Might said. 

All Might hung up.

"Well looks you won't be sleeping today," Melissa said. 

Izuku sighed. "Unfortunately."

Three hours later.

"So you sure he's gonna come?" Nejire asked All Might.

All Might and the elite four which included Mirio, Tamaki, Najire, and Bakugo were standing on a roof near U.A., waiting for Batman. 

"Batman's been avoiding us for a while," Tamaki said. 

"Uh, he's mostly been avoiding me," Mirio said. 

"What the fuck did you do to piss him off?" Bakugo asked. "It's not easy to make that guy mad."

"Really? He gives off that scary vibe though." Nejire said.

"That's just because of his costume and his mental training." Bakugo dismissed. "Under all that armor and acting he's a socially awkward teddy bear."

"Somehow I doubt that," Mirio said. 

"It sounds like you two know each other." All Might said. "Are you two perhaps friends?"

"Yeah. I used to know him when I was a kid. After he came back to Japan we caught up." Bakugo said.

"Oh! Have you seen him without his mask!? What does he look like?! His he handsome!? Is he ugly!? Does he have scars?! Does he have Bateyes?! Is he blind?! Does he have Batwings!?" Nejire got in Bakugo's face and started her rapid-fire questioning. 

Bakugo put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. "Will ya fucking can it! He doesn't look like a goddamn bat!"

"Then why does he call himself Batman?" Nejire asked, her question muffled by Bakugo's hand.

Bakugo was about to answer when suddenly heard a voice from behind them.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't give away my identity."

Behind Bakugo, was Izuku on his Batpod(A motorcycle). 

"How the hell did you sneak up on up riding a goddamn Motorcycle?!" Bakugo asked.

"Not important." Izuku waved off. "I thought you were going to keep my identity a secret?"

"Relax. No one knows who you are. I could tell them your fucking name and they still wouldn't have a god damn clue who you are." Bakugo reassured. 

Nejire pulled Bakugo's hand off her mouth. "Why do keep your identity a secret? Why do dress like a bat!? Does it have to do with your quirk?! Also, why don't you use your quirk? Why don't you become an official hero?" 

"I'm sorry but for personal reasons, I won't be answering any of those questions." Izuku declined. 

"Aww," Nejire groaned in disappointment. 

Izuku looked at All Might. "I noticed you neglected to tell me that we wouldn't be the only ones going."

"Ah yes, it simply slipped my mind." All Might lied. 

"Hmm," Izuku responds, knowing All Might's true intentions. "Well since we're here. Let's get to work." 

"Um, we're gonna be flying and jumping around at high speeds, are you sure your gonna be able to keep up?" All Might asked. "How did you even get that thing up-" 

Before All Might could finish Izuku sped past him towards the edge of the roof. 

Just before Izuku went over the edge, the Batpod suddenly jumped high into the air, before landing on the building opposite to them.

Izuku then stopped and signaled for them to follow him from the opposite building.

"I almost forgot Batman's quirk." Mirio laughed. "Being rich."

"Yup." Bakugo sighed. "Anyway, we're wasting time! Lets fucking go!" 

With that Bakugo blasted himself into the air and flew after Izuku.

Nejire activated her quirk and flew off.

Tamaki sprouted wings and flew off after her.

Mirio sunk into the floor and shot out the side of the building towards them.

All Might sighed in relief. "Hopefully this works."

And with that he took a mighty leap, chasing after the younger heroes.

Later on, Elsewhere

Three police cars were chasing three getaway cars at high speeds through the streets. 

"Haha! You'll never catch us in those slow as cars!" One of the villain's shouted.

"Let's split up! We'll lose em that way!" Another villain shouted to the other getaway drivers.

They did just that, and the cars all took different turns, making the cop cars split up as well.

After a while, one of the villains was getting tired of the cops chasing them.

"You know what! Eat led!" The villain said pulling out a gun and aiming it at the police car.

Before he could pull the trigger, a Batarang was thrown into the gun, causing it to explode.

"Ahh!" The villain screamed as he looked at his now burned hands. "What the fuck was that!?"

Then, from the rooftops, the Batpod jumped down, landing right behind the car.

The police in the car behind him suddenly received a message over their radio.

"Stop. I'm going to bring the car to a stop. If you don't hit the breaks, you're going to get hurt." Izuku warned. 

"Got it, Batman." The police said, hitting the breaks on the car. 

Once that was taken care of, Batman hit a button on the Batpod, causing a wire to shoot out and latch onto the fleeing villain car.

Once it was attached, Izuku put the Batpod in reverse.

Despite being much smaller than the other vehicle, the Batpod forced the other car to gradually slow down until it was brought to a complete stop.

"Shit! It's Batman, he stopped the car!" The driver said.

"No shit!" Said the other villain in the passenger seat. "We need to get out there and beat the shit out of him before the cops catch up!"

The doors opened and the two villains came running out at Izuku.

Only for Mirio to pop out of the ground and knock one of them out cold.

"Shit it's-gaHHHH!" The other villain screamed out in pain as he was suddenly hit by a shock Batarang.

The villain was electrocuted for a few seconds before promptly falling to the floor, unconscious.

"Nice!" Mirio said giving him a thumbs up.

"Let's hurry. All Might's probably already done." Izuku said.

Meanwhile one of the other cars was still fleeing from the police when suddenly they heard a thud. 

"What the hell was that?" One of the villains asked before looking behind him. "Holy shit!"

The driver looked into the rearview mirror and his eyes widened.

All Might was right behind them, his smile flashing in the mirror.

"Sorry. But this little chase if over!" All Might said.

He then picked up the car and held over his head.

He slowed down a little bit before coming to a complete stop.

"Haha! Now how to deal with the villain's inside?" All Might wondered. "Hmmm. I know!"

All Might then shook the car rapidly, causing the villain's inside to become extremely dizzy and nauseous.

After a few seconds of shaking, All Might suddenly stopped, causing the villain's inside to get even more nauseous.

"Ohhh." The villain's groaned.

"Bawagh!" One of the villains threw up.

"That'll leave your heads spinning for a little while The police can take it from here!" All Might said, putting the car down as the police stopped in front of him.

"Thanks for the help All Might! Your the best!" One of the officers said as he got out of the car.

"Thank you! Now if you excuse me, justice never stops! And neither do I!" All Might said as he jumped away.

Meanwhile, the last car had managed to lose the police car that was chasing it. 

"Haha! Were home, free boys!" The driver said. 

As the other villains were celebrating something suddenly landed on top of their car.

"Huh! What!" One of the villains said.

Then tentacles suddenly crept into the car, taking the villains by surprise.

The tentacles wrapped around their bodies and took them out of the car.

The villains were lifted into the air outside of their car.

"Wait! It's Sun Eater!" One of the villains said, realizing who was doing this.

Tamaki flapped his wings and took to the skies, getting the villains to the police.

The car now had no driver and was speeding towards a sidewalk full of people.

But in its was Bakugo, who looked at the oncoming vehicle with a sick grin.

Once the car got close, Bakugo blew it to bits! 

However, some of the shrapnel flew past him and towards the civilians. 

Nejire stood in front of them. "Nejire barrier!"

Making a wall of energy in front of her, it served well to shield against the shrapnel, causing it to bounce off and fall to the ground. 

The crowd cheered at the success of their heroes.

"Sun Eater is cool!" One of them cheered.

"Cute as always Nejire-Chan!" Another one said.

"Step on me Ground Zero!" One very excited female fan.

Bakugo grimaced. "Let's get the fuck outa here!"

Later

**BOOM**

Bank doors suddenly exploded and three villains holding sacks of cash ran out.

"Ha! Take that, you lousy guards! Did you really think you stood a chance against me!" The lead villain boasted. "I'm ubeatabl-oaf!"

The lead villains suddenly ran into something, something that was not there a few seconds ago.

"Hey what's the big-" He and the other villain's stopped when they realized what exactly was in front of them.

"You were saying." All Might said. Next to him was Izuku on his Batpod and the elite four.

The three villains looked at them, and then at each other before dropped their bags and putting their hands up. 

"We surrender!" They all said.

"Good choice!" Mirio and All Might said.

"Tsk. Cowards." Bakugo grunted.

The police came from behind them and quickly handcuffed the villains.

"Let's move. There's a request for backup a few miles away." Izuku said before speeding away.

Mirio looked at All Might. "And you thought he couldn't keep up. When we're having trouble catching him!"

"Well, that's what I get for underestimating Batman. Now off we go!" All Might said, sprinting after Izuku. 

Elsewhere

"I ain't going back! I'm gonna take this kids body! And I' ma use his quirk to kill all of you!" Shouted the sludge villain. 

It was chaos in the Tatooine district, the sludge villain had broken out of prison and ambushed a kid from the sewer. 

To make matters worse, the kid had a somewhat powerful fire quirk, and in his attempt to free himself accidentally set everything on fire.

The heroes who had arrived, Kamui woods, Backdraft, Death Arms, and Mt. Lady, were all unable to do anything against a villain like this.

The boy in the villain's body started seeing spots in his vision, as he was losing his grip on life.

_Someone...please...help. _He thought.

Suddenly, a young school girl ran past the hero and wildly threw her book bag at the villain. 

The bag hit the villain's eyes, causing him to flinch from the pain.

The girl clawed at the villain's liquid body, and since he was distracted, she managed to move the sludge off of the boy's mouth, giving him some much-needed air. 

The sludge villain recovered and looked at the girl. "Getaway!" 

The sludge villain made a large tendril, big enough to crush the girl and attacked her.

Time slowed down for her, and her life flashed before her eyes as the attack that would end her life came at her.

Then suddenly she felt something wrap around her waist.

She was pulled backward, just in time for the villain's attack to miss her. 

When she stopped, she had landed in the arms of none other than Batman.

Time still seemed slow for the girl, so she got a good look at Batman. 

_Batman. _She thought. _It's really...Batman. _

Then her sense of time returned to normal, and Izuku looked at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

The girl was too starstruck to answer.

"Get down!" He ordered, holding her close to his chest before ducking down.

Then, All Might rushed in, going right through the villain, and grabbing the boy.

The young man gasped for air.

"Take deep breaths, young man." All Might said. "This will all be over soon." 

Moving faster than the eye could see, All Might appeared in front of Death Arms and dumped the boy in his arms. "Take him."

"Yes, sir!" Death Arms said. "We need an ambulance here!" 

"Gah! All Might! Batman! I'll crush you both!" The sludge villain screamed.

But before the villain could do anything, All Might appeared in front of him, fist cocked.

In that moment, the sludge villain knew, he fucked up.

"DETROIT! SMASH!" All Might shouted as he punched the villain.

The impact created a whirlwind splattering the sludge villain all over the streets, putting him down for the count.

After a few seconds, All Might struck his signature victory pose and the crowd went wild. 

A little bit later

After the fight had ended, Izuku was swarmed by people all of them looking at him with admiration.

All Might stood beside him and whispered. "I told you, you might be more popular."

"This is only because I don't get seen often. It's the novelty effect." Izuku dismissed.

Nejire and Tamaki were helping gather up the sludge villain and put him into a containment bottle. Bakugo was standing back, grinning at how uncomfortable Izuku was in this moment, and Mirio was trying to get the crowd to give Izuku some space.

However, in the background, Izuku spotted something. Something he didn't like. 

Kamui Woods and Death Arms were talking to the young girl from earlier, he couldn't hear them over the crowd but the girl's downtrodden expression told him everything.

"Please move," Izuku said. 

The crowd didn't hear him and continued what they were doing.

"I said. Please. Move!" Izuku shouted, authority dripping from his voice, and his eyes squinted into a glare.

Everyone in the crowd froze for a second before quickly moving aside.

Izuku walked through the crowed over to the two heroes and the girl

"Think of how your family would feel if you-" Kamui was suddenly interrupted.

"What are you two doing?" Izuku asked, his voice sending a chill down the two heroes' spine. 

"Oh uh, Batman sir, we were just um, scolding this child for her reckless-" Before Kamui could finish sputtering the rest of that sentence.

"Move while you still have legs." Izuku damned. His tone made everyone in the area shiver, as it left one thing evident.

Batman. Was pissed.

The two heroes immediately moved away from the girl, backing off a few feet.

Izuku pointed to a spot on the ground. "Stand over there and wait for me to address you."

The two did exactly as they were told, trying very hard not to look at Izuku's intimidating glare.

"Uh, they do know that he is a civilian with no power over them right?" One of the onlookers asked another one. 

"Hey if Batman asked me to jump off a bridge in a tone like that, I'd do it because it's probably safer than being next to him at that point." Another onlooker says. 

Izuku stood in front of the girl, who looked up at him with a mix of amazement, anxiety, and fear.

"What is your name?" Izuku asked, his tone changing to a gentler one. 

"Uh..Um...it's Kopi Kishi um sir." The girl said, trying and failing to keep herself from trembling.

"Kishi," Izuku said. "What you did was very foolish...but I thank you for it." 

"W-what?" Kopi whispered.

"Sir!" Kamui said in surprise. "You can't seriously be praising her for-"

"Silence!" Izuku shouted, his angry tone returned full blast as he shouted out a command.

Kamui promptly shut his mouth.

Izuku turned back to Kopi. "As I was saying. What you did wasn't smart. You could have gotten yourself killed. However. If you didn't do what you did, then It's certain that the boy would have died. You made a choice, to either preserve your own life or try and save someone else's. And you choose the second option. That's what makes you a hero."

The girl looked at him with stars in her eyes. "M-me a h-hero?"

Izuku nodded. "You aimed for the eyes on purpose, didn't you?"

"Yes!" She said eagerly, "It seemed like his only weak spot."

"Good analytics skills." Izuku complemented. "What you should have done was informed one of the heroes about this weakness, so they could exploit it. However, it's understandable that you didn't think to do this, given the urgency of the scenario. You have a good heart, and a brain to match, don't get killed before you get the chance to use it." 

"Y-yes, sir!" Kopi said she had the biggest smile on her face and tears were shining in her eyes. 

"Good. That's all." Izuku said, about to turn to the heroes.

"W-wait!" Kopi said, getting Izuku's attention. "Um uh...c-can I get your autograph?"

There was a short pause before Izuku pulled out a Batarang, then pulled out a pen and signed the Batarang.

He handed the signed Batarang to the girl who was shocked beyond words.

"It's a standard Batarang. Be careful with it, the edges are sharp." Izuku said.

"T-thank you so much!" The girl said taking the Batarang.

She gave it a good look before clutching it against her chest. "Thank you! Thank you! It'll be a family heirloom I swear!"

Izuku smiled at her enthusiasm, before frowning as he remembered the heroes behind him.

Izuku walked over to the two heroes until he was standing right in front of them. 

"Would you like to explain to me...why you were standing around, while a child was dying," Izuku said. 

"W-well um. You see our quirks weren't really suited for the situation so we decided to stay back and wait for-" Izuku cut Kamui off.

"So what you're telling me is that two professional heroes, who trained for years in a hero school, and have years of experience, couldn't figure out how to handle a situation under pressure," Izuku said. "Yet a middle school girl managed to figure it out and did your jobs for you. And you then decided to scold her." 

"Well we were kinda focused on the kid and the fire so-" Death Arms tried to defend their actions but Izuku was having none of it.

"You two are professionals. Trained to be able to think under pressure. You have no excuse." Izuku said firmly. "And in case you forgot. You were outsmarted, by a middle. School. Girl."

The two heroes, slumped, feeling really, really incompetent. 

"But it's not just that," Izuku said. "Incompetence is one thing, the fact that you felt comfortable sitting back and letting a child die is another. It wasn't even like you stood back to try and figure out how to defeat the villain, you gave up in the middle of combat and were going to let a child die." 

The two heroes slumped ever further.

"And for what? Because you didn't want to get hurt? Or killed?" Izuku asked.

"Were supposed to avoid unnecessary injuries," Kamui said. 

"You think injuries gained while trying to save a child are unnecessary?" Izuku asked.

Kamui didn't respond and lowered his head.

"Backdraft was putting out fires, Mt. Lady would have only made things worse. You two have no excuse, whatsoever. What you displayed today was an act of incompetence and cowardice. Izuku pointed to Kopi. "That girl risked her life to try and do, what you couldn't. She displayed bravery and quick thinking when you two did not. And she's not a professional hero, she didn't receive any special training at a special school, and it's not her job to risk her life. But she did it anyway, and she succeeded. And you two have the nerve to scold her?"

The two heroes didn't say anything, just accepting the guilt and shame being thrust at them.

"You two have both dirtied the title of hero. If you have any sense, you'll thank her for making sure you two could walk away from this, without a child's blood on your hands." Izuku said.

There was a short pause as what Izuku said sunk in before Izuku walked away from the two of them. 

As he walked past Kopi he looked at her. "Do you want to be a hero?"

"Y-yes!" She answered eagerly.

"Well, then I look forward to working with you," Izuku said. 

He pressed a button on his belt, summoning the Batpod.

He hopped on and sped away from the scene.

**Alright, that's the end of this chapter. Fun fact this and the next chapter was supposed to be one chapter, but I realized how long it was and cut it into two.  
**

**Also if any of you are curious if the O.C. girl in this chapter is going to play a role in the future, translate her name and see if you can figure out what I'm gonna do with her. **

**Anyway. Please leave your thoughts in the Review section and have a lovely day.  
**


	25. One Patrol part 2

**So hey, let's talk a bit before the chapter. **

**Firstly, I need to address something again. Izuku is not Bruce Wayne. Even if Izuku is Batman in this story, he is still very different personality-wise, and very different in how he acts. He is also in a very different setting when compared to Bruce. Don't expect Izuku to act like Bruce.  
**

**Secondly, there seems to have been an issue with Kopi's name. Somehow everyone got different translations. Well her name is meant to mean, Copy Knight.  
**

**Lastly, this chapter was supposed to be part of the last chapter, so it takes place right after it. **

**Anyway. Onto the story. **

Later, on top of another rooftop.

"Whew. That was a good workout!" Mirio said while he stretched.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Nejire said. 

"I need food," Tamaki said. 

Izuku looked at All Might and whispered. "Your running out of time."

"Yes." All Might said nervously.

Izuku nodded and turned to the others. "Let's eat. Then we're done." 

"Sounds good to me," Bakugo said. "What are we eating?" 

"Oh! I want some tea!" Nejire said.

"I'd like seafood," Tamaki muttered. 

"Ramen for me!" Mirio said.

"I already know where we're going," Izuku says. "Follow me." 

Later, Elsewhere.

"Uh. This isn't a restaurant." Mirio said.

The six of them were standing outside of a small warehouse, with two men in suits guarding the door. 

"I never said we were going to a restaurant," Izuku said. 

He walked up to the men in suits who moved aside to let him in.

The others followed him and were amazed to see that the inside was nothing like the outside. 

The inside of the warehouse looked like an extremely fancy dining room, complete with a long dining table, and six chairs.

"Whoa," Nejire said. "How much did this cost!?" 

"Don't worry about it," Izuku said, taking his seat at the head of the table. "It's all paid for by the bat credit card." 

"Is that a real thing!?" Nejire asked, excitedly.

"Of course it's fucking not," Bakugo said while sitting down... "What kind of dumbass would-" 

Before he could finish Izuku pulled out the actual bat credit card. "Never leave the cave without it."

"Fucker," Bakugo said. "You actually have something that dumb!?" 

"I find that of all the things in my utility belt, money is the thing that's most often used," Izuku said. "And besides, it's completely untraceable." 

"Still doesn't the Bat symbol on the card seem a little...much?" All Might asked.

"Don't you put your face on everything All Might?" Nejire asked him.

"Fair point." All Might said.

"Oracle insisted on it. She thinks it's funny." Izuku said. "Speaking of Oracle, she is the one paying for all this, so you should all thank her. She's listening through the coms by the way."

"Thanks, Oracle." Nejire cheered. 

"Thank you," Tamaki said. 

"Much appreciated!" All Might added.

"Thanks!" Mirio said.

"Tch. Thanks." Bakugo said, begrudgingly.

"Tell everyone I said your welcome," Melissa said. "I tell Bakugo that he's-" 

"She says that you're all welcome," Izuku said. "All of you. Now open your menus." 

Everyone opened the menus and as they looked over them, they noticed something.

"Wait a minute. This is all just my favorite foods and drinks!" All Might said.

"Oh! We have the same favorite foods All Might?" Nejire asked.

"No, you idiot! These are all custom menus. Bats figured out all our favorite foods and drinks and put them on the menu!" Bakugo said. 

"Oh neat!" Nejire said. "Wait how do you know what our favorite drinks and foods are?" 

"Don't worry about," Izuku said. 

"Well, to be honest, I don't think I want to know, so I'll just enjoy the food!" Mirio said.

"For once I agree with you toon face," Bakugo said. "Now let's get started! I'm fucking starving!" 

Later that night.

After eating to their heart's content, all of them went their separate ways.

Mirio and Izuku took All Might back to U.A. where he finally deflated back to his skinny form. 

"Ahhh." All Might sighed. "Thank you both."

"No problem!" Mirio said.

All Might stretched. "Well. That was a...interesting day."

"Yeah, it was fun!" Mirio said. 

"We made did a lot of good. I'm glad." Izuku said.

"Yup," Mirio said. 

After that, there was an awkward silence, that went on for what felt like minutes.

Seeing that this wasn't going anywhere, All Might decided to say something. "So-"

"I know why you did this," Izuku said. "The real reason that is. You wanted me to make up with Mirio." 

"Ah. I guess I should have known you would have figured it out." All Might said.

"Look. Batman. Can we just put the whole, One for All thing behind us?" Mirio asked.

Izuku looked at Mirio for a few seconds, and then at All Might, before sighing and shaking his head.

"Do you know why I don't believe you when you say society can handle All Might's retirement?" Izuku asked them. "Because I know what it's like to live in a world with All Might in it, and then suddenly not live in that world." 

The two gave him a confused look. "What does...that mean?"

Izuku sighed.

And then he did something the shocked both of them.

He grabbed the back of his cowl and pulled it down, revealing his face.

All Might spat out blood. "Y-your!"

"Why do you look familiar," Mirio said, trying to figure out where he's seen that face before. 

"I was at Melissa's party," Izuku said. 

"Your Deku Komori! Melissa introduced us to you during the party!" All Might said.

"That's a fake name I use." Izuku clarified. "My real name is Izuku Midoriya. And what I say, doesn't leave this room."

"Kinda figured," Mirio said. 

"Wait wait! I have so many questions!" All Might said. "Does Melissa know!?"

"Yes. And any questions you have, you can ask her yourself later." Izuku said. "It'll probably be better that way."

"I...suppose so." All Might said.

"Despite or disagreements, I trust both of you," Izuku said. "So I'm going to talk to you both, face to face." 

There was a short pause as Izuku took a breath before speaking again.

"When I was young, I desperately wanted to be a hero. Every day I dreamed of being like my personal favorite hero. All Might." Izuku said. "But then, it happened. I was diagnosed as quirkless." 

Both Mirio and All Might were shocked by that revelation.

_So he was quirkless after all. _All Might thought. He had suspected that Batman was quirkless, but even still it was shocking for him to just say it.

Mirio was completely blown away, there had never been a quirkless hero before! And while it kind of seemed obvious in hindsight, Mirio had never even considered that he was quirkless.

"I was heartbroken. But I didn't lose hope. Not yet." Izuku said. "I would watch those videos of you saying that anyone could be a hero, over and over again. They were the only positive reinforcement I received when it came to my dream. The other children would mock me for it and would beat me quite often. My father left me and mom the minute he found out I was quirkless. And even my mother, who loved me with all of her heart, didn't believe in my dream after I was diagnosed, although she never said it. My life was hell, but you and my mother were my two lights in the darkness. My two hopes. But then someone took those hopes away from me." 

Both All Might and Mirio readied themselves. He had alluded to something like this a year ago but now it looked like he was going to explain it a little more. 

"One night. My mother happened to witness the former hero, Frightening Bolt, abducting a woman." Izuku explained. "She fled but was spotted and followed. She made it back home and when I got there, it seemed like she already knew it was too late for her. She hid me in a closet, Bolt broke down our door. He knocked my mother to the floor and put a gun to her head. I'll never forget the fear I felt that night. But even in that hopeless situation, despite all logic, there was a part of me that thought you would come and save her. That All Might would come and save the day. That naive hope died my mother." 

All Might cringed. He knew very well he couldn't save everyone, but he damn well tried. And hearing this made him feel like he failed. Even if there was no logic in All Might blaming himself, he did so anyway.

"I never begrudged you or blamed you for this is in any way of course. But that night the illusion was shattered. I realized that you were not omnipotent or all-seeing. That you wouldn't always save the day." Izuku revealed. "It was that day fear was placed inside me. A fear that never went away. That is what I meant when I said I lived in a world without All Might." 

Izuku looked All Might in the eye. "You project a natural feeling of safety. Making everyone in the city, or rather everyone in Japan, feel as if everything is going to be ok. Your power, your attitude, it nullifies any and all sense of threat. Sure, logically people know that bad things can still happen to them, but it's like smoking or drunk driving. They know what can happen, but they don't think it can happen to them. And so they essentially believe that as long as All Might is around, they are invincible and that any bad things that happen to someone else, are a statistical oddity. Something unlikely to happen to them. This, of course, has a few positive points. For a period of time in which you can still perform as the symbol of peace, said peace is almost guaranteed to last until you retire or die. It will also lead people to be generally happier, cause suicide rates to decrease, and villain activity will go down. However, this is only for as long as you can be the symbol of peace, once your presence is no longer felt that's when everything goes to hell. That feeling of invincibility will disappear completely, and once a person who felt invincible loses that feeling, it leads to a feeling of extreme vulnerability, causing a mass panic that won't go away until either that feeling of fear becomes semi-normalized or until that feeling of invincibility returns. This goes opposite to the villains, who will feel a sense of invincibility now that All Might is gone. The feeling is comparable to have weight pressed down on you, and then it suddenly being taken off. And while this will result in many villains being captured, this will also lead to many innocent people getting hurt or even killed. The heroes and police, who were also extremely dependent on you being there won't be able to handle this sudden increase in villains. This will lead to many people in the law enforcement quitting, making the crime problem worse. The heroes that remain will start getting overwhelmed and start dying. This will cause more heroes and police to quit, and more people to panic. And aside from causing panic, civilians will see how busy heroes are, they will start thinking that they can get away with things, and turn into villains themselves. Then-" 

"Stop!" Mirio insisted. "Sorry to cut you off, but your making it sound like the end of the world." 

"I'm stating the worst-case scenario," Izuku said. "And it would only be the end of the city, or less likely, Japan. Although depending on certain variables I could see it turning into the end of our current civilization. But that is extremely unlikely." 

"Midoriya," Mirio said. "Actually, I think I prefer calling you Bats. I just got used to it. Anyway, I think you're being a bit too paranoid. I'm not saying your wrong about all that stuff, I just think you're exaggerating." 

"It's a possibility, a possibility that isn't extremely low, and it's a very, very scary possibility," Izuku responded. "It would be wrong to not take precautions against it." 

"I see what you're saying," Mirio said. "And you do have a point. I can understand where you're coming from to an extent." 

Izuku looked at All Might. "You've done great things for this country All Might. The lives you've saved, the villains you've stopped. I don't think anyone can thank you enough for what you've done. But. However well your intentions and actions are, there is one mistake you made that could bring an end to the society you've worked so hard to preserve. You didn't prepare for what would happen after you were gone."

All Might sat silent, stewing over this information. While he wasn't convinced of the extent of the chaos Izuku described, he was convinced that there would be chaos and that it would be a catastrophe. And to think that he was the cause of it, him and his nearsightedness. Perhaps if he had listened to Nighteye and considered the future, this wouldn't be such a big issue. 

"It's not your fault All Might. Your intentions and actions were pure, but I doubt you could have predicted the extent of your importance." Izuku reassured him, before turning to Mirio. "We need to do two things if we want to avoid the worst possible scenario, we need to instill a new symbol of peace, and then we need to gradually change the nature of heroes and how the public views them. And we need you for that Togata. It's incredibly rare that has anywhere near the same compatibility rate as you do, and no one with your same compatibility rate, is someone we want to give this quirk to. We need you to take One for All. We need you to be the next symbol of peace." 

Mirio was silent for a moment, his hands to his chin as he contemplated what was being said.

"Young Togata." All Might piped in. "I don't mean to pressure you. But I agree with Midoriya on this. Nezu and him have been searching tirelessly for someone else to inherit my quirk. And they have not found anyone else as capable as you. And I'm told even Nighteye wanted you to be next wielder."

Mirio cringed. He remembered Nighteye's reaction to his refusal to inherit the quirk, needless to say, he was not pleased. Working with him became...awkward after that.

"If we wish to avoid a crisis, I think it would be best for you to inherit my quirk." All Might finished.

"Hmm," Mirio said, still thinking it over. 

There was a pause for the next several seconds until Mirio gave his response.

"I'm willing to do it," Mirio said. 

Izuku held his breath. From the way he phrased it he could tell there was going to be a caveat.

All Might did not figure this out and gave a relieved smile. "Good, good. Thank you young Togata, we will-" 

"On one condition!" Mirio said sticking a finger in the air. "I will take it, but only if someone else is not found between now, and All Might's retirement." 

Izuku played the scenario out in his head. There would be a lot of panic when All Might announced his retirement, but after Mirio gained One for all, it wouldn't take long for people to figure out just how strong he was, and if he played things outright, then he could minimize the panic period and have Mirio set up as the next symbol of peace within a year, all while minimizing the damage done during that panic period. 

Although there was one big issue. If All Might died, then getting One for all out of him could potentially difficult. Not impossible, but difficult. And that could extend the period of panic.

However, it was highly unlikely that All Might would die. The only possible threat to him while he's in his buff form is All for one(and Izuku had ways to deal with him) and while his skinny form was extremely vulnerable, he had gotten better about making sure he used his time well and didn't deflate out in public. (This being thanks to the nagging of Recovery girl, Nezu, and Izuku himself.) 

Well, it's not like Izuku had much of a choice. Mirio didn't seem like he was going to budge on this one, so while he's not happy about it, he can work with this. 

Izuku looked up to see both All Might and Mirio looking at him, waiting for his response.

"Fine," Izuku said. "We can work with that. Is that good with you All Might?" 

"Yes." All Might said. "It's better than nothing."

"Alright," Izuku respond. "Inform Nezu of this when you can. As well as everyone else who has knowledge of One for all."

"Of course." All Might said.

"Well. That will be all for me. I'll be taking my leave now." Izuku said, putting his cowl back over his face.

"Well then, good night." All Might said.

"Seeya!" Mirio waved.

Izuku nodded and dropped and flash bomb, forcing the other two occupants to look away.

When they looked back, Izuku was gone.

"Why does he need to do that?" Mirio asked.

"Probably the same reason you phase out and into rooms rather than using doors." All Might said. "Because you can." 

"Fair enough!" Mirio said. "Also can I ask you something?"

"Feel free." All Might said.

"One for all is your quirk. So why is it that Batman and Nezu seem to be making all the decisions when it comes to your quirk?" Mirio asked.

"Well...to put it simply, they know best." All Might said. "I've been trusting Nezu's intelligence since I was a teen, and Batman has proved himself quite well in that field. When it comes to planning, you can't beat those two. And even if I wanted to select my own successor, there are a lot of factors going into that. They would have to be someone of pure heart, while also being a skilled pro hero, as we don't have the time to train one up from scratch. Then we would have to test their compatibility with the quirk to make sure they don't die from merely obtaining it. Long story short, it's better to leave these things to those who know what they're doing."

"Hmm. I guess that makes sense." Mirio said. "Welp. What do you wanna do now?"

All Might thought about that for a moment, before realizing something. "Oh right! I have to go see Melissa! I have a lot of questions to ask her."

Meanwhile with Melissa, in .

"Achoo!" Melissa sneezed.

"Bless you," Izuku said, over the coms. 

"Thanks," Melissa said. "It's a good thing we were able to convince Mirio after all. Otherwise, our lives would have been a lot harder." 

"Yes. But now we can revive project K.A.L. E.1." Izuku said.

"Do we really need that? Mirio's a good guy, it seems wrong to do this behind his back." Melissa said.

"Mirio has a one hundred percent compatibility rate with One for all, we don't know how powerful that will make him or what it might do it for him. But we need to be ready for the worst." Izuku said. "Trust is nice. But if you blindly trust those with power, then you'll end up with a knife in your back, or a bullet in your skull." 

**Whew. That's the end of that. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews!  
**


	26. A Normal Day

Aizawa sighed. "Where the hell are they?"

He was supposed to be on patrol with Huntress and Nightwing, and Red Hood would probably join a well, but they were nowhere in sight.

"I swear if they're late." He muttered.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a car coming closer at high speeds. 

Then he saw the Batmobile come into sight.

"Oh no." Eraserhead pinched the bridge of his nose.

The Batmobile stopped in front of him, the top opened up, revealing Toga, Helena and Shinso all sitting inside, with Toga in the driver's seat, Helena in the passenger's seat, and Shinso in the back. 

And on top of everything, Helena and Toga were wearing sunglasses. Over their masks.

"Get in loser. We're hunting villains." Helena said in an overly serious tone.

Aizawa breathed in, and out, very slowly. "I don't get paid enough for this. Are you even old enough to drive?" 

"Nope. That's why I'm not driving. It's on autopilot." Toga lied. She was fully capable of driving a car by this point, but since no one would buy it if she said she was old enough to drive, she just lied.

"And Batman just lets you use his very expensive car?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah but he only lets me use one of them at a time." Toga said.

_How many of these things does he have? And what does he mean one at a time? _Aizawa wondered, before shaking his head.

"Anyway. Patrol those routes. Call me if anything happens." Aizawa glared at Shinso and Helena. "And if you find a villain, do not engage without permission."

"You got it, boss." Helena lied. 

"That's not likely to happen," Shinso said honestly. 

"See ya!" Toga said, speeding off before Aizawa could say another word.

Aizawa was left in the dust, regretting ever getting out of bed in the morning.

Later a jewelry store

"Nobody move! Or else you will face the wrath of, Condiment King!" Shouted a villain wearing a grey suit, with underwear over his clothes. He was holding two guns that looked ketchup and mustard bottles, and aiming them at the cashier.

Everyone in the building was trying not to laugh at the stupidly dressed man who was using mustard and ketchup as weapons and called himself Condiment King. 

"Stop your giggling! Don't you know the danger you are all in!" Condiment King said.

"Oh no! If there happens to be someone here with an allergy! Then were toast!" Said a sarcastic voice.

Everyone looked to see Huntress, Red Hood, and Nightwing standing casually by the door.

"But in all seriousness does anyone here have an allergy to condiments?" Shinso asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Then we're fine." Toga said. "Also really. I know people make the underwear joke a lot with heroes and villains, but you are actually wearing underwear."

"I can see his name on it!" Helena laughed. "Nice tighty whities Hazukashi!"

Everyone in the jewelry store started laughing, no longer able to contain themselves.

"Stop it! You what! I am going to relish, your demise! Condiment King Shouted.

_Please pull the trigger! Please pull the trigger! _Toga begged internally.

Condiment King pulled the trigger, only for the ketchup and mustard to backfire, hitting him instead, covering him in his condiments. 

This made everyone laugh even louder.

"H-how?" Condiment King asked.

Little did he know that Toga came in here beforehand, and rigged his guns. 

"I would suggest you just give up," Shinso said. "Don't embarrass yourself even more." 

Condiment King, now heavily discouraged, hesitantly agreed.

Later

"Well, that was fun." Toga said now back in the Batmobile. 

"I don't think I've ever seen a villain that pathetic in my life." Helena laughed.

"Honestly it was a waste of time even engaging him," Shinso said. 

"Oh don't be a killjoy!" Helena said. "If someone there had a ketchup or mustard allergy, then there could have been real trouble."

"You know laughing at that guy made me hungry." Toga said. "Anyone else wants to get something to eat?" 

"Yeah, I'm craving some trashy fast food," Helena said. 

"I want coffee," Shinso said. 

"Let me guess, black coffee." Toga said.

"No. No one drinks black coffee. Those who do are just trying too hard to look cool." Shinso responded.

"Ground Zero drink black coffee." Toga said.

"Exactly." Was Shinso's response.

Toga laughed. "Fair. Anyway, what trashy fast food do you want?"

"I'm up for Mc. Ronald's" Helena said. 

"Neat! Mc. Ronald's it is!" Toga said. 

One trip to Mc. Ronald's later 

"You know, I know Batman said you could use the Batmobile, but I don't think he would appreciate us using it to go to Mc. Ronald's." Shinso said before taking a sip of his coffee. 

"You weren't complaining before you got your coffee," Helena said eating a burger. "Besides. If Bats didn't want us to get fast food, then he would have told us not to get fast food." 

"Yeah, because I'm not going to not get fast food in the Batmobile!" Toga said popping nugget soaked in blood into her mouth. "Did you see their faces! It was hilarious!"

"Humor aside. We should get back on the patrol route." Shinso said.

"Fine, fine." Toga said. "Back on route."

"Oh. Actually the paper Aizawa gave us told us to go to the harbor. Apparently, there's been some issues with pirating, and he wants us to investigate. And just, investigate." Helena said. 

Toga grinned. "Time to fight some pirates!"

Later, at the docks.

"Wait so you got robbed by actual pirates," Helena said. "Like. Literally, swashbuckling, walk the plank pirates." 

"Yup. They had swords and flintlocks and everything." Said the captain of a cargo ship. "They came up to our ship and took some of our cargo. Couldn't take too much though because their ship couldn't handle it."

"How long ago was this?" Toga asked.

"About a week." The captain said.

"Hmm. Hey Batsy." Toga said, making her earpiece call Izuku.

"What is it, Hood?" Izuku asked over the coms. 

"I need a cargo ship, and some pirate weapons, a cool coat, a lot of explosives, and an eye patch."Toga said.

"Give me an hour," Izuku said without skipping a beat. 

Toga grinned and looked at the captain. "So where did you encounter these pirates again?"

_I have a bad feeling about this. _Shinso thought.

About two hours later

"I'm queen of the world!" Toga shouted as she stood on the tip of a ship.

"It's alarming how fast Batman got this," Shinso noted. "Do you guys just have a cargo ship on standby?" 

"Don't you?" Helena said while she held Toga in the air.

"No. Most non-rich people don't." Shinso said. "In fact, I'm pretty sure most rich people don't either. You two are just weirdos with too much money." 

"Better then assholes with too much money," Helena said. 

Shinso shrugged.

The three of them were on a cargo ship that Izuku had purchased for them, and had been souped up with an autopilot. 

They had been sailing for about an hour in the area the ship captain had told them about, but had yet to find anything.

Toga had gone through the trouble of replacing their equipment, with things she found more...fitting.

Toga and Shinso had their gadgets and other items stored away, and instead, they had swords. Shinso wanted to refuse, but Toga threatened to throw him overboard, and knowing Toga, she might actually do it. 

Helena was know wielding modified dual flintlocks. With rubber bullets of course.

Toga was also rocking a pirate hat and coat as well as an eyepatch, which she was wearing over her mask.

All in all, they looked absolutely ridiculous.

"You think we would have seen them by now," Helena said. "It's hard to miss a huge wooden ship." 

"You mean like that one," Shinso said, pointing in the opposite direction from where they were looking. 

They turned their heads and there it was, off in the distance was a massive wooden ship, with a flag bearing a skull and crossbones. 

"Huh, would you look at that." Toga said, with a huge smirk on her face. "All right, all hands on deck! I haven't stabbed anything all day and we're about to change that! Prepare for battle!" 

A few minutes later

The two ships had met, and immediately Toga and the others were under attack.

A man in classic pirate attire, with a big hat and a cutlass to boot, suddenly appeared on their ship in a puff of smoke, along with about forty other pirates.

"Greetings! I am Captain Stingeree! Me and my men have come to take your treasure! Surrender now or be slaughtered!" Their leader said in a stereotypical pirate voice.

"Well, I am Captain Hood! Me and my crew have come to ye all to davy jones locker!" Toga said, doing her own pirate voice. "So take out ye swords! And prepare for combat!" 

"This is dumb," Shinso said in the back. 

"Well then! Men! Kill them all!" The Captain said.

"Yahar!" The pirates shouted as they charged the three of them.

"Leave the captain to me!" Toga said, as she jumped over the pirates and dived at the Captain.

Just before Toga's blade could come down on the Captain, he suddenly disappeared puff of smoke.

Toga's sword hit the ground, leaving her confused for a second before she figured out what just happened.

_Warp quirk. Meaning he is going to be behind me. _Toga thought.

Toga quickly rose up and turned around, barely managing to block the Captain's attack.

"Ye warp quirk types are all so predictable! Always attacking from the back!" Toga said. "Why not attack from above or the side!"

The two swords clashed as everyone else fought on in the back.

Shinso ducked under a sword slash before hitting that goon in the stomach with the back of his cutlass. He dodged to the side of another slash, parried another attacked and hit the attacker with the sword guard.

Helena was having way more fun, though. She jumped on one of their shoulders before jumping up high in the air.

She flipped and aimed her guns downwards, and unleashed a barrage of bullets down on her attackers, taking down seven of them before doing another flip and landing on the ground. She dodged an attack and countered with a shot to the chest.

Back with Toga, the captain had teleported them both onto the top of his ship. And the two of them were balancing on the wood while fighting each other. Although for Toga it was less of a fight, and more of a massacre. 

Toga jumped over the captain and knocked off his hat with her sword.

The captain was not pleased with this and rushed Toga, slashing his sword wildly in an attempt to hit her.

Toga blocked these attacks with ease, before parrying the final attack, causing the captain to stumble and fall off. 

He teleported closer to the ground, cutting his fall short.

Toga jumped down, sticking her sword into the sails to slow her fall making a huge gash in it.

Toga landed in front of the downed captain with a confident smirk on her face.

"Ready to surrender? Please say no! I haven't even stabbed you yet!" Toga said with her trademark sadistic glee.

"Surrender? Ha! Ye may be a good sword fighter lass, but now ye friends are surrounded! And once they are done, ye will be the one begging for surrender!" The captain said.

Toga looked over at her ship and saw that Helena and Shinso were indeed surrounded by about twenty-seven pirates. 

_Huh. Wonder how that happened? _Toga wondered nonchalantly. _I mean their still not gonna win. You can throw a thousand rocks at a wall but that's not gonna take down the wall. Still maybe-hey where did he go?_

The captain had teleported away from Toga and in front of his men, in an attempt to assist them. Leaving Toga stuck on his boat.

"Never thought I would get surrounded by pirates," Shinso said, back to back with Helena. 

"I never thought I would get to shoot pirates, but would you look at that, dreams do come true," Helena said. 

"You have weird dreams," Shinso said. 

"As you said earlier, I'm a weirdo." Helena smiled. 

"Enough talk!" Captain Stingeree said. "Atta-what!" 

Suddenly the entire ship rocked, causing everyone to stumble.

"What was that?" Shinso asked.

Then, a green blur suddenly burst out of the water and landed in front of Helena and Shinso. This green blur was none other than Froppy. 

"Oh hey, Tsu. Didn't expect to see you here." Helena said. 

"Mr. Aizawa sent us to make sure you didn't do anything stupid. Gero." She responded. 

"Bit late for that," Shinso remarked. "And what do you mean by us?" 

"You'll see. Anyway. I need to get you off this ship. " Tsuyu said, and without another word, she grabbed the two of them with her tongue and jumping off the ship onto the pirate ship. 

Tsuyu landed onto the other ship and let the two of them go.

"There's not actual cargo on that ship right?" Tsuyu asked Toga.

"Nope. I was planning on blowing it up later." Toga answered honestly.

"Good. Kero." Tsuyu said before pressing down on her earpiece. "Koda. Release the Kraken." 

A few seconds passed, and then suddenly they saw it. Several extremely large tentacles, slowly rising out of the water.

"This is the best day of my life," Helena said. 

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Shinso said, completely unfazed. 

The pirates on the cargo ship were all terrified, even the captain was too scared to move or teleport.

The Kraken brought its tentacles down on the ship, destroying many of the empty containers.

The ship was torn in two by the tentacles, causing it to sink.

"Uh, won't that kill them?" Shinso asked. 

"Koda has sea creatures picking them up after they fall into the water. They won't die. Kero." Tsuyu said.

"Oh good. Next question, where the hell did you get a Kraken?" Shinso asked.

"Apparently Koda found it a few months ago, and became friends with it." Tsuyu explained. "It's probably just an octopus with a gigantification quirk."

"Coooool." Toga said.

And so the heroes looked on as the pirates were decimated by the forces of nature.

At the harbor, an hour later

Aizawa sighed. "Where the hell are they?"

After asking around Aizawa found out that his students had been here and did investigate just like he asked them to.

Then they hopped onto a cargo ship that apparently was owned by Batman, dressed up like pirates and left to go confront the villains. Because of course, they did. 

And he sent Tsuyu and Koda to bring them back and hoped for the best. He would have rather gone after them himself, but he was not exactly suited for ocean exploration.

"Maybe I should have called Batman," Aizawa muttered. "Wait. What is that?" 

Off in the distance was the most bizarre thing he had ever seen.

A giant octopus was pushing a pirate ship towards the harbor, and in front of them, his students were riding dolphins while sharks were dragging pirates who were tied up on ropes. 

He could see Red Hood waving at him and so he did what any sane person would do in his position.

He sipped his coffee, and decided to act like this was perfectly normal.

**Yeah, this was a bit of weird chapter huh. I just wanted to write a fun chapter about Toga and her friends doing stuff and somehow ended up having the Kraken take down pirates. Koda's pretty OP in the water if you think about it, so long as he has someway to speak.  
**

**Anyway, one more chapter until we get to the next arc. Please leave your thoughts in the reviews and have a good day!  
**


	27. Frozen Dinner part 1

**So hey I need to address a few things before the chapter starts. **

**Firstly, I was asked about the plot significance of the last chapter was. Here is my response. There is none really, besides just showing off the characters. It more just for fun. Not all chapters have to carry plot significance, some of them just have to be fun.  
**

**Don't worry, I'm only going to write chapters like that outside of the arcs. So I'm not going to have something important happen and then forget about so I can write something that's ultimately unimportant. **

**Also, I've been asked why I made Shinso, Nightwing. Well, the answer is simple. Because I wanted to.  
**

**Here's the thing. Nightwing as he was originally, cannot be done in this story for multiple reasons. Firstly, this fic is not going to be long enough to last the amount of time it would take for Robin to become Nightwing. Secondly, Izuku is nowhere near as hard to work with as Bruce, so it would take some outside force for Robin to want to split. And third, in the original comic's, Nightwing's name comes from a Kryptonian superhero. In this fic, there are no aliens, hence no planet Krypton, and no Kryptonians. Krypton does exist in this fic, but as a mineral, not a planet, therefore the original origin for this name, can't exist in this story. **

**I made Shinso, Nightwing because why not, I want to have Shinso associated with the Bat-Family, so I just made him Nightwing. Why is he named Nightwing in the context of the story? because it's a cool name. It's just that simple.  
**

**One more thing, the next arc is going to be special. Because Izuku isn't going to be in it at all. It's going to focus on Tokoyami and another D.C. character. I know that it might be weird, but it's something I really want to do, and it has plot relevance to the rest of the story. **

**Speaking of the next arc, remember when I said there would be only one more chapter until the next arc. Well, this took longer than I thought so after the next chapter will be the next arc. I promise.  
**

**That's all for now. So, onto the chapter. **

"So what did you need?" Izuku asked.

Izuku was currently sitting on the sofa of one Fuyumi Todoroki still in his Batman suit, speaking to the woman herself who was sat on the opposite sofa.

Izuku had been called there by Fuyumi, who told him she would tell him why in person, this lead to the two of them having tea.

"Well...the thing is…" Fuyumi shifted awkwardly. "I want to have a family dinner with mom and I was hoping you could get me approval for her to come here."

Unfortunately, no one could see Rei without proper approval. And while Izuku may not be officially in charge of what happens to Rei, Fuyumi quickly figured out that he was the one calling the shots. And seeing as he has expressed approval of her goal to patch her family back together it seemed more logical to ask him. 

"Unfortunately that won't be possible," Izuku said. "Rei can't survive outside of areas with subzero temperatures. And her suit has been confiscated, meaning she can't leave no matter what." 

"Oh," Fuyumi said, her tone and expression immediately showing her disappointment. "Well, I-" 

"However." Izuku cut her off. "I can get approval for you to go see her, and I've already made suits that will allow you to survive the extreme cold."

Fuyumi's face brightened and her eyes shined with hope. "Really!?"

"Well, I figured you would want to do something like this," Izuku said. "So I prepared for it ahead of time." 

"Thank you!" Fuyumi bowed. "Thank you so much!"

Izuku shook his head. "There's no need to thank me. I'm just doing what I can to help."

"Honestly I don't understand why you go out of your way like this just to help me," Fuyumi admitted. 

Izuku paused for a moment. "Do you really want to know? Of course one of my reasons is because it's the right thing to do, but my main reason is a bit more selfish."

Fuyumi looked at him strangely. She had no idea what could possibly be selfish about what he's doing. She can't think of how he could make money from this, and the public obviously didn't know he was doing it so he wasn't gaining any fame.

"I would." She said. Her curiosity was too strong, she needed to know.

Izuku took a deep breath and took a sip of his tea. "Alright. The main reason I'm helping you...is because your situation reminds me of my own." 

Fuyumi's eyes went wide, what Izuku just said could mean a lot of things, none of them were particularly good. "What do you mean?"

"Chasing after a seemingly hopeless dream, suffering for years on end with no one, not even your own family, to support you. Yet never giving up." Izuku summarized. "I was in a very similar position."

There was a short pause before Izuku spoke again.

"Why do you think I fight without a quirk?" Izuku asked her, before taking another sip of his tea. 

"So that way you can't be classified as a vigilante," Fuyumi answered, deciding to drink some of her tea as well. 

"That's what I want people to think," Izuku said. "The real reason is because I have no quirk to use." 

Fuyumi choked on her tea.

After regaining her ability to breathe Fuyumi spoke. "Your...quirkless?"

"Yes," Izuku confirmed. "I have no quirk whatsoever. I even have that extra joint in my toe." 

"I never thought...well now that I think about it...that explains a lot," Fuyumi said. "I kinda feel dumb for not realizing it." 

"Most people react that way. Quirkless people, especially young ones, are extremely rare, so much so that most people never encounter one in their lives. So me being quirkless never really pops into most people's minds." Izuku explained.

Izuku shook his head. "Anyway. When I was diagnosed, it caused my life to go into disarray. My father wanted nothing to do with me. My only friend turned against me, as did all the other children, and the teachers would turn a blind eye to their bullying. The only things I had left were my mother and my dream." 

"Your dream?" Fuyumi repeated.

"My dream. My dream to become a hero. Like All Might." Izuku said. "I wanted to save people with a fearless smile on my face, and make people feel safe with just my presence."

"You wanted to be a hero...even without a quirk?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yes. Even after I was diagnosed I clung stubbornly to that dream. Of course, this only made my classmates make fun of me even more. No one believed that I could be a hero. Even my mother." Izuku said. 

He looked Fuyumi in the eye. "You and I are similar in that regard. My dream died a long time ago, but yours still has a chance to come true. That's why I want to help you achieve that dream, no matter what."

Once Izuku finished explaining there was a long pause, in which the two of them looked at each other for a while before Fuyumi smiled. 

"You said it was a selfish reason." She reminded him. "Nothing about that is selfish."

"I'm helping you're for my own satisfaction, I think that's pretty selfish," Izuku said. 

"And I think your the only person who would describe helping someone fulfill their dreams, as selfish," Fuyumi said, an amused smile on her face. "And while you may not technically be a pro hero, you basically are one. And besides." 

Fuyumi blushed a little. "Your presence does make people feel safe. Or a least...it makes me feel safe."

Izuku didn't have a response to that, as a strange happiness sprung up in his chest. "I-Thank you."

There was another short pause before they heard footsteps walking towards them.

"Sis I'm going to…" Shoto stopped when he walked into the room and saw her having tea with Batman. "What is Batman doing here?"

"O-oh Shoto!" Fuyumi said, blush still on her face. "Me and Batman were just talking about somethings."

"Like?" Shoto asked.

"Like how I will be driving you to school today," Izuku said. 

Fuyumi gave him a surprised look.

"You have your hands full planning the dinner. So might as well lighten up your schedule." Izuku explained.

"Thank you so much," Fuyumi said. 

"Your welcome," Izuku said. 

"Dinner?" Shoto asked, getting even more confused. _Are they...dating? _

"Yes, thanks to Batman we'll be able to have dinner at mom's," Fuyumi says eagerly. "I'm thinking of having it tomorrow." 

Shoto's eyes widened. "I...I see."

He did not sound as eager.

"The car is outside," Izuku said. "You go ahead." 

Shoto nodded, and left.

Izuku walked towards the door but said one more thing to Fuyumi. "If you need help. Call me."

Fuyumi smiled. "Thank you."

In the Batmobile

Shoto climbed into the passenger's seat of the incredibly expensive vehicle with a thoughtful expression on his face.

The memory of his mother, her arm aimed and ready to kill, standing right in front of him. It was too much.

"It's overwhelming. Isn't it."

Shoto's head jolted up, and he saw that Izuku had jumped in the driver's seat while he wasn't paying attention.

"Seatbelt," Izuku said. 

The seatbelts then automatically wrapped around the two of them.

"We need to make a stop before I take you to school," Izuku said. 

"That's fine," Shoto said. 

Izuku nodded, and the Batmobile sped away from Fuyumi's home.

After about a minute of silence, Shoto spoke up.

"What did you mean by, it's overwhelming?" He asked.

"The confliction," Izuku answered. "On the one hand, you want to see your mother again. But on the other hand, your worried that if you see her, you'll see her poised and ready to kill your father again, or perhaps holding a tea kettle over your face. Your few precious positive memories are colliding with your powerful and terrifying negative memories."

Shoto's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Psychology is a useful skill in both detective work and crime fighting, so I've spent years studying it," Izuku explained. 

"So I'm an open book to you huh." Shoto realized.

"To be fair. Almost everyone is." Izuku said. "But going back to your issue, the best way to handle this is to confront her directly."

"You make it sound easy," Shoto said. 

"It's not," Izuku said quickly. "It's probably one of the hardest things you'll ever have to do in your life. But the longer you wait, the harder it will be. You'll spend your life with those conflicting emotions, every day being torn on whether or not you should see her, and if she dies you'll have to live with that regret forever." 

There was a long pause as Shoto internalized the extremely depressing scenario that Izuku just brought up.

"I apologize, that was a little much," Izuku said. "My point is, nip this in the bud. For your sake, your sister's sake and your mother's sake." 

"I-I will," Todoroki said. 

The rest of the ride was spent in silence until they reached their first destination. 

The back door opened and Kota got in the back seat.

"Hey, I-Woah," Kota said. 

Even a child as young as him could feel the cold, tense atmosphere.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Izuku said. "Get in, and get ready for school." 

The car trip was very uncomfortable afterward. 

Later.

Rei furiously scribbled away on her notepad, writing down calculations at a rapid pace.

She was still amazed at how much you could get away with if you had money and public support.

While she wasn't able to leave her house, she would never need to, as she was currently living in a two-story state of the art building, complete with refrigeration machines that kept the house at sub-zero temperatures so she could survive without using her quirk. 

The second floor was a fully stocked lab with all the tools she needed, as well as a cryo-chamber that kept Nora safe and sound no matter what. 

It was more than she could have ever hoped for, now she just needed to do her part, and cure Nora.

"You're working hard as always." Said a voice from behind her. 

"Batman. I'm sorry but I'm rather busy unless it's important please tell me later." Rei said. 

"Fuyumi wants to have a family dinner over here tomorrow," Izuku said. "Minus Endeavor of course." 

Rei froze, and pause for a moment before responding. "I'm not sure-"

"I already gave them approval," Izuku said. 

There was another pause before Rei sighed. "That girl won't give up on me."

"Never," Izuku said. "Shoto won't either. Although your attack on Endeavor did leave him a little shaken." 

"I would be surprised if it didn't," Rei responded sadly. "You shouldn't force him to see me." 

"He needs to see you like you need to see him. Otherwise, you both will live in pain. The same goes for Fuyumi." Izuku said. "And you know that." 

There was a long pause before Rei said. "And Natsuo?"

"He is...more difficult," Izuku admitted. "I haven't seen him in person, but he seems to have given up." 

"I can't blame him," Rei admitted. 

"That doesn't mean he isn't still hurting," Izuku said. "It's distancing yourself from your family is one thing. But removing yourself from your family, that is far more difficult. I'm sure he'll be willing to come...given a little push." 

"Define a little push," Rei said. 

"I don't know. I haven't met him yet." Izuku said. "Also you should double-check your calculations." 

Rei instinctively looked behind her at her calculations, before realizing what Izuku was trying to do.

"Don't try to distract me, Batman, what are you-" Rei turned her head back, but Izuku was already gone. 

"I looked away for a second how did he do that?!" Rei said. "Natsuo. You better prepare yourself."

Elsewhere

Natsuo Todoroki was currently in his home, enjoying a nice cool drink.

**Knock knock knock. **

"Natsuo. It's me." Fuyumi said through the door.

Natsuo sighed. Hearing from his sister always left him conflicted, on the one hand, he loved his sister, he loved her dearly. One the other hand, whenever he talked to her, Endeavor typically wasn't far. Although that may have changed more recently, things were still a bit...stiff between them.

And then there was that argument.

Flashback

"Your...leaving?" Fuyumi asked him.

Natsuo had just finished packing up his stuff and was now putting on his shoes. Getting ready to leave. 

"Yes. You should too." Natsuo said. "There's nothing for us here sis. Nothing but pain."

"But-but-we can't just leave!" Fuyumi shouted. "Shoto needs us!"

"Needs are for what?" Natsuo asked. "What exactly can we do for him, when HE won't even allow us to see him."

"Even if we can't spend time with him, he needs to know he's not alone!" Fuyumi says. "And if we're not here then dad will get even more upset!"

"Why?!" Natsuo was starting to lose his patience. "Why on earth would dad care if we left?! He couldn't care less if we dropped dead!"

"That's not true!" Fuyumi shouted. "If that were true then why would that shrine for Toya! He must care! At least a little!"

"If he cared then that shrine wouldn't be there! Because Toya would be alive!" Natsuo shouted.

Fuyumi grit her teeth. "We need to be here! For Shoto! And for Mom! Do you know how disappointed she'll be when she comes back and we aren't here!"

"Mom isn't coming back!" Natsuo screamed. "You need to stop deluding yourself! Our dad made us to be weapons! And Shoto is the only success! He doesn't care about us! Mom doesn't either! She poured scolding water on Shoto's fucking face! And Toya's gone! This perfect family you have in mind! Is never going to happen!"

Natsuo breathed, in heavily as his words sunk in.

There was a short pause before Fuyumi, with tears in her eyes said. "I'm not leaving."

Natsuo looked at her with an angry expression, but he didn't say a word.

He just picked up his bags and marched past her. And left

Back to the present

Ever since then things have been...strained. She forgave him because of course, she did. But Natsuo just couldn't bring himself to contact her most of the time, knowing that she was still deluding herself. 

But he couldn't avoid her forever. Especially when she was at his door.

_Who knows, maybe she's finally moved on. _Natsuo thought.

He opened the door and he saw his sister smiling at him.

"Good news! I got permission for us all to have dinner at mom's!" She said.

_Fuck. _Natsuo thought, all hope immediately draining out of him. _Ok, I need to find an excuse not to come.  
_

"Oh. What time is it?" He asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Tomorrow, ten-o-clock." She responded.

_Whew. Good thing I have work. _He thought.

"Oh. Well, you see I have work that day and-" Before he could finish he felt his phone vibrate. "Oh give me a second." 

He pulled out his phone and saw he had a text message...from his boss...telling him he had off tomorrow.

"Yeah, I asked Batman if he could give you the day off tomorrow," Fuyumi explained. 

"But my job has nothing to do with Batman, how did he do that?!" Natsuo asked, perplexed. "And also when were you, friends, with Batman?" 

Fuyumi shrugged. "I can't answer that first question, but as for that second one, ever since the...incident with mom."

"Oh," Natsuo responded. 

"Anyway. Since you had work that day, that means you didn't have anything planned that night. Meaning you can come to dinner!" Fuyumi deduced. 

_Shit. _Natsuo thought, trying to find another excuse, one that made sense. But in the end, he found none, meaning that he had to go with his least favorite option, telling the truth. 

"Sis, I'm not going," Natsuo said. 

The excitement immediately drained from Fuyumi's face.

"What? Why?" She asked. "If it's a scheduling problem we can figure it out-"

"It's not a scheduling problem." Natsuo sighed. "It's an I don't want to problem."

"But-but, Shoto's going to be there and we can spend time with him now, and Mom...mom's better now. I-I mean she may not be all well but she's better than she was before! She cares about us!" Fuyumi said desperately. "And-and dad's not going to be there either! I kinda wanted to invite him but I knew that it would be a bad idea and Batman really discouraged it and-" 

"Fuyumi." Natsuo stopped her. "I'm happy that you can spend time with Shoto, I'm glad Batman managed to get you away from dad. Not sure how that happened, but I'm glad. But do hear yourself. Mom's better now? Not too long ago she teamed up with a bunch of villains and tried to kill dad. And how can you proudly say, mom loves us now, it shouldn't have taken her that long!" 

"But you know why she was like that! You know what she went through!" Fuyumi countered.

Hearing his mother's full story certainly did change Natsuo's view of the women. Knowing she was spending all this time trying to save her daughter, their half-sister, certainly made it harder to hate the woman. 

Did that mean he forgave her? No. Not at all. All it did was turn burning rage into bitter resentment. He couldn't bring himself to forgive her, not after Toya.

"I know what she went through. And she has my pity. But that's all she's getting from me." Natsuo responded.

"Why? Why are you like this!" Fuyumi said in tears. "We finally have a chance to be a family together! Even if it's without dad! Why won't you even try to forgive her!?"

There was a short pause before Natsuo said. "Goodbye, sis. Have fun at dinner." 

Before Fuyumi could get another word in, he shut the door in her face.

He walked away from the door, hearing Fuyumi pound on it while yelling at him before her yelling just descended into crying. 

Natsuo waited through the crying, which felt like daggers in his chest, for several minutes before Fuyumi eventually left.

He sighed and took a swig of his drink. "Well at least my day can't get any worse...why does this taste different from before?" 

And that's when the drugs kicked in, and he conked out, his unconscious body falling to the floor.


	28. Frozen Dinner part 2

Natsuo opened his eyes and let out a groggy groan.

"Where am I?" He said.

He looked around and all he saw was white walls.

"You're in the V.R. room." 

Natsuo's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the voice. 

He got up and turned around and Izuku was standing behind him.

"Batman?" Natsuo asked. "What's going on? What happened?"

"I brought you here," Izuku answered. "I needed to show you something." 

Natsuo's eyes widened. "You...kidnapped me?"

"You could...say that," Izuku said. "I apologize for that, but I needed to get you here." 

"You couldn't have just asked?!" Natsuo shouted.

"I doubt you would have said yes, and even if you did I would still need to knock you out in order to bring you into this room," Izuku explained. 

"Do you just do this whenever you want to take someone somewhere? Drug them and then kidnap them?" Natsuo asked.

"No. Your the first person I've done this to." Izuku said. "Hopefully it's not something I have to often."

"You shouldn't be doing at all!" Natsuo argued.

"Perhaps. Anyway, as I was saying, I apologize for the kidnapping, but we need to talk." Izuku said.

"There is a lot wrong with this, but why did you need to bring me to...wherever this is, to talk? It's a plain white room with no exit. This isn't somewhere you talk to someone, this is a place you send someone when you want them to go insane." Natsuo said.

"This is the V.R. room," Izuku repeated. "And this place is anywhere." 

As soon as he finished saying that, the room suddenly shifted. Colors moving constantly, shapes rising out of the ground and from the wall, all accompanied by mechanical sounds. Until the room completely changed, now looking exactly like the inside of a wealthy Japanese household from the feudal era. The floor covered in tatami mats, with a small wooden table in the center of the room, two cushions placed on opposite ends. And the door was slid open, revealing a field of sakura trees, their petals blowing in the wind.

"What the fuck?!" Natsuo said in shock.

Izuku walked over to the table and kneeled down on the cushion. "This whole place is fake. Using a lot of advanced technology, holograms, nanobots, etc, we can simulate various places and scenarios inside of this room. It has limits of course but it's quite useful from crime scene investigation, and training." 

"This is all...fake," Natsuo said in disbelief. He wasn't sure whether he believed it was fake because of how unreal it was, or whether he believed it was real because of how real it felt. He could smell the grass and the trees, the air seemed so fresh, and he could feel the wind blowing against his face. 

"It's quite large, the whole room is about the size of a large warehouse and the inside moves and shifts depending on what we need. Honestly it almost impractically expensive to create, and if we tried making another one of these, we might be in serious financial trouble." Izuku revealed. "But that's enough about the room, please, sit down have some tea." 

Natsuo looked back at Izuku and on the table were two cups of tea, that Natsuo could have sworn wasn't there before.

"This is...what the fuck," Natsuo said. "Who are you, people? This can't have been made by one person." 

"You're correct. But like I said, enough about the room. Please, sit." Izuku said. 

Natsuo had so, so many questions. But he also had a strong feeling he would never get those answers, so he decided to just roll with it. Not like had much of a choice.

With a sigh, he kneeled down on the cushion and helped himself to some tea. Then his eyes widened.

"How do you know my favorite tea?" He asked.

"I have my ways," Izuku answered. "Anyway, I heard you turned down your sister's request for a family dinner." 

"Is this what you brought me here for?!" Natsuo asked. "Because your mad I said I no to her?!"

"I brought you here in hopes of changing your mind," Izuku said. 

"Well, you're not being very convincing so far," Natsuo said bluntly. 

"Well, in that case, let me stop beating around the bush," Izuku said. "You need to go to this dinner."

"No, I don't," Natsuo said immediately. "I don't need to go to a dinner party and hear the fake apologies of a woman who never cared about me. About any of us. And watch as my sister and little brother just give her a free pass! I don't know what Fuyumi's told you, but I don't care!" 

"It's not just what Fuyumi told-" Izuku was cut off.

"You may be the world's greatest detective! But that doesn't mean you know everything! Because you don't know anything about me!" Natsuo shouted, having enough.

Izuku took a moment, sighed, and took a sip of his tea. "I know that you're frustrated. You were so close to your older brother, and after his death, you gave up on your family. You left the minute the opportunity came, and when your sister didn't share your views, you wrote her off as hopeless." 

"What was I supposed to do! Stay there!? Just pretend things were alright like she did!? Like we could ever really be a family again!?" Natsuo asked.

Izuku shook his head. "Actually, I think you made the correct choice in leaving."

This surprised Natsuo. "What?"

"I said I think leaving was the correct choice," Izuku said. "I would never advise anyone to stay in an abusive household, that's filled with nothing but bad memories. If had been in your shoes...well I probably would have devoted the rest of my life to exposing Endeavor and saving Fuyumi and Shoto, but barring that I would have done basically what you did." 

Natsuo looked at him, a shocked expression plastered onto his face. "I-I thought you were on her side."

"By her, I'm assuming you're referring to Fuyumi," Izuku said. "No. I'm not on anyone's "side" here so to speak. I'm just trying to do what's best for everyone." 

Natsuo looked at him real hard, for a few seconds before easing up a little and drinking some more tea.

Izuku sighed again. "Back to what I was saying. You had given up on your family and now these new revelations about your mother have left you extremely frustrated. Because now it's getting hard to justify that label of a heartless uncaring mother, now that you know the whole story. However, you've gone through too much, lost too much. You can't forgive her so easily, you refuse to. And it infuriates you to see that your sister is able to just let go of all that pain, and all that trauma. And your not." 

"Tsk. Your right about one thing. I can't forgive her." Natsuo said.

"It's reasonable to be angry, I want to clarify this, Fuyumi way of thinking is not healthy. At all. She forgives people far too easily, a good example being your father." Izuku said. "And if your mother truly was the person you thought she was, then her forgiving her would be just as bad. But tell me, is your mother truly at fault for the pain you've been through?" 

Natsuo was about to say something but Izuku didn't give him the chance.

"You've asked me what you were supposed to do in your situation. But let me ask you. What was she supposed to do?" Izuku took another sip of tea. "I don't think you fully understand. She lost her husband, and her child was put into a death-like state, as well as losing many co-workers, all on the same day. She then spent years trying to cure her daughter, desperately trying to get back one of the things she lost, but never making any progress, until she ran out of funding, and was told that she would just have let her die. Then your father came along and told her that she would essentially have to sell her body to him, in order to gain more funding and take part in a loveless quirk marriage. She went insane. Like anyone would, to the point where she couldn't think of anything but her daughter. What was she supposed to do in that situation? How could she have given you the love and care you deserved, how could she have prevented the pain and suffering that was inflicted on all of you, how could she have stopped you, father? How could she have done any of that, when she was incapable of sensible thinking?" 

Natsuo grit his teeth. He knew the answer Batman wanted him to give. He knew that it was probably the correct answer. But like hell, he was going to say it. 

"Nothing," Izuku answered. "She couldn't have done anything. Not swaddle you in affection, not ease your pains, not stop your father. She is your mother, but she was just as powerless as the rest of you." 

"But she didn't even try!" Natsuo shouted. "She just...she just let it happen. She just left us to rot! She didn't even try!"

Frustrated tears brimmed in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

There was a long pause before Izuku broke the silence. 

"You still don't understand." Izuku sighed. "But that's to be expected. It's hard to explain the logic of the insane. But that's why I brought you here, to begin with. Please lift up your drink." 

Natsuo gave him a confused look, but he decided to do it anyway.

The room shifted again, and the table sunk back into the ground. Everything around them changed and shited until it looked like the inside of a warehouse. A very, very cold warehouse, covered in ice. 

Natsuo still looked confused. "A warehouse? Why is it so cold?"

"This is where I first met your mother, if you look behind you, you can see it," Izuku said, pointing behind him. 

Natsuo looked behind him, and his eyes widened.

Behind him was Rei, clad in her armor, and Izuku, frozen.

He had seen his mother's armor on the news, it was chilling then, but even more so now. Even if it wasn't real, he could see her up close and personal, the cold atmosphere only making it more haunting.

"My cowl records everything that I see. Using this footage and other records from my armor, we have been able to fully recreate my first encounter with your mother." Izuku explained. "You're probably wondering why I'm showing you this. My answer is for you to just watch. Play." 

The Rei hologram began to speak in a regretful tone. 

"I never really gave much attention to my new children. I was so focused on saving Nora, that I allowed that man to do as he pleases with our...with, MY children. I can barely even remember Toya. Did you know that? I can barely even remember the face of my own child. He hurt them so much. And I did nothing to stop it. My only thoughts were about Nora. Then...after Shoto. He stopped. Endeavor came to my lab...and he told me he would stop funding me. He said that I was wasting my time. That she was beyond saving and that I needed to move on. Out of rage, I attacked him. He knocked me unconscious, and when I woke up, I ran to my lab. And Nora was gone. I demanded to know where she was. He just looked at me. And said nothing. But he didn't need to say anything. I knew the second I woke up. My daughter was dead." The hologram stopped talking for a moment her eyes glued to the floor. 

Natsuo stared at the projection of his mother, almost recoiling at her words as if they were hitting him. The sheer pain and regret coming from her voice made him feel sick. He wanted so badly to look away, to stop listening. But he couldn't, his eyes and ears were glued to the projection. 

"Afterwards he pretended like nothing happened. Like he didn't kill the only child given to me by the man I loved. I knew there was not much I could do about it. And in my broken, defeated state, I tried to fill the hole Nora left with Shoto. But I was broken. Far too broken to be the mother Shoto deserved. When I looked at his left side, I saw the man who killed my daughter. And in a fit of madness, I hurt him." The Rei hologram said. "I hurt pour boiling water on the face of my own child. That the last straw for Endeavor, and for myself. As I was being hauled away to Arkham, I saw my children for the first time. Not in a literal sense, of course, I had seen them many times prior, but that is when I truly saw them. I saw the disgust in Natsuo's eyes. I saw Fuyumi's heartbreak. I saw Shoto's newly damaged face. I saw the empty space...where Toya should have stood. I wondered what he would have thought. And I was horrified to find that I didn't know. And as I sat in Arkham I reflected on the monster I became. And what's worse...I knew the entire time I was there, that Endeavor was still hurting my son. Each second I sat in Arkham I wondered what torment he would put him through. One, day. I decided that I had enough. I broke free of Arkham and wandered the streets looking for a way to stop him, and get my revenge. That's when Anarchy found me. I told him my story, and he agreed to help me. No strings attached. And the rest, you can figure out." 

"Stop," Izuku said, pausing the projection. 

Natsuo stared at the projection, a flabbergasted and pained expression on his face. "Mom. I…" 

"Endeavor caused a lot of pain to his family. But aside from Toya. Your mother was the one he hurt the most. And no one, regrets your mother's inaction, more than your mother." Izuku said. "And as you can see, you're not the only one who hasn't forgiven her for it. Because she hasn't either." 

Natsuo just looked at the hologram in shock. He wasn't sure what to think. All that pain, all that anger, he couldn't just let it go.

But how was he supposed to stay angry at her after looking at that? After hearing her regret, seeing her pain. 

He couldn't continue to resent her in the way he did before, because, in the end, she was just like him, like Toya. A victim of Endeavor. 

Izuku looked at Natsuo's shocked state and decided that he had done enough. 

"I'm not going to force you to do anything," Izuku said. "While some would say I've already meddled too much in the affairs of your family, but forcing you to attend that dinner would be too far, even for me. You have a choice to make. I've given you my thoughts, but the decision-" 

Izuku's mouth guard activated, covering his mouth, as green gas suddenly filled the room.

Natsuo breathed in the gas and started getting woozy, slowly falling into unconsciousness. 

"Is up to you." Izuku finished as Natsuo's eyes closed, and he slipped into a deep sleep.

Hours later.

Natsuo opened his eyes and let out a groggy groan.

"Where am I?" He said.

It didn't take him long to figure out that he was back at his house, his bedroom specifically. 

_At least Batman was nice enough to put me back in my bed. _Natsuo thought.

His head hurt. Not because of the drugs and gas, although that probably wasn't helping. But because of the choice, he had to make. 

Option A, ignore what Batman showed him and continue to do what he had been doing for years, all while feeling a lingering feeling of regret and guilt that will probably never go away.

Or option B, go to the dinner and go back on all of his efforts and try to make up with his mother, knowing that doing so will likely be the most painful thing he will ever have to do in his life.

Or...he could pick option C, and find a middle ground.

He tilted his head and saw that Izuku had left his phone on his nightstand, right next to him, with Fuyumi's phone number already brought up, all he had to do was hit call.

"How subtle of him," Natsuo said sarcastically. 

Natsuo groaned. _I need to think. _

Another few hours later, with Fuyumi.

Izuku and Fuyumi were sitting down having a drink in her house.

"So...you should expect a call from your brother soon," Izuku said. 

Fuyumi's eyes widened in surprise before she gave him and confused and slightly concerned expression. "What did you do?" 

"I talked to him," Izuku said. 

Suddenly, and icy sound came for Fuyumi's pocket.

"That's the ringtone I set for him," Fuyumi said, taking her phone out of her pocket and answering. "Hello, Natsuo." 

"Hey, sis," Natsuo said tiredly. 

"You sound tired. Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just...exhausted. Mentally, not physically. I've gotten plenty of sleep today." Natsuo explained. "I just...I wanted to apologize for...earlier." 

"No, no, I should be the one apologizing!" Fuyumi said. "I shouldn't have tried to pressure you like that." 

"Oh trust me, compared to some other people, you were subtle." Natsuo sighed. "A-anyway. I'm sorry. But also I…"

Fuyumi's eyes lit up. "Have you changed your mind about the dinner?!"

There was a small paused before Natsuo sighed. "No. I'm...it's too soon. Maybe one day but right now...I can't."

Both Izuku and Fuyumi had disappointed expressions, Fuyumi tried to stay positive. "One day. When you ready."

"Yeah...but...can I ask you something?" Natsuo asked.

"Yeah," Fuyumi said. 

"Can I...have mom's phone number?" Natsuo asked.

Both Izuku and Fuyumi looked surprised. But Fuyumi quickly responded with an elated smile.

"Of course!"

An hour later, with Rei.

Rei was working on a new experiment when she suddenly felt a presence behind her. 

"I'm assuming this about the dinner?" Rei said, knowing exactly who was behind her.

"Well...yes," Izuku said. "I...failed." 

This actually made Rei's eyes widened. She never thought she would hear those words from Batman. "You...what?"

"Natsuo is not coming," Izuku said, his expression actually seemed kind of...down. Defeated. 

"I see. That is...disappointing." Rei said, looking rather defeated herself. "Well...I'm sure you tried your best. Some wounds just can't be-"

**BRRR! BRRR! **

Rei's phone vibrated on the table next to Izuku.

Izuku picked up the phone and threw it at her.

She caught it and looked at the number, she didn't recognize the number.

"You should answer that," Izuku advised. "It's important." 

Rei raised her eyebrow in confusion but answered it regardless. 

"Who is this?" Rei asked.

"Hi, mom," Natsuo said on the other end. 

There was a long pause as Rei just stood their, phone to her ear with a shocked expression on her face.

Eventually, she moved the phone from her ear and gave Izuku an expression that said, explain.

"I said he wouldn't be coming to the dinner. I never said I didn't make progress." Izuku said.

"It would have been nice if warned me!" Rei said. 

"Mom?" Natsuo said.

Rei put the phone back to her ear. "Natsuo. It's...it's been a while since I've heard your voice." 

"Yeah," Natsuo responded. "I...it's been too long." 

Another awkward silence.

"Natsuo...I...I'm sorry." Rei apologized. "I...I wasn't the mother you deserved. You deserved...you needed so much better."

"No. You weren't." Natsuo agreed. "You left us alone. With him."

Icy tears slid down her cheeks, both from hearing her son's voice for the first time in years and from having all her mistakes thrown in her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." 

"I know you are," Natsuo said. "But in all honesty, I'm not sure you have much to be sorry for." 

"W-what?" Rei asked.

"Honestly after...thinking about it. You were just as much a victim as we were. If not more so." Natsuo admitted.

"Natsuo." Rei cried softly.

"I've been angry at you...for a really long time," Natsuo said. "And I'm really ready to let all that go. One day I will. One day I'll look you in the face and tell you I forgive you." 

"I...I'll look forward to that day," Rei said, trembling slightly. 

"I will to. No, if you excuse me. I'm gonna have a drink that's hopefully not drugged." Natsuo said. "Bye." 

"Goodbye." Rei cried.

Natsuo hung up, leaving Rei crying into the phone.

Izuku handed her a tissue, that she took. 

After a while, Rei managed to regain her composure.

"Thank you." She said.

"You shouldn't thank me," Izuku said. "The progress I made wasn't much." 

"No. It was more than enough." Rei said. "Somethings takes time. You shouldn't rush things." 

"I don't like standing aside and watching," Izuku said. "Not when I could be helping. It makes me feel...weak." 

"That would explain why you insist on getting involved with my family," Rei said. "But I'd like to ask you to leave things to us now."

Izuku gave her a look. 

"I mean it. You've set things in motion and put things into place. And I think it's time we took this matter into our own hands." Rei said.

The two stood there in silence and Izuku thought over what she said, and after about two minutes, Izuku speaks.

"Your right. I think my job is done here." Izuku said. "But if you need help."

"Then I'll call," Rei said. 

Izuku nodded. "Well then, I'll be out. Have a nice dinner tomorrow."

"I will. Thank you." Rei blinked. "Also what was that about drugging my son?"

Izuku was already gone.

"That has to be some kind of quirk," Rei muttered. 

The next day.

Rei took a deep breath. _It's almost time. _

She still couldn't believe it. She was about to have dinner with her children. As their mother. With no Endeavor insight. 

If you had told Rei a year ago, she would have frozen your feet to the floor.

But now it was time. She finally got to be a mother again after all these years.

_I won't fail then again. _She thought.

**ERR! Recognized. Access granted. **Said the robotic voice of her home security system.

The door to her home slid open, and in walked Fuyumi and Shoto. Both wearing protective suits, keeping them safe from the cold of her house.

"Mom!" Fuyumi cheered, running up to her mother and pulling her into an embrace.

Their first, embrace.

Many emotions ran through the two women. For Fuyumi it was simply excitement and elation at finally being able to hug her mother after all this time. 

For Rei, she was happy yes. But also, sad. Saddened as she felt the suit touch her skin, knowing that it will always be this way. Her hugging a suit. Never will she be able to touch her daughter or her son, never can she truly embrace them.

Pushing those feelings aside, Rei and Fuyumi parted, and Rei turned her attention to Shoto.

"Shoto. I'm happy to see you again." Rei said.

Shoto nodded. Since he got here he had only been taking glances at her, never looking at her for more than a moment.

Rei noticed this and frowned for a moment, before quickly forcing a smile and moving on.

"You must be hungry, let me show you to the kitchen," Rei said. 

Rei brought them to the dining area. It was not big but not small either. There was a small table, that looked like it would fit about four people.

Fuyumi and Shoto sat down.

"You don't have a fridge," Fuyumi noted. 

Rei gave her daughter an amused smile. "Fuyumi. I live in a refrigerator."

"Oh." Fuyumi realized.

"Speaking of which, what are we going to eat?" Shoto spoke up. "I don't imagine it will be easy to eat in this environment."

"Your correct," Rei said as she went through the cupboards. "That's why Sutoraiki Corp gave me these." 

Rei pulled out a box from the cupboard, and then pulled a bad containing strange cubes, out of the box. The cubes had a yellowish color and looked like they were made of a combination of meat and honey. 

"What are those?" Fuyumi asked.

"Food cubes," Rei answered. "They can be safely stored in cold like this without going bad, and they don't get too hot when I heat them up." 

"They don't sound very appetizing," Shoto muttered. 

"Shoto!" Fuyumi scolded.

"It's fine. I didn't think they sounded good either." Rei admitted. "But with my new condition, I didn't have much of a choice. And to be fair they are surprisingly good and come in a few different flavors." 

"Well, I can't wait to try it," Fuyumi said politely. 

After quickly de-freezing their food, Rei served them up to their plates with about three cubes on each plate. 

Fuyumi, the optimist that she is, didn't wait too long before eating one of them.

_This actually...is pretty good. _Fuyumi thought. It was almost like steak, but with a sweet taste, and cold. But unlike most foods, it tasted like it was meant to be eaten cold. Which it was.

Shoto gave the cubes a hesitant look, before taking a bite of one of them.

After chewing it for a bit, Shoto had a very thoughtful expression that Rei found very amusing.

Rei sat with a smile on her face. It felt nice. Sitting down, and eating with two other members of her family.

It felt nostalgic, bringing back memories of a happier time.

A single tear of joy slid down Rei's face.

Right now she would put all her past mistakes behind her, and enjoy this wonderful evening.

**This is basically an epilogue to the Mrs. Freeze arc. We'll see the Todorokis again, but for now, it's time to move on.  
**


	29. Enter the darkness

**Alrighty, then time for the new arc. I know, about time. Like I said Izuku won't be the focus of this arc and he's not really gonna be in it. Instead, we have a new temporary protagonist, Tokoyami!  
**

**Don't worry it's only temporary. Next arc Izuku will return, but I wanted the chance to look at the rest of this amalgamated world so were doing this. **

**Anyway, Let this mad banquet of darkness begin. **

Tokoyami was in awe.

He didn't expect much of today, after all, he planned to spend it the way he normally did.

He finished up his patrol and then he went to an underground cafe, that specialized in dark poetry. The perfect place to put his dark soul at ease.

And up until now, everything had been going normally, he went up exposed his inner darkness and then sat back down to watch everyone else bare there blackened souls to him.

Then she showed up.

Her words had an elegance that was complemented by the beauty of her voice.

Each word she spoke only enraptured Tokoyami even more.

He knew it was wrong to stare at someone so intensely, but to be fair she was very easy to look at. Her short black hair, pale white skin and haunted blue eyes, made her look like some kind of princess of darkness.

Tokoyami was so captivated by her, that by the time she finished and went back down, he found himself still staring at her for a few minutes afterward. 

The next two hours were difficult for the young man as he desperately tried to stop himself from looking at the girl, and failed. 

Once poetry night was over, all of Tokoyami's fellow children of the dark**(Edgelords.) **started to depart.

Tokoyami, on the other hand, was considering whether or not he should speak to the girl. 

"Go! Talk to her!" Dark Shadow whispered to him. "You might not see her again."

"But what I talk about!? You and I both know I'm not a conversationalist." Tokoyami whispered back.

"Hey." Said a feminine voice from behind him. 

Tokoyami quickly recognized the voice and turned around, seeing it was the girl he was talking about.

"Oh uh...hello," Tokoyami said nervously. 

"Hey there!" Dark Shadow said.

The girl's eyes went wide for a second when she saw Dark Shadow before she quickly regained her composure. 

"I'm guessing that's your quirk?" The girl asked.

"Uh yes. This is Dark Shadow." Tokoyami said. "And I am Fumikage Tokoyami."

"Raven. No last name." The girl said. "I know it's weird, but that's just how it is."

It was, in fact, a strange name. While the name Raven by itself would be uncommon, not having a last name was very weird. 

Deciding to just accept the strange name, Tokoyami nodded. "I suppose so."

"Your pretty!" Dark Shadow blurted out.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami shouted in embarrassment.

Raven smirked. "So is it sentient or just an extension of you?"

"It has a mind of its own," Tokoyami said quickly. "It's like a pet. That talks. Too much." 

"Hey!" Dark Shadow said in an offended tone.

"Sounds like a pain," Raven said. "But hey at least you're never lonely." 

"Hmmm," Tokoyami responded. 

"Anyway, I was gonna point out that you were talking to yourself, but I think I understand now," Raven said. "Also I liked your poem. Deep." 

"Thank you," Tokoyami said, attempting to hide his slight blush. "Your's was much better though. It was a brilliant display of your dark covered soul." 

Raven's smirk grew a bit wider. "Thanks. I heard you were a regular here. So I'm guessing you have a lot more in you."

"I may," Tokoyami said. "Would you perhaps like me to speak them?" 

"Talk normally and sure," Raven said. "I know a nice place to talk." 

A few hours later

The place that Raven was talking about, turned out to be a coffee place, where the two of them talked for hours, spouting all kinds of edgy things.

Eventually, the conversation turned to more...casual. 

"So what exactly his he made of?" Raven asked, pointing to Dark Shadow.

"No one knows for sure," Tokoyami said. "But it seems like some sort of shadow energy. And he has similar properties to a shadow as well." 

"So he's a living shadow." Raven summed up. "So he goes away if there's too much light or something."

"No he doesn't go away but he does get weaker," Tokoyami said. 

"That explains the cloak," Raven said, referring to Tokoyami's hero outfit. 

"It helps preserve his power," Tokoyami said while Dark Shadow flexed in the background. "Does your cloak do something similar?" 

"Nah it just looks cool," Raven said, waving around her purple cloak. "By the way, you said you needed to preserve Dark Shadow's power? Why?" 

"I'm a hero student," Tokoyami revealed. "So I need to keep Dark Shadow as powerful as I can." 

Raven's eyes widened for a second. "A...hero student huh."

"Yeah, we work with Hawks!" Dark Shadow boasted. 

"Hawks. That's pretty...cool." Raven said hesitantly. "Must suck for him to have gone from number three to number six in the hero ranking."

"He doesn't care," Tokoyami said. "Still at least he didn't fall off like Endeavor." 

"I don't think any hero could fall off like Endeavor," Raven said, slight disgust filling her voice. "I hate people like him." 

"Indeed his actions were despicable. I still find it hard to believe that the number two hero, and the father of one of my classmates could have done something so atrocious to his wife and family." Tokoyami said, his voice having a similar level of disgust.

"Yeah screw that guy!" Dark Shadow said, trying to spit to show his disgust, only to realize that he didn't have any saliva.

"Wait your in the same class as his son?" Raven asked. "You seem to have an interesting life."

"Yes, it can be a bit...too interesting as times. But overall I am content with it." Tokoyami said. 

"I wish I could say the same," Raven said, with a hint of sadness. 

There was a short, awkward pause until Tokoyami spoke again.

"I wish I could help him in some way," Tokoyami said. 

"Who?" Raven asked.

"Todoroki, Endeavor's son." Tokoyami clarified. "I can't imagine what he must be suffering through. What he had been suffering through…The worst part is he acts like nothing's wrong. He's silent about it. I just wish there was something I could do it about it. No one deserves to suffer in silence."

There was another pause, this one much less awkward, and much heavier. 

Eventually Raven broke the silence.

"Talk to him," Raven said. "Try and get him to talk about his problems. Don't get too pushy but well...sometimes a bit of pushiness can be appreciated. Makes you feel less alone." 

"I'm not really a great conversationalist," Tokoyami admitted. 

Raven smirked at him. "I don't know. You managed to keep me entertained."

The two of them got a brief chuckle from that. 

"Anyway I-Gah! AHHHH!" Raven suddenly started screaming out in pain. She clutched her head and closed her eyes as she was suddenly assaulted by a skull-splitting headache. 

_**FREE ME! RAVEN! **_An almost demonic voice shouted words into her head.

"Raven!" Tokoyami shouted, immediately becoming concerned.

After a few moments the headache passed, and Raven calmed down.

"I'm ok...I'm ok," Raven said. 

"What was that?" Tokoyami asked.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Dark Shadow asked.

"No, it's just a headache," Raven said. "A really bad headache but it's still just a headache. Sorry but I need to go home and take my medicine." 

"Are you sure you should be walking home alone?" Tokoyami asked. "It's rather dark out."

"It's fine. If you haven't noticed, I like the dark." Raven said.

And with that Raven departed, leaving Tokoyami with just himself and Dark Shadow.

"You should have got her number." Dark Shadow said.

"Shut up," Tokoyami responded. 

Later, at the L.O.V. bar

"Young master, you should be training yourself for the upcoming breakout." Kurogiri scolded.

"Shut up I'm fighting the secret boss," Tomura said as he mashed buttons on the controller. "Secret bosses always have some bullshit things like a resurrection move, or they take no damage, OR THEY SHOOT AN UNBLOCKABLE LASER THAT DOES HALF YOUR HEALTH AND KILLS YOU! FUCK!" 

Tomura threw his controller at the wall, shattering it.

Tomura turned back to Kurogiri with murderous eyes. "That was your fault! You're getting me a new controller!" 

"Of course." Kurogiri sighed.

The door to the bar suddenly opened and someone walked in.

"Where were you? You were supposed to be back a while ago." Tomura said. "We can't risk a hero seeing you and following you to us, Raven."

"I know, I'm not an idiot," Raven said rolling her eyes. "I made sure no one followed me." 

"Are you so sure about that?" Said a deranged voice from behind her.

Raven immediately turned around to see who had snuck up on her.

Behind her was a middle-aged bald man, wearing a white shirt and cargo pants. The only notable part about him was the fact that he was covered in scars from head to toe.

"I didn't even know you went out Zsasz," Tomura said. 

"Oh, I wanted to make sure the little birdie didn't get herself hunted," Zsasz said creepily. "But what do you know she found another blackbird to flock with. A hero at that." 

"You were hanging out with a hero?" Tomura asked her. "Who was it? Did you kill them afterward?" 

Raven glared at Zsasz. "Fuck off."

Zsasz gave a creepy giggle.

Raven turned her head and glared at Tomura. "It was fine. It wasn't even a real hero he was a hero student. He was probably from that class you attacked a year ago."

"Oh...those guys," Tomura said bitterly. He still hated that day. 

"Another blackbird from 2A you say." Suddenly the screen that All for one used to speak to them turned on, and out came the voice of the man himself. 

"Sensei!" Tomura said in surprise.

"This hero student wouldn't happen to be Tokoyami Fumikage would it?" All for one asked.

"Yeah...why?" Raven asked.

"He is interning under the hero Hawks. Gaining information on him would be rather useful in breaking out your father." All for one said.

Raven didn't like where this was going. "And how would that help us exactly?

"Hawks is in the top ten. And the heroes in the top ten will take turns patrolling around Tartarus, for extra security." Tomura explained. "So no matter what if we want to break Trigon out then we'll need to deal with one of the top ten heroes."

"Correct Tomura. And if we can figure out some of Hawks' weaknesses, then we can plan our breakout at the same time he is patrolling and defeat him with ease." All for one said. 

"Where is this going?" Raven asked bluntly.

"We want you to spend more time with Tokoyami." All for one answered. "See if you can get any useful information out of him."

"So you want me to go on a date in hopes that he happens just spill out his boss's weaknesses?" Raven deadpanned. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a seductress." 

"I don't know with the way he was looking at you, you could tell he was pretty seduced," Zsasz said. 

Raven's eyes turned red, and Zsasz's shadow suddenly leaped out of the floor and grabbed onto him, before slamming his head into a wall.

"Please don't make so much noise," Kurogiri said as Zsasz's unconscious body fell limply to the floor. "Lest we attract the attention of the police." 

"Anyway, that is your task while we prepare the breakout plan, you are to gain information from that boy." All for one said. "And you don't have to consider it a date. Just hang out with him. A boy and a girl can be together without being together if you know what I mean."

"I'll say yes if you stop trying to be relatable," Raven said. "You're the embodiment of evil, no one wants to hear your thoughts on relationships." 

"Such a strong will, I wonder how your father managed to break you." All for one said. 

Raven's only response was to glare at the T.V. and walk away to her room.

Meanwhile, in the Nomu lab.

"Ah, it will be good to have Trigon back." Said Doctor Daruma Ujiko, or rather just the Doctor. "He was one of my greatest creations." 

"Yes, it's too bad that his pride, temper, and arrogance got him caught." Said Hugo Strange. "If you ask me this whole thing is a waste of time. I'll bet you a thousand yen that he gets himself caught right after we free him." 

"I'll take that bet." All for one said walking into the room. "You forget, regardless of Trigon's faults and stupid name, he was still one of my best lieutenants and was one of the few people who could go through the Nomu process and come out with his mind fully intact. That has to account for something." 

"Perhaps," Strange said dismissively. "But I think the real thing we should be looking at is Raven. The only child of a Nomu, born with multiple quirks. I would love to have a better look at her body." 

"Yes but Trigon is our only way of controlling her." The Doctor said.

"Would you remind me how that works. I think I was busy when All for one explained that." Strange asked.

"Gladly." All for one said. "When Raven was born I had a feeling she would be a useful asset. However, in case she ended up not wanting to work for us, or even wanting to oppose us, I had to have something to keep her in check. So I gave Trigon another quirk, one that allows him to telepathically speak to and control people that he touches. And since Raven carries his DNA, Trigon is technically always touching her. It's a rather weak connection since he is not directly touching her, but it allows him to speak to and influence her. Thus if she doesn't do as he says, then he will force her to lose control for a few seconds, and hurt the people around her." 

"Ah, I see," Strange said. "So we need Trigon in order to keep Raven. Lovely." 

"Oh don't be such a downer Strange." All for one said. "I'm sure everything will go just fine."

"That's literally the best way to make sure things do not go fine." Strange sighed. "Anyway, I shall get back to planning the break-in. If you need anything you know where to find me." 

Meanwhile, in Raven's room

Raven laid in her bed doing what she did best, brooding.

"First I have to be a criminal, then I have to lie to perfectly nice people." She grumbled.

"I think one of those things is worse than the other." Said a voice from outside her door.

"Go away Karlo," Raven said. 

"Are you doing private lady things in there?" Clayface asked. "Because I've played ladies before I know how their bodies work."

"I didn't need to know that." Raven groaned.

There was a short pause before Clayface spoke again.

"You gonna let me in?" He asked.

"Nope," Raven said. 

There was another short pause before Clayface came in from the crack under the door. 

"Look I heard what they wanted you to do, and I came to see if you were ok," Clayface said. 

"I'm fine," Raven said. 

"You don't look fine," Clayface said. 

"Why do you care?" Raven asked him. "Ever since I got here you've been weirdly nice to me. Why?"

"Well one, your the only person here who doesn't call me Clayface. And two, your the only other person here who isn't a murderer." Clayface said.

Raven looked at him but didn't say anything back. 

"You and I are probably the only two people here who aren't crazy. And I wanna keep it like that." Clayface said.

"Why are you even here Karlo?" Raven asked. "It sounds like you hate these guys just as much as I do."

"I do," Clayface admitted. "But I don't have a choice. If I don't do what they say, they kill my daughter." 

"You have a kid?" Raven asked with a shocked expression. "How?"

"Heh, funny story," Clayface said. "You see back when I was an actor, due to my shapeshifting ability I was often cast to play roles that would be annoying for people to deal with. Kids, animals, you name it. One day I learned how to split myself into two, so I got two roles in a movie. One as a dog and one as a little girl. I played the dog, and my clone played the little girl. But you see the director was a real perfectionist and had us redo scenes over and over again, and eventually, I noticed I lost control over my duplicate, and then my duplicate started acting like a little girl. Apparently, if I keep a part of myself separated from me for too long, it becomes a whole new person! So since I made her, she became my daughter." 

"That's...quirks are weird," Raven said. 

"Yup. But I'm glad, me and my little Annie spent so much time together. I could never ask for a better kid." Clayface reminisced. "But then All for one noticed me and my skills, so he took my daughter and told me if I didn't do what he said, then I would never see her again."

"So...your being forced to work with these assholes too," Raven said. 

"Yup," Clayface said. "You and I are two of a kind. That's why I wanna keep looking out for ya."

There was a short pause before Raven said. "Fine, you can stay if you want." 

"Thanks. Now maybe I can get you to smile a little." Clayface said.

Raven glared at him. "Don't push it."


	30. Dark Birds

Tokoyami sat in the underground cafe, trying to make it seem like he wasn't hoping for Raven to show up.

Tokoyami was...simply fascinated with the girl. (Yes fascinated, and nothing else.) And wanted to see if they could be allies of darkness. 

But of course, he never got the chance to ask for her phone number the other day, leaving him feeling like the prince in Cinderella. (A movie that Tokoyami swears he has never watched.) 

So he decided to sit in the cafe where they met and hoped to see her again. (No it wasn't weird. He came here normally so there is absolutely nothing strange about this.)

"You should have gotten her number." Dark Shadow reminded him.

"Shut up," Tokoyami said. 

"Wait! I think that's her!" Dark Shadow exclaimed.

Tokoyami quickly looked at the door and saw Raven walking in. He quickly turned his head back, trying to make himself look inconspicuous.

"Don't let her think you're here for her, it makes you look desperate." Dark Shadow whispered to Tokoyami. 

"I know. Shut up." Tokoyami whispered angrily.

"But don't be too unnoticeable, you want her to come over to you after all." Dark Shadow advised.

"You talking to me is not doing me any favors." Tokoyami loudly whispered to his quirk.

"I don't know, I find him weirdly charming."

Tokoyami's head quickly turned to see that Raven had pulled up a chair and was sitting next to him, smirking.

"Hey." She said.

"H-hello," Tokoyami said, being completely caught off guard. 

"Thanks for making yourself easy to notice, I was looking for you so seeing you talk to yourself was really useful," Raven said. 

Tokoyami was taken aback. On one hand, he was very embarrassed about being seen arguing with Dark Shadow in public. But on the other hand, she was looking for him. Meaning she wanted to see him.

He said nothing as to not let his emotions show, but the mortified look on his face combined with his slight blush made it very obvious to her what he was feeling. 

_This guy is an absolute dork and it's great. _Raven thought as her smirk grew a bit wider.

"So anyway I wanted to say sorry about leaving so quickly the other day," Raven said. 

"No, it's fine really," Tokoyami assured her. 

There was a short pause before Raven looked at the stage at the person reading, and then back at Tokoyami.

"This guy's boring me." She said. "Wanna hang out somewhere else?"

Tokoyami said yes before he even knew it.

Later, elsewhere.

Out of all the places he expected Raven to take him, a pizzeria was not one of them.

"Yeah, you probably were expecting something darker," Raven noted. "But in my defense, anyone who doesn't like pizza has truly fallen too far into darkness." 

"That's fair." Tokoyami agreed.

The two ate their slices in enjoyable silence, eating their pizza slices in peace.

Or at least that's what Tokoyami thought.

Raven was currently struggling to figure out how and when to bring up Hawks. She wasn't exactly a spy or master information gatherer. She was a homeless teenage girl who's only experience with espionage was a few spy movies she snuck into.

_So what's working with Hawks like? Do his wings get tired? What is Hawks best at? _Raven tried to figure out the least suspicious way possible to word it.

"So what's your boss like?" Raven asked, making sure her poker face was active.

"He's...strange," Tokoyami said. "He seems like he's constantly relaxed and laid back, but whenever we're on patrol he's dead serious, even if he doesn't seem like it. He doesn't seem to hold any reverence for heroes, but he also takes his job very, very seriously." 

"Interesting," Raven said, hoping for him to continue but not wanting to ask him to in fear of being found out. 

"He's a bit hard to deal with when going on patrol, he goes so fast that most other heroes can't keep up," Tokoyami said. "I can barely keep him within line of sight myself." 

"So he rushes into things is what you're saying?" Raven asked. 

"No. I would just say that he does things quickly." Tokoyami said.

Raven raised an eyebrow, non verbally asking the question, "Isn't that the same thing?"

"Rushing means you do things with no plan or regard for what consequences your actions will bring." Tokoyami clarified. "Were as doing things quickly simply means you are able to assess the situation, analyze it, and act accordingly within the span of seconds. Hawks is a master of this and can handle villains without evening needing to stop, before quickly moving onto the next thing."

"So he's really good at thinking on his wings," Raven said. "Must suck if he runs into someone faster than him or someone that has a quirk that can limit his movement." 

"That would be extremely difficult for a villain to accomplish. Hawks is one of the faster heroes around, he would take down most opponents before they could even see him." Tokoyami said. 

"Yeah, guess that's why he's in the top ten," Raven said. _That should be enough info for now. I should probably change the topic. _

"So does Dark Shadow eat?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I do!" Dark Shadow said as he reached for a slice of pizza. 

"No," Tokoyami said as he swatted Dark Shadow away. "I don't get why you keep trying to eat. You can't taste anything and all you do is mash the food in your beak before it falls onto the floor. You just make a mess." 

"I can dream!" Dark Shadow defended.

"So he can't taste anything huh," Raven said. 

"Nope." Dark Shadow confirmed. "And you've been asking us a lot of questions! I think it's our turn to ask you a few things!"

"Dark Shadow!" Tokyami shouted.

"It's fine. Ask away." Raven said. _It would be really suspicious if I just interrogated him this whole time. Hopefully, he doesn't ask anything too personal.  
_

Tokoyami looked slightly nervous but decided to take her up on her offer. "We've talked a lot about my quirk but you've said nothing about yours. I'm curious."

_That's not too complicated. I'll just keep it simple. _Raven thought.

Raven's eyes turned red and the shadow under the table suddenly started moving and changing shape, until suddenly what looked like a second Dark Shadow without eyes was formed right in front of the actual Dark Shadow.

"Woah! Another me!" Dark Shadow exclaimed.

"I can make shadows solid and manipulate them," Raven said. "It's actually kinda similar to your quirk now that I think about it. I think our shadow things are made of the same energy." 

"Hmmm. So we both can manipulate shadows, but it seems that your quirk is a bit more versatile." Tokoyami noted.

"As if." Raven scoffed as she dispelled the shadow. "Your quirk is way better than mine."

"How so?" Tokoyami asked.

"Well for starters...you'll never be alone," Raven replied truthfully. 

While she hadn't told him the true extent of her capabilities, her words were truthful. She would trade all her quirks for his in a heartbeat for the anti-loneliness factor alone.

"You seem very...lonely," Tokoyami commented. 

Raven sighed. "Well...you're not wrong. Let's just say my dad has made it difficult for me to make any friends." 

"Overprotective parent?" Tokoyami asked.

Raven scoffed. "Definitely not...you know what. I...don't really want to talk about it."

"Understandable," Tokoyami said, not wanting to push it. 

There was a long, uncomfortable pause as neither of them knew how to continue the conversation after that.

_Well great. Way to kill the conversation me. _Raven mentally scolded herself. _I can't leave yet. I don't know when the attack is happening so I need to get as much information as I can without looking suspicious. _

After a bit more silence Tokoyami's phone rang.

"Pardon me," Tokoyami said before answering his phone. "Hello...I'm busy...I know but...fine." 

Tokoyami sighed as he put the phone away. "I apologize. I must depart. Hawks had demanded that I purchase him more chicken. As well as many other supplies for the agency."

"I never understood how you can have bird wings but your favorite food is chicken," Raven muttered. 

"It's a bird eat bird world out there." Dark Shadow said.

"Truly a mad banquet of darkness," Tokoyami said in his usual fully serious tone. 

Raven snickered while attempting to stifle a full laugh.

Then suddenly she got an idea.

"Hey, why don't I go with you?" Raven asked.

"Are you sure?" Tokoyami asked. "I will have to go back to the agency to collect the money form Hawks. And I'll likely receive a large list of items to collect, that will require me to go to multiple stores all around the city." He sighed. "He likes making me do that with the excuse of, testing my speed."

"More like testing your patients," Raven replied. "It's not like I had anything better to do anyway. I haven't been in this city long but so far your the most entertaining thing here." 

"O-oh." Tokoyami stuttered, turning slightly to hide his blush. "Well, I suppose there would be no issue with joining me in this endeavor." 

"Great. Now would you mind paying for the pizza? I'd do it but I have no money." Raven said.

Twenty minutes later

After paying for the pizza and taking a train and a short walk, they had finally made it to Hawks's hero agency. 

"Hawks said to wait for him outside," Tokoyami said. 

"Well, that shouldn't take too long," Raven said. 

"He should be out soon. I already told him we would be coming." Tokoyami said.

Ten minutes later

"You know for one of the fastest heroes around, he sure is taking a long time," Raven complained. 

"He's only the fastest when it comes to hero work," Tokoyami said, sounding equally as annoyed. 

"Hey, I'd say I'm a quick thinker on any occasion." 

The two looked up and saw that Hawks was flying right above them.

"About time you got here," Raven said as Hawks descended. "You must really like wasting other people's time huh." 

"Yeah sorry about that. Me and Endeavor had a little...talk." Hawks said.

"Not sure why anyone would want to talk to that maniac but ok," Raven said. "Just give us the money and the list so we can go already." 

"Well, you could have left at any time but whatever." Hawks said. He then pulled out some money and a long list. "Here you go." 

Tokoyami looks the money and then the list. 

Raven looked over Tokoyami's shoulder at the list, closeness of their faces causing Tokoyami to blush once more.

"Like I said. You really like wasting people's time." Raven deadpanned.

"Can't say I don't." Hawks said before taking off. "See ya."

And like that he was gone.

Tokoyami sighed. "He's actually not that dreadful in comparison to what I've heard from others about their superiors."

"When he's not being late and ordering you run around the entire city for supplies," Raven said sarcastically. 

"Indeed," Tokoyami said. "Shall we depart?" 

"Yeah, let's go," Raven said. 

Later, at Bespin SuperMarket

Tokoyami and Dark Shadow were diligently looking at several different brands of toilet paper, wondering which one to get.

"Hey, I know this brand," Raven said pulling out a pack from the bottom row. "Get this one it's cheap." 

Tokoyami looked at the price tag with a skeptical gaze. "Cheaper toilet paper typically means it's lower quality. And toilet paper is not something you want to be low quality."

"I guess," Raven admitted. "But, you said that one of these was for the bathroom in Hawks's office right?"

"Well, then we'll just give him the cheap one," Raven smirked. 

"You're truly are a maiden of darkness," Tokoyami said. "And given how he made us wait ten minutes so we can move on with a task that will take us all day, I feel like sinking deeper into the darkness myself." 

The two chuckled darkly, as they condemned the number six hero a week or so of cheap toilet paper.

A few items later.

"Blue cheese?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at the list. "Who even eats blue cheese?"

"Foreigners," Tokoyami answered. "I have a classmate who very much enjoys all types of cheese." 

Raven was about to ask a question when Tokoyami suddenly spoke up.

"Yes, he is french." He answered. 

"Figured," Raven said. 

She looked back at the list and then to Tokoyami. "I think that's all we can get from here. Let's-"

Raven stopped when she saw Tokoyami eating an apple.

There was a short pause as Tokoyami continued to eat the apple until he realized she was staring at him. 

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing it's just...weird seeing something with a beak eating," Raven admitted. 

"But you saw me eating pizza earlier." Tokoyami pointed out.

"I know but I guess I just didn't notice it." Raven shrugged. "Anyway, what is it like eating with a beak?" 

"It's not too difficult," Tokoyami said. "I have to eat from the sides of my mouth. And I find chopsticks better than utensils." 

"Huh." Raven shrugged. "Anyway. Let's go." 

Later, at Alderaan Mall

"So this...this place...is the number six hero Hawks...favorite place to eat," Raven said, confusion written all over her face. 

The place Raven was referring to, was a small restaurant called, Chikin Tengoku. A chicken-themed restaurant. 

"That was my reaction as well," Tokoyami said. "But to be fair the food here is actually quite good." 

The two walked in and were immediately greeted by the person taking orders.

"Tokoyami!Hawks sent you on errands again." The woman said. 

Tokoyami sighed. "Unfortunately. He wants Yakitori. The usual amount."

The woman rubbed her hands with glee. "Get Hawks's order out! Get ready to make some money!"

"Guessing Hawks is a big eater?" Raven asked.

"He uses a lot of energy while flying. So it makes sense." Tokoyami explained.

Suddenly a very large amount of food in bags was placed in front of them.

"How...did you get this out so fast?" Raven asked.

"We pride ourselves on our preparedness." The woman said.

"That doesn't answer my question." Raven deadpanned. 

"Hey uh...how are you going to carry all this?" The woman asked.

It was then that the three of them noticed exactly how much they had to carry. Dark Shadows arms were full, as were Tokoyami's. Raven could still carry a few things but she wouldn't be able to carry all of this food.

Tokoyami glared at the food as he tried to figure out a solution to their predicament.

"Ah, man. If only I had more arms!" Dark Shadow said. 

Raven's eyes widened in realization. "Actually. I have an idea."

Her eyes turned red, and Dark Shadow's body began to shift, as two new arms suddenly sprouted from his sides.

"Neat! My wish came true!" Dark Shadow exclaimed, quickly picking up all the bags with his new appendages.

"So you can manipulate Dark Shadow as well," Tokoyami said. "It is fortunate that you are not my adversary. A battle against you would be rather one-sided." 

Raven turned her head in hopes that Tokoyami wouldn't see her sad expression. "Yeah...that would suck...for both of us."

Another hour later.

Tokoyami and Raven walked away from Hawks's hero agency, they had given the items to Hawks who took them away with ease with his feathers. (Making Raven wonder why he didn't get the damn things himself.) And the two were now absolutely exhausted. 

"I apologize for taking up your entire day with such trivial errands," Tokoyami said. "I know you said you had nothing better to do, but to be honest I would rather gaze into the void for twelve hours then do this." 

"...You know...I kinda feel the same, but I also don't." Raven said. "My arms and legs feel like they want to fall off from all the walking and carrying, but all and all it wasn't the worst thing I've had to do. Not by far. Guess good company can make anything bearable."

Tokoyami blushed, once again, for the third time. "W-well...on second reflection. Gazing into the void for that long might have been more tedious than today. Unless...I was gazing into the void with you."

Raven had no idea how to respond to that. On one hand, the line was so weird and cheesy that she wanted to laugh. And on the other, it was so awkward and genuine that it was actually really touching. 

Not having a response, Raven ended up blushing herself, for the first time.

"Well, I guess void gazing doesn't sound too bad," Raven said eventually. 

The two of them walked silently and aimlessly for a while, avoiding each other's gaze. 

Later, at the L.O.V. hideout.

Raven slammed open the door to the bar and walked as quickly as she could past Tomura and Kurogiri.

"How was your mission?" Tomura managed to ask her.

"Fuck off before I use Kurogiri to warp your head up your ass." Raven said, quickly throwing him a middle finger before going to her room. 

"I really fucking hate that girl," Tomura muttered before looking at Kurogiri. "Can she actually control your body?" 

Kurogiri shrugged.


	31. Dark Past

"That's it for class today. Go home." Aizawa said, ending the class.

Almost immediately Mina, as well as the rest of the girls, huddled around Tokoyami.

"So who is she?" Mina asked.

Tokoyami was surprised but his face didn't show it. "How did you know-"

"Dark Shadow used the group chat and told us you were out all day with a cute girl," Jiro said. 

"DARK SHADOW!" Tokoyami shouted, cursing his quirk.

Dark Shadow wisely decided to stay inside of Tokoyami's clothes.

"So spill who is she?! What did you do!? Did you kiss!? What's it like kissing with a beak!?" Mina asked, relentlessly.

Momo stepped in and put a hand in front of Mina. "This isn't an interrogation Mina, you can't just ask endless personal questions like-"

"Did you fuck?" Helena asked, interrupting her sister.

"Helena!" Momo exclaimed as both she and Tokoyami's faces went red.

"She just helped me with some errands," Tokoyami explained. "That's all." 

"They also shared a pizza and the time before, they shared edgy poetry." Dark Shadow said.

"I'm going to throw you into the void," Tokoyami said. 

"I am the void!" Dark Shadow laughed.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Toru said. "I'm guessing she's an edgelord like you."

"I am not an edgelord." Tokoyami defended.

"Yeah you an edge king." Helena, Jiro and Dark Shadow all said before high fiving.

"You are all dead to me." Tokoyami deadpanned.

"You love us," Mina said. "Now what's her name! We need to add her to the group chat!" 

"Yeah, we added Helena's girlfriend to the chat after all." Jiro mocked. 

"My sister and Toga are in no such relationship!" Momo said. "If they were they would have told me."

"Yeah, we're just friends with benefits," Helena said. 

Momo's eyes widened and her head turned quickly to her sister and her face went pure red. "W-wha-wha-wha-what!"

"You didn't know?" Helena asked her sister. "We've been doing it for a while now."

"Yeah, she's not subtle about it at all." Tsuyu said.

has crashed.

As the girls tried to bring Momo back to reality, Tokoyami received a text.

It was from Raven, they had exchanged numbers yesterday and this was the first text he had gotten from her.

"Wanna hang out?" The text said.

"Yes." He texted back instantly.

"Don't text back too fast you'll make yourself look desperate!" Dark Shadow said.

"Silence!" Tokoyami responded.

"So where should we go?" Raven texted.

Tokoyami thought hard about his answer, but before he could come up with one Dark Shadow snatched the phone out of his hand and started texting. 

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami shouted. "Give that back!"

"I'm doing you a favor!" Dark Shadow replied. 

"That's it! It's time to suffer the wrath of the cruel unforgiving light!" Tokoyami shouted.

He then pulled out a high power flashlight out of his backpack and shined it at him.

"AH! My eyes!" He shouted, dropping the phone as he went to cover his eyes.

Tokoyami was about to catch the phone but suddenly it stopped in mid-air. Or rather, it landed in the hands of Toru.

"So her name is Raven," Toru said. "An American girl huh." 

"She's Japanese," Tokoyami said. "Her name is just weird." 

"Really?" Toru said. "Huh. Weird. Anyway here's your phone back. Have fun taking a girl to your house."

"What?" Tokoyami asked before looking at the phone.

Dark Shadow had sent the message. "Come over to our place it'll be great!"

Tokoyami gave Dark Shadow a dirty look, and Dark Shadow gave him a thumbs up before Tokoyami immediately started flashing him with the light. 

Suddenly Tokoyami got a new message.

"Guessing Dark Shadow took your phone?" Raven texted back.

Tokoyami breathed a sigh of relief and texted back. "Yes. He is currently being punished."

Raven texted back but all she texted what a question mark. Probably wondering what he meant by punished.

"I'm flashing him with a really powerful flashlight." Tokoyami texted.

"Nice." Raven texted back.

"But honestly, I don't think it's a bad idea." Raven continued.

Tokoyami stared at his phone, wondering what he should say. Should he invite her to his home? He'd never invited anyone to his home before and inviting a girl there seemed...embarrassing. But at the same time, it would be rude to just take back the offer sooooo.

"It's a fine idea." Tokoyami texted, sweating nervously as he did so.

"Cool. Text me your address." Raven said.

"Nice," Toru whispered behind him. 

Tokoyami ignored her. He had to mentally prepare for all the blushing he was going to do. 

Later, At Tokoyami's house.

Tokoyami took a deep breath as he approached his home. To say that he was nervous would be an understatement. He had never, in all his life, invited anyone to his home. Partially because of his social awkwardness, mostly because he didn't have any friends before he came to U.A.

_Don't mess up. _He thought to himself. _Don't mess up, Don't mess up, Don't mess up! Don't- _

"Hey."

Tokoyami blinked, realizing that he hadn't been paying attention and that he was now in front of his house. And Raven was already there.

"Oh. Greetings." Tokoyami said, swiftly regaining his composer.

"How was U.A.?" Raven asked.

"Pleasant," Tokoyami answered. "Our instructor is a rather strange man. He's tough but fair. He's a good teacher." 

"That's nice. I wouldn't know. I've been...homeschooled." Raven lied.

"I see," Tokoyami said. 

There was another short awkward pause before Raven spoke up. 

"Are we gonna go in?" She asked.

"Yes," Tokoyami answered, already blushing from embarrassment. 

Tokoyami took out his keys and opened the door, allowing them both inside.

His house wasn't anything too special, just a typical modern, two-story family home. 

"It's really...normal," Raven said, looking around. 

"Well, my parents prefer me to keep my...personal items in my room," Tokoyami said. 

"Hmm," Raven said as she continued looking around. 

Suddenly, her eyes landed on a picture of what looked to be Tokoyami's parents, holding a peculiar looking bird.

"I've never seen that kind of bird before," Raven said. 

Tokoyami turned to see what she was talking about, and when he saw the picture she was looking at, his face immediately flushed.

"You know there's really nothing to do here." He said quickly. "Perhaps we should go to my room."

Raven gave him a look of curiosity and suspicion. Now she really wanted to figure out what was up with this bird.

"What is the bird-like a childhood pet or something?" Raven asked. 

"It's...not important." Tokoyami lied, his body language instantly giving him away.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any answers for Tokoyami, she decided to take a closer look at the picture.

The closer she looked at the picture, the more familiar the bird looked.

"You know...actually...the bird looks a little like you," Raven noted. 

Tokoyami froze.

Seeing Tokoyami's reaction, Raven's eyes widened, as she had a revelation. "Wait is that bird-"

"It's me," Tokoyami revealed. "That is me as an infant." 

…

"Oh," Raven said after a brief silence. 

She wasn't really sure what to think about that. It didn't really change anything but it was still really weird to think about.

"How...how?" Raven asked.

"My mother, as you can see, has an avian quirk. So when it came time for her to reproduce…" Tokoyami paused. "She...laid an egg. I was born a bird, and when it came time for me to develop my quirk I had a sudden transformation into what you see now." 

"Oh," Raven said. "That must have been...shocking." 

"Imagine waking up, on the floor, surrounded by pieces of a broken birdcage. You are much larger than you were before and your whole body doesn't work the same way it did before. All you can do is flap your wings and try to fly away, only to find that you no longer have wings anymore, and you keep hearing a fearsome noise coming from someplace you can't see, and that's because it's coming from yourself." Tokoyami said, his pupils getting smaller and smaller as he recalled that traumatic day. 

"That sounds...traumatizing," Raven said. "I'm sorry." 

Tokoyami took a deep breath, and another, taking breaths until he managed to calm himself down. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's only natural you would be curious."

There was another long, very uncomfortable pause as Raven desperately tried to get rid of the discomfort and tension she accidentally created.

Lucky for her, Dark Shadow came in for the save.

"Hey, why don't we go up to our room!" Dark Shadow said. 

"Yeah, that sounds great," Raven said quickly. 

"Great let's go!" Dark Shadow grabbed Tokoyami and lifted him into the air. "Follow me!" 

_How does that work? _Raven wondered.

Raven followed Dark Shadow upstairs until they reached a black door. 

_Oh my god, he actually painted the door black. _Raven tried not to smirk.

"Welcome Raven, to our den of the dark!" Dark Shadow said dramatically after putting Tokoyami down.

Tokoyami sighed and opened the door.

The room was...exactly what Raven expected from him. Everything was black, with the only source of light in the room being dim purple lights. It was filled with edgy, cool-looking trinkets. 

"Yeah, this is about what I expected," Raven said. 

Meanwhile, Tokoyami was sighing in relief. He was so, so glad she wasn't laughing. 

"So what exactly did you want to do in here?" Raven asked.

"We have games!" Dark Shadow said, pulling out a few video games from under the T.V.

"I've never really played video games," Raven said. 

"What!?" Dark Shadow said. Tokoyami didn't say anything, instead giving her a curious look.

"You've never played video games!?" Dark Shadow said. "How have you lived this long!?"

"I just never had the time or money," Raven said. "Besides, if I had anything that nice then my dad would have made me smash it." 

"He would have made you destroy it yourself?" Tokoyami asked. "No offense but your father sounds rather…"

"Like a dick!" Dark Shadow chimed in.

"Dark shadow!" Tokoyami shouted. "You shouldn't say something like that about-"

"No, he's not wrong." Raven interrupted him. 

Tokoyami turned to Raven, giving her a surprised look.

"My dad is...he's the fucking worst," Raven said, unable to hide her contempt. "Trust me, calling him a dick, is the understatement of the century." 

Tokoyami looked careful at Raven. Her body language, her furious expression. It all reminded him of the few times Todoroki spoke about his father before the abuse was found out. 

If there was even a chance that the same thing had happened to her…

_I won't be blind again. _He thought.

"Raven are you...being abused by your father?" Tokoyami asked.

Raven's eyes widened, as she realized she'd given away too much. _Shit. I forgot that his classmates with a victim of child abuse. I must be giving off red flags. I can't tell him the truth but I doubt he'll just let me go without an explanation, he's a hero after all...and one of the good ones at that. _

Raven winced slightly, as she was reminded of Tokoyami's good nature, and how she was taking advantage of it.

She shook her head. _Focus! I need to make something up. Maybe insert a bit of truth so he can't tell the difference between those and the lies. _

"I know we haven't known each other long. But...you can trust me." Tokoyami said. "I know being a hero doesn't mean much after Batman exposed all those fakes, but-"

"He's already in jail." Raven blurted out.

Tokoyami fell silent.

Raven sighed and gave Tokoyami a serious look. "You said I can trust right?"

Both Tokoyami and Dark Shadow nodded.

"You won't say a word about this to anyone else?" Raven asked them. "Not even you Dark Shadow."

"No." Dark Shadow said. "Not a word."

Tokoyami nodded. "Neither will I."

"Good," Raven said. 

She took a deep breath and prepared to start her story. _Here goes nothing. _

"My dad had a quirk, that would allow him to take control of me. Cause me to lose control and attack others with my quirk. He'd use it on me whenever I disobeyed him. He made it impossible for me to make any friends or even get close to anyone." Raven explained. "Every time I went berserk, we'd have to move. This went on for years until one day...he made me hurt my mother." 

"Is...is she?" Tokoyami hesitantly asked.

"She was alive the last time I saw her," Raven said. "But she was in a coma. My father was arrested after that. I was put into foster care. I didn't care for it, so I left. I went from place to place, living on the streets, working under the table jobs to get what little money I could. Eventually, I found some...nice people who took me in. And now here I am. I swear I can still hear his voice in my head even now." 

After Raven was done, there was a long, long pause, while Raven prayed he wouldn't dig any deeper.

After what felt like forever, Tokoyami spoke.

"When I was younger, back when I just transformed into a human. I had difficulties adjusting." Tokoyami said. "I had to get rid of old habits that I once used every day, while also learning new things that were never even possible for me before. For a month I was unable to talk and walk, whenever I tried to eat or drink anything I would often end up breaking the plates and cups while also getting the food everywhere. I was five years old but I might as well have been a toddler. I received private lessons from government officials, under the A.T.H.A.A." 

"That what?" Raven asked.

"The A.T.H.A.A., it stands for the animal to human adjustment agency," Tokoyami answered. "They are an organization that helps people who were formerly animals adjust to being human. They helped educate me for about two years before the government deemed that I could attend school normally. But in truth, they were very, very wrong. All they had done was progress my mental state from that of an infant to a toddler. I would mess up my words and my walk was strange, and I still had a few lingering birdlike habits. As you can imagine, I was very popular in my new school." 

"Yeah." Raven almost shuddered as she imagined the intense bullying that must have occurred. "At least you had Dark Shadow." 

Tokoyami shook his head. "Not quite. Dark Shadow was not the same as he is now. Back when I had first developed my quirk, he was nothing more than a small, shapeless shadow that would come out of me, not able to talk or even stay around for very long. For a while we had no idea that he was even sentient, perhaps he had not even been sentient at that time."

"It's kinda iffy." Dark Shadow said.

"I did have my parents, but they were often busy with their respective jobs. Meaning that I was alone for long periods of time. Whenever I wasn't being beaten by the other children that is." Tokoyami said. "As I said, Dark Shadow was just a shapeless shadow, at most he could maybe hit someone, but he was no better than having a third arm. After about a year of that, I had had enough. I decided that I would change myself. I would learn how to speak, and walk, and act without issue. And I would become stronger so that no one could prey on me again. I learned two things that could make my quirk stronger. Darkness, and negative emotions. It was then I fully embraced the darkness. I removed the lights from my room, and replaced them with dimmer ones, while at the same time getting rid of all the bright colors. I replaced all my clothes with darker versions. I had even changed my behavior to reflect my darker outlook. I spent all my free time in my darkened room, festering in my own negativity, while I studied on how to improve myself. By the time I was in middle school, I had achieved my goal. Dark Shadow had become something reminiscent of what he is now. I was powerful enough to ward off any foes that would dare attack me. But what I didn't know at the time, was that the more powerful Dark Shadow became, the harder he became to control. Before I knew it, Dark Shadow became uncontrollable, attacking anyone who showed even the slightest aggression towards me, or anything that made me even slightly irritable. It came to the point where I had to be taken to a special school to contain people with dangerous, uncontrollable quirks." 

"Wait, Dark Shadow doesn't seem like the aggressive type though." Raven pointed out.

"Over the years I was able to control Dark Shadow's rage and power to an extent eventually bringing him to his current state," Tokoyami explained. "But if I ever lose control, and Dark Shadow gains too much power, then there is a risk of him taking control of my body and running amok, destroying whatever is in his path." 

"Yeah, I get a little power drunk." Dark Shadow scratched the back of his head. 

_So he was forced to rampage against his will to. _Raven silently sympathized. _It looks like we have more in common than we thought.  
_

"But back when I was in middle school, I had little to no control over Dark Shadow. I had gained power, but had neglected control." Tokoyami said. "I was almost completely isolated for a long, long time. The only people I was able to speak to were a few instructors. At that time I hated my quirk, my hatred only fueling my lack of control, making the situation worse."

"I would have never guessed," Raven said. "You two seem like friends." 

"Eventually I came to the realization that hating Dark Shadow was pointless. As not only is he forever a part of me, he also feeds on the negativity. After that realization, it became much easier to control him, granted that there was enough light." Tokoyami explained. "Eventually I found myself excelling with my quirk and with my studies so when I graduated, they not only said I would be able to rejoin society they also recommended me to the best hero school in japan."

"Did you want to be a hero?" Raven asked, wondering when in his life he decided to be a hero. 

"Not really. I had spent so much of my life adjusting to things that I never really got to figure out what I wanted to be in the end." Tokoyami said. "So when they suggested that I be a hero, I just went along with it."

Raven stared at him for a moment before saying. "You know...you and I are pretty similar."

"Like birds of a feather." Dark Shadow said.

"I knew you'd say that." Tokoyami groaned

Raven smiled slightly, glad that tension had been cleared. "So now that we've all revealed our tragic backstories, can we play some games now?"

"Yep!" Dark Shadow said picking a game out of a box. "First up! Super Hero Bash Ultimate! Side note if you pick Batman we aren't friends anymore."

Tokoyami rolled his eyes. "She has never played a video game before. She can pick any character she likes. No matter how cheap."

"Thanks. I'm picking Batman." Raven said without hesitation.

Raven proceeded to beat Tokoyami, nine to one.

Many hours later

Raven walked into the L.O.V. base, filled with conflicting emotions.

On one hand, this was probably one of the better days in her life. Just sitting around playing video games with FRIENDS! Something she's never really had before.

But every time she walked back to this damn bar, she was reminded that she was going to have to betray those friends.

She quickly walked past Kurogiri and Tomura, who didn't even attempt to greet her anymore, and into her room. 

She fell onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. 

After a few minutes of contemplation, she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Raven sighed, already knowing who it was.

Clayface slid into the room with a concerned expression on his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Like a terrible person," Raven responded bluntly. 

"So you got close to him huh?" Clayface asked.

"Not only...is he just a nice guy, we also have a lot in common." Raven groaned. 

Clayface cringed. "Well...if he's such a nice guy then maybe he'll understand. I mean...you gotta do, what you gotta do. It's not really your fault. If you don't help free your pops then he'll never leave you alone. And you'll never have a chance of living a normal life."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll understand. Hey, sorry about this but I've been trying to trick you into giving information on your boss so I could give it to villains, all so that way we can break out my bad, who is a mass murderer, out of jail. But it's ok because I have a sad backstory. I'm sure that'll go down well." 

Clayface sighed. "Well you have to stay optimistic in situations like this, otherwise you'll drive yourself insane."

"Whatever," Raven said. 

Clayface got up to leave, but as he was leaving he said one more thing. "Oh, they also wanted me to tell you, the attack is going to be next Sunday." 

Raven's eyes widened. Next Sunday. That meant she only had eight days until she probably became a wanted criminal. 

"Fanfuckingtastic."

**Ok real quick, a few things I need to say. **

**So I heard that apparently Tokoyami was born I bird, not 100% sure if that's true but screw it I'm going with it. Also since I don't know Tokoyami's full backstory so I made one up, if it differs from what his canon backstory ends up being, then you can just chalk that up to this being a different universe. **

**Anyway, Please Review, and thank you for reading. **


	32. Bump in the Night

Raven wasn't sure what she was doing.

She had, for the last three days, just been staying in her room. Not really wanting to do...well anything really.

Tokoyami had sent her a few awkward texts but not much else. It was obvious he wanted to hang out again but just didn't know how to ask.

Raven had two options. One, spend the next five days the best she could and try to enjoy her time with her newly made friends before she has to stab them in the back. Or, stay in this room and try to emotionally distance herself from him, in the hope that the inevitable backstab hurt less. 

She had no idea which option to choose. Unfortunately, she never really had a choice.

"**RAVEN!" **

Raven clutched her head as pain wracked her skull.

"Do you have to fucking yell all the goddamn time you asshole!" Raven said.

"**GO BACK TO THE BOY! YOU MUST FIND OUT ABOUT THE HERO, HAWKS!" **

"I've spent like a week with him already I've barely found out anything!" Raven pointed out.

"**YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED BY NOT TRYING!" **

"Fucking fine!" Raven said.

After a few seconds, the headache dissipated. 

_Of course. Why did I think I even had a choice. _Raven said.

**DING**

Raven got a notification on her phone and saw it was Tokoyami again.

"My friends would like to meet you. Their demands to see you are ceaseless, and their voices have become like shards of glass in my ears. They want to invite you to a "hang out" after school hours. Of course, you are free to refuse, but know that if you do, I have no doubts that I will, without a doubt, receive complaints. If you would accept this invitation I would be most grateful." Tokoyami texted. 

Raven smirked slightly, amused at the wording used in the text. "Well, I...I really don't have a choice." 

She replied. "Sure. Don't have much else to do."

After about a minute and a half, Tokoyami replied. "Thank you. Please meet up with us outside of U.A.. Tomorrow."

"Sure." She replied.

After waiting a minute in case he said something else, Raven put down her phone. 

"Alright time to meet more people I'll have to betray," Raven said sarcastically. "Yay." 

At U.A. the next day

Raven walked up to the, extremely famous, school, wondering if she'd ever be able to get close to this place without getting arrested after four days.

"Hey! Over here!"

Raven heard a very peppy voice yelling in her direction, and after looking around to see if they could be calling to anyone else, she looked in the direction of the voice.

Not too far away was Tokoyami and a small group consisting of seven girls and two other guys

"Hey!" Shouted Mina. "Were over here!"

Raven shrugged and walked over to the group.

"You must be Raven right!" Mina said.

"I didn't even tell you what she looked like, how did you know that was her?" Tokoyami asked.

"Your friend's name is Raven and she's friends with you. There is no way the girl walking around U.A. at the time we're supposed to meet in dark clothes and a purple cloak, isn't her." Himiko said.

"Still! It is extremely rude to just shout at strangers!" Iida shouted, moving his arms in his signature chopping motion.

"Well, she was right," Raven said. "Anyway, names Raven. But you already knew that." 

"Yup! I'm Himiko! Nice to meet ya!" Toga said eagerly.

"The name is Helena Yaoyorozu." Helena introduced herself. "And the girl that looks like me but less fun is my sister Momo."

"Hmph!" Momo pouted. "I'll have you know I am a very entertaining person. So long as such entertainment falls within the confines of the rules and regulations."

"I've known you for less than two minutes and you've already used the words, rules, and regulations. Sorry but I'm going to have to agree with your sister right now." Raven said. 

"I object! Just because we follow the rules doesn't mean we can't have fun! In fact, I find following the rules extremely fun!" Iida shouted. "I am Iida Tenya by the way! Class president!" 

"Yes, he's always this loud," Jiro said. "Also I'm Jiro." 

"He's loud and a bit of a stick in the mud, but he's really nice!" Ochaco added, defending her friend. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka by the way."

"I'm Shinso," Shinso said. "I'm here to make sure these idiots don't do anything stupid." 

"Hey, we're not idiots!" Mina protested. 

"Didn't you get hit by a parked car once?" Tsuyu asked. 

"How do you get hit by a parked car?" Raven asked.

"That's what I said," Jiro responded. "Also pinky over here is Mina and the frog girl is Asui." 

"Just call me Tsu, Kero." Tsuyu said.

"Noted," Raven said. 

"Well with introductions out of the way…" Mina stopped mid-sentence. "Hey wait...where is-" 

"BOO!" Shouted something from behind Raven, causing her to jolt in alarm.

She quickly turned around, her eyes glowing red as she summoned forth shadow blades beside her.

"Woah!" Shouted Toru, completely invisible in front of her. "Sorry about that! I just wanted to surprise ya! No need to impale me!" 

Raven glared at her for a few moments before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and deactivating her quirk. "I'm not a fan of sudden surprises."

"I can see that now!" Toru said.

"As I said, idiots," Shinso repeated. 

"Raven! You are not supposed to use your quirk in public!" Iida reprimanded. "However, since it was our classmate that caused you such shock, I will excuse it this once!"

_What does that mean? _Raven wondered.

"Anywho. Sorry about the jump scare. Names Toru! Nice to meet ya!" Toru said.

"I'm guessing you have an invisibility quirk," Raven said. 

"Yup!" Toru said. "I'm the stealth master of 1A!"

"Wait. Toru. How are you fully invisible right now?" Mina asked. "You didn't get naked in the middle of the street did you?"

"NO!" Toru retorted, giving off a blush no one could see. "Gosh Mina! I told you already about my new stealth suit! Remember! It turns invisible along with me!"

"When did you get that?" Mina asked.

"She told us about it weeks ago Mina." Tsuyu pointed out.

"Where did you get that by the way?" Momo asked. "I've never heard of any kind of material that can turn invisible."

"It was a gift from Shield Tech! They said that they didn't want their future heroes running around naked." Toru explained.

"That's fair. I could imagine the headlines. Naked heroine debuts! Just when you thought hero costumes couldn't get any sluttier." Raven added.

"Nothing wrong with showing off some skin," Helena said. 

"Yeah, I'm sure the villains will appreciate knowing where to attack." Raven snarked. 

"I think I'm gonna like you," Jiro smirked. 

Meanwhile, Momo was blushing profusely, as she remembered how exposing her own costume was. 

"Anyway! Let's go! We can't just stand around here all day!" Mina jumped excitedly. "There is a festival ground not too far away from here! Leeeeetttts GO!"

With that Mina charged ahead, with most of her friends following her. Leaving only Raven and Tokoyami, who was blushing profusely in embarrassment.

"I apologize. My friends are rather...strange." Tokoyami said.

"I don't mind," Raven said. "Strange friends means you never board." 

"True," Tokoyami said. "We should depart. Before we lose sight of them." 

Raven smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat and his face erupt in red. "Sure."

Later, at the festival.

The group reached the festival grounds and immediately descended on the food there.

Helena, in particular, was shoving meat down her throat like there was no tomorrow. 

"Jeez for one of our classes three skirt chasers, you sure do love inhaling meat." Mina teased.

"Oh. Well, how about you try out my training regimen, and try not to intake food like Fatgum on a busy day." Helena said. 

"Don't do it, Mina! She's a monster! I tried training with her once and she had to jog me to the hospital afterward. And she probably did squats in the waiting room!" Toru said. 

"Well, I have to keep this perfect ass in shape somehow," Helena said. 

"True enough you are the perfect ass." Jiro quipped.

Raven watched them squabble with a neutral expression on her face, leaning back and eating a slice of pizza. 

"Their pretty loud huh?" Ochaco said, walking up and leaning on the wall next to her.

"It's fine," Raven said. "Watching them is pretty amusing. Feel like I should be eating popcorn instead of Pizza." 

"Tell me about it. Sometimes it feels like my life feels like a T.V. show. Or a mediocre fanfic." Toga added, coming out of nowhere.

"I'd say my life is at least a B-tier fanfiction," Raven said. 

Toga giggled at that. "You're funny. I can see how you got the attention of the edgy birb boi. I bet you two met in that underground cafe and started telling each other dark edgy poems."

"That's...scarily accurate," Raven said. 

"I hear that a lot!" Toga cheered.

"So Raven, you probably know that all of us, except Himiko, want to be heroes. What are you trying to be?" Ochaco asked.

"Well right now I'm a professional freeloader," Raven said. "I've been a drifter for a long time so I haven't really gotten the chance to think about my future."

"Oh! Oh! I was like that too!" Toga said. "I was homeless for a few months after my parents disowned me." 

"Oh," Raven said, not sure how to respond to something so sad being said in such a cheerful tone. "I'm sorry?" 

"Nah it's fine, they were assholes anyway, and Ms. Shield took me in as her live-in maid. It's great!" Toga said. 

"Melissa Shield huh. Seems like one of those benevolent billionaire types." Raven noted.

"Yeah, she's great. Although I may have a biased opinion, seeing as she lifted my family out of poverty and all." Ochaco scratched the back of her neck. 

"She's also been supplying U.A. with improved security and supplies." Toga pointed out.

"Now that I think about it," Raven said. "I think I've also heard about her giving to a shit ton of charities. Honestly, she seems so nice that it makes me think she's hiding something." 

"Wha-what no!" Ochaco said, sweating a little. "She's probably too busy to be hiding anything."

"You'd think but from what I've heard on the streets, rich people have a surprising amount of free time," Raven said. "But who knows." 

"Y-yeah," Ochaco said. 

It was then that Tsuyu, Shinso, Toru, Iida, and Tokoyami came back with cotton candy and candy apples.

"We have returned!" Iida announced.

"Sweet!" Mina said, immediately taking a cotton candy in one hand and a candy apple in the other.

Tokoyami walked up to Raven, holding two Candy apples. "Do you…"

Raven smiled at the awkward proposition and took one of the candy apples. "Thanks."

Tokoyami blushed, before quickly taking a bite (peck?) out of his apple.

Eventually, the group moved on and reached all the game stalls. 

"They have a Batman plush!" Toga said, pointing at the ring toss booth.

_Why does she still get so excited over Batman merch? She lives with the fucker! _Helena thought as Toga dragged her over to the stall.

"Win it for me!" Toga begged her.

"Why? You can win it yourself." Helena pointed out.

"But I want to be given it as a gift!" Toga said. "Like in a manga! I let you use the crossbow in the bedroom last week! You owe me!" 

Raven and Momo began choking on their candy as Tokoyami and Shinso rushed to their aid.

Meanwhile, Mina and Toru were currently laughing their asses off. 

"Oh my god, she gave her the shaft!" Toru laughed. 

"Did you wear the mask too!" Mina laughed.

"That is highly inappropriate!" Iida said.

"Oh, you think that's inappropriate?" Toga said with a devious smirk on her face. "Well-" 

Helena promptly took Toga's head and mashed her face right between her breasts to shut her up. "Fine, I'll win you the stupid doll." 

"Victory!" Toga shouted into Helena's bosom. 

With that, the two of them, as well as the rest of the group made their way over to the ring toss. 

"Welcome to...uh." The man at the stall looked at Helena, who still had Toga's head in her chest, and immediately became confused.

"I'd like to play your game," Helena said, slapping money down on the table while giving the man a deadpan stare. 

"Oook." The man said. "Would anyone else like to play? Up to five players. No quirks allowed."

"I'll go!" Mina said walking up to the booth.

"I'll give it a try," Jiro said. 

"Me too!" Ochaco said.

Tokoyami looked at his classmates eagerly lining up to play, when Toru suddenly whispered in his ear.

"Look at Raven." She whispered.

Tokoyami turned to see that Raven was staring at one of the prizes in the stall. It was a small necklace with a star on it.

"You should win it for her!" Toru whispered, before pushing him forward over to the stall. 

"Would you like to play as well young man?" The man at the stall asked.

"Y-yes," Tokoyami answered. 

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen. The game is simple, the farther the bottle is the more points you'll get when you throw a ring on it. And the one in the back on the moving platform is worth a hundred points!" The man explained. "Now grab your rings and throw!"

Tokoyami took a deep breath and picked up the rings. This was his chance. He could finally show just how capable he was! Time to be a hero!

One ring toss later

"And that's it!" The man said. "Let's see the results!" 

Helena: 1,000 points

Mina: 80 points

Jiro: 100 points

Ochaco: 270 points

Tokoyami: 10 points

Tokoyami hung his head in shame. _I should probably stop having Dark Shadow do work for me. _

Mina, Raven, and Toru gave Tokoyami pitiful looks, while Ochaco and Jiro celebrated their relative success. 

"Give her the Batman toy," Helena demanded. 

Toga finally moved from her spot in Helena's chest and smiled wildly as the Batman merch was handed to her.

"Uh miss you know you can get more than just that right?" The man said.

"Then give me anything you have that's stuffed and cute," Helena said. 

As the man loaded Helena and Toga's arms with plushies, the other girls took their pick of the prizes while Tokoyami lamented his failure.

Jiro got a small stuffed bear and after giving it look that said, what am I going to do with this?

She then turned to Momo and promptly offered it to her. "You'll probably like this more than me."

Mom smiled at her friend and took the plush. "Thank you, Jiro." 

Raven saw Tokoyami dejectedly staring into the counter, and decided that she should probably say something.

"Your...not very good at this huh," Raven said. 

"Let the earth open up below me, and may the eternal abyss from which I spawned swallow me whole." Tokoyami lamented.

"Well, could you hold off until after you take your prize?" The man said. 

The man then placed the necklace in Tokoyami's hands.

The bird boy's eyes widened as he looked up at the man confused. 

"Sorry kid. This is the only thing you can get with a score that low." The man said.

Tokoyami looked at the necklace in disbelief. _There is a dark god looking out for me. _

He then promptly turned around and looked at Raven.

"Well seeing as I have little use for this, I suppose it would be best in your hands," Tokoyami said, offering the necklace to her. 

Raven smiled and rolled her eyes as she took the necklace. "Thanks. My mom had one like it. It wasn't made of plastic but still."

"Y-your welcome," Tokoyami responded. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the group smiled as the awkward, yet touching scene in front of them. 

Later

After playing a few more games the group decided to leave.

Toga and Helena had decided to see who could win the most games, and as a result, they had gotten a ton of prizes, all of which they made Shinso carry, luckily for him, Tsuyu and Ochaco had decided to help the poor boy, meanwhile, the two who all those prizes belonged to, had gone off to parts unknown, most likely to do nothing good, which lead to Momo and Iida splitting off to find them. 

"I can't believe they just left us with their stuff," Ochaco said. 

"I can." Shinso sighed. "Those two do whatever they please. That's why I have to tag along with them to make sure they don't go too far."

"This isn't too far?" Tsuyu asked.

"Not even close," Shinso said. "Remember the pirates." 

"Oh right." Tsuyu said.

Raven gave Tokoyami a confused look. "Pirates?"

"I have no idea," Tokoyami said. 

The group eventually entered a tunnel, and as they walked through it-

**BOOM! **

Suddenly the whole tunnel began to rumble and shake.

"What's going on!?" Said a civilian.

"Was that a bomb!?" Asked another one.

The U.A. students and Raven immediately went on alert.

"Everyone please get out of the tunnel!" Mina said. "If this place collapses then we'll be-"

**BOOM! **

An explosion came from the front of the tunnel, causing the front to collapse and rubble to fall, blocking the exit.

"Trapped." Mina finished. "Alright everyone go back. The other side is still-"

**BOOM! **

People shrieked as another explosion detonated behind them, causing that side to collapse and close off the only other exit.

"You know maybe I should just shut my mouth," Mina said. 

The people began to panic, as they were now trapped in a completely dark, closed-off tunnel, where all it would take is another explosion above them to seal their fates. 

"Everyone please stay calm! Panicking won't fix anything!" Mina shouted, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Is everyone ok?" Ochaco asked her friends.

"I'm fine," Shinso said. 

"Me too, Kero." Tsuyu said. 

"I'm good," Jiro said. 

"And me," Mina said. 

"Me too," Toru said. 

There was a short pause as they waited for Tokoyami to respond, but instead, all they heard were his grunts of pain. 

"Tokoyami?" Mina said.

"Uh, guys. We have a problem." Raven said.

Fortunately for her, one of Raven's abilities was being able to see in the dark, meaning she could see everything going on around her.

Meaning she could see that Dark Shadow, who was previously sleeping the entire time, was now awake and growing very, very large.

"Oh shit Dark Shadow," Jiro said. 

"Crap," Mina whispered, not wanting everyone else to hear that something was seriously wrong. "Toru can you make some light?" 

"I manipulate light! I can't create it!" Toru said. "My stealth suit can store light but you guys made me take it off!"

Ochaco immediately dropped all the stuff in her arms and went to Tokoyami's side.

"Think happy thoughts, happy thoughts," Ochaco said in an attempt to help him. 

Tokoyami tried as hard as he could but in a place of absolute darkness, it was extremely hard to try and control Dark Shadow, and what's worse his failure to do so only made him panic more, making it easier for Dark Shadow to go berserk.

"**RAHHHHH!" **Dark Shadow cried, as he suddenly exploded in size, knocking back all of his friends as he started overtaking Tokoyami himself.

"What's going on! What was that!" The civilians cried in fear.

"Calm down! Nothing is-Ahh!" Mina suddenly got hit by Dark Shadow, who was starting to lash out at whatever was closest.

"Crap," Raven muttered. _I need to do something. I can control Dark Shadow but that won't stop him from growing. Tokoyami said that Dark Shadow grows stronger with Negative emotions, and he's definitely feeling a lot of negative emotions. I'll need to use two of my quirks at once.  
_

Raven took a deep breath, and her eyes glowed red as she activated her first quirk, Shadow manipulation.

Dark Shadows suddenly became still. He was still growing, but he was no longer lashing out or trying to attack anyone, as Raven took control of his entire body.

"Errr," Raven grunted. She could feel Dark Shadow fighting her control, and she wasn't used to shadow's fighting back. If she didn't do something soon then he would go back to attacking them. 

Then she activated her second quirk. Empathic Link. It was a quirk that allowed her to manipulate a person's emotions, using her own.

"Tokoyami." She said, "Relax."

Raven focused and brought her positive memories to the surface. Today at the festival, them playing video games for hours, buying all that stuff for Hawks, even back when they first met.

All the positive feelings that came with those memories, flowed into Raven and then into Tokoyami.

_Raven. _He thought, as his panic was replaced by feelings of joy and comfort, although with a strange underlying sense of dread.

Dark Shadow stopped growing, and as Tokoyami regained control, he made Dark Shadow stop trying to attack people, and with his and Raven's combined efforts they managed to keep him under control.

"What's going on?" Mina said.

"It sounds like Dark Shadow stopped growing," Jiro said. "He stopped attacking too." 

"I'm using my quirk to help keep him under control," Raven said. "But I can't do this forever. We need to get out of here." 

Understanding the situation, the heroes in training immediately started racking their brains trying to figure out a way out of this mess.

"Wait," Jiro said. "Can anyone tell if Dark Shadow is still huge?" 

"I can and he is," Raven said. 

"How can you tell?" Mina asked.

"I can see in the dark," Raven said.

"But didn't your quirk control shadows?" Tsuyu asked. 

"Fewer questions and more getting us out of here!" Raven said. 

Jiro went over to the wall and stuck one of her ear jacks into the wall. After about a minute, she took it back out. 

"Most of the tunnel is still stable. If we can use Dark Shadow to break through the rubble, then we can get out without worrying about the whole place collapsing." Jiro said.

Tokoyami nodded. "Raven, I'll need your assistance. I can't see in the dark so I'll need you to guild Dark Shadow. I'll help keep him under control."

"Alright," Raven said. 

"Everyone! Move to the sides of the tunnel!" Mina shouted. "We are going to get you out of here safely! But we need you to move to the sides!"

It took a few minutes, but eventually, everyone moved aside, making a path. 

"Everyone's moved," Raven said. "Tokoyami, it's time." 

"Right," Tokoyami said. 

Raven moved Dark Shadow towards the blocked exit, and Tokoyami willed Dark Shadow to move in the direction Raven wanted it two.

Together, controlling Dark Shadow was a piece of cake. Even in the darkest of darkness.

In only a few seconds, Dark Shadow had reached the rubble blocking the exit.

"**RAHH!" **Dark Shadow cried as he rammed through the rubble, freeing everyone, and letting moonlight shine. 

"Wooo! Were free!" Shouted the civilians as they ran free.

Everyone immediately ran out of the tunnel, fleeing as far as they could from the tunnel.

The group ran out of the tunnel and looked at Tokoyami and Dark Shadow, who was still huge despite the moonlight.

"Toru! Your quirk!" Ochaco said.

"On it!" Toru said. "Say cheese!"

Toru used the moon's light and flashed Dark Shadow a few times, gradually making him shrink, until he eventually shrunk back to normal size.

"Woah. What happened." Dark Shadow said.

"Thank you," Tokoyami said. 

"Your welcome!" Toru said.

Tokoyami looked at Raven and bowed. "Thank you as well, Raven. If it were not for you then everyone would have been in danger because of me." 

"Yeah, you really saved our buts!" Ochaco said. 

"Hey!"

Everyone looked behind them and saw that Toga, Helena, Mina, and Iida had returned and were running towards them. 

"Is everyone alright!?" Iida asked.

"We heard there was a villain attack over here," Momo said. "The heroes have already apprehended the attacker but we were worried you might have gotten hurt." 

"Yeah, apparently the villain was some tourist named Mad Stan or something." Toga said. "It would be really lame if you died to a villain with a name that dumb." 

"Well were fine," Mina said. "All thanks to Raven and Tokoyami." 

After a short explanation, the group who had split off got it. 

"Nice," Toga praised.

"Yeah, thanks for keeping our friends alive," Helena said. 

"I normally do not approve of unlicensed quirk use! But due to the situation, it's perfectly understandable!" Iida said. 

"I agree," Momo said. 

"Let's give the hero and heroine and round of applause!" Mina said.

"Please don't," Raven said. 

"I would rather you didn't," Tokoyami said. 

"I don't know what's going on but please do!" Dark Shadow said.

The two's pleas ended up getting ignored and everyone gave them a round of applause, except for Shinso who just gave them a look of approval.

Despite getting praised, Raven felt like anything but a hero. All these people trusted her, and they were praising her, calling her a hero.

She didn't want to see the looks on their faces when she betrayed them.

_Then don't. _Came a stray thought in her head. _If you feel so bad about betraying them, then don't. All you have to do is turn yourself in and tell them everything you know. You haven't committed any major crimes so they might go easy on you. _

_That won't stop dad thought. _Said the other part of her brain. _He'll keep trying to control me and people might get hurt. _

_Maybe they can help you with that. _She thought. _You've never tried! And even if they can't, would it be that bad being selfless for once? These are good people. You shouldn't- _

She didn't even get to finish her thoughts, as a massive headache brought her to her knees.

"AGGGHHHH!" Raven shouted as intense pain rattled her skull.

"Raven!" Tokoyami said.

Everyone immediately became concerned and came closer to her.

"N-no! Getaway!" Raven shouted as her eyes turned red, and she felt herself starting to lose control of her body. 

"**YOU FORGET GIRL. YOU BELONG TO ME! PERHAPS THERE DEATHS WILL REMIND YOU OF THAT!" **

The shadows of her friends began to rise, and turn into sharp blades, aimed at the backs of their owners.

_NO! _Raven wanted to scream but Trigon had already taken control of her mouth so she couldn't warn them.

As the blades drew closer to her friend's backs, Raven started to accept that there was nothing she could do. 

"Raven!" She heard Tokoyami's voice. "It's ok! Just hang on a bit longer! We'll get you some help."

Raven looked at her friend, her first friend, who was so concerned, trying to help her.

She couldn't let it happen like this.

The shadow blades stopped in their tracks.

**"YOU THINK YOU CAN RESIST ME, GIRL!"  
**

_Not them! I won't let you hurt them! _Raven struggled harder than she ever had before, trying to regain control.

Eventually, the shadow blades slowly began to sink back into the ground. 

"**FINE. YOUR FRIENDS MAY LIVE FOR NOW. BUT KNOW THAT IF YOU CONTINUE TO DISOBEY ME, THEN THEY WILL PARISH!" **

Raven's eyes turned back to normal, and the shadow blades dissipated completely.

She took deep breaths as slowly, the pain began to dissipate.

"Raven are you ok?" Iida said. "Should we call an ambulance?"

"No." Raven panted. "I'm fine. I get really bad headaches sometimes, using my quirk like this just made it worse. I have some medication at home."

"We should take you home then," Momo said. 

"I'll go by myself," Raven said. 

"Not in that state you won't," Helena said. "That headache looked really bad. You might pass out for all you know." 

She was about to object, but one look at them told her they weren't going to take no for an answer.

"I'll go with her," Tokoyami said. 

"That's fine I guess," Raven said, knowing it was the best she was going to get. 

Everyone was hesitant, but after much insistence, they agreed to let the two go off on their own.

Later

As Tokoyami and Raven walked down the dark city streets, Tokoyami eventually asked her a question.

"What was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" Asked Raven in return.

"You were in my head," Tokoyami said. "I saw all the memories of our time together. It's what helped calm me down." 

Raven grit her teeth. "They were probably just your own memories. Maybe you subconsciously brought them up."

"They were from your point of view," Tokoyami said, killing Raven's argument right there. "And those emotions I felt, it was hard to tell, but I knew not all of them were mine." 

_Shit. _Raven thought. _I already lied so If I keep lying it's going to look suspicious...fuck it I'm gonna be wanted in four days anyway. I doubt he'll figure me out that soon. _

"I have two quirks," Raven said. 

"Two quirks?" Tokoyami questioned. "The only things I know of that have multiple quirks are those Nomu things."

"Well, I'm a special case," Raven said. "My second quirk lets me link my mind and emotions to others." 

"That makes sense I suppose, but why did you hide it?" Tokoyami asked.

"I don't really want to be treated like I'm special." Raven lied. "Plus I don't want to be confused for those Nomu things."

"That's fair I suppose," Tokoyami said. "Still, both those quirks helped me greatly in controlling Dark Shadow. And I am forever grateful." 

Raven stayed silent for a moment, before giving him a smirk. "Don't worry about it. And you're welcome."

Eventually Raven brought Tokoyami to an abandoned building near the bar and after convincing him that it was her home, the two said their goodbyes and Tokoyami left.

Raven sighed. _I better go inside and then call Kurogiri to pick me up. Today was exhausting. _

As Raven went inside, a figure that was watching her from a nearby alleyway walked away from the building. 

That figure was none other than Ochaco Uraraka.

While some of her friends had missed some of the more suspicious things Raven had done, the use of multiple quirks, the guilty look she had when she was getting praised and the shadow blades, she had not. And had decided to follow Her and Tokoyami while they walked back, to see if anything suspicious happened and sure enough it did.

She took out her flip phone and dialed a number in, before holding it to her ear.

It didn't take long for the other person to pick up.

"Uraraka." Came Izuku's voice on the other end. "Your monthly report isn't due for another few days."

"Yeah, but something important came up," Ochaco said.

"Does it have to do with that villain attack from earlier?" Izuku asked. 

"Kind of," Ochaco responded. "One of my classmates met a girl named Raven." 

"Do you know her real name?" Izuku asked.

"They're saying that is her real name." Ochaco clarified. "What's weirder is she's Japanese and she doesn't even have a last name."

"That is odd, but It doesn't seem like it's so important you had to call me about," Izuku said. "I'm assuming there's more." 

"Yes, sir. I noticed some things were off about her." Ochaco said. "She helped save us during the villain attack from earlier but when we praised her for it she looked guilty. And she also has two quirks." 

"The Todoroki kind or the Nomu kind?" Izuku asked.

Todoroki didn't technically have two quirks, but his one quirk had two abilities so it almost seemed like he did. While Nomu just flat out had two separate quirks, it was important to distinguish the difference between the two, as one was natural and the other was not.

"At first I wasn't really sure, but I followed them and overheard her saying that she had two quirks, implying it's more like the Nomu kind," Ochaco said. "Himiko was there as well she can probably tell you more about it." 

"I see. That is suspicious." Izuku said. "While I doubt she's a Nomu herself she could have a connection to...never mind. Did you see anything else that was suspicious?"

"After she saved us she got a really bad headache, and her quirk seemed to go out of control, I think she almost attacked us," Ochaco said. "She also went inside this really shady building, no lights are on and there's no sound coming from inside. It's also in a really shady part of the city." 

"Alright, I look into it," Izuku said. "For now let's leave the conversation here, you should get out of that part of the city. If you see this girl do anything else suspicious. Thank you for going above your orders and reporting this, I'm sure your parents will be very happy with their sudden increase in pay and I'll be looking forward to your report on 1A's activities." 

"Thank you, sir," Ochaco said. 

Izuku hung up and Ochaco went on her way.

She did feel bad about reporting someone who helped her out to Batman, but as one of Batman's informants, she couldn't not report suspicious activity to him. After all, she owed him and Shield too much. 

She was sure Raven would understand.

**So the next chapter will probably be the last chapter of this arc, after that we'll be back with Izuku. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and have a nice day.  
**


	33. Prison Break part 1

**So there are a few questions that have been asked in regards to Ochaco being an informant. **

**These questions are namely, when did she become an informant? Why would she become an informant? And why would Izuku make her his informant?  
**

**She became his informant during the time skip, as for the rest of those questions, those will be answered in later chapters.  
**

**Anyway, onto the chapter. **

"I'm glad there were no complications in our meeting here today." Came the voice of All for one from the T.V. 

The League of Villains had all gathered in the bar.

From the original members, Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

To its newer members, Mr. Compress, Mustard, Muscular, Magne, Clayface, Firefly, Zsasz, Electrocutioner, and Copperhead.

And of course, there was their "newest member" Raven. 

"Now that we're all here, let us explain the plan." All for one said. "Tomura."

The man child nodded. " I've had Clayface scout the prison for the past few days and he's already located both the generator and the backup generator. Kurogiri will warp the Electrocutioner to the generator and then Clayface will take out the more heavily guarded backup generator. Once the security system is down, Kurogiri will make warp gates throughout the facility and allow Mustard's gas to spread throughout the facility. Tomura, Muscular, Zsasz, Electrocutioner, and Copperhead will take care of any leftover guards. Meanwhile, Firefly, Magne, Kurogiri, and Mr. Compress, will take care of Hawks and his allies. And Tomura will get rid of the bridge so no reinforcements can arrive. Once Trigon is found, Kurogiri will warp him and everyone out of the facility and back to base." 

Zsasz raised his hand.

"When you get Trigon, you will leave immediately. No, you may not kill and torture every guard in the facility and if Hawks isn't dead by then you still need to leave." All for One said. 

"Awww." Firefly and Zsasz groaned.

"Fucking lunatics," Raven muttered. 

"Are there any other questions?" All for One asked.

"I'll still be able to do what signed up to do right?" Electrocutioner asked.

"Yes of course, just try not to take too long." All for One said.

Electrocutioner nodded.

"Well if there are no more questions than you are free to prepare for the attack." All for One said, and then the T.V. shut off.

"Hehe! I can't wait to slice up some guards!" Zsasz chuckled. 

"I hope Hawk's wings look good roasted." Firefly said.

"I wish I could be there to cut them off after you burn them. They would make a great trophy!" Zsasz said.

Many of the other members backed away from the two cackling madmen.

"Thessse guysss are freakssss." Copperhead said. 

"Please tell me you don't talk like that normally." Electrocutioner said.

"Lisssstin, I don't like talking like thissss either, but If I have to fucking deal with it so do you," Copperhead replied. 

"Great." Electrocutioner said sarcastically.

"Hey, I have an annoying voice, you have a sssstupid name," Copperhead said. "Sssseriously what kinda name issss Electrocutioner."

"What kinda name is Copperhead?" Electrocutioner fired back. "Out of all the snakes you could have named yourself after one that no one knows. Seriously is that the name of a villain or a prostitute."

Raven actually had to hold in a laugh at that one.

"Alright ssssmart guy, what would have been a better ssssnake name?" Copperhead dared him.

"Viper." Said almost everyone in the bar.

"Fuck," Copperhead responded. 

Clayface would have rolled his eyes if he had eyeballs.

Tomura looked at his underlings and thought to himself. _If These idiots better not fuck this up. _

Meanwhile, with Hawks in his office

The young hero sighed. It was his turn to watch over Tartarus, a task he personally hated.

"God, why couldn't I have been knocked out of the top ten." Hawks groaned. 

"Keep that attitude and you will be."

"Batman." Hawks said, recognizing Izuku's altered voice.

He turned around and true to form Izuku was standing right there.

"So the rumors are true, you hate doors." Hawks said. "Either that or you like scaring the shit out of people, if that's the case, then sorry to disappoint you."

"I'm just testing the detection skills of heroes," Izuku said. "Every time I'm disappointed." 

"Well, that's what happens when you're a super ninja." Hawks said. "Anyway, what are you here for?" 

"I know it's your turn to patrol around Tartarus tonight," Izuku said. "So I wanted to warn you, my informants have told about a few rumors going around amongst the underground that a villain group has plans to attack Tartarus." 

"You snuck into my office just to tell me about Rumors?" Hawks asked. "I'm guessing there's more to this."

"No. Just rumors for now. However, these rumors have been going around for a few months and haven't disappeared, meaning there is probably some base to them." Izuku said. "And at the same time these rumors started circulating, there have been rumors that the League of Villains is looking for new members." 

"So it's possible that there might be a correlation is what you're saying?" Hawks asked. "That the League might be looking for new members to attack Tartarus."

"It's possible." Izuku mused. "With Kurogiri, they stand a reasonable chance of being able to get in and out without losing too many members."

"Well, then I'll make sure to watch out for ominous black portals." Hawks said. 

"Good. If they are attacking they will probably attack at night. So be careful." Izuku said. "And take this."

Izuku tossed Hawks a visor that looked exactly like the one he already had on.

"What's this?" Hawks asked.

"They're tracking visors," Izuku explained. "They'll help you find villains. I imagine it's not easy to find people in the dark while flying at high altitudes, so this is going to help with that." 

Hawks gave him a lazy grin and a thumbs up. "Huh. Thanks."

Then the door opened up and Tokoyami walked in.

"I have finished cleansing the bogs of stench," Tokoyami said bitterly, glaring at his boss. 

"Oh, you finished cleaning the toilets." Hawks said. "Well you just in time, me and Batman were just talking about-" 

"Uh, Batman isn't here?" Dark Shadow pointed out.

Hawks turned back to where Izuku was standing and found that there was now nobody there. 

"I just looked away how did he do that?" Hawks asked. "Eh. Well anyway, I'm bringing everyone to the Tartarus patrol. Including you."

"Didn't you say you normally don't take too many sidekicks with you for that because it's so uneventful?" Tokoyami asked.

"Let's just say I have a feeling that's gonna change." Hawks said. 

Later that Night.

Tokoyami sighed as he walked around the wall of the prison. _I was hoping to have some free time tonight. Perhaps it would have been the right time to give Raven that gift for saving us. _

"Hey, you were hoping for the night off right?" Asked one of Hawks' sidekicks that were walking beside him. "Me too. I actually had plans tonight." 

"Same here bud." Said the other sidekick patrolling with them. "Not sure why. No one is dumb enough to attack this place." 

As if on cue, suddenly all three of their shadows suddenly jumped up and grabbed them.

"What the-" The sidekick was cut off as the shadows spread all over their bodies, immobilizing them completely. 

_What's going on!? Dark Shadow! Do something! _Tokoyami thought.

"I can't move!" Dark Shadow shouted as he was pinned to the ground.

The three of them were then slammed, face-first into the ground, repeatedly. 

_Damn it! Need to find a way out of this! _Tokoyami thought as he was getting repeatedly hit in the face.

When all seemed grim, one of the sidekicks suddenly started glowing from within the shadow cocoon.

"Photon explosion!"

Suddenly the entire area was lit up in a blinding flash.

After a few seconds, the flash died down and all three of them could see, and move again.

Tokoyami opened his eyes, and he saw orbs of light floating in the air.

"What, just happened?" Tokoyami asked.

"Our foe seems to be able to manipulate shadows.." Said one of the sidekicks who was here with him. "So I put some starlight to stop them." 

Hawks sidekick, Dr. Light. Quirk, Light manipulation, can create and manipulate light. Most often used during rescue operations in which there is very little light.

The balls of light then started to shrink, before Dr. Light made them grow back, dissipating the shadows around them.

"Someone is trying to get rid of the light, I can keep it up but I'll have to focus on it." Dr. Light said. 

"How convenient." Said a very, familiar voice.

Tokoyami's eyes widened. _That voice. That quirk, it can't be. _

Tokoyami looked in the direction where the voice came from and standing there, was Raven. 

"Hey." She said casually.

Meanwhile, with Hawks

Hawks sighed as he flew through the air over Tartarus. "Man this sucks. Life the League is going to attack can they just do it soon."

With the spectacular timing that could only belong to the League of Villains, a portal opened up in front of Hawks and a new was thrown out. 

Hawks narrowly dodged the net and watched as the portal disappeared.

"Well, I'm guessing they have to be nearby for an attack that accurate, so time to test out the visor." Hawks said as he looked down.

The visor display lit up, and two targets appeared and closed in on the three villains below him. Kurogiri Magne and Mr. Compress.

Hawks dived down at the three villains, going fast but still slow enough to dodge the various warp gates that came up in front of him.

Once he was about a mile in above them, out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright light coming towards him.

Hawks slowed his descent and a yellow blur flew right below him.

Hawks looked at the blur flying around at high speeds, Aka Firefly, in his yellow and black flight suit. 

Ganbo Tsuyoi, AKA Firefly. Quirk, Inner Flame: Allows him to generate intense heat from within his body. By itself, it's only useful for surviving cold temperatures, or close-quarters combat. But when combined with his technological prowess, it allows him to draw the heat from out of his body to power his jetpack and flamethrowers. 

_This guy is fast. I'm gonna need to go full speed. _Hawks thought. _But first I should call for- _

Then the bridge that leads to the prison started to crumble and collapsed. 

_Shit. _Hawks sighed. _Guess we're on our own.  
_

Hawks flapped his wings and went full throttle towards firefly. 

A few minutes ago inside the generator room.

The guards inside the room stood alert as a portal suddenly appeared.

They trained their guns on the portal ready to shoot anything that popped out of it.

Which was unfortunate for them, because the first thing to pop out of the portal was a few grenades.

The trigger happy guards, who were definitely not expecting intruders, opened fire the minute they saw something.

**BOOM! **

The grenades detonated, blowing back the guards in the room. Knocking some of them out and flat out killing some of the ones who were closer.

Electrocutioner walked out of the portal, which quickly closed behind him.

He walked towards the generator, before shoving his gantlet covered fist inside of it.

His quirk then started to drain, all the Electricity from the entire prison.

Ikari Raitoningu, AKA Electrocutioner. Quirk, Thunder Fist. He has the ability to absorb electricity through his fist, and use it to power up his punches. 

The lights went out as the prison was now completely out of power.

The backup generator was already destroyed by Clayface so the security system wouldn't be going online.

That meant he had done his part, and he was free to do what he came here for.

The door was kicked open and two guards who had heard the grenades exploding, walking in and trained their guns on Ikari. 

"Freeze!" One of the guards shouted.

Ikari quickly turned around, and shielded his upper body with his gauntlets before running towards the two guards.

The guards opened fire at him, but the bullets were deflected by his thick gauntlets.

Electrocutioner quickly closed the distance and grabbed both their guns. He activated his quirk making the electricity go through the guns, shocking the guards. 

The guards fell to the floor unconscious and Ikari moved on.

When he left the generator room he was immediately met with the sounds of scream and gunfire and the smell of blood.

_They work fast. _He thought.

He pulled out the map Clayface had made for him, telling him exactly where he wanted to go.

The cell of the former hero Frightening Bolt.

His father's cell.

Meanwhile with Tokoyami

Tokoyami stared at his friend turned enemy in shock.

"Raven?" Tokoyami said. "What...what are you doing here?"

"Helping the League break-in," Raven answered. 

"The League of Villains!?" Tokoyami said.

Raven sighed and hid her face to hide her sad expression. _Well, it's time to say goodbye to the only friend I've ever had.  
_

"Yeah remember when I said my dad didn't have any control over me any more?" Raven asked. 

Tokoyami's eyes widened as he put two and two together. "You were...lying? Those headaches…" 

"Most of what I told you was true, I just sprinkled in a few lies to make sure you wouldn't ask too many questions," Raven explained. "The truth is my dad was a Nomu. But not like the ones you've seen before, he was able to think and talk and shit. So eventually his boss had him screw my mom as a science experiment to see if they could make a baby with multiple quirks. It worked and I was born. My dad was given another quirk so that they could keep me under their control, but after he was arrested my mom managed to escape with me. That didn't stop my dad from still being able to control me, even all the way in prison. The only way he'll let me be free is if I let him out." 

"You really think they'll let you go after this?" Tokoyami said. "They're villains! They will betray you!"

"Probably," Raven admitted. "But it's the only chance I have. And at this point, I don't even have a choice. Either I can fight you and knock you unconscious, or my dad takes control of me and kills you. And I won't let that happen." 

"Raven. Don't do this." Tokoyami pleaded.

"I'm sorry Tokoyami." Raven apologized as her eyes turned red. "But I never really had a choice."

**Sorry, I know I said that this would be the last chapter for this arc, but I always tend to underestimate how long the chapters I write are. **

**Anyway, the next chapter, FOR SURE, will be the last of the arc. **

**Also yes many of the League of Villains from the canon are not here. The reason for that is simple. Toga is working with Izuku so obviously, she can't be on there. Dabi and Twice only joined because they thought Stain was a member and since Stain was in jail, he couldn't deny it, however since Stain is free, the League can't really use him as a reason to join. Twice...well I have plans for Twice, so I altered a few things to better fit those plans. Just know that Twice is still coming but he won't be here for a while. Also, Moonfish isn't here but he will be soon. So I just had to put in some Batman villains to fill the holes.  
**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think in the Reviews and have a wonderful day. **


	34. Prison Break part 2

**So I know I said that I would put everything on hold until the movie based story was done, but I figured I should probably end this arc before doing that. **

Raven immediately took control of Dark Shadow and sent him right back at Tokoyami.

Luckily Dark Shadow was very weak due to both Tokoyami keeping his emotions in check, and the light balls scattered all around, so Tokoyami simply punched Dark Shadow away from him.

"Ow!" Dark Shadow complained.

Tokoyami sprinted towards Raven, who formed a shadow shield in front of her to block any attack that he might throw.

Tokoyami punched the shield, almost breaking it instantly.

Raven gritted her teeth in frustration. _Damn it! These light things are more trouble then I thought. I don't have a lot of shadows to work with and the ones I do have are weak. He's a lot stronger than me physically so I have to stay away. _

"Don't make me hurt you, Raven!" Tokoyami shouted. 

"You should!" Raven shouted back.

Raven's shadow moved in front of her, and a shadow spike jutted forward, Tokoyami jumped back into the air to dodge it.

"Watch out!" Dark Shadow shouted from behind him.

"Wha-oomph!" Raven had used Dark Shadow to smack Tokoyami out of the air. 

Tokoyami hit the ground hard, leaving him gasping for air.

Ravin cringed at seeing her friend in pain, her hesitation giving Tokoyami time to recover.

_Even with her powers weakened I'm not sure I can beat her. Her quirk not only makes mine ineffective but turns it against me! I need to close the distance and...no. There is only really one way to win this fight. _Tokoyami thought. _Kaminari once said that sometimes stupidity is the best tactic. Let's see if that is the case. _

"Do you still have it?" Tokoyami asked her.

Raven paused for a second in confusion. "What?"

"The prize, from that festival. Do you still have it with you?" Tokoyami explained.

Raven briefly looked down at her pocket, where the prize was being kept.

"So you do still have it," Tokoyami said. "I'm glad. It was rather...difficult, to obtain." 

"Heh," Raven smirked as she remembered Tokoyami's attempts at ring toss. "I kept wondering how a professionally trained hero student could have an aim that bad." 

"I don't exactly have any projectile attacks so forgive me for not being used to them." Tokoyami defended.

Raven wanted to laugh at that, but she then quickly remembered that, oh yeah, she was fighting him.

_What the hell is he doing? Is he trying to distract me? But why isn't he moving? _Raven wondered.

"Whatever you're trying to do, It's not going to work," Raven said, sending a shadow spear at him. 

Tokoyami leaped to the side, dodging the spear. "I am simply taking advantage of a weakness you and I both share. Casual conversation." 

Raven gave him a, are you serious look, blinking at him blankly a few times, as if unsure of what she just heard. "Ok...I can't say you're wrong but that's not exactly a weakness you can use when fighting someone."

"Considering that it's gotten you to stop attacking me, twice, can you truly call it an ineffective strategy?" Tokoyami asked.

There was a brief moment of silence, as Raven gave him a deadpan look, before she covered a nearby metal block in shadow, and threw it at Tokoyami.

Tokoyami ducked, narrowly dodging the block which went right over his head. "It appears that aiming is an issue for both of us." 

"Your aim suck-" Dark Shadow was promptly shut up as Raven used her quirk to close his mouth.

"What I wouldn't do to be able to do that," Tokoyami said. 

"Keep talking and I'll do it to you too!" Raven said. 

"Try as you might. I will not be silenced!" Tokoyami replied.

Meanwhile with Hawks.

A high-speed air battle was taking place over Tartarus. 

Hawks skillfully maneuvered through the air, dodging the fireballs being sent at him by Firefly. 

He flew upwards as Firefly made a mad dash towards him, only to end up flying right past him.

_Alright, let's think. _Hawks thought. _He's faster than me but his aim sucks. And it doesn't look like he has an easy time making sharp turns with that thing. There aren't really any walls to make him run into, but I doubt that thing is waterproof. _

With a strategy in mind, Hawks descended full speed, flying just above the waters around Tartarus, while also discreetly sending a few of his feathers away from him.

Firefly swiftly followed him, flying right behind him shooting some more fireballs from his flamethrower.

"Burn! Burn!" Firefly yelled.

"Don't think so. How about you cool off." Hawks replied.

Hawks's feathers, which had gone unnoticed by Firefly, had been flying above Firefly and now pushed down, causing the villain to fly right into the water.

"GAHH! BWaragh!" Firefly flailed wildly, steam coming off his body and his suit and jetpack rapidly failing. Leaving him helpless in the water. Like a wet bug.

"Help! Can't swim!" Firefly shouted.

Hawks looked down at the squirming villain, waiting a few seconds for the villain to run out of energy and stop struggling, before sending in some of his feathers to lift him out of the water.

_Why didn't the portal guy try and save him? _Hawks wondered as he brought the villain back to land. _Come to think of it, they haven't been attacking me for a while now. _

Hawks's raised the helpless Firefly up in the air with his feathers, before dropping him on his head, knocking him out.

_He should be out for a while. _Hawks thought. _Now, where did those two go?  
_

Hawks flew high in the air and used his visor to try and find the other villains.

Nothing.

_Damn. Given that the alarms aren't going off, they must already be inside the prison and disabled the security system. _Hawks deduced. _I need to get-_

**Kathroom! **

Suddenly the whole prison began to shake, and a red-figure began to emerge from the prison. 

Hawks eyes widened as a shadow began to loom over the entire place. Getting bigger and bigger.

"Shit."

Meanwhile, a few minutes earlier.

Zsasz carved another scar into his skin, as he stood with his foot over a now-deceased guard. 

"Tch. Pathetic." Muscular mocked as he threw away the upper half of a guard.

"Letssss jussst get thisss over with," Copperhead grunted. 

The three of them walked on, not meeting much resistance as the security systems were down, and most of the guards around the area were done in my Mustard's gas.

It didn't take long for them to reach a huge, high-security door. 

"Kurogiri, we cleared the way to the door," Copperhead said over the coms. "Ssssend the bossss."

After a few seconds a warp gate opened up behind them, and Tomura walked out of it.

"About time," Tomura said impatiently. 

He walked up to the extremely thick security door and put his hand on it.

It took a minute but soon the door was reduced to nothing but dust.

On the other side of the door was a control room that was overlooking a larger room, and in the center of that room was a large red demonic like man being held up in restraints, with tubes inserted into his body, constantly pumping in sedatives into him, keeping the prisoner in a constant state of grogginess.

Tomura looked at the control panels, before putting his hands on them, causing them to decay.

**Brrrr!Brrrr!WEeeerrrr! **

Sparks began to fly wildly, as everything went haywire.

The tubes pumping sedatives into Trigon began to slow, and soon, they stopped completely.

"Time to wake up," Tomura said. "We have to leave." 

Nothing.

The group waited for a few minutes, but seemingly nothing happened.

"Nothing's going on." Muscular pointed out.

"Maybe we sssshould get him out of those resssstraintssss." Copperhead suggested.

"He's just groggy from all those years of sedatives," Tomura explained. "He'll free himself any-" 

**Snap! **

Trigon broke one of the restraints on his arm, before breaking the one on his other arm.

He ripped away the rest of his binds with his massive claws, piece by piece the bent chunks of metal fell to the floor, and with a thud, Trigon was free. 

"**Ahhhh." **He breathed deeply, stretching his arms and moving around for the first time in years. **"At long last." **

"You can celebrate later, Kurogiri open a portal," Tomura said. 

"**You expect me to leave?" **Trigon scoffed. **"This place has held me here for far too long. I will leave once this entire place has been reduced to ash, and when every guard here has been sent to hell!" **

"Sensei had demanded that you return. Don't get ahead of yourself." Tomura glared at the enormous man.

Trigon glared at him with all six of his eyes. **"If All for One could not free me for years after my capture, then he is no longer worthy of my respect!" **

"He made you!" Tomura screeched. "Do not dare disrespect him!"

**"You annoy me, child. As a reward for freeing me, I will allow you to leave with your life. But I will do as I wish." **Trigon said.

Then before anyone else could get a word in, Trigon began growing, getting bigger and bigger at an alarming rate as he broke out of the room.

"Damn you!" Tomura cursed him. "Kurogiri open a warp gate behind us! Now! We're getting everyone out!"

It didn't take more than five seconds for the warp gate to open behind them, and the League of Villains ran through it.

A few minutes earlier, with Raven and Tokoyami.

"And so you just threw him into a dumpster?" Tokoyami asked. "What did you think was going to happen?"

"Ok to be fair it should be obvious by now that I'm not exactly good at making decisions when under pressure!" Raven said. 

The two of them had been going on like this for quite a while, with Tokoyami doing his best to start up a conversation while also dodging whatever Raven threw at him, while Raven did her best to ignore him.

It was pretty clear that Tokoyami was finding more success in his goal, by far.

"In all honesty, I didn't expect this to be as enjoyable or as easy as it was," Tokoyami admitted. 

"Well excuse me if I'm a bit starved for conversation!" Raven snapped. "You're one of the few people I've ever been able to talk to that I would actually want to talk to!"

Raven's eyes turned back to their normal color, revealing her saddened expression. "And of course my dad is gonna fuck that up again."

For a moment, everyone was silent. Raven unwittingly deactivated her quirk and was just looking at the ground with an enraged, yet hopeless expression. She'd lost the will to fight but felt powerless to resist her father's will. 

"Then don't let him," Tokoyami responded, slowly walking up to her. "Don't let him ruin anything else." 

"You don't understand." Raven lamented. "I tried fighting him countless times. I've only ever managed to stop him once. I can't stop him."

Tokoyami walked up to her and took her hands in his. "I thought the same when Dark Shadow went out of control. To this day when he goes berserk, I still can't stop him. Not alone. But I don't need to do it alone." 

The two looked at each other for a few moments, before Raven spoke up.

"I-AHHHHHH!" Raven suddenly recoiled back, clutching her head as the familiar pain returned.

"**Foolish boy! He truly thinks he can take you from my grasp! You've had your chance Raven! Now I will kill him myself!" **

Raven's eyes glowed red again, and then Raven's shadow started growing larger and larger, consuming the balls of light completely.

"She was holding back!" Dr. Light deduced, panicking. 

Raven's shadow transformed into a large hand and grabbed Tokoyami before squeezing him.

"AHHH!" Tokoyami screamed in pain.

"No!" Raven shouted. "Please! Dad! Stop! I'll do anything, just stop!"

"**He has poisoned your minds with thoughts of freedom! He must be destroyed!" **

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Raven shouted.

The shadow hand loosened its grip on Tokoyami a little, no longer crushing him.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANYTHING ELSE!" Raven screamed, angrier then she has been in years. 

"**MY FREEDOM IS AT HAND GIRL! YOU DARE RESIST ME!" **

Trigon and Raven struggled for control of Raven's body, keeping Tokoyami stuck in the air barely not being crushed by the shadow hand.

"Raven!" He shouted out to her. "Use your other quirk! Link our minds!"

"What!?" Raven shouted back, distracting her and causing Trigon to gain a little more control, as the hand resumed squeezing Tokoyami.

"AHH! Just do it! Trust me!" Tokoyami pleaded.

The memories of the time they spent together flashed through her mind. She didn't know what he had planned but trusted him. She had to. 

She barely managed enough control to activate her second quirk, creating a mental link between both of them.

Suddenly Tokoyami experienced the worst headache he'd ever had in his mind.

"**I do not know what you have planned boy! But it will fail!" **

Tokoyami could hear him now, as Trigon fought to take control over Tokoyami as well.

"The one that will fail!" Tokoyami shouted. "IS YOU!"

Tokoyami resisted Trigon as much as he could, with Raven doing the same.

Slowly the headache began to lessen, and the two of them had an easier time controlling their own bodies.

"**WHAT?! WHAT IS THIS!? NO ONE CAN ESCAPE MY CONTROL!" **

"Perhaps not alone! But your will cannot beat ours!" Tokoyami said. "Through our combined efforts! We will prevail."

"What he said!" Raven said.

Raven deactivated her shadow quirk and freed Tokoyami. 

Soon the headache became minor, as Tokoyami and Raven mentally pushed him back. 

"**DAMN YOU! DO NOT THINK YOU WILL GET AWAY WITH THIS! IF I CAN NOT CONTROL YOU! THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU WILL REGRET THIS RAVEN!" **

Then Trigon's presence in their minds faded completely.

The two of them fell to their knees, panting in exhaustion.

"We...we did it." Raven breathed. "I can't...believe it."

"To be honest neither can I," Tokoyami said. "I just spat out some lines I heard in an anime once." 

The two of them spent a couple of minutes recovering before getting up.

"So are we done fighting now?" Dr. Light asked.

"Not quite," Raven said. "We still need to stop the league before they-" 

Before Raven could finish, the whole prison shook.

Raven's eyes widened. "No."

"What was that!?" Dr. Light asked. 

Then they saw it. From the center of the prison, Trigon grew. Getting bigger and bigger until he towered over the prison and was larger than even skyscrapers.

"**I WILL DESTROY! EVERYTHING!" **

They looked on in horror at the absolutely massive villain, as he began tearing up the prison with his immense power.

Dr. Light then promptly fainted. 

"No," Raven whispered. "The league must have released him!" 

"Look! It's Hawks!" Dark Shadow pointed out.

Hawks flew in front of Trigon's face, trying to get his attention. "Hey, horn head overhear!" 

"**A HERO! YOUR KIND WILL PERISH!" **

Trigon turned his attention to Hawks and tried to shoot him out of the air using laser eyes. 

Tokoyami watched as Hawks narrowly dodged all of Trigon's attack's, and noticed something. "He's flying slower than normal, he must be using some of his feathers to get the guards out!" 

"He won't be able to keep that up forever, and if he takes one good hit he's done," Raven noted. "We need to do something!" 

"Uh, how!?" Dark Shadow exclaimed. "I mean I can get pretty big and powerful when he lets me, but not that big!"

"And even if Dark Shadow got that big, I wouldn't be able to control him," Tokoyami said. "And there's no way I could get him to that size anyway." 

That gave Raven an idea. "No, but I could."

"What?" Tokoyami asked.

"Dark Shadow gets stronger when you get angrier and when there's not a lot of light right?" Raven asked.

"Correct," Tokoyami said. 

"Well, then I have a plan," Raven said. "First I'll use my shadow control and my mental link to keep him under control. Then I'll use my mental link to make you angry, and then I'll use my third quirk, eclipse." 

"You have a third quirk?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yeah. Remember when those balls of light started to shrink and that guy had to keep them up the entire fight." Raven said. "That's because I was using Eclipse to try and make them go disappear. Eclipse basically allows me to remove light from places."

"I see." Tokoyami thought it over. "Then there's a chance this might work."

"**RAHH! HOLD STILL YOU FLY!" **

"We need to work fast!" Raven said. 

"Alight. Do it!" Tokoyami said.

Raven took a deep breath, and her eyes glowed red as she activated her quirks. She grabbed Tokoyami's head and brought his forehead to her own, making them both blush.

"W-what are you-" Tokoyami asked, getting extremely flustered.

"Mental Link works better the closer I am to someone," Raven explained. "Now let me focus." 

Rave regained her concentration, linking her mind to Tokoyami and Dark Shadow.

Then she started to bring bad memories to the forefront of her mind.

All three of them started to experience the worst of what Raven's life had to offer.

Her father taking control of her body for the first time and making her attack some of her classmates when she was six.

Her father making her attack her mother when she was nine.

Her drifting from place to place trying to stay alive.

Her dealing with the League of villains.

Her thinking she would have to betray Tokoyami.

"RAhh!" Tokoyami, grit his teeth as he was overcome with fury. Dark Shadow got bigger and bigger, growing at a rapid pace.

Tokoyami added his own bad memories to the mix, to try and help the process.

His first time being human.

The scorn and bullying from his other classmates.

His hatred of Dark Shadow back when he couldn't control him at all.

His hatred of Trigon when he knew what he did.

Their angers mixed, together making Dark Shadow grow to the size of a small building.

Raven the used Eclipse, and Dark Shadow got even bigger.

_I hope this works. _Raven thought.

The still-growing Dark Shadow wrapped around them, engulfing them both inside of him. 

Dark Shadow grew and grew, and he started to change shape as Raven molded him from inside. 

In the span of a few minutes, Dark Shadow had finished growing.

"**RAHHHHHHH!" **Dark Shadow cawed. The blackbird was now the size of Trigon's chest and looked like a giant Raven. 

This did not go unnoticed by Trigon who growled. **"FOOLISH CHILDREN!" **

He shot out his eye lasers at Dark Shadow, who took flight and avoided them.

Dark Shadow flew right at Trigon's chest, knocking him off his feet and off the prison, into the water.

"**GRAH." **Trigon groaned as he pulled himself up.

Dark Shadow swooped down and swiped Trigon's face with his claws.

"**RAH! YOU DARE!" **Trigon clutched his face as he pulled himself to his feet.

_Is that Tokoyami? How did he...well I guess I'll have to figure that out later. First I need to get everyone out. _Hawks thought.

Fire ignited in Trigon's hands, and he threw it at Dark Shadow.

Dark Shadow dodged the fireballs, but the bright light coming from fire as they flew by caused him to shrink.

_We need to do something about that fire! _Raven thought, using the mental link to communicate telepathically with Tokoyami.

They could regain the size they lost, but not faster then Trigon could shrink them.

Trigon prepared another fireball, but before he could throw it-

**KABOOM! **

A missile was launched into the fireball, creating a massive explosion.

"**Grah!" **Trigon staggered back.

To Trigon's left was a large battleship, with loads of missiles and guns strapped to it. And a large bat symbol painted onto the side.

_Is that Batman? _Tokoyami thought.

_You know anyone else who uses that symbol? _Raven thought.

Then a helicopter, that also had a bat symbol on it, flew next to Dark Shadow.

"Tokoyami." Said Izuku's voice over a speaker. "The ship and helicopter are remote controlled so don't worry about defending it. I'll provide covering fire so just take him out!"

Then the helicopter moved towards Trigon and unloaded a barrage of missiles at Trigon's face, causing him to stagger back.

"**GAH! YOU DARE!" **

Trigon's eyes glowed as he was about to use his eye lasers, but then Dark Shadow swooped down and clawed out one of his eyes.

"**RAHHH!" **

Not letting up, the Bat-tle ship went to town on him, unleashing explosives, gunfire, and missiles on the red giant. 

All this did little more than distract Trigon, who raised his fist into the air before crushing the ship, making it explode.

_We need to keep attacking! While Batman can still distract him. _Raven thought.

_Wait. look at his face. _Tokoyami thought.

Trigon's face, which previously had been scratched up and had an eye slashed open and bleeding, was now perfectly fine.

_He's healing himself! _Raven thought. _Shit. I can only keep this up for a few more minutes. At this rate, he'll outlast us. We need a different approach.  
_

The two looked at Trigon, who was distracted by the Batcopter.

Then Tokoyami got an idea, and using the mental link, he communicated it to Raven.

Trigon finally managed to hit the Batcopter with his laser eyes, causing it to explode into pieces.

"**Grrr. Now that the distractions are out of the way. RAVEN IT IS TIME TO-AHHHHH!" **

Dark Shadow had flew behind him, Raven molding his wings into razor-sharp edges, and cut deep into Trigon's legs, causing him to fall to his knees. 

Then Dark Shadow charged at the back of his head, pushing him forwards and face-first into the water. 

All of them plunged into the deep depths, as Dark Shadow forced Trigon's face to hit the bottom.

_You may have many quirks, but hopefully one of them isn't underwater breathing! _Tokoyami thought.

Trigon cried out in rage, only further filling his lungs up with water, as he tried to push himself up.

Even though it was pitch black underwater, Dark Shadow still struggled to keep him down, as Raven and Tokoyami tried their best to support him.

_We need to...keep pushing! _Raven struggled, as suddenly they were both overcome with a massive headache.

_GAH! Is this...your father? _Tokoyami asked.

_No, I think I'm just...over using my quirks. _Raven responded. _I've...never done that before. _

Trigon tried with all his power to escape, using his strength to try and overpower Dark Shadow but to no avail. 

He tried to create fireballs to weaken Dark Shadow with light, but in the cold, low oxygen environment he was unable to create even a spark.

He tried using his own shadow manipulation quirk to try and impale Dark Shadow with shadow spikes.

But attacking Dark Shadow with shadows, was as ineffective as it sounds, as the dark spikes were simply absorbed into his body.

He used his laser eyes to help push him upwards.

It was a desperate struggle on both sides. Dark Shadow began to shrink as it became harder to keep Trigon down.

_Put all the weight into the claws! _Tokoyami communicated.

_I know! _Raven snapped back!

After a few moments, Trigon's strength began to lessen, and his eye beams began to weaken. Slowly, Trigon got weaker and weaker, until eventually, he stopped struggling and passed out.

_We...we did it. _Raven thought. _Now we need to AH! _

__Suddenly Raven's headache spiked, and her quirks deactivated.

Dark Shadow immediately, and rapidly began to shrink, spitting both Raven and Tokoyami into the murky depths.

The two started to pass out from the immense strain of Raven's quirk.

_Tokoyami...I'm sorry. _Was the last thing Raven thought before everything went black. 

Sometime later

Raven opened her eyes, and she was bombarded with bright light.

"Errr." Raven groaned. Her head still hurt. "I'm...alive?...Where am I?"

She tried to move but found that she was restrained to a hospital bed, with medical equipment all around her.

A quick look around explained that she was in some kind of containment cell, specifically made for her. It was a glass tube that was surrounded by lights, presumably to keep her from using her quirk. 

The weirdest part of the containment cell though was that it seemed to be located inside of a cave. 

Raven sighed. "Well. I guess this is it. Hope my jail time isn't too long...then again maybe that's for the better. No doubt dad's going to try and take over my body again and without Tokoyami I can't stop him. At least in here, I can't hurt anybody." 

"I wouldn't be too worried about that."

Raven turned her head to look at the source of the voice and saw that there was a woman in a black cloak walking up to her cell. 

The woman walked up to a control panel located in front of Raven's cell, and after pressing a few buttons, the glass cylinder was raised into the ceiling.

"Good morning." The woman said. "I'm sure you are very confused about a lot of things right now. And I will provide an explanation, but first I need you to answer a few questions."

Raven wasn't really a fan of that but she wasn't really in a position to refuse. "Ok."

"Good. First, how are you feeling?" The woman asked.

"I'm a little groggy, my head hurts a little and these lights are killing my eyes," Raven said. "But other than that I'm fine." 

"I see. So this is the first time you've experienced the effects of overusing your quirk?" The woman asked. 

"Yeah. I've never really had to use it this much before." Raven explained.

"Alright. Well, that's all for my questions for now." The woman said. "So. Let me start by explaining your situation. My name is Oracle, and you are currently in one of Batman's caves." 

"Ok so Batman not only literally works out of a cave, but he has more than one of them." Raven deadpanned. "Both those things are insane, and yet neither surprise me."

"Get used to that," Oracle said. "Anyway, one of our submarines found you, Tokoyami and Trigon and scooped you all up. Trigon was reimprisoned, Tokoyami was taken to a nearby hospital and we took you here." 

"Ok. Why?" Raven asked. "I mean I'm pretty sure I should be, you know, in jail. Also isn't that illegal?"

"Well, the thing about that is, you came after the security systems were shut down, and the only person who saw you besides Tokoyami, was Dr. Light, who we have gone through the effort of silencing for the time being," Oracle explained. "So, for now, nobody is looking for you." 

"For now." Raven pointed out. "Ugh. Never mind. How is Tokoyami?"

"He's fine. You've been asleep for a week but he woke up just a couple of days ago." Oracle explained. "He told us the whole story."

Raven sighed with relief. "Good. Now, what do you want? You said, for now, earlier and you said Tokoyami told you everything. So the only reason you would have kept me out of jail is if you want something." 

"Very perceptive." Oracle praised. "Well, then I'll get right to the chase. First, we would like you to attend U.A. as part of the hero course." 

"...What?" Raven asked. "Why?"

"Batman wants there to be more heroes around, and you have quite the powerful set of quirks. So it makes sense that he would want you to join the hero course." Oracle explained.

"Ok." Raven sighed. "But there's one big problem with that."

"Ah, you're referring to your father right?" Oracle asked. "Well there's no need to worry about him you see...well...there's no light way to put this so...we did some poking around in your brain." 

"Does the word consent mean anything to your people?" Raven asked.

"Listen I didn't want to do it but Batman was very insistent and very persuasive." Oracle defended herself. "But anyway, we found out how your father was taking control of you and figured out a way to stop it." 

Oracle pressed another button on the control panel, and the restraints opened up, allowing Raven to move again.

"Please touch your forehead," Oracle said. 

Raven raised an eyebrow at this but did so anyway, feeling something smooth sticking out of her forehead.

In the center of Raven's forehead was what looked like a red gem of some kind.

"What is this?" Raven asked.

"It's part of something we attached to your brain to keep your father from taking control of you or even communicating with you," Oracle explained. "In short, you are now completely, rid of him." 

Raven's eyes widened. _I'm...free? _

For so long she had lived in fear of her father...suffered, because of her father. And now...she was finally free.

A few tears of joy ran down her face, as she quickly worked to regain her composure.

"I'll do it." Raven sniffed. "I accept."

"Well, you might want to hear the second part of the proposition," Oracle said. "You see, while we were analyzing your body. We found several interesting things, so we would like to perform a few experiments on you from time to time." 

"Fine." Raven agreed. "At this point, I don't even care. You freed me from my dad. I owe you." 

"Well, I'm not sure about that but thank you for making this easy," Oracle said. "You'll be living in the U.A. dorms from now on. There you'll figure out how you'll be doing things from now one...welcome to your new life. Raven." 

Raven smiled a little, while still touching her forehead gem. "Thank you. All of you."

A week ago, with the League of Villains.

"It seems as if Strange was right." All for one said as he talked down to his pupil. "Trigon was more impulsive than I remembered."

"That idiot!" Tomura shouted. "Everything would have gone as planned if he just listened! We even lost Raven because of him!"

"Well this is disappointing, but what's done is done." All for one sighed. "Well on the bright side, we did gain a new ally." 

"Yes," Tomura said, calming down slightly. "Thanks to Mr. Compress, we managed to get one of the prisoner's out with us. Moonfish." 

"While he is no Trigon, I'm sure he will be useful." All for One said. "Also, did the Electrocutioner achieve his goal?" 

"Yes. That self-proclaimed god is dead." Tomura revealed. 

"Good. And will Electrocutioner do now?" All for One asked.

"He said he'll continue working for us," Tomura said. "At least he understands gratitude." 

"Good, good. We must gain as many allies as we can without straying from the shadows." All for One said. "And do not despair Tomura. Trigon was not my only powerful servant."

**And that's the end of the Arc. **

**So before we go I want to inform everyone that this story has a side story based on the new MHA movie! It happens in the future of this story, and as such contains heavy spoilers for the future of this story. If you don't want spoilers then don't read it, but if you don't care about spoilers, then please check it out. **

**Anyway, please review and have a nice day.  
**


	35. Interview

**Hey guys! The spin-off story is done meaning I can focus on the main story again!  
**

"Absolutely not," Izuku said. 

Izuku and Melissa were standing in the Batcave, discussing something that Izuku hated. 

Public appearances. More specifically, another interview.

"You know how much I hate being public." Izuku reminded her. "The first interview was purely done out of necessity. And that should be the only time we do them."

"This is a necessity!" Melissa argued. "We need to start making public statements against the current hero society so we can start making some changes!"

"I thought me taking out corrupt heroes and the whole thing with Endeavor was enough of a statement," Izuku replied. 

"Those were some major shockwaves, but that's all they were. Shockwaves. The only thing that's changed is that people are slightly more skeptical of heroes. They aren't calling for major reforms in the hero system. We need to bring this system down and do it on our terms. And the best way to do that is by you taking a public stance and making statements and suggestions." Melissa refuted. "We could also use this to address some of the criticisms thrown at you. Improve public opinion." 

"I think the public opinion of me is fine." Izuku looked away for Melissa, knowing that he was losing this argument.

"But it could be better," Melissa said. "The better the public opinion of you is, the easier it is for you to operate and do things. The more willing people are to overlook your more questionable actions, and the more willing people in places of power are to do you a favor." 

Izuku didn't reply.

"All Might and Nezu are also going to be there," Melissa said. 

Izuku grunted.

"And if you don't go then I'll have to send Toga in your place." Melissa deadpanned.

"..."

Later, at the H.N.N. station.

"And welcome to this very special broadcast." Said the newswoman.

"Today we'll get right to the point. We have a special interview with All Might, Nezu, and Batman of all people." Said the newsman. 

"Some very exciting guests, so we'll get right to it!" Said the newswoman before the camera switched to the interview.

"Hello everyone, My name is Nyusu Tayori here with our three special guests today! Say hello everyone!" The interviewer said. 

"I am here!" All Might bellowed in his buff form while flexing.

"Greetings everyone," Nezu said cheerfully while drinking some tea. 

"Hi," Izuku said with a scowl. Refusing to look directly at the camera. 

"Well now with that out of the way, let's get to the first question," Nyusu said. "Batman. You don't normally come on interviews, so why make an appearance now?" 

Izuku sighed. "I only do these interviews when absolutely necessary. The interview I did after what happened with Endeavor was so I could explain my actions as well as remind people of the usefulness of Endeavor, in spite of his horrible actions. This time, I wanted to try and point out some of the issues with hero society."

"I see. Well, that goes along with our first question, what do you have against heroes?" Nyusu asked. "It's clear by the way you act around heroes and target corrupt pros more than regular criminals, that you aren't fond of them." 

"That's not true," Izuku responded. "I love heroes. I have since I was a child. My problem is when people taint the position, abusing it, or exploiting it to get away with things. Or when they just act in a way that is unbefitting of the title." 

"That sounds similar to something the hero kill Stain might say." Nyusu pointed out. "What are your thoughts on him and some of the similarities people have pointed out between you two."

"I can't deny we have roughly similar stances on this topic. But there are crucial differences." Izuku responded. "First and most obviously, is that Stein's method of dealing with the corrupt hero issues is barbaric. Murdering people is always an extreme reaction, and is never really necessary. Secondly, Stain's ideal image of society comes right out of a comic book. He thinks that earning money for saving people is a crime. Which is idiotic as if they didn't earn money from hero work, that would mean they would all have to get second jobs in order to support themselves, meaning that they would spend less time looking out for criminals, and they might not be able to act when they're needed." 

"If it were up to Stain, then one of the requirements to get into the hero course would be dead parents." Nezu joked.

Nezu and Nyusu laughed and All Might gave a forced chuckle while giving Izuku a knowing, apologetic look. 

"Stain has some points but in the end, he's an overzealous lunatic with unrealistic expectations of people," Izuku said. "I just don't want heroes to go around committing crimes and not doing their jobs. You can be a hero for fame or money. I don't care just so long as you do your job and follow the law. That being said, I do think that the overwhelming fame and adoration people throw at heroes does contribute to the corrupt hero issue. All the fame goes to their head and they think they're untouchable and they could do whatever they want, and they start taking advantage of the people's trust and commit crimes." 

Nyusu turned to All Might. "All Might. As someone who has the most fame out of anyone, what is your opinion on that?"

"Well, he's not wrong." All Might said. "When you're standing at the top you tend to look down on others, even if you don't mean to. And when everyone praises you like you're some kind of religious figure, you tend to feel...well like a god. And I can see how easy it could be to fall onto the side of villainy." 

"Heroes are supposed to exist to serve the people. And it feels like the people have turned that on its head. And as a result, people like Frightening Bolt and Endeavor came into existence." Nezu said. 

"Speaking of Endeavor, we know your stance on this Batman but neither of you two have spoken much about this," Nyusu said. 

All Might sighed, his smile disappearing. "Hearing about Endeavor's deeds was...shocking. Me and him never got along. But I had always had a kind of respect for him as a hero. Honestly, it disappoints me to this day." 

"I had suspicions that Shoto Todoroki had a rough home life. But I couldn't do much about that. And even then I had never thought it would have been as bad as it was." Nezu said. "I was shocked but not majorly. I credit Batman's work outing pros for that reaction."

"Can I say something?" Izuku asked.

"Of course," Nyusu said. 

"I feel part of Endeavor's fall from grace is due to the hero system itself," Izuku said. "Imagine your Endeavor. You want to be number one, no matter what. But you can't, because the person on top is just ridiculously powerful, you just can't ever beat them. Now imagine that everywhere you go, you see and hear about him. All Might billboards, All Might advertisements, All Might products in every store, All Might clothing, everywhere you hear people talking about him and saying how great he is. And on top of all of that, every year Japan ranks who the best of the best are, and you will always be ranked second, meaning everyone will refer to you as number two. A constant reminder that you will never be the best. This doesn't excuse his actions, but when I look at it this way Endeavor's actions don't seem as shocking." 

"When you put it like that…" All Might rubbed the back of his head. "I actually feel kinda bad."

"You don't need to. Endeavor's actions are still his own, and he still should have known better than to do something like this." Nezu said. "Although. Maybe tell your marketing team to take it down a notch." 

"But I think the hero ranking system is the real problem," Izuku said. "To be honest, I've hated the hero ranking system for quite some time. It causes too much competitiveness and discourages teamwork between heroes. Not to mention all the crimes that some heroes have done just to reach a higher rank." 

"Doesn't getting rid of the hero rankings seem a little extreme though?" Nyusu asked.

"About three weeks ago, two pros were arrested for killing another pro, with the motive of moving up in the ranks after they died. There was also another case in which a pro blackmailed a pro that was higher in the ranking system, into doing their job less effectively so that way they could take their rank." Izuku listed. "And I think we all remember Booster Gold."

All Might grimaced. "Is that...really what the hero rankings do to people."

"That's only a few of them," Izuku said. 

"Still, the hero rankings is one of the most anticipated events of the year," Nyusu argued. "And many people love debating the rankings." 

"Heroes are not here to entertain you," Izuku said. "While it's fine to find the actions, costumes, and quirks of the heroes entertaining, heroes shouldn't compromise efficiency for the sake of entertainment. Look at Mt. Lady's costume for example. It offers no protection to literally anything. It's only possible useful function is that maybe the villain will spend more time looking at her then attacking civilians. And then there are the super attack names. It's fine to name an attack, but when you shout the attack name, basically telling the villain exactly what you're going to do next, that is a practice in stupidity." 

"I see," Nyusu said before turning to All Might. "All Might, as someone who does most of the things Batman just mentioned, how do you feel about this criticism? And how do both of you feel about what he said in regard to the hero rankings?" 

All Might gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Well, what he's saying isn't wrong per se. I feel like some heroes would do better to be a bit more practical. But I think a bit of showmanship is fine." 

"What he said about super attacks is somewhat accurate," Nezu commented. "I recall one of my students wanted to call his attack, the super mega destruction ball of darkness and destruction. I think if he had tried to use that attack name in battle, the villains would have killed him three times over. And to comment about what Batman said about the ranking system, I think there are some issues with it and I do think it needs to change." 

All Might nodded.

"If we don't get rid of it then there is one change I think that should be made," Izuku said. 

"And that is?" Nyusu asked

"Hero teams. You are aware of the fact that each member of a hero team gets counted separately on the hero ranking chart right?" Izuku asked, receiving nods in response. "This has caused heroes to avoid teaming up with each other, so they can receive all the credit for their achievements. This has also caused quite a few hero teams to split up over ranking disputes. I think that hero teams should take a group ranking. All the member's achievements would be counted towards the team's ranking." 

"Wouldn't that be a bit unfair to any heroes who wanted to remain solo?" Nyusu asked.

"If you can't work well with others, then you don't deserve a high ranking," Nezu commented. "There are so many heroes that would work well together, but don't simply because of the ranking system." 

"This would also encourage people who normally don't work with others to do so, and get over whatever issues they may have." Izuku looked at the camera. "Talking about you, Ground Zero."

Meanwhile, in the living room of Ground Zero.

Bakugo sat on his couch watching the interview.

"Fucker." Bakugo gave a middle finger to the T.V.

Back with the interview.

"Let me ask you a question," Izuku said. "Do you think that I'm effective at what I do? That I perform hero work just as good as some of the top ten?" 

"Well, yes obviously," Nyusu said. "You've put more criminals behind bars in just a year then some pros do in their entire career." 

"Well, the thing about that is, I'm only really effective when I'm working with others," Izuku admitted. "When I tried to go after King Shark and Killer Croc by myself, they broke my arm and knocked me unconscious. Both Poison Ivy and Frightening Bolt managed to take me by surprise and would have killed me if not for Red Hood. I couldn't take down the League of Thieves, which consisted of mostly minor villains, by myself. And I wasn't even physically there when they were fighting ." 

"Wait you weren't?" Nyusu asked.

"No, that was Red Hood in one of my suits," Izuku explained. "But my point is. All of my greatest accomplishments have involved the help of other people. Whether they be my partner Red Hood, or some heroes that I think could help." 

"Batman's greatest skills are not his combat ability, although he is quite formidable in that respect, but his ability to work and support others. His detective skills, his strategic mind, and seemingly limitless resources make taking down villains faster and easier." Nezu complemented. "And there are many other students who wanted to be heroes, who have similar qualities to Batman, but don't make it as heroes because they would rather work alone." 

"Some heroes do work better alone under normal circumstances," Izuku admitted. "But ultimately, teamwork is the best way to get results. Even the villains are starting to realize that." 

"That's true!" All Might said. "The League of Villains, the League of Thieves, Anarchy and his group. Villains are teaming up more and more. And I think more heroes should follow suit."

"You say all this, but doesn't U.A. also encourage competitiveness?" Nyusu asked.

"Unfortunately, much of how the school works is based on old rules established by principals past. And the board has given me a very difficult time whenever I try to make any major changes." Nezu explained. "However, they have been more...cooperative, as of late. And I plan on making some big changes to the school." 

"Do you think that you could tell us a bit about those changes?" Nyusu asked.

"Well, firstly I'm going to make the entrance exam more inclusive," Nezu said. "Using robots was never a good idea. Some students who would have performed well against human opponents, but are unable to do anything to robots. And while those students do have a chance to get into the hero course via the sports festival, but at that point the hero course students will have already gotten extensive training, putting everyone else at a disadvantage. This can even ultimately cause some students to become vigilantes or even villains." 

"Ultimately, the whole test just needs to be redesigned. Right now the only people who can reliably pass that test, are people with physically destructive quirks. And while there is a way to score points by saving people, it's kept hidden for some reason." Izuku said. "The new test needs to be made in a way where people with quirks that only affect people, and quirks that are more useful for support rather than offense, as well as people who have weak quirks or are quirkless."

Nyusu opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, before shutting it again. 

"You were going to ask if I really thought quirkless people could be heroes weren't you?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah. But then I realized how stupid it would be to ask you of all people that question." Nyusu admitted.

"It's fine," Izuku said. "Many people still don't believe that I don't use a quirk. They say it's impossible to fight a villain quirkless. Theories have been going around saying that I've been secretly using my quirk to fight, or that I've paid off the police and the news to keep me using a secret. People have trouble accepting things that run contrary to what they believe." 

"While there has never been an official quirkless hero, there are heroes who do sometimes fight without their quirk," Nezu said. "Eraserhead for example. His quirk is completely unusable on villains with mutant type quirks, but he has still taken out a significant amount of villains with that quirk type with his skill alone." 

"The hero in training, Nightwing, also can't always rely on his quirk in combat and has had to use his weapons and skill to take out enemies." Izuku pointed out.

"My old sidekick Nighteye was like that too!" All Might said. "He can't always find time to look his opponent in the eye so he had to take them down with skill!"

"I see." Nyusu nodded. "Well back to the original topic, are there any more changes to the school you'd like to talk about?"

"Well, we'll be adding in a class focusing on hand to hand combat. And we're going to give each student a fighting style that compliments their quirk." Nezu said. "This will only be available to third years as it takes a large amount of time to do this for each student." 

"Yeah, that does sound like a challenge. Who in your staff is going to be taking up this tremendous task?" Nyusu asked. 

"Well, we've asked the hero, the Question, to become a teacher at U.A. Academy," Nezu revealed. 

Nyusu and All Might gave Nezu surprised and concerned looks.

"The Question?" Nyusu repeated nervously. "Is that really a good idea. He's known for being...a bit of a crackpot. Is that really someone you want teaching kids."

"The Question, while some of his statements are, forgive my pun, questionable. The Question has taken down multiple villain groups, corrupt organizations, and even a few corrupt heroes with his detective skills." Nezu explained. "And of course we'll make sure he's on his best behavior. He will be teaching martial arts and deductive skills classes at U.A."

Nyusu didn't look so sure but decided to move on. "Well our time is almost up but before we go, there is one subject that we have to cover. Batman. What is up with Red Hood? Many people have questioned you bringing a young girl into your crusade against crime. And so we just have to ask, why?"

Izuku sighed. "Red Hood. Is different from most girls her age. She was doing "vigilante work" before I found her, but since she wasn't using her quirk it wasn't illegal. Seeing as I was the one who brought that loophole to light, I saw it as my responsibility to make sure she had the training and the equipment to fight properly."

"But wouldn't the more responsible thing to do would have been to tell her to stop?" Nyusu asked.

"I couldn't have," Izuku said. "Or rather it wouldn't have worked. Like I said she wasn't technically doing anything illegal so I couldn't physically stop her. And like I said, Red Hood is different from most girls. She likes fighting, she does what she does because she enjoys it. She wouldn't stop because this is what she loves to do." 

"Then why wouldn't she become a hero? Go to a hero school?" Nyusu asked.

"Three reasons. One, she couldn't wait that long. Two, she has a problem with strict authority and rules. And three, her quirk just isn't suited for current hero schools." Izuku explained. "This, non-vigilantism, is the best possible situation for her in this current society. And if she's going to do that, then I'm going to make sure she does it under my supervision, with my training and my protection."

"But what about her family? Or her friends?" Nyusu asked. "Surely they are concerned for her? Do they think this is the best possible situation for her?"

"Red Hood doesn't have any family." Izuku lied. "When I found her, all she had was a makeshift costume and a few knives. She had no family, no friends, no home. Nothing. That's another reason I took her under my wing." 

There was a short pause before Izuku continued.

"This is my final word on the matter," Izuku said. "People say that I'm putting her life in danger. But I see it differently. When I see her smile every time she makes progress in her training. When I see her cheer about completing a mission. When I see her laugh while she beats villains with her new friends. I don't see a girl putting her life in danger. I see a girl that's finally living her life." 

After that statement, there was a long pause, before Nyusu broke the silence. 

"Well if that's your final word on the matter then it seems like time is up," Nyusu said. "Thank you to all of our guests for showing up, and thank you to our audience. Have a good night everyone!" 

Later, at the garden at Midoriya Manor.

Izuku sat, criss-cross, meditating in the garden. 

The garden was a sizable chunk of land connected to the Midoriya manor and part of his estate. It had many plants imported from all over the world and placed in a way that was most pleasing to the eye. 

It was quiet, and purposely so, the garden had been placed and designed to be as quiet and serene as possible.

It was silent. It was gentle. And it was peaceful.

Which is why it was surprising that Himiko was coming up to him with two, cartoonishly large, ice cream cones.

"Have you finally decided to meditate of your own free will?" Izuku asked, her smiling slightly with his eyes still closed.

Himiko giggled. "Nope! But I'll sit next to ya."

She sat herself down next to him, staring up at the orange sky as the sunset. 

"I saw the interview," Himiko said. 

"Hmmm," Izuku responded. 

"I know how much you hate those so I thought I'd get ya something to cheer you up!" Himiko presented him with one of the ice cream cones.

Izuku took the ice cream. "I'm guessing Alfred made this?"

"Of course. He said, I'm not sure master Midoriya even likes ice cream, but I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture." Himiko said doing her best Alfred impression.

"Well he's right, and that impression was terrible," Izuku said. "Thought I taught you better than that?" 

"Well, maybe next time I'll-" Himiko stopped when she noticed Izuku had eaten the entire ice cream cone(which, befitting Himiko, was way too big) in the few seconds she had looked away. "How the hell!? Are you one of those people who doesn't get brain freeze!?" 

"No. I've just trained myself to handle the extreme cold. That includes training myself not to get a brain freeze." Izuku explained.

"Teach me that!" Himiko whined, tugging at his shirt.

"Sure. It involves meditating in the freezing cold." Izuku smiled.

"Nooooooo! I take it back, I take it back!" Toga replied.

"Too late." Izuku half-joked. 

"Damn iiittt!" Toga whined, letting her head fall onto Izuku's lap.

There was a small period of silence as Himiko played dead on Izuku's lap before she took a lick of her ice cream. 

"Can I at least be inside a giant tub of ice cream?" Himiko asked.

Izuku laughed a little. "Well, that is an extremely cold environment. Just try not to eat it all." 

The two of them laughed for a little bit before the silence returned for a bit.

"You know I watched the interview," Himiko said. 

"I figured," Izuku said. 

"I liked what you said about me." She smiled happily as she stared up at his face. "It really didn't feel like I was living until I met you. Fake friends, fake parents, fake life. And it was all so boring too. Now everything is so real and exciting. It would be perfect if you didn't end up half dead every other month. Although you look super hot when you're injured."

Izuku shook his head while smiling. Before patting Himiko on the head. "Thanks. But I did tell one lie during that interview that I kind of feel bad about."

"Which one was that?" Himiko took a few more licks of her ice cream.

"The part where I said you had no family," Izuku answered. 

Toga gave him a confused look. "Eh? Why do you feel bad about that one? I mean I know there are two assholes that I share blood with but I don't really think of those two as family anymore."

"I wasn't talking about them," Izuku revealed. "To be honest Himiko. For a while, I've thought of you like family. We've looked out for each other for almost two years, we've saved each other countless times and we've seen all sorts of horrors. I consider you the little sister I never knew I wanted." 

There was another short pause before Himiko got up and started lightly punching his chest. 

"Ahhh! You just said something sweet and I'm happy! But at the same time, I got sister zoned!" Himiko whined. 

Izuku shook his head constantly. Today wasn't so bad after all.

**Ok I know some of you guys dislike it when Izuku goes to interviews. (Trust me neither does he) Because Batman doesn't do interviews. Like I said many times in earlier chapters, Izuku is not Bruce. The MHA world is different from the D.C. world. Ect.  
**

**Anyway, this was a little something before the next arc. **


	36. What A Terrible Night To Be A Hero

**PLEASE READ THIS IS IMPORTANT. **

**So, I'm going to put something to a vote. I'm not gonna put up a poll so put your vote in the Reviews. **

**So Class 1-A and 1-B all have mentors who they are working under. I'm going to make a few arcs revolving around those pair-ups but I need to decide which ones to use.  
**

**So the choices are **

**Ochaco: Nejire-chan **

**Tyusu: Aquaman and Mera**

**Jiro: Black Canary**

**Kaminari: Black Lightning **

**Mina and Kirishima: Ground Zero Aka Bakugo **

**Koda: B'wanna Beast(Yes, you read that right.) **

**Ojiro: Wildcat **

**Shoji and Sero: The Elongated man **

**Ibara: Swampthing **

**Pick three of them and type your choice in the reviews. The three with the most votes will win! **

**Also, there are some other hero studies pairs that I have made. But those aren't choices for reasons I will state below.  
**

**Helena and Shinso: Eraserhead. We already see a lot of them and will focus on them in other arcs so I'm not gonna add them as an option. **

**Shoto: Equinox. We have seen a lot of Shoto and will see a lot of Shoto. And we'll focus on Equinox later so they're not an option. **

**Mineta: Starfire. They are definitely getting an arc so no need to vote on this. **

**The voting period will be weak and I will post the results in the next chapter. **

**Anyway, onto the chapter. **

Deep underground. Lied a grey castle that had been untouched for years. Vines grew over the walls and through the windows. Water dripped down from the stalactites, making pools of water outside its walls. The halls were silent. 

No one had laid foot here for many, many years.

Until now.

A purple portal opened up inside the castle, and out stepped All for One.

"It's been many years since I've stepped foot in this place." The villain used his quirks to look around the place. "It's aged about as well as I thought it would."

"What is this place?" Kurogiri asked, closing his warp gate. 

"I'm the one without eyes and yet you're asking the obvious questions." All for One chuckled. "It's a castle. One used by one of my old lieutenants."

"And that would be?" Kurogiri asked.

"You shall see." All for One teased.

The two walked through the castle until they reached the top. 

They entered a room that seemed to be the bedroom of an edgy teen. But instead of a bed, there was a coffin. 

All for One snapped his fingers and all the candles in the room ignited. "He should be fully healed after all this time. Let us wake him up."

All for One walked up to the coffin and grabbed the lid, before ripping it off and throwing it aside.

Inside the coffin was a tall, well-dressed man with shoulder-length black hair and pale white skin. His ears were pointed and his nails were like claws. His attire looked like something you would see Dracula wear in a movie. 

And All for One slapped his face.

"Hey. Wake up." All for One said.

The man's eyes opened revealing his black sclera and red beady pupils.

"Who dares!?" The man shouted in a deep voice, his expression filled with anger.

"I do." All for One said. "Now wake up."

The man's expression calmed. "Oh. I apologize for snapping master. I was a tad...groggy, and I had not recognized you."

The man spoke like someone who overacts while roleplaying. Making sure to add an accent to each of his words while trying to sound eloquent.

He walked out of the coffin and bowed before All for One. "It appears time has not been kind to you in my absence master."

"I look better than you did fifty years ago." All for One said.

"Fifty years!" The man shouted, dropping his act and fake voice. "I've been asleep for fifty years!"

"Yup." All for One said. "Anyway. We need an army. Make one."

"A-ah yes." The man said, putting back on his act and fake voice. "As you command my master."

The man looked past All for One at Kurogiri, smiling at him and revealing his fangs.

"And who would this be?" The man asked. "My first meal?"

"This is Kurogiri. He is an ally." All for One clarified. "Kurogiri, this is Dracula."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Dracula bowed.

"Same," Kurogiri said tentatively, not sure how to react to what he just heard. 

"Well, we'll leave you to your work. We'll be back to check on your progress." All for One said, quickly ushering Kurogiri out of the room. 

Once the two were farther away Kurogiri asked a question.

"Is that...the real Dracula?" Kurogiri asked.

"No, no." All for One scoffed. "I got bored and decided to make a new pawn using Dracula as a theme. He's just an overdramatic dumbass who has too much power. But he's loyal, and he's useful so just deal with him." 

Kurogiri looked on, shrugging in his mind. He worked for an immortal villain that could take and give superpowers to whoever he pleased and was allied with a mad scientist who could reanimate the dead as monsters. And now Dracula. Sure. Why not. 

A week later, in the sewers.

"Gah! It smells fucking awful in here." Helena complained.

Eraserhead, Huntress, Shinso, and Himiko were patrolling through the sewers, and they were not having a good time.

The sewers were dim, only lit by some shitty lanterns that would flicker on and off, and the smell was about what you would expect.

"It's a sewer. What did you expect it to smell like?" Shinso asked.

"Shit! I expected it to smell like shit! This isn't a shit smell! This is what I expect hell to smell like!" Helena exclaimed covering her nose. "God my quirk makes it worse!"

"And that's why you're here," Eraserhead said. "You wouldn't make a very good hero if you go defeated by strategic use of a stink bomb." 

"Well, there goes that plan." Toga said. 

"What plan? Are you and Batman planning on how to beat me?" Helena asked, glaring at her friend.

"We plan on how to beat everyone." Toga said. "Whenever bats has too many broken bones to work we like to sit around making contingency plans for all the heroes in case they go rogue. It's fun."

"Yeah I imagine planning on how to beat the shit out of all your friends is a blast," Shinso said sarcastically. 

"It is, trust me," Aizawa remarked. "Anyway, we've also here because we've gotten reports of sewage workers disappearing. So we're going to investigate." 

"Yup it's Red Hood and friends in the mystery of the missing sewer people!" Himiko said.

"Why is it-wait." Suddenly Helena got serious. "I hear someone." 

"We told all the workers to keep out while we investigated. No one should be down here." Aizawa said.

And then the lights went out.

"Great," Shinso said, taking out his escrima sticks, lighting them up to create some light. 

"My mask gives me night vision so I'm fine," Himiko said. "I know Helena doesn't need light but what about you Eraser?" 

"I'll stay near Nightwing," Eraserhead said, getting close to the light from the escrima sticks. "Huntress, can you hear them?" 

"Year. They're close. And getting closer." Helena said.

The four of them got into fighting stances.

"However this is, come out slowly, with your hands up!" Eraserhead shouted.

There was a brief moment of silence, and then, they all started here something. Something running, no crawling at them. Charging at them like an animal, breathing rapidly.

"Rahhhh!" Suddenly someone lunged at Shinso. The guy was pale, very pale, and had sharpened claw-like nails as well as long fangs.

Shinso jabbed him with his escrima stick in the shoulder, shocking him and causing him to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Well. That was easy." Himiko said.

"Alright let's take him in," Eraserhead said, wrapping the man in his capture weapon. 

"Anyone else feel like that was too anti...climatic…" Suddenly Helena stopped. "Uh-oh."

"More of them?" Aizawa asked.

"A lot more," Helena answered. 

"Alright time for detective vision!" Himiko said. "Oh. That's a lot."

"How many?" Shinso asked.

"About fifty," Himiko said while acting calm. 

"I'm sorry did you say fifty." Shinso gaped.

"Yeah that numbers about right," Helena said. 

"Shit." Aizawa cursed. "We need to go! Now!"

With no further argument, the four of them ran for the exit with their captive in tow. 

In the darkness behind them, they could hear a lot of scratching, clawing, and hissing getting closer and closer. 

"Fuck, they're too fast!" Helena cursed. "We're not gonna make it."

"Red Hood to the cave, I'm facing fifty enemies in a cramped sewer! A little help here!" Himiko said. 

"Red, you wouldn't happen to have All Might or Endeavor blood on you would you?" Shinso asked.

"I can't use All Might's quirk and we only use Endeavor's blood in case of emergency," Himiko explained. "But I have this." 

Himiko took out a vial of blood from her utility belt and chugged it down. Quickly the clay-like substance covered her body and changed her appearance until she looked exactly like Hosu. 

"Me and Nighty will stay in the front and use the water and electricity to take out as many as we can. Helena will stay in the back and shoot anything that gets through. Eraser, when they start coming, use your quirk on them and then run away with the captive!" Himiko ordered. 

"I'm not just going to leave you here!" Aizawa argued.

"You're the one at the biggest disadvantage here and in the worst-case scenario we'll still have that captive," Shinso said. 

"I-" Suddenly Aizawa went limp.

"He's gonna kill you for that," Helena said. 

"Yup," Shinso said. 

"They're coming!" Himiko said. "I see em! They look like goblins!"

A swarm of monster-like people, all of which shared the same pale skin, pointed ears, and fangs as the man they had captured, were running at them. Some of them were even crawling on the walls and ceiling.

"Use your quirk on them and then run to a police station with the captive," Shinso ordered Aizawa. 

Aizawa, under Shinso's control, had no choice but to comply. Quickly he activated his quirk in the direction of the attackers before running the other way.

"Alright let's go!" Himiko used Hosu's quirk to force the water from the sewer onto the concrete walkway.

Shinso then stuck the tip of his escrima stick into the water, causing a strong electric current to go through the water and electrify the creatures.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The attackers let off a pained screech.

The attackers that were on the ceiling lunged at them, and Helena shot them in the chest with her crossbows.

The weighted arrows didn't do much against the attacker's skin, but it did cause them to fall to the ground and onto the electrified water. 

Himiko manipulated the water, moving towards the wall to electrify the attackers there.

"Alright, that's about eight-teen down," Himiko said, using the water to slam three of the attackers into a wall. "These guys are a bit tougher than I thought. Nothing but the shocks is doing anything!" 

"Tell me about it!" Helena kept shooting the attackers but at best it would cause them to fall and at worst would only stun them for a second.

"This isn't going to work! Toga make a wall.!" Shinso ordered.

Himiko gathered up all the nearby water she could and formed a thick wall of water between them and the attackers.

"Gah! Ahh!" The attackers banged and clawed the wall, trying to break it apart. "I would appreciate some help Nighty!"

Shinso stuck his escrima stick into the wall of water, electrifying it.

The attackers kept attacking the wall, shocking themselves into unconsciousness.

But they didn't stop. They kept pushing themselves against the wall, and some of the tougher ones were able to withstand the shocks and kept pushing through.

"It's not gonna hold!" Himiko shouted. "Nighty get away from-"

"Gah!" Shinso cried out in pain as one of the attackers managed to get his head through the wall and bit down on Shinso's arm.

Shinso reacted quickly and shoved his other escrima stick into the attacker's face, causing him to let go. 

"Shinso/Nighty!" Himiko and Helena shouted at the same time.

Helena pulled Shinso away from the wall.

"Shinso are you ok?" Helena asked.

"He barely got past my armor...but I feel, ah!" Shinso grunted in pain. "My body feels, gah!"

Shinso's skin turned white, his nails grew and became claw-like, and his teeth turned into fangs.

Helena quickly realized what was going on, and threw Shinso at the wall of electrified water.

"RAHHHHH!" Shinso finished his transformation into one of the attackers, but fortunately, the electricity stopped him before he could attack them. 

But the other attackers were still coming. And many of them started ripping open the water wall.

"We're gonna get overrun!" Himiko said.

Just after she said that the attackers broke through the wall. 

Helena threw out a few of her electrified traps and managed to get a few of them, but the others just kept coming towards them.

The attackers descended upon them-

And then a massive ball of flames blew them all away.

Helena and Himiko looked behind them and saw Endeavor running towards them. 

The rest of the attackers saw him as well and grabbed their fallen allies before running the other way. 

Endeavor stopped when he reached the two of them.

"Are you two alright?" Endeavor asked.

"We're fine," Helena said. 

"Where is Red Hood?" Endeavor asked.

"Right here," Himiko said, deactivating her quirk and revealing herself. 

"So that's your quirk." Endeavor realized. He knew this was vigilantism and that he could report her(in fact it was his job too) but he really didn't feel like getting into a futile fight with Batman over something so pointless. "You two stay back I'll go after them."

"No." Helena grit her teeth. "They're fast. By now they've already gotten too far away. And even if they haven't, we don't know how many of them are down here. We need to regroup."

"But...Nighty." Himiko wasn't fond of this plan, she wanted her friend back.

"We'll get him back," Helena promised. "And those bastards will pay." 

**So I know what some of you are thinking. Dracula isn't a Batman or D.C. villain. **

**My answer to this is, Dracula and Batman have fought so many times he might as well be. **

**Also to anyone who thinks it's a little ridiculous for them to be fighting vampires and Dracula. They're not real vampires, and it's not the real Dracula. It's all just All for one messing around. **

**Anyway, please review, and please vote. Have a nice day.  
**


	37. Time to Prep

**Ok before we get to the voting results, and before we get to the chapter, I want to address something real quick.  
**

**The way All for One talked last chapter, was different from how he normally talks. Yes. There is a reason for that. All for One has known Dracula for a long time and regrets every second of it, but at the same time, Dracula is a useful pawn for him so he has to put up with him. I think this reflects how All for One was speaking in the last chapter but for anyone who found that out of character, don't worry, it won't happen again.  
**

**Anyway, onto the voting results. **

**So we have two winners and one tie.  
**

**The winners are Bakugo with Mina and Kirishima. And Kaminari with Black Lighting. **

**And the tie is between Ibara and Swampthing. And Jiro and Black Canary. **

**To resolve the tie, I'm calling for a second voting session between these two.  
**

**Which one will you choose? Ibara and Swampthing or Jiro and Black Canary? **

**And to everyone who wanted an arc with the other candidates, don't worry, you'll still see them in the story and they might get arcs much later on. **

**With that done. Onto the chapter.**

It was very tense in the U.A. board room, an air of seriousness permeated the room as everyone present felt the weight of the situation.

After the news of Shinso's kidnapping, all the staff at U.A. had become very high strung and tense. The students even more so.

The next day, Nezu called a staff meeting, and also Batman.

"So does anyone want to explain what the hell happened?" Present Mic asked in a serious tone.

"Yesterday, Eraserhead and his students were attacked by a swarm of villains who seemingly have been infected by something that caused their bodies to mutate and turned them aggressive. Eraserhead managed to get away with one of the attackers, however, Shinso Hitoshi was bitten on the arm and infected. Endeavor appeared and scared off the attackers, causing them to flee, taking their fallen allies and Shinso with them." Nezu summed up. 

"After running some tests on the attacker Aizawa brought in I found out quite a few things about these attackers," Izuku added. 

Normally, there would be at least a few objections to Izuku being here, however, due to how dire the situation was, they put that aside for now. 

"First of all, I have given these attackers a name," Izuku stated. "Vampires." 

Everyone opened their mouth to say something, but Izuku continued before they got the chance.

"The captive shared several traits to the creatures known in fiction as vampires, which is why I have dubbed them as such," Izuku explained. "Firstly, I found that they are very attracted to blood, and are very averse to light. And if exposed to enough sunlight, whatever they are infected with is purged from their system, causing them to return to normal."

"So Shinso can be cured?!" Eraserhead asked. 

"Yes. As I said, a significant amount of sunlight can cause them to return to normal." Izuku confirmed. "However while under the influence of the infection, the victim will gain enhanced strength, speed, and endurance. As well as sharpened claw-like nails and the ability to see in the dark. This makes them extraordinarily dangerous, especially since they seem to attack in swarms." 

"How did whoever's doing this even take that many people?" Midnight asked.

"After looking at Red Hood's mask footage, and looking at the faces of the attackers, it seems that most of the swarm consists of homeless people. With the rest of it being missing sewage workers and some policemen." Izuku explained. "My guess is that whoever's behind this's plan was to only take homeless people, as to not draw attention. Using the sewers to move while avoiding heroes, police, and the sun. However, when sewage workers started spotting them they had no choice but to start taking them as well. Then when they were reported missing and police started investigating, they started taking them as well." 

"It's always the homeless." All Might said.

"So what's the plan?" Aizawa asked.

"For now, I've sent the Atom to investigate," Izuku said. "Once we have all the information then we can start forming a plan." 

Aizawa did Not look satisfied by that answer. Clutching his sleeve and glaring at the table. "And how long will that take?"

"At least a few days," Izuku said. "A week at most." 

"One of our students has been taken! Do we really have time to wait that long!?" Present Mic asked.

"Shinso has been infected and has already become one of their troops. They have no reason to kill him." Izuku pointed out. "And rushing in to fight an assuredly large yet unknown amount of villains in a terrain that put you at a natural disadvantage, in search of a Mastermind you don't know the location of is-" 

"We get it. It's a bad idea." Aizawa interrupted him. "So you want us to just wait?"

"No." Izuku took out a small disc and threw it onto the table.

The disc suddenly started glowing, before emitting a light blue hologram of Endeavor.

"We can start assembling an assault and rescue team with the information we do have," Izuku explained. "Starting with him." 

A few people looked at the hologram with apprehension, remembering what the man had been doing to one of their other students for quite some time.

"Endeavor is likely going to be invaluable to this operation. After a bit of work I've managed to develop a pill that can change the makeup of his flames to be more like the sun." Izuku explained.

"Then he'll be able to mass cure the vampires in little time." Nezu sipped his tea. "I don't think there'll be any objections to this?" 

No one said anything, but no one looked like they agreed with the decision either.

"Moving on." As Izuku said that the hologram changed, showing himself and Himiko. "Me and Red Hood will be leading the operation while in the tunnels. And specialized suits for the operation are being made as we speak."

"Shouldn't Nezu be leading the operation?" Snipe asked.

"Unfortunately, only select pro heroes will be able to attend the attack," Nezu explained. "We don't want to just send heroes at our foes only for them to get turned to the other side and used against us. For this mission, we'll need heroes who can use sunlight to cure the vampires, fight well in the dark, or have means to keep themselves and their teammates from getting turned. They also need to be able to fight in dark, cramped sewers as well." 

"Wait. If you're not going, then how many of us are going?" Present Mic asked.

"Only Cementoss," Izuku answered. 

"WHAT!?" All the teachers, except Cementoss, shouted in outrage.

"It was our student that was taken! We should be going to get him back!" Thirteen objected.

"You can't just tell us to sit and wait while other people rescue our own student, who we are responsible for!" Midnight said.

"Batman you must know that I can handle the situation! Let me help!" All Might all but begged.

The rest of the teachers started complaining, and just as Nezu was about to quiet them down, Eraserhead spoke up.

"Enough!" Aizawa said loudly, making everyone else go silent. "He's right. We shouldn't go."

"What!? Aizawa how can you say that! He's your student! GRR!" Hound Dog barked.

"I know. And trust me I'm just as frustrated with this as you are. But we have to use our brains here otherwise we'll just put Shinso, and everyone else, in more danger." Aizawa said, trying to keep his calm voice despite his internal anger at the situation. "Batman. Explain to everyone what would happen if they join the operation."

"Recovery girl would immediately get targeted and most likely killed due to her lack of ability to defend herself against the opponents. Thirteen would be unable to do anything for the entire attack and if they were infected would be able to do catastrophic damage with their quirk. Hound Dog has no way of keeping himself from getting infected and has no long-ranged attacks meaning he wouldn't be of any use. Most of the vampires don't use their quirks and even if they do having them erased doesn't affect them much, and given that Eraserhead doesn't have any way of keeping himself from getting infected he wouldn't be of any use either. Present Mic would cause damage to the sewers with his quirk and if he got infected he could do quite a deal of harm. The vampires seem to be immune to most forms of knockout gas so it's unlikely that her gas would be able to do anything to them and in such a cramped space it would only likely affect the other heroes, and on top of that, she has no way of keeping herself from getting infected. The dark and cramp environment of the sewers would make it difficult for Snipe to operate. Ectoplasm might only increase their numbers if his clones can get infected or if he gets infected himself. Power loader might cause significant damage to the sewer system. Vlad King has no way of defending himself from getting infected. And All Might-" 

Izuku turned to All Might, giving him an almost apologetic look. "While there is a good chance that All Might could resolve the situation single-handedly, there are also possible x-factors that could lead to him getting infected. I don't think I need to tell you what damage an infected All Might could do to the city." 

The room went silent. All the heroes were trying to find a way to argue against what Izuku had just said.

"Wait if what you just said is true, then what exactly are you going to do?" Snipe asked.

"Like I said, me and Red Hood are having specialized suits and equipment made so we can perform well during the attack." Izuku reminded them.

"And why are you guys the only one getting these suits and equipment?" Midnight asked.

"Because they take time to make, and cost a lot of money," Izuku explained. "And me and Red Hood are the only ones with the training to use them." 

"I know it's hard being told to stay on the side when one of your students is in danger. I am also frustrated by this unfortunate turn of events." Nezu said, his happy tone not showing any frustration at all. "But we must accept that we would only be in the way on this mission, and put our faith into the people who will be there."

There was a long pause, as all the heroes had to swallow that and come to terms with it.

"Cementoss, save our student." Thirteen said to him, all the other heroes gave him looks that sent the same message.

"Of course," Cementoss said. 

"Back to the topic," Izuku said. "We've already confirmed Cementoss, next is-" 

The hologram switched to Yuga Aoyama.

"Aoyama," Izuku said. 

"Wait, wait, wait, we're letting students in on this?" Present Mic asked.

"I imagine Aoyama would be very useful with his light-based attacks," Nezu said. "That combined with the fact that his hero costume actually includes armor makes him an optimal choice for this battle. I have no objections." 

"Wait if we're allowing students then wouldn't Kirishima and Tetsutetsu be good for this?" Midnight asked as the hologram changed to show the two mentioned students. 

"Unfortunately no," Izuku said. "Their defensive skills extend only to themselves meaning they can't defend others, and their attacks wouldn't have much of an effect. This would likely lead to them getting overrun and pinned down until they either get saved or their quirks time out and they're turned." 

"However defensive heroes are important, which is why I nominate Crust," Nezu said, making the hologram change yet again to show the hero. 

"Agreed," Izuku said. "Next, Starfire." 

"Her quirk emits solar energy right?" Thirteen asked.

"That's correct. She would be able to cure the vampires during the fight. Making her extremely valuable." Izuku said.

"Mineta's working under her if I recall correctly," Aizawa said. "Will he also be a part of this?" 

"No. He has no way to fight against getting infected, and if he used his quirk to stick the vampires to the concrete they would probably just rip out the concrete." Izuku explained.

"What about Edgeshot?" Cementoss suggested. "I imagine that he would be able to take out the vampires without getting infected himself." 

"And he does operate frequently in the dark." Nezu pointed out.

Izuku nodded in confirmation before moving on. "Next is Hawks. His quirk is good at taking on multiple opponents and he's quick even in small spaces."

"Agreed. But of course, we also need to mention Tokoyami and Raven." Nezu said. "Those two are at their best in the dark, and together they are particularly hard to defeat." 

"Agreed. Next, Shoto Todoroki." Izuku suggested.

Midnight winced. "Is it a good idea to have him with his father?" 

"It's likely that we'll have to split everyone up into small teams, meaning that they won't be working with each other," Izuku said. "Todoroki's quirk is useful both defensively and offensively. So having him for this operation is critical." 

"Agreed," Nezu said. 

"Next, Mandalay and Ragdoll." Izuku said.

Everyone gave him confused looks.

"The two of them would be there in case our communications are compromised," Izuku explained. "Ragdoll can keep track of our numbers and make sure no one is infected, and Mandalay can report to everyone if someone does get infected or if a team gets wiped out." 

"Ahhhh." The teachers said in understanding.

"Agreed," Nezu said. 

"I only have two more suggestions," Izuku said. "Firstly, Momo Yaoyorozu." 

Now even Nezu was giving him a curious look.

"I can see how she would be useful in theory, however, I feel that she would ultimately run out of steam or get infected too quickly," Nezu said. 

"In her current state yes." Izuku agreed. "However I have ways she can overcome those weaknesses, and given some training and preparation, she could be a very valuable asset to this mission."

"Are you saying you would like to train her?" Nezu asked.

"Yes. I'm assuming you're fine with that Eraserhead?" Izuku looked towards the stoic teacher.

"You were teaching several of my students anyway so I don't see why not," Eraserhead said. 

"Good. Then I trust there are no objections." Izuku waited for a moment, before moving on. "Alright. The last person I have to suggest. Toru Hagakure."

"Oh yeah." Present Mic said. "I completely forgot that she could manipulate sunlight."

"Yeah, a lot of people forget she can do that. Mostly because a lot of people forget her in general." Snipe said. 

"That poor girl. She needs a boyfriend." Midnight said.

Eraserhead rolled his eyes. "You couldn't go a whole meeting without talking about romance could you."

"Does anyone have any other suggestions?" Nezu asked. "If not then this current meeting is over."

The teachers started to leave, as did Izuku, but as he was walking past Eraserhead, he stopped.

"Make sure the students who aren't going don't do anything stupid," Izuku said to him. "I'm aware they can be a bit...much when it comes to saving each other." 

"Believe me, I know," Eraserhead grumbled. "Helena is not going to take the fact she's being left behind well." 

"She already knows," Izuku revealed. "I had Red Hood break the news to her before anyone else. Hopefully, she can calm her down...one way or the other." 

Meanwhile, in one of the Midoriya Manor guest rooms.

The room was almost completely demolished.

The table was broken, pictures were torn and the frames were knocked to the floor, the wardrobe had been smashed open, the chairs were all in pieces on the floor. 

The two girls who had destroyed the room were laying on the bed, the only thing in the room that wasn't broken besides the walls.

They were panting, out of breath, exhausted and in a state of undress. Their bodies were covered in bruises, cuts, bite marks, and...body fluids. 

"Are...you...good?" Himiko panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"No," Helena responded, equally out of breath. 

"Well... too bad...cause I'm done," Himiko said. 

After a few minutes of recovering, Helena crawled over to her and started giving extremely light punches to her stomach. 

"I'm not done with you yet!" Helena said tiredly. "How dare you jerks leave me out of this! How! Dare! Youuuuuu!"

Helena then collapsed onto Himiko.

"Yup. You're done." Himiko chimed.

"I hate you." Helena pouted.

"No, you don't." Himiko sang happily. "Trust me, I know when people hate me." 

"Is that because Bats taught you, or because you spend a lot of time kicking the asses of people that want you dead?" Helena asked.

"Mmmmm. Neither." Himiko said. "Even before I met Batsy I could tell when people didn't like me. Although I never understood why at the time. Now it's kinda easy to understand."

"Why's that?" Helena asked.

"Because I don't really like me from back then either," Himiko explained. "Too fake." 

"Hmmm." Helena thought about that. "What does being fake mean?"

"I...don't really know," Himiko admitted. "I guess you know when somethings fake when you...feel it. If you see a person is always smiling, if their laugh is empty and forced. Things like that." 

"And how do you know when your fake?" Helena asked. 

"When everything feels wrong," Himiko answered. "When you laugh but you don't feel happy. When you smile feels really heavy. When you feel like everything is just...not real and it sucks….Has Nighty ever used his quirk on you?" 

"Yeah. Why?" Helena asked.

"Well that's what feeling fake is like. You have no control over yourself and what you're doing, and you're forced to do things you don't want to make someone else happy, all while you're a prisoner in your own body." Himiko explained.

The two of them stayed silent, letting the explanation sink in for a while before continuing.

"I've felt like that sometimes," Helena said. "Back when I was a kid, my parents always wanted me to be like Momo and Harvey. A proper, polite, stick in the mud. I tried being that for a while, but I was always so bored and frustrated so I just gave up. My parents were disappointed but they were too prim and proper to show it. You can do whatever you want, sweetie. In other words, we've given up on you so just do what you want away from us." 

"Yeah. Parents suck." Himiko agreed.

"Hey, Himiko," Helena said. "Don't you still feel kinda fake?" 

"Mmmm. Not really, why?" Himiko asked.

"I mean, you still have to follow orders from bats. I fucking hate having to listen to people blabber on and on about things I can and can't do. Like being told I can't go on this fucking raid." Helena said. "Don't you wish you could just do whatever you want?" 

"Hmmm. Kinda." Himiko said. "Yeah it'd be nice to just do whatever I want, but then I wouldn't be able to do other things I want." 

Helena raised her eyebrow in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Well if I just stabbed people to death and then drank them like milkshakes do you think Nighty and Batsy would still want to hang out with me?" Himiko asked.

"No. But that's not really what I meant." Helena said.

"You asked if I wanted to do whatever I want. And that's what I want." Toga said. "But I also don't want to do that. So I'm glad Batsy's telling me no. I think we maybe need to be a little fake. Or we'll just all start killing each other."

There was another pause.

"Do you really want to drink people like milkshakes?" Helena asked.

"Kinda. Before Batsy found me, I think I went a little crazy. People started looking like blood bags and I kept wanting to...you know." Himiko licked her lips. "It's not as bad as before. But sometimes I still feel like sucking someone dry."

"Phrasing," Helena said, in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

"I'm not really a good person. But pretending to be is fun and I get to be a lot less fake then I was before, so it's fine I guess." Himiko said.

Helena didn't really know how to respond to that. So she just stayed silent. And thought and what was said.

Meanwhile, at Dracula's Castle

Dracula sat on his throne, drinking a wine glass full of blood. "Ahhh. O-type. The best type of blood."

He put his feet up on the back of one of his minions who was on all fours.

"This is how a king lives." Dracula closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax.

"And perhaps how a king dies as well."

Dracula's eyes shot open, and in front of him, he saw All for One. 

"M-Master!" Dracula quickly put down his wine glass and kicked his footstool servant aside before standing up. "I had not known you were coming. What brings you here on this fine night. I do hope you are well. You lacked your usual elegant speech the last time you visited."

"I was simply unprepared for the headache that is your existence." All for One insulted him. "Speaking of headache, it seems the heroes have caught wind of the existence of you and your minions."

"Ah, yes that," Dracula said with a mix of nervousness and contempt. "It seems that our inevitable clash has come earlier than I imagined." 

"That would not be the case, were it not for your incompetence." All for One remarked. "After you started taking sewage workers it would have been wiser to sink back into the darkness and wait for the police and hero investigations to be over before continuing to gather minions. Had you done that, you could have gathered many more minions, and I could have put them to use. Instead, now the heroes will hunt you relentlessly, and when they find you-" 

"They will be taken care of." Dracula tried to put All for One at ease. "Their forces will come to me, and down here, in the lightless abyss, my power is infinite!" 

All for One wished he had eyes to roll. "I think All Might's power is slightly more infinite than yours."

"Pah! All Might is of no concern. All me and my minions must do is bite his weak spot and he will be my slave!" Dracula said.

"And for that reason, All Might will most likely not make an appearance." All for One said. "However I have no doubt that Batman is making plans as we speak." 

"Batman," Dracula said mockingly. "He is nothing but a pale imitation. I will use his skull as a goblet!" 

"Skulls make very poor drinking tools." All for One said. "And Batman is not to be underestimated. He has a tool that you are clearly lacking. A brain. And he knows how to use it. He has foiled my plans multiple times and I doubt he will be stopped by the likes of you. That being said-"

All for One moved at speeds faster then Dracula could react to, appearing in front of him and grabbing him by the throat.

"I have recently acquired a new regeneration quirk. I was looking for a way to test it to see if it would be useful to give to the Nomus and I may have finally found a way to do that." All for One brought Dracula up to his face. "Should you fail me I'll give you this regeneration quirk, and stick you out in the sun. Then we'll see which is faster. The regeneration, or the rate in which you turn to ash."

"I-I won't fail you master! I swear it!" Dracula had dropped his fake accent in fear and was trembling in All for One's grip. 

With the man thoroughly terrified, All for One dropped him on his knees.

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I think being in your presence is starting to cause brain damage." All for One said.

One of Kurogiri's portals opened and All for One stepped through it, leaving Dracula to prepare for the upcoming battle.


	38. Let the training begin

Aizawa sighed.

Standing in front of his class, he could already feel their anticipation and worry. They were all on the edge of their seats, some of them literally.

It was fairly obvious that little was going to be done today, even less if he didn't immediately address Shinso's absence.

"As you all have probably heard by now, Shinso has been taken by villains," Aizawa said. "The villains are great in number, so we are currently investigating their hiding spot and are making a plan of attack." 

"So you're gonna get Shinso back!?" Kaminari asked.

"We are currently planning a raid on the sewers, and rescue of Shinso," Aizawa confirmed. "And some of you will participate in the raid." 

Aizawa heard Helena grumble about not being picked being bullshit.

"So which of us will be participating in the attack?" Momo asked.

"I was getting to that." Aizawa sighed. "The students that will be, Aoyama, Tokoyami, Raven, Todoroki, Hakagure, and Momo Yaoyorozu."

"If there are so many villains, then why aren't the rest of us coming too!?" Kirishima asked, clearly not happy with not being able to go.

"Because the villains we're fighting are vampires," Aizawa answered simply. "And if they bite you, you become one of them." 

"Woah wait! Real vampires!" Exclaimed Kaminari.

"No obviously not real vampires, just something approximating them." Aizawa rolled his eyes. "We'll also be fighting in a cramped, and very dark environment. As such only specific heroes and students have been chosen for this. Most of the teachers won't even be able to participate, including myself."

The students seemed to have the message. Gaining an understanding of why many of them would not be participating and why some of them were.

"Also, Momo," Aizawa said. "The person in charge of the selection process said that you needed to be trained for this attack." 

"Trained?" Momo questioned.

"Yes, the person in charge of the selection-" Aizawa was interrupted.

"Why are you burying the lead? It's Batman. Batman wants to train you." Helena blurted out.

"Batman?" Momo was wide-eyed. 

Aizawa sighed, weakly glaring at Helena for a moment. "Yes. Batman was insistent that you would be perfect for the raid after a little bit of training. Nezu has given his approval so you'll be doing extra training with him after school. Hope you didn't have any plans."

"Can he just do that?" Mina asked.

"Do you want to tell Batman and Nezu no?" Aizawa asked, receiving slightly nervous faces in response. "Yeah, I thought so. Anyway, class is now in session." 

After school.

Momo walked nervously out of the school with her sister.

She had never trained with Batman before, but from what she heard from her sister, it was not an enjoyable experience.

And Helena's normal training regime wasn't exactly easy.

"Don't be scared," Helena said. "That just makes it worse." 

Momo breathed in deeply. Calming herself. "Your right. The training can't be much worse then Aizawa-sensei's. I'm just making it harder by scaring myself."

"Oh, that's not what I meant." Helena clarified. "Bat's don't like it when you show fear, so he makes the training more painful until eventually, you get used to it." 

Momo paled a little.

"Relax." Helena tried to ease her. "It'll suck at first. You'll be wondering if he's trying to kill you. You'll cry, pass out, burst out in anger, think about giving up, until eventually, you start seeing improvement, and then sometime after that, you'll get used to...and then he'll make it even worse and you'll start going insane until you just reach the point where your so dead inside that almost nothing he can throw at you will phase you. And then-" 

"Enough!" Momo lightly punched her sister's arm. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"Speaking of heart attacks." Helena looked down the road.

The Batmobile was speeding towards them, showing no sign of stopping.

"Um. Why isn't it slowing down?" Momo asked.

"Looks like the training has already started." Helena sighed.

"Wait! Is he going to make me try to dodge his car?!" Momo asked. _No, at that speed he'd kill us with a direct hit. I know she said the training was brutal but that would be too much! Helena isn't freaking out at all! Is she that well prepared for this or does she know something I don't! Oh god, he's not stopping!  
_

The car was so much closer and was approaching them, fast!

Momo thought of ways she could dodge the car while also getting her sister out of the way to.

Just as the car was about to reach them, it turned to the side, and a compartment opened up, and rockets burst to life, slowing the car down in only a few seconds. The flames nearly reached both of their faces, before they and the batmobile stopped. 

The two of them stood stiff still. Momo out of shock and Helena out of indifference.

The car door opened revealing Izuku himself.

"Not bad. All things considered, you didn't panic as much as I thought you would." Izuku said. 

Momo breathed in deeply, putting her hand on her chest in order to calm herself. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"See. I told you." Helena smirked.

"Not yet no. It would be too public." Izuku remarked. "Now get in. We're wasting time."

Momo looked, hesitant. But slowly she climbed into the Batmobile.

"Have fun in hell." Helena cheerily waved goodbye, as the door closed and Izuku sped off onto the streets.

There was a brief moment of silence before Momo spoke up. 

"So um...where are we-" Momo stopped.

Suddenly, Izuku started melting, and his skin and armor started turning grey.

The grey sludge melted away, revealing Red Hood.

"Surprise!" Himiko giggled.

"Red Hood?! Why are you here? Where's Batman? Are you allowed to drive?" Momo asked questions in rapid succession.

"Batsy is a bit caught up at the moment taking care of your secret bodyguard. He'll catch up." Himiko explained.

Momo raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Secret bodyguard?"

A few seconds ago with Izuku.

Izuku sneakily moved across the rooftops, staying in the shadows and swiftly moving without a sound.

When Izuku had first started training Helena, he immediately noticed that they were being watched.

Of course, Izuku had tried to catch whoever it was that was watching them, but the mysterious stalker always managed to escape before Izuku could even see them. 

This happened many times, and because of it, Izuku could never train Helena in any place he didn't want people to know about.

So figuring that Momo might also have one of these mysterious watchers, he came up with a plan.

Have Himiko pretend to be him, pick up Momo, and then Izuku confronts the stalker. 

Izuku was close to the school, however, his detective vision didn't sense anything. 

_That's strange. Does Momo not have a stalker like her sister? No, Helena's still with her right now so even if that was the case the stalker should still be here. _Izuku thought._ Wait. Let me try something. _

Izuku turned off his detective vision and started looking around the old fashioned way. 

Izuku lurked around the buildings until he spotted his target. 

On the edge of the building was a man in some sort of ninja owl suit. He was crouched down, observing the Yaoyorozu sisters, not moving an inch.

_He didn't show up on my detective vision. _Izuku noted. _He might have some sort of jamming device. _

As Izuku was trying to figure out the best way to approach the owl ninja when suddenly he was kicked in the back off the rooftop.

Before Izuku could fly off the roof, he grabbed the edge and pulled himself back up.

He saw that there were two owl ninja's and that they were both running away.

Izuku took chase. The three of them jumped from building to building, they were fast, and Izuku was starting to fall behind.

Izuku threw out six batarangs, the batarangs flew past the owl ninja's, getting in front of them before exploding. Making the two of them stop for a moment allowing Izuku to catch up.

With Izuku now gaining on them, the two owl ninja's jumped into the smoke caused by the explosion.

Izuku turned on his detective vision to try and track them, but it didn't work.

He stopped in his tracks. Gritting his teeth in frustration.

_Damn it. If I jump into the smoke they'll either blindside me or escape. _Izuku thought.

He threw out some more batarangs into the smoke in a vain attempt to hit one of them, but alas, no such luck.

"Tsk. They escaped." Izuku scowled. _Who were they? They seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform. I'll have to look back at my cowl footage and see if I can identify them. Until I can catch them I won't be able to take the Yaoyorozus to any classified locations. _

"Hood. I failed to capture the stalkers." Izuku said into the coms.

"What? Man those guys are gonna be a pain huh?" Himiko replied.

Izuku sighed. "Probably."

Later, elsewhere.

The Batmobile parked outside of a building on the outskirts of town. It was guarded by an electric fence with barbed wire on the top for good measure. 

"Where are we?" Momo asked before climbing out of the Batmobile.

"This one of our more public training facilities," Himiko explained. 

"An unassuming building on the outskirts of town that's covered in security, is one of your more public facilities?" Momo asked. 

"Well, most of our facilities are underground so yeah," Himiko responded while walking up to the gate. 

"Access, Red Hood," Himiko said to the gate. 

A blue light came out of the gate and swept over Himiko. 

"Body type match. Armor type match. Voice match. Access granted." Said the robotic voice of the security system.

The gates slide open.

"Armor type? Does the security scan the armor you're using?" Momo asked, following behind the "not" vigilante.

"Bingo!" Himiko applauded her. "Plenty of people have quirks that can let them impersonate someone's looks or voice, so to keep people from breaking in, we made it so our armor acts as keys! If anyone wants to break in, then they'd have to impersonate our looks, voices and steal our armor too! Pretty smart right!"

"I suppose. But if this is supposed to be one of your more public facilities then doesn't that mean you don't have anything too valuable or dangerous in here? Momo asked. "Why all that security?"

"Simple. Batsy's really, really paranoid." Himiko answered.

The two of them walked into the building and the lights turned on.

Inside looked like a combination between a dojo and a gymnasium. There was basically every type of workout and combat equipment imaginable. One the back wall was every single type of weapon that Momo had ever seen, and some that she hadn't seen(Except guns.) There were also several types of armor hung up as well.

"Alright, well looks, my job is done," Himiko said, turning back towards the Batmobile. 

"Wait, you're leaving?" Momo turned back towards Himiko. 

"Yup. Bat's will take it from here." Himiko said, walking through the gates.

"And where is-" Momo stopped, and thought for a moment. _Batman has a habit of sneaking up on people when their backs are turned. _

Sure enough, Momo looked behind her and Izuku was standing over her.

"You noticed. You're already starting off on a good note." Izuku complimented her. 

"Thank you. Um. Red Hood mentioned something about you going after my 'secret bodyguard?' What did she mean by that?" Momo asked.

"Nothing much. Just some delusional stalker. He's been taking care of." Izuku lied. _If I tell her the truth she might bring it up to her parents. And that could be...troublesome. _

"Oh thank goodness." Momo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for that."

"Your welcome," Izuku said, feeling slightly guilty for accepting praise he didn't quite deserve. "Now let's get onto the training. We have, at most, a week in order to get you to where you need to be to participate in this raid. It's a tighter deadline than I would like, however, I think we can do it. If you put in the work. I can't force you to stay here, you'll only train for as long as you want to. However, if I feel you're not putting in enough effort or time, then I won't bother to train you. Do you have any questions before we begin?" 

"Not at all," Momo said seriously. 

Momo's opinion of Batman was...mostly positive at this point. Although it did tend to change

When she first heard about the technology not vigilante she was upset. As she was whenever she heard about a new vigilante. She thought he would just be another idiot who decided to take the law into his own hands and would end up arrested or dead in a matter of weeks. 

Then he proved himself to be very capable. More capable than many of the pros actually and was exposing some of the dirty pros. Momo's opinion didn't change. In fact, she actually got even more upset, because it was obvious he could have been a pro hero, and choose not to be. Even the most competent and capable of vigilantes were an issue, as not only did they sometimes interfere with police investigations, or distracted pro heroes, and eventually their lack of hero training would show and someone would get hurt. 

Yes, she was grateful that he was exposing dirty heroes, but a vigilante was a vigilante, even if he wasn't technically considered one. That was Momo's opinion for a time and it wasn't an unpopular opinion to have. 

Until he stopped Poison Ivy.

After he stopped Ivy from taking over the city and enslaving all of its people, almost all of Batman's critics stopped speaking against him, with most of them now supporting him instead.

Momo didn't blame them, she was also grateful to not be a plant zombie, and her stance on Batman softened quite a bit. At that point she just wanted him to become a pro hero already. She still disliked his vigilantism, as it promoted other less skilled people to go do vigilante acts.

Then the incident with Todoroki's mother happened, and the interview that accompanied it. And that's when Momo's view of Batman really started to change. When Batman revealed he knew about Endeavor's abuse but didn't reveal it for fear of causing mass panic, Momo was slightly upset that the abuse of one of her friends was covered up, she was more impressed by how Batman handled the whole situation. 

Many(Decent) people would have immediately reported Endeavor's abuse(Momo herself almost definitely would have) immediately. And while this would have some positive effects, it would mostly lead to negative consciences. Ones that they were now witnessing first hand.

And while Momo wasn't a fan of blackmail, she felt it was somewhat justified given the circumstance.

After that Momo started looking at Batman in a different way. Instead of viewing him as a possible danger or someone wasting their potential, she saw him as most people saw him nowadays, an unofficial pro hero. One that was more than worthy of being in the top ten.

And after seeing the results of her sister's and Shinso's training with him, she started wondering if she should ask to join them. The only thing that kept her from just asking to train with them, was their parent's active disapproval of him. But since he was the one who sought her out, she wasn't going to refuse. 

"Alright. Follow me." Izuku said.

Momo nodded and followed him to where the armors were located. 

"Alright now, put this on," Izuku said, motioning to a black set of armor, similar in appearance to his, except more lightly armored, tailored for a female of Momo's size, and didn't have the bat motif. 

Momo stayed silent in confusion for a second before looking at Izuku with an unsure expression. "You do know my quirk needs me to...expose my skin correct?"

"Not necessarily," Izuku said. "Put it on and I'll explain. The changing room is over there." 

Momo hesitantly took the armor and walked to the changing room.

One change of clothes later.

Momo walked out of the changing room, now wearing the armor.

It was extremely tight, hugging every part of her body. Although it was easier to get into then it looked and wasn't too uncomfortable. It also restrained her beast, making them look a bit smaller and less in the way.

"How did you get my size?" Momo asked, before realizing the answer. "Oh right, Helena is the same size."

Izuku nodded. "Good. Now try creating something."

Momo wanted to question this more, but she figured that if Batman was this confident that this would work out, then there was probably something she didn't know.

She activated her quirk, and one of the armor plate pieces fell off, and a staff came out of her armor. When the pole finished coming out, there was no hole in the under armor.

Momo looked at the armor in confusion, wondering how not only did her pole come out unimpeded, but also left not a single hole or tear in the armor, aside from popping off the armor plate.

Izuku pulled out a piece of cloth. "This is a new type of cloth. Basically when something pushes through it."

Izuku stuck his finger through the fabric. "It moves aside. And when you remove the protrusion." 

Izuku removed his finger, and the fabric put itself back together. "It repairs itself."

"So whenever I make something it can come out of the armor without tearing it!" Momo realized with wide eyes. Finally, she could do hero work in an actual costume and not something that could be confused for a skimpy bathing suit with a belt. 

Meanwhile, Mineta was crying and he didn't know why.

"Of course this serves as very poor armor, so after a few more modifications we came up with a solution." Izuku picked up the fallen armor plate and put it back on Momo's armor. 

The plate immediately shifted back into place, like it had never fallen off.

"These armor plates are magnetically attracted to the cloth in specific ways, if they fall off they can be reattached or you can just make more of them with your quirk," Izuku explained. 

"I see." Momo stared at the armor in amazement.

"Alright. The armor is yours to keep. I won't tell you what it's made of, part of your training will be figuring it out." Izuku explained. "Now with all the introductions finished. Let's begin." 

Momo steeled herself. _I can do this. Aizawa-sensei has put us through hellish training before. I can persevere! _

Many hours later

_I'm going to die. _Momo thought as she hit the floor for what felt like the millionth time that day.

Momo had become very familiar with this position, laying on the floor, tired, covered in sweat, and trying to catch her breath. 

"Stay down. We're done for the day." Izuku said, dropping a sword that was in his hand. "If we continue any further we'll risk doing unnecessary damage to your body."

"It certainly...feels like...it," Momo said in between breaths. 

Most of her training today consisted of weapons training, with Izuku trying to teach her the basics of many of them. Swords, knives, tasers, shurikens, sais, staffs, bows. It would have been too much for most people to try and learn in one day, but Momo was adept at learning and was able to get a handle on all the weapons Izuku gave her.

Or she could, in theory.

While Momo understood Izuku instructions on how best to use the weapons, carrying out those instructions was much harder. It didn't help that her sparring partner was Izuku himself, who was holding back, but the minute Momo made even the slightest of mistakes, he knocked her to the floor.

And he made sure it hurt.

Momo felt sore all over, she was sure she had bruises all over her and if she felt this bad now, she dreaded how bad she was going to feel tomorrow.

Izuku reached out his hand, and Momo grabbed onto it as Izuku helped her into a sitting position.

"You did well. Once you got a handle for the weapons you started getting it down more." Izuku said as he walked over towards a fridge in the corner of the building.

He opened it up and pulled out a bottle of water, and what looked like an energy bar.

"Catch." Izuku threw the water and the bar at her.

Momo caught the water but the bar landed next to her.

After drinking half the water bottle, she picked up the energy bar and looked closely at it.

"The wrapper does not have a label. Is this some special energy bar you made?" Momo asked.

"Good deduction. You are correct. It's specifically made for you, to help replenish your fats so you can use your quirk more. Eat a few of these and it will feel like you had a full course meal." Izuku explained.

Momo just sat there, thinking for a moment, before unwrapping the bar and taking a bite.

She immediately put her hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't spit it back out. It was disgusting!

She barely managed to swallow it.

"Good you didn't spit it out." Izuku praised her. "You've done a good job meeting my expectations."

"That taste was disgusting." Momo grimaced.

"I know, that was intentional," Izuku revealed. 

"WHY?!" Momo shouted in confusion.

"It's part of your training. You'll need to get used to eating things that may taste just as bad if not even worse than that. So it's important to get used to it as soon as you can." Izuku explained. "I was tempted to put some poisons in it so you could start developing immunities and residences to toxins, but due to the small window of time we have to train, I need you in the best condition I can have you every day." 

_That's the only reason you decided not to poison me? _Momo realized how little her sister was over exaggerating when she talked about Batman's training. _But still…_

"This bar. And this armor. Did you make these just for me?" Momo asked. "These both seem very specifically tailored to my quirk."

"Well they both could have applications to people besides you, the armor was made with you in mind. The bar is a prototype product from Shield Tech that I got from my friends within the company." Izuku explained.

This was, of course, a lie. Both things were made exclusively for Momo, but the bar was deemed too useful to only give to Momo, so Shield Tech would be selling it as one of their products(Once they figured out how to make it taste better.).

However, if they gave Momo the bar now, and later Shield Tech started selling these, Momo might put together that Izuku had connections to Shield Tech. By telling her this lie it would make it seem like he was connected with research and development or someone like that, and not the C.E.O. Melissa Shield. 

"This seemed like it would take a lot of time to develop," Momo said. "And given how busy you are I can't imagine where you get the time." 

"I have a lot of time to think when I'm spending hours or days in steak-outs." Izuku lied. He personally didn't develop much of the gear he used or gave out nowadays. Melissa made most of it while doing her job as Oracal and being C.E.O. of a company.

_I should really do something nice for Melissa. _Izuku thought as he remembered the sheer amount of work she had to do. _Maybe Himiko can pretend to be her and sit on some of those meetings. Although I'll have to get her something if I want her to sit in on a boring meeting. _

"Why go through all this for me?" Momo asked him. "Why make this, why seek me out to train me? Why go through all this trouble?"

Izuku paused for a moment before speaking. "I have a...habit. One that I've had since I was a child, that when I hear about a quirk, I think about what I could do if I had that quirk. Typically, I only think about these things for a few hours...when I heard about your quirk, I couldn't stop thinking about it for days. I'm still thinking about potential uses. With your quirk and your mind, you could be useful, in nearly every possible situation a hero might encounter. You could easily be one of the top 5 heroes. Maybe even number one depending on the circumstances." 

"I...you really think I could do that much?" Momo asked, slightly blushing at the amount of praise she was receiving. She had been told by her friends and teachers that her quirk was amazing and her parents weren't shy about praising her every single time they saw her.

But hearing this kind of praise from Batman was different.

Helena and Shinso often said that Batman would often say something to the effect of "You've met my expectations". And Momo had heard this first hand. It was if he perfectly calculated everything you would do and say, and that you just did what he already knew you would do.

And while that wasn't an insult, being told you meet someone's expectations is...not really a compliment either. Or at least it wasn't when you didn't know what their expectations were. 

But hearing this kind of praise...no...it wasn't praise. It was an expectation. A calculation he made. A prediction. He wasn't saying she could do it as an obligation like parents, and he wasn't giving her encouragement like her friends. He genuinely thought she could be in the top ten.

"Momo, you have access to every single material, every single invention, everything mankind has ever known and used aside from living things, at your fingertips, at any point in time." Izuku reminded her. "That's why I'm focusing on teaching you how to use weapons, rather than hand to hand. You can do so much, but there is a limit to what the school can put you through, and what they can teach you. But this training, so long as you agree to it, I can do whatever I need to in order to teach you. That's why I sought you out. That's why I'm teaching you while Red Hood makes preparation for the raid."

Momo was startled by this. She wasn't expecting Batman to have such lofty expectations of her. "I'm...not sure I'd be capable of all that."

"You're still remembering your loss against Tokoyami from the first sports festival," Izuku said. 

Momo winced slightly, giving Izuku his answer.

"I'll admit, your performance was lackluster, a simple flashbang probably could have won you that fight," Izuku said, making Momo wilt a little. "However, Tokoyami isn't an opponent you should be ashamed of losing to. His strategy was obviously to rush you so you didn't have time to think, and Dark Shadow is quite difficult to handle for someone with little experience." 

Momo perked up a little bit. "I had...experience."

"You had one fight against two of your classmates, and one fight against a villain who lost because he didn't know what Kaminari's quirk was," Izuku said. "At the time you probably thought you had experience, in the same way, a child thinks they have job experience after setting up a lemonade stand. But let me tell you this...even now, you haven't seen anything." 

"I've worked with actual pro heroes in subduing villains and rescuing civilians." Momo defended herself.

"Most of the experience you've gotten working with those heroes is light," Izuku said. "Schools and agencies have limits to what they can do with students. I do not." 

There was a moment of silence as Momo didn't really know how to rebuff that.

"After the raid, if you want. I'll show you what it's like to get some, real experience." Izuku offered.

Momo was hesitant. If this is what he did for training then what would his "real experience" be like. But on the other hand, gaining more experience was a good thing, and being more exposed to different situations would only help her later in her hero career. 

In the end, it seemed like there would be more positives than negatives, so Momo nodded her head in agreement. 

"Hm. Well that will be for later. For now let's focus on getting you ready for the raid." Izuku said. "I'll drive you home. Make sure to eat plenty of high nutrition food, and get a lot of sleep."

Momo nodded. She wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into, honestly if her sister hadn't trained with him and if she hadn't seen the result of that training, she would probably be a lot more hesitant.

Still, she could practically already see the results and feel herself improving so this could only be a good thing.

Right?

**So to address what you might be thinking, yes those were Talons, no we're not going to get into those right now. **

**So Momo's training has begun! The next chapter will be the last chapter before the attack, and will consist of training planning and some other things. **

**Anyway, please Review and see you next chapter. **


	39. Before the storm

**Ok, so sorry this took so long to get out, but I've been working on the planner and my other stories for a while, and while I'm working on the planner, the next few chapters of these are gonna take a while to get out. Don't worry it's not canceled and I'm definitely not doing another rewrite. Eventually, the chapters will start coming back out frequently. When that is? I don't know.  
**

**Now let's get to the story. **

Momo felt like death.

Of course, her appearance didn't show this all too much. As a high-class lady, even if her body was sore all over she still had to make sure her hair and clothes were immaculate. 

One could only tell that she was exhausted by noticing that her body language was somewhat less elegant than usual.

"You ok?" Jiro had noticed her best friend's tiredness and decided to ask about it during lunch.

"Yes, I'm just, really sore," Momo reassured her. 

"Well you're gonna have a tough time during hero training, you want me to ask All Might if you can sit out today?" Jiro asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Momo winced at the thought of doing hero training like this. It would be quite painful, but she needed to improve and- 

"And you do realize you still have Batman's training after that right?" Jiro pointed out.

Momo froze and her eyes dilated.

"I think I'll tell All Might to go easy on you," Jiro said getting up from the table. 

"Thank you," Momo muttered, her cheeks red with embarrassment. 

Many hours later.

Momo exited the school and found the batmobile already outside waiting for her.

"Looks like he's not wasting time. I'll have an ice pack waiting for you when you get home!" Helena said in a teasing tone of voice as she waved her sister goodbye.

Momo put on a face of annoyance, before swiftly shifting to concerned. "Helena. Are you ok?"

"Ok? Ok with the fact that my friend had been kidnapped by fucking vampires and I'm not even going to able to kick their asses?" Helena asked in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah no, I'm peachy fucking keen." 

The girl sighed and took a deep breath. "In all honesty, I worked out most of my anger on Red. Now I'm just frustrated and worried. I try not to let it affect me too much...Anyway, bat's don't like to be kept waiting so we should probably stop talking and get a move on. See ya home Momo. Try not to die." 

Momo started making her way to the Batmobile, which door opened when she got near.

"Get in," Izuku said. 

Momo didn't waste any time and hopped right in. 

Later, at the training facility.

Momo blinked. And then blinked again.

Nope, it was still there. 

Momo hadn't been expecting much to change with her training. She certainly hadn't been expecting things to get easier, heck, she was expecting things to get worse.

So when she saw a desk and a crap ton of papers in the middle of the building, she didn't know what to think.

"I can't train you as hard as I would like, because I still need your body to be in tip-top shape for the raid," Izuku explained. "So today we'll be focusing on your mind, rather than your body." 

"Oh, I...suppose that makes sense," Momo said. 

"Don't expect this to be much easier, or any less painful," Izuku warned her. "Those papers contain high tech devices that you'll be required to constantly try and create, repeatedly, at the same time. You'll also be required to watch me practice. I'll be quizzing you on this and if you get it wrong you'll regret it." 

"...Ok." It sounded like a lot to Momo. More than she had ever tried before.

But she needed to improve herself. She needed to save her friend.

Momo sat down, and readied herself for the hardest study session, she will ever try. 

Sometime later, back at Midoriya Manor.

Izuku turned off the shower.

If there was one thing that Izuku enjoyed about taking off his bat suit is that he would be able to take a nice shower. Cold, hot, warm. He'd learned to enjoy it all in one way or another.

He exited the shower and grabbed his towel, drying himself just enough so he wasn't dripping wet, but leaving himself just wet enough so he could still feel the water on his skin. 

Once he was done, he walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom.

Izuku relished this. This silence. This peace.

His life was absolute chaos. And that was the lifestyle he chose. He was used to it, and he'd honestly be really uncomfortable if it stopped being that way for any extended period of time.

But he enjoyed this. This brief period of peace.

It was, however, always brief.

Melissa walked into the room, disrupting the silence.

"How was Momo?" Melissa asked him, getting right to the point.

"Overwhelmed. She tried her best but most of her creations came out either unfinished or misformed, and she could only barely pay attention to my movements." Izuku told her. "And by the end, she was a complete mess." 

"Which was about what you expected," Melissa said. 

"Actually she performed a little worse than what I predicted." Izuku sighed. "The U. curriculum is too easy for how exclusive it is. They ask for the best of the best and give challenges that would only be difficult for the average...I didn't tell her this of course. Her morale was already too low. I can't have her intensely doubting herself during the attack."

"Well, maybe you should make it easier," Melissa told him. "Subtly of course. Momo's a smart girl and she'll know if you cut down the difficulty too much, it's because she can't keep up." 

"I don't want to but given the short time frame I may not have a choice." Izuku sat down on a nearby chair.

"I still don't think she should be part of this." Melissa sighed.

"You agreed with me when I said she had a lot of potential." Izuku reminded her.

"Yes, and given time, you could bring out that potential. A week is not enough time!" Melissa said.

"This attack was the perfect excuse I needed to start her training," Izuku told her. "As popular as I am, it's also a running joke among basically everyone that I'm shady and suspicious and everyone ignores it." 

"Well to be fair you are shady, suspicious and everyone does ignore it." Melissa pointed out.

"And that's what would make more rule-abiding people, like her, be less likely to comply with whatever I say," Izuku explained. 

"Oh, I see. So you're taking advantage of a situation in which she feels horribly inadequate, but also desperately wants to save her friend, to get her to do whatever you want." Melissa said, emphasizing just how bad his actions were. 

"Basically yes," Izuku said without any hesitation. "Melissa, I understand the moral ambiguity of what I'm doing. But I also understand that this is for the betterment of both Momo herself, and the people she'll go on to save." 

"If she ends up dying here then I doubt that will do anyone any good," Melissa said. 

"The mission has a low overall risk of death. Whoever is behind this seems to be more concerned with adding to their numbers, and anyone who gets infected can just be cured with sunlight. That's another reason I choose to take her on this mission." Izuku explained.

"I still don't like the idea of just sending an unprepared student at an enemy like this," Melissa said. 

"The best way to prepare her is to give her experience." Izuku rebutted." Rember, Himiko's first mission was against Poison Ivy."

"Those were very different circumstances," Melissa argued. 

"Even so, what's done is done. If I tried to take her out of it now, it would break her spirit. And if something did go wrong with the attack, I have no doubt she'd think "if only I was there" or something to that effect." Izuku said.

"I know I know." Melissa sighed. "I just don't like this."

"Neither do I," Izuku admitted. "But that's what makes up different from heroes. Heroes have to make the hard decisions. We make the impossible ones." 

Melissa shook her head. "Well, I wouldn't say impossible, more morally questionable decisions." 

The blond girl got up and stretched. "Well, I'll let you get dressed. We can talk more later." 

Izuku nodded, and Melissa left the room.

Two days later.

The dread Momo felt as she reached the training facility.

Both physical and mental training was completely exhausting. So regardless of which training she was doing, or if she was doing new training, she was sure it would be hard to say the absolute least. 

However, Izuku did still find ways to surprise her.

When she arrived inside she was met with a bat armor on an armor stand. However, rather than the normal bat armor that Izuku wore. This one was smaller and obviously tailored for a female.

"Today you'll be getting used to using the gear you'll need for the attack," Izuku told her. "You'll find everything you need in the utility belt. We'll be doing some light exercise, just enough to get you used to the equipment. The heavier training will be done tomorrow. Then the next day will be a review of what you've learned." 

"Um, why do you want me to wear a bat-themed armor? Momo asked. "Couldn't I just use the armor you gave me?" 

"No. The armor I gave you was basic. The only reason I gave it to you is so you could study the material." Izuku explained. "This contains much more advanced tech. And the cowl is the most important part of it all. Having the cowl will be crucial for this mission." 

"I understand but...why is it bat-themed?" Momo asked again. 

"Do you know how expensive it is to make these? And it's not exactly a short process either. So instead of making and designing you a custom suit, we repurposed one of Red Hood's bat armors and refitted it with the same material in your armor."

"Red Hood has bat armor?" Momo was confused. It seemed like Red Hood had a theme of her own, so why did she have bat armor.

"In the case of my sudden death, I'd like her to take up the cowl," Izuku explained. "If I were to die with the amount of public support and trust that I have right now, there would be no small amount of chaos. The best way to quell that chaos would be to have her take up the bat mantle." 

"...You really do have a plan for everything. Even your own death." Momo said. She was aware of how dangerous her line of work was. She knew she could die at any time. But she didn't like to think about that.

However, from the sound of it, Batman had thought about it, a lot. 

There was a short pause before Izuku eventually spoke. 

"A lot of people say that. That I have a plan for everything, that I'm prepared for everything. But it's not true." Izuku told her. "You have the ability to make anything, stock yourself up to counter any situation. But I can only fit so many things inside my utility belt. And the minute something sneaks up on me that I'm not prepared for. I'm finished. It's already happened to me multiple times. Killer Croc nearly bit my arm off. Maxie Zeus powered with a trigger, and almost shocked me to death. And Poison Ivy took control of the Water Hose duo, and they nearly drowned me because I let my guard down. Each time I was saved, either by pure luck or by somebody else. But it's inevitable. One day, I'm going to end up in a situation that I can't beat with just martial arts and my utility belt, and there won't be anyone to save me. It's only a matter of time." 

Momo was taken aback. Again, she knew how dangerous her job was, but she wouldn't describe her death via villain as inevitable. Most heroes wouldn't.

However, this leads to a thought. She had been doing some research, and what he was saying did contribute to her hypothesis.

Now all she had to do was work up the nerve to ask the question.

After a few moments of collecting herself, Momo breathed in deeply. "Batman, are you...quirkless?"

Izuku's expression didn't change. "What makes you think that?"

"A few days ago, when you told me about how you think and analyze quirks. I looked up a lot of what you said, and what came up was called quirk envy. It's something that tends to show up in people with either weak quirks or people with no quirks at all. After I looked at that, I started thinking about it. I had never considered you might be quirkless before, but after thinking about it, it made more and more sense. That the main reason you don't become a hero so you can use your quirk is because you don't have one. If you don't have a quirk then becoming a hero does nothing for you then impose restrictions." Momo explained. "And what you just said, you said that when your skill and your gadgets fail you, you'll die. You never mentioned your quirk. Even if you are not legally allowed to use it, you don't seem like the type of person to let yourself die because of a law. You also seem like the type of person who would have trained your quirk regardless of the law. Meaning the only way you wouldn't be able to use it in combat, is if it was either so useless that not even you could find a way to weaponize it or, more likely, you're quirkless." 

After Momo said her hypothesis, there was a long pause. Which became tenser as it went on. At least for Momo. 

As she was starting to get worried she offended him.

Izuku smiled.

And clapped.

"Good. Very good. It seems you got my hints. And faster than I expected." Izuku applauded her. "I acted in a way that when combined with what you already know about me, would allow you to piece together a hypothesis of me being quirkless. This way I could train your deductive skills without you even knowing."

"This was a test!?" Momo responded.

"Correct. Of course, this was all an act. Did you think it would be that easy to figure out something so major about me?" Izuku asked her, lying through his teeth. 

"I...I suppose that makes sense." Momo admitted. "If it were that easy people would have found out about it some time ago."

"Correct. Now, enough talk, get in the suit and we'll start." Izuku told her.

Momo nodded, before taking the armor and going to the changing room. Leaving Izuku to his thoughts.

_I need to stop getting caught up in moments and letting my guard down. It's making me get sloppy. Still, she's as sharp as I thought. She has potential. So much potential. _He thought. _I'll have to be very careful with how I train her. Especially when I teach her how to spot lies. _

The next day, at a police meeting room.

Today was the day they planned out the attack. Every hero and student that was going to the raid was gathered.

Endeavor, Cementoss, Aoyama, Toru, Starfire, Crust, Edgeshot, Hawks, Tokoyami, Raven, Shoto, Mandalay, Ragdoll, and of course, Izuku, Himiko, and Momo. 

Nezu, despite not being part of the attack, was also present to help with the planning.

Most of the more prominent pro heroes were talking near the front of the room, while most of the students hung out near the back.

"Isn't everyone here? What's taking so long to get this started?" Raven asked her fellow classmates.

"No, we're still missing the Atom. He has to report the information he found otherwise there'll be no plan at all." Himiko butted in.

"What's taking him so long! The suspense is killing me!" Toru groaned. "I'm not the only one right? Aoyama, you're nervous too right?!" 

"Non! Do not call me that! When I am on duty, call me Shining Knight!" Aoyama professed dramatically.

"Wait wasn't your name I won't stop shining or something?" Raven asked.

"Oui! But unfortunately, the uncultured masses can not seem to get it right!" Aoyama scoffed in annoyance. "So I changed it to something more palatable for the less sparkling." 

"Pretty sure you can't use the word sparkling like that, but as long as I don't have to say an entire sentence every time I want to say something to you, I'm fine with it." Raven shrugged.

The rest of the students silently agreed.

"Also I've been meaning to ask, Yaoyrozu, why are you wearing a bat costume," Shoto asked her. 

Momo blushed out of embracement. "Batman taught me how to make all the gadgets I would need for the attack, but he left it up to me to learn how to make my own suit. I...wasn't able to learn how to create the armor in time. So I had to use some of Red Hood's remodeled armor."

"Aw don't sound so embarrassed! You look hot as heck!" Himiko giggled, getting too close to Momo for her liking. "I've been trying to get your sister to wear that for soooo long! And you look exactly like her so I guess I get what I want. Although...I think your boobs are a bit bigger."

Before Himiko could do or say something even more inappropriate, someone spoke. 

"Sorry for the wait!" Said a voice that was seemingly coming from nowhere but was too masculine to be Toru.

Then suddenly, a tiny man in a blue and red costume seemingly appeared out of nowhere and grew to the size of a normal man in seconds. 

"About time." Endeavor commented. "Now the meeting can begin."

Soon everyone was organized, with all the heroes sitting in the seats and Izuku, Nezu, and Atom in front next to a large chalkboard that Atom was drawing on. 

"This...is where we can expect to meet the enemy." Atom said, referring to the map. The map showed a large section of the city's sewer system and many other underground areas.

"That's a lot of ground to cover." Edgeshot pointed out.

"Is that a castle in the middle?" Raven asked.

"This is where the mastermind has set up his base of operation." Atom pointed to the castle. "He calls himself Dracula...no seriously."

Some people in the room would swear they could hear their fellow heroes rolling their eyes.

"Yeah, he's about as ridiculous as his name implies." Atom explained. "He knows we're coming but he mostly spends his time lounging around and doing weird roleplay. I would say he's not a threat, but unfortunately, he has multiple quirks." 

A few groans circulated around the room. They were really getting tired of venom power or multiple quirked villains. Why couldn't they just have simple, easy to beat villains for a while?

"He seems to possess every power that vampires have been written to have. Super speed, strength durability, can turn into bats, mist, etc." Atom explained. "He's not All Might levels of tough, but he's very formidable, so I wouldn't recommend fighting him without some form of sunlight." 

"Do you know if he has any sort of plan?" Nezu asked, sipping some tea he brought.

"He seems to have scouts around all of the entry points." Atom said. "If we attack they'll know if we're coming. And we'll be fighting an army."

"How many of them are there?" Izuku asked.

"Hundreds. Maybe thousands." Atom answered, surprising everyone.

"How is it the Dracula managed to steal this many people without our notice?" Starfire asked in a clearly foreign accent. 

"The city's population is large but it's not large enough for so many people to go missing without notice." Hawks said.

"This city has one of the most complex undergrounds in the world," Izuku explained. "There are paths that lead to towns outside the cities, so it's possible he got some people from there." 

"It's also possible that some of the people he's infected have cloning quirks." Nezu pointed out. "Speaking of which, can people turned by his quirk, still use their own?"

"From what it looks like, only people with mutant type quirks can naturally use them. For anyone else, they seem to be able to, but only when directly ordered to by Dracula. He seems to possess telepathic control over those he's turned, and can command them without the need for a verbal order." Atom explained. "That being said, he also has a bunch of vampires with particularly powerful quirks guarding him."

"So what's our plan?" Endeavor asked.

"Well attacking from any of the entrance routes will bring too much resistance. By the time we get through, our strength and resources will have been weakened to the point where we won't be able to handle Dracula and his guards." Izuku said. "So I suggest a direct approach."

Izuku took a piece of chalk and started drawing. "We take a drill, and we ride the drill all the way to Dracula's castle."

"Ah I see, that way he can't see you coming." Nezu realized. "Of course this will lead to the issue of having to face all of his forces at once. To amend this issue, I suggest we split our forces into several teams. The first team will attack Dracula directly, while the others gain the attention of his forces, so the first team won't be overwhelmed."

"Agreed. Team A, consisting of myself, Red Hood, Endeavor, Yaoyorozu, and Hagakure, will attack Dracula directly. Team B will be Cementoss and Starfire, and they'll attack here." Izuku said point to one of the sewer routes. 

"Isn't that team too small? Shoto asked. "That's two people taking on an army.

"In a completely cement corridor, Cementoss will be fine. And Starfire's blast can instantly take out one of these vampires." Izuku explained.

"It's all a matter of time. Team A must defeat Dracula before the other teams run out of stamina or are overwhelmed." Nezu said.

"So try not to die before team A can finish beating up the lord of vampires," Raven stated bluntly. 

"You'll most likely get infected rather than killed. But yes." Izuku confirmed.

"Great," Raven responded sarcastically. 

"Back to what we were saying, Team C will be Hawks, Edgeshot and Shining Knight. Attacking here." Izuku said. "Team D will be Shoto and Crust. Attacking here. And lastly, team E, will be Tokoyami and Raven, attacking here." 

"Uh, we don't have a light guy." Raven pointed out. "Isn't sunlight necessary for this mission."

"Helpful, but not necessary. Sunlight is only necessary to cure them. You can just take them down with pure force. Something that you and Tokoyami have an abundance of in this environment." Izuku explained before moving on. "Anyway, the last team will be Ragdoll and Mandalay. You two won't be engaging in combat. Rather you'll be in a second drill, located here."

Izuku pointed to an undug, underground section of dirt. "You won't be able to be reached here, and you should be close enough to everyone for Ragdoll's quirk to keep track of everyone's status. And Mandalay will keep us updated of any major developments."

Everyone nodded along. Many of them weren't sure about such small teams fighting so many forces, but they also understood that the environment and risk of infection, meant that getting too many heroes would ultimately prove to do more harm than good.

"Everyone who can't see in the dark will be provided night-vision goggles," Nezu said. "Any questions?" 

"Yeah, what happens if Team A fails?" Toru asked.

"If team A fails then you retreat," Izuku said simply. "No matter what. At that point, the mission is a bust, and the only thing you'll accomplish by continuing is giving the enemy more forces." 

"This is a very serious threat. You'll all need to be at tip-top condition." Nezu sipped some more tea. "The time of attack will be tomorrow. Six in the morning. We need to do it early so if we need to retreat, you can leave without being followed." 

"Eat, sleep, rest," Izuku said. "Tomorrow, we hunt vampires." 

**And that's the chapter. Sorry if you wanted to see more of Momo's training, but trust me you'll see more of it later. **

**Anyway, the next chapter will focus on the big attack so plenty of action to make up for the last few chapters' lacks of action.  
**

**So, please review and have a nice day. **


End file.
